


Like heaven or something

by CrissyMelody



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 91,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissyMelody/pseuds/CrissyMelody
Summary: NOT FINISHEDA tale about a Midgardian agent to be.  While working on a project during her training, she finds out key information about one of the most dangerous criminals in west-Europe*. Witness protection failed to protect her, but she had the luck that an Asgardian saw what happened. He took her to Asgard, and that's where the real story begins.It's more like a draft story. There can be some plotholes and mistakes (even the title hasn't been decided lmao), and I don't really write this for others. I just made this since it has more structure than a google doc.* I'm talking about the UK, Italy, France, the Netherlands, Germany, Belgium, Spain, Portugal, Austria, Zwitserland, Ireland & the Scandinavian countries
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Midgardian

Sooo, this is probably the worst chapter I've written in this story, what an exellent way to start lmao. Don't forget that Loki is still close friends with Thor and the others at the beginning of Thor(small) changes are made

\------------------------------------

"God, just shut up already" Were the words that made two gods and their friends on Asgard alert.

"Brother, do you hear that?" Loki gestured to Thor to be quiet. They walked through the hallway, towards the sound. Then they saw a red liquid on the ground. "I'm going to mute you, I swear to God!" The squad ran to the door where the sound came from. The girl carefully opened the door. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They stormed in and found the living room empty. Then he cloned himself. "Hello, is somebody here?" his clone said. "Who's there?" a woman's voice asked. "Help, I can't move!", the other woman said. Thor stood behind the door while clone Loki lured her out of the other room into the living room. "I'm sorry, but wh- AAH!" The blonde god pushed the girl with her back on the ground and when she tried to get up, Loki jumped on her and pinned her down to the ground. "Madam, tell me who you are hurting!" Thor shouted. "Vicky, why is there a man on top of you?" Loki stared at the square-shaped device, and he realized that they had just made a terrible mistake.

A few minutes earlier:

Vicky sat on her way too big bed in her way too fancy Asgardian bedroom. Her hands were covered in ketchup from her meal, and she was pretty sure that she spilled some on her way to her room. It had been weeks without seeing her family since she was brought up here, in another world. The Asgardians had saved her life, but she didn't feel at home in their world. She missed her friends, the parties, the fun, and the feeling of equality. It took forever to actually get her electronics to work. And she knew that if she didn't call her mother within an hour, she'd get mad.

"Hello, mom? can you turn on your camera?"

"Dear, are you there? can you hear me?" Vicky sighed. "Yes, I hear you. Now can you turn on your cam?" She did, but because of network issues, the screen froze. "Help, I'm stuck!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Love did you hear about uncle Fred-d-d-d-d...." She sighed. "Mommy I need you to turn your wifi on and off, the sound is freezing," she explained. But she didn't. Vicky listened to the bad, stuttering noises for 4 minutes straight, until she couldn't take it anymore. "God, just shut up already!" The lady gave her an offended look. "Anyway-" "I'm going to mute you, I swear to God." Then I heard my door squeak.

"Hello, is somebody here?" She froze. "Who's there?" Then she saw a tall man, with black hair and pale green eyes smirking at her. She walked closer. "I'm sorry, but wh-" The man disappeared, and before she realized it, she was smacked onto the ground. And when she tried to get up, the same man with black hair pushed her back, pinned her arms down on the ground, and put his knees on each side of her body. "Vicky, why is there a man on top of you?"

Her heartbeat was racing, what was going on? She looked up in the green eyes of the man on top of her. She recognized him, he was one of the princes. Then the man noticed the phone that fell out of the woman's hand. The two made eye contact again for a second before he let go of the girl. "My apologies lady." Vicky looked around and saw that there were 4 others. The man who spoke was prince Thor. "What the actual fuck," she stated. Prince Loki walked around her room and touched some Midgardian things he had probably never seen before. "Ehm, I hope you will accept our apology, we were being completely inappropriate. We must go now," The god of thunder muttered embarrassed, and they walked out.

pt. 2

A few seconds after the door closed, I realized that not the whole group left the room.

"So you're the Midgardian." I turned around and saw prince Loki, or whatever I was supposed to call him. "Yes I am. Why are you looking through my stuff?" I asked politely. I hated it when people did that. My question got completely ignored. The god pulled one of my headphones out of a drawer and inspected it. "So this is the so-called technology Midgardians are proud of." He put it back. "That's not really technology," I said and I pointed at the television i brought with me, "that is technology." He ignored my comment. "I must apologize for my brother's behavior and his constant need to be a hero," mumbled Loki. He turned around and smirked. His green eyes had a mischievous spark. God, this guy was confusing. But I was intrigued, he was a peculiar man. "You know, the Asgardians are very curious about you, they can't wait to see you." I tilted my head. "Is that so," I spoke, "because I really get the feeling that they see me as an inferior person." He studied me from head to toe, and we locked eyes again. "What is that accent of yours?", he changed the subject. "Mom's from Newcastle and my dad's Scottish, so it's a bit of a mix." He gave me a what are you talking about look, and sat down on the couch. "See, the reasons why we thought low about your place, is because of the past. Witch burnings, world wars... But Midgard has never been as popular as right now." He looked up to me and gestured that I had to sit down. I let myself fall on the sofa. "Then they must have missed China problems, terrorism, and the US president," I muttered to myself. "There is a feast tonight, and-" I shook my head. "If you go there, and socialize one evening, our folk will be satisfied and leave you alone." I thought about it for a second. "Why do you want me to go?" He sighed. "The prince wanted to invite you." He smiled. "He cannot wait to see you there..." He waited for me to say my name. "The official name is Eleneor Victoria Hale, but everybody calls me Vicky'', I told him. "Alright then Eleneor, you will be expected tonight." He studied my sweatpants and H&M shirt. "You might want to dress more... classy." Then he stood up. "Time to go, I will see you tonight, Eleneor." Only after he walked out, I realized that he shamed my outfit. I bit my lip, walked to the door opening, and shouted, "It is Vicky!'' He continued walking. "Have a good day Eleneor!"


	2. Damnit

I literally know nothing about ballroom dancing, I think this is my longest chapter btw

\---------------------

"Damnit, why am I such a slut." My whole garderobe was on the floor. And until now, I never realized how not-fancy I was. Yes, I had classy clothes for my intern, but not for a party. If a dress had a proper top, it was way too short. If the dress was long, it had a way too deep cleavage. Yes, I was an outgoing type of person. But these clothes were all I needed, since I was a student and part-timer. Then I realized something. I brought my Christmas dress. It was an emerald 3/4 dress, it had an extremely high neckline and it had a ridiculous bow on my butt. I carefully cut the bow off the dress and replaced it with a thin black belt. I opened my makeup drawer and found some glitter hairspray. I looked at the bottle, to my dress, and back to my bottle. "Oh what the hell," I mumbled to myself, and started to spray all of the glitters on the dress that could be used in the 50s. I stared in the mirror and saw a younger version of my mom. It was the length of the dress that made me look 10 years older.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" I opened the door and saw a lady in a long, brown dress with measuring tape in her hands. "Carra is the name, I've been sent to make you a dress," she said with a warm voice, and without warning me she started to measure my hips. "Nice", she mumbled, "wonderful."

"Ehm, that is very kind of you madam, but we only have four hours." She gave me a smile. "I can do it in two. Now, that color looks lovely on you, but the shape does you no good," she explained. "We need a long dress, round neckline and tight on the top, a-line on the bottom. Simple, but stunning. You are going to shine sweetheart!" I chuckled. "Well let's get started then!"

I was gorgeous. I was definitely not a person who's full of herself, but today I felt stunning. I was wearing a dark green a-line dress with short sleeves, almost entirely covered with the same color lace. I saw how the lady reacted to the two scars on my wrists, that I always covered with make-up, and I prayed that she kept her mouth shut. It was part of my routine, every time I went outside, even just to pick up the mail, I covered it. I didn't even think about it. "You are one of my masterpieces miss Eleneor." I turned around and looked the lady in her blue eyes. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "People told me," she said with an indifferent look. "I shall see you tonight, bye for now!"

I changed back into my normal clothes to eat. What kind of party starts at eight? I turned on the television. I changed the channel to Property Brothers. A month ago I'd kill for a beautiful, luxurious home. But once I got one, I realized that it was not me. It was just too much. I looked at the clock. Quarter to 7, I had to hurry up. My auburn brown hair went into a low bun with some strands of hair loose, also known as the make my face look less fat trick. A pair of subtle fake lashes made my golden eyes look bigger, and I was ready to go.

I strolled through the hallways, towards the classical music. I met a few people on my way who tried to make some small talk after they recognized me as "The Midgardian."

After I entered the ballroom, it took me about a minute to take in the majestic setting. But I soon realized that the decor was the only fun thing about this party. It just felt like I didn't belong there. I needed the modern music styles, the laughing, dancing and even the crying. "Hello there Midardian," a charming male voice said. "Good evening prince Loki," I answered with a smile, "so this is a so-called feast?". He smirked. "You're not enjoying yourself I assume?" I rolled my eyes. "How can I enjoy myself in such a medieval place like this?" I got tapped on my shoulder by an older woman. "Good evening lady, why are you not dancing? Everybody-" She noticed Loki, "Almost everybody is on the dance floor." I smiled. "No thank you, ma'am, it is not my thing." Then somebody else tried to convince me. It was like the people were obsessed.

"Everybody, leave the lady alone! If she is not comfortable dancing, let her be, she's only a Midgardian." And that comment hit me. " Excuse me, prince Thor, what did you just say?" The god stared at me with a puzzled look. "All I am trying to say is that it might be difficult for a Midgardian to-" I shushed him. "Let me stop you right there. Are you saying that my skills are not as good as yours because of my origin? That sounds like racism to me." I poked his chest. "I bet that I can beat you in dancing. I challenge you." An ooh went through the building. "Challenge accepted," Thor said with a smirk. "I'm warning you god, at the end of the evening you will be down on the floor. I can go on all night, blonde." What he of course didn't know was that I had been dancing since my fourth, and more importantly, that I teach at a dancing school. I smiled, this was going to be fun.

It was a familiar song, almost like the Waltz. "Interesting," I mumbled. Thor took my left hand. "May the best person win."

The dance started so slow and basic, that I decided to make it a little more interesting. I increased the speed of the dance, adding some more dance moves and trying to fit them in a small period of time. You could see that the god had trouble keeping up, but he still managed. "Ready to give up?" I whispered. He gave me a stern look. "Never." I gave him a playful smile and focused on the dance again. The pace of the music became faster and faster. Thor's grip around my waist tightened like I was going to dance away. The musicians played as if it was their last time, full of passion and drama. You could hear that the end was coming. "I have one last surprise for you love," I muttered under my breath. On the fast beat, we made thirty turns, a version of the swan lake's thirty pirouettes. And while I was dancing, I saw Loki roll his eyes. I started to feel unwell, the spinning made me slightly sick. But I kept going, and when we hit the 28th, the god let go of me. I almost fell backward but managed to save myself with the last move. I bowed. "The name is Vicky by the way," The applause was overwhelming and for a second I felt honored, but the sick feeling became worse. Thor patted me on my back and I had to suppress a gag. "Well done Midgardian, respect." When I turned around he probably saw my pale face, because he looked a bit worried. "Excuse me," I mumbled, and I ran off to the toilet.

While I was throwing up, someone familiar entered the bathroom. It was the girl who tried to attack me in my room earlier that day. "Are you alright Eleneor?" I stared at her with a "What do you think look", and continued with vomiting. The woman named Sif waited patiently for me. Once I was finished she gave me a glass of water. "This is quite a sacrifice for a dance competition," she stated. I smiled. "I like to go search for my limit." Sif chuckled. "What made you decide to come to the ball?" I tilted my head. "I thought prince Thor wanted me to come?" She gave me a confused look. "No? He never talked about it," she told me. "But prince Loki said that-" She started to laugh. "Loki, now it makes sense." She said down on the sink. "He is definitely something else. That guy has a silver tongue, he can make everyone believe him, and he can manipulate them. That man is one big puzzle, you never know if he's lying or not. Most of the time he does tell the truth, but camouflages it well." I thought about it. "He said that the prince wanted me to come," I mumbled to myself, "How did I not see that?" She smiled and stood up. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded. "I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be right back."

Once I got to my room, my bed was tempting, my body was tired. I took a glass from the cupboard and poured some red wine into it. I sat down on the bed and realized that I hadn't talked to Loki anymore. Not that I cared about him or anything, but he was the one that convinced me to go to the party. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was frizzy and my dress had wrinkles. I sighed and started to comb my hair. After that, I put it in a ponytail. I changed my dress for a red sweater and a plaid skirt, so I looked at least a little fancy.

"Hi..."

"Yes, I spilled my drink on my dress, so I had to change."

"Yea, my whole ball gown collection that I totally have is still on Midgard, it's a shame."

I scanned the ballroom but there was no sign of prince Loki. "Where are you," I whispered to myself. I came to the conclusion that he left the feast, and decided that it was time for another drink.

As soon as I had the chance, I sneaked to the kitchen.

"Come on booze, where are you?" I mumbled to myself. "Looks like I'm not the only bored person here." I turned around and saw prince Loki with two glasses and an expensive looking bottle of scotch in his hands. I smiled. "I was searching for you god, I wanted to thank you for inviting me!" He smirked. "So you found out about my little trick." He filled our glasses. "Why did you want me to come?" I asked him. "A Midgardian in a room full of Asgardians? That is bound to be a drama. You are an excellent dancer, Miss Eleneor." I shrugged. "It's what I do". He stared at me for a second of two. "What a confidence for a little human girl like you," He mumbled. I frowned. "I'm 27." He gave me a dead look. "And I am 1049 years old," he said dryly. That was a little surprising. He was muscular, not as extreme as prince Thor, but in a more natural way. He wore a royal looking black and green Asgard-suit, that was tight around his arms, so you could clearly see his biceps. My gaze found it's way back to his unique, but handsome face. "Good for you god Loki, you look like you're in your end twenties." He took me to the balcony without reacting to my comment, and I stared at the view with amazement. "This is stunning!" He shrugged. "I suppose that for a new person, it can be interesting."

A few seconds later, some guests joined us to 'admire' the view they can see every day, and probably to follow the prince's lead. "Alright commonality, it is time for me to go," Loki said, "Goodnight everybody." He walked back inside and turned around in the door opening. "Are you coming or what?"

"So, where are we going, God of mischief?" I said playfully. "I'm bringing you back to your room." I pouted. "What? But why it's only 11, you can't stop a party before midnight!" He sighed. "Well, this is not one of your tacky Midgardian parties with sweaters and skirts." I gave him an offended look. "A what now? Do I have to dance-battle again, because I really feel like I should?" Loki took my glass out of my hand. "And that's enough alcohol for you."

I opened my door. "I must say that this evening is not as bad as I thought it would be, thank you." I bowed. "Have a good night prince Loki."

"Goodbye Eleneor," he said with an unreadable expression. "It's Vicky," I corrected. But the man ignored me and walked away.


	3. Prince Charming

I woke up with sore muscles. That damn dance battle. "Oh well." I thought the whole morning about last evening. The prince had invited me for his own amusement. Back then I didn't really think about it, but that was kind of selfish. But that was probably just his personality. When I stared at my naked morning face in the mirror, I smiled. I did gain some respect from the people, and it was a good feeling. After I took a shower I realized that I was out of food. I sighed and put on a pair of red jeans and a black shirt.

"Goodmorning Vicky!"

"Have a nice day m'lady!"

I smiled, it was nice to get some attention. It took me a while to find my way to the kitchen. "Back in the public?" A familiar voice asked. "Prince Thor, how lovely to see you! I hope that I didn't embarrass you too much yesterday," I joked. "Do not worry about it. You have learned me a valuable lesson that I'll never forget, Miss Hale." He smiled weakly. "Besides, my brother will make sure that I never forget about it." I laughed. "Is that so?" I heard some footsteps. "Brother, I have to speak to you!" Loki shouted from the hallway, "Unless of course you're still crying about your defeat!" The blonde god sighed. "I am having a conversation with someone!"

"Well dump the peasant and talk to me right now, I don't have all day!" He opened the door with an annoyed expression. "Hello there prince." He gave me a cold glare. "Leave." I rolled my eyes. "What was that? You cannot give me an attitude." Thor interfered. "Well you two did seem to have a wonderful time yesterday," he answered. "It was not that amazing." I frowned. "Well that is not heartbreaking at all. I didn't want to come, remember?" He ignored me. "Thor, now." The two walked out of the kitchen arguing and I shook my head. "Brothers," I mumbled.

After I had breakfast, I turned on my laptop. My younger sister had called me multiple times last night, but I missed it due to the 5 hour different timezone.

"Vicks, I missed you, how's the princess life!" I smiled and told her about what happened last night. "Josh would've been proud of you." I bit my lip when she mentioned his name. she changed the subject. "Remember that I had to tell you all the gossip?" I laughed. "I do, Penny." She giggled. "You know Daniel right?"

" Daniel K, or Lottie's sister?" I asked her. "Lottie's. Anyway, she turned nine and we all went to her house to celebrate, and I had to go to the bathroom, and-" I stopped her, someone was knocking on the door. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

I was surprised to see prince Loki in the doorway. "Good morning prince, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I looked into his unreadable green eyes. "Who are you talking to," he asked, and he invited himself in. I walked back to my laptop. "My little sister," I explained.

"Who's that?" Penny asked, "Is he a prince?" Prince Loki stared at the eight-year-old girl on the screen. "Yes I am, Midgardian." I was surprised that he talked back to her. "Do you have a white horse? Like in the fairytales?" I chuckled. "Sweetie, you can't just assu-"

"I have two horses, one is brown, the other is black." She gasped. I frowned, why was he doing this? "Anyway," I interrupted, "What happened at Lottie's?" She ignored me. "Are you going to be a princess, or maybe a queen?" I could hear the prince chuckle. "No love, I am not," I answered. She looked disappointed. "You know what I always say, right?" She nodded. "You don't need anybody to be a queen," she said with a sigh. "Remember those words."

"Actually, if you want to be a que-"

"Please don't, Prince Loki."

Penny continued with her story. "I was going upstairs to find the bathroom, but I accidentally opened Daniel's room." She looked around the room with a suspicious expression. "And I saw him kissing another boy," she whispered. I was perplexed. "Well," I stuttered, "It sometimes happens that a boy falls in love with another boy or a girl with a girl." She tilted her head. "Do you like girls Vicks?" I tried to smile. "No, I do not. But I do know a few other boys who like boys. Actually, some people like boys and girls! But sweetheart, it's best to not tell anyone. Because that is his decision, okay?" Loki was listening to me and my sister the whole time, and I had no idea why. Then I saw my mom behind her. "Penelope Christina Hale, I just got a call from the principal!" She looked at the screen with a terrified face. "Gotta go bye!"

I sighed. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He just stared at me for five seconds. "My brother suggested that I should apologize to you." I frowned. "And you listened?" He gave me a dead look. "Mother started to interfere, so I really did not have a choice." I had to suppress my laughter. "Do not test me Eleneor, one word and you will have a problem," He threatened. I smirked. "Oh yea, what are you going to do?" He became quiet. "I can silence you, literally. I'm a sorcerer."

"Really? That's nice." He sat down, and grabbed a fashion magazine from the table. "So this is the literature on Midgard. How... funny." He observed the pictures. "That's just a magazine." He put it back and stared at me with an unreadable expression. "My mother is very interested in you and would like to meet you personally." My eyes grew big. "The queen? Why?" I asked him, surprised. He shrugged. "You're peculiar." I frowned. "In a positive or negative way, prince Loki?" He walked to the kitchen and poured in a glass of water. "Oh god, sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted anything!" He ignored me. "A meeting with the queen is very rare, you know that right?" I bit my lip. "Well, I guess so..." He sighed. I got slightly irritated by him, he was way too vague. "I guess so," He imitated, "you really don't know anything about this place, do you?" he mumbled. He observed me again. "Were you really okay with my insult?" I nodded, but he gave me an I don't believe you look. He was a master in lying after all. "It's just that I had a good time, and I kinda assumed that you had a great time as well. I usually see through fake things." I cursed myself for acting this vulnerable. "So yes, I didn't think much of it, but it hurt a little." I bit my lip, I had to stop talking. "It was not that bad," Loki tried. I shook my head. "You don't have to pretend, prince Loki, it's okay." He gave me a confused look. "Well alright then, have a nice day," He said with an undertone I couldn't quite understand. Almost as if he really felt sorry. But I was pretty sure he wasn't, the famous god of mischief.

I was bored. It was two days later and nothing special happened. I didn't feel like socializing, but there was nothing to do in my apartment. I stared at the pile of mail on the table. "I should probably open those," I mumbled. I stood up and went through the parchment letters. It was mostly news or adverts. I opened the most recent version of the Asgard Telegraph. And there I was, on page three, dancing with prince Thor in a beautiful drawing. I read the article that pretty much adored Midgard and smiled. It felt really good to get some appreciation. I also found an invitation to a 'gathering' from some lady Matilda. "Who the hell is that," I mumbled. I knew that I had to ask somebody about it. Besides, I wasn't planning on becoming a hermit. I looked at my food-stained shirt. I was a mess. I walked to the bathroom and saw my greasy hair in the mirror. "Damn," I said to myself, and I turned on the shower.

I was in my opinion very decent when I left the room, but that meant nothing here.

"Hello there, Miss Hale am I right?" I smiled at the mother and her young daughter. "We were very impressed by your performance," she complimented. "Mummy, can she teach me how to dance?" The woman shushed her. "Now now Irene, you can't just ask that!" I smiled. "It's okay. I actually used to be a part time dance teacher," I explained. "Did I hear that right?" Another, slightly younger woman joined the conversation. "I am a terrible dancer but my boyfriend invited me to a dance, three weeks from now. I'd be honoured if you would help me!" And that's how I made my first friends.


	4. The Dare

I think this is my shortest chapter

\-----------------------------------------

I sighed over and over again. I was annoyed with myself. All I did was eat, and for some reason, I started to question my fashion sense. It almost felt like I was losing myself. It had been a month since I left earth. My dancing lessons were twice a week, so I still had five days with nothing. Sure, it was safer for me here than on earth, but I couldn't help that I felt lonely. And it was an emotion that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I put in my earplugs and decided to walk around the castle, to see if I could find something interesting.

The place was huge, and I wasn't exactly sure where I was. The painting on the walls and ceilings were gorgeous. It was a lot of Odin, but some of Frigga, Thor, and Loki as well. A lot of the artwork was about mythical creatures or battlefields. I decided to walk to the huge balcony that surrounded the entire palace. I noticed the silence in the hallways, and I wondered why that was. Once I stepped outside I felt a cold breeze on my face. But the view was totally worth the cold. I looked down on the waters that reminded me of my yearly trip to Lake Bled with my cousins. Except of course the bridge with its bold colors. It was a full moon or at least something that looked like it. After thinking about it for a while, I came to the conclusion that it had to be the star Sirius, that was apparently closer to this planet. I had done a lot of different studies, and astronomy was one of them, but I quit because of my teenage rebellion phase.

I put in my earplugs and played some scandalous music. My thoughts drifted away. To school, my family, this new royal family on a different planet, but mostly to me. I realized that I had changed the last couple of days and I didn't like it at all.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, screamed and regrettably, I hit the person as a reflex. A second later I realized that I bitchslapped the youngest prince. It was like prince Loki didn't believe what just happened. To make matters worse, I noticed the queen behind him. He gave me the coldest glare I had ever seen in my life. "How dare you," he said with a terrifyingly calm voice. I only had a split second to come up with a prince worthy apology, and it was not very good. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He gave me an offended look. "How dare you, Midgardian, talk to me like that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please stop calling me Midgardian? It's degrading!" I answered pissed. "Well have you considered for one second that it is deserved?" I took out my earplugs. "How dare you to say that? You may think that you're better than me 'god', but it's people with your mindset who ruin my home. You think you know everything about us, that you are above us as a 'god', but if you would only learn about us for a few weeks, you'll realize how fucking wrong you are." The more I said, the more scared I became. He stepped closer to me and I panicked. It looked like he was about to say something threatening, but then he grinned with a smug expression on his annoyingly handsome face. 'You're something Eleneor, you really are." I glanced at the queen who witnessed the whole thing and bowed. "Good evening your majesty." She smiled. "Hello there miss Hale." Loki cleared his throat to get my attention. "So you really want to prove that we're equals?" I nodded doubtfully, what was he up to? "Then I have a challenge for you. If you convince at least fifty people to spend a day as a Midgardian in less than a week, I will never bring up the subject again." I raised my brows. "I am probably not as sorry as you think I should be. I need something more." He chuckled. "Daring move Midgardian. What do you suggest?" I smirked. "If I win, you have to bring my dog up here." The queen interrupted us. "Loki dear, I have to go, have a nice evening!" She made eye contact with her son and smiled. "Good luck."

We stared at her as she walked away. "Anyway, my dog Nala lives with my mum and dad, but they both work full-time." He looked down on me with his green eyes and raised his eyebrows. "I can arrange that." I smirked. "And what do you want, prince Loki?" The fact that he had his answer ready was a red flag, almost as if he predicted that this would happen. "Dear miss Hale, I want you to walk in during the royal banquet next week, and you have to say what I want you to say. And I get to choose how you'll look for a week long." I thought about it for a while. "What did you have in mind?" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His hands felt cold against my face. I was confused, what was he doing? "You have a lovely little face according to many Asgardians. And that gorgeous long hair of yours... Painting it would be a shame." He smiled and let go. "Don't worry about the words human, you'll see for yourself." He offered me his hand. "Do we have a deal?" The moment I shook his hand, I realized that the god of mischief was probably going to win this. "I'm looking forward to next week Eleneor," he said with a wink, and he walked back inside. "It's Vicky."


	5. Bubblegum

I cursed myself for getting into this. I had to think, how was I going to do this? I made a list of fun things on my planet.

\- partying  
\- More gender equality in some countries  
\- democracy  
\- women's pants  
\- comfortable clothes  
\- technology  
\- more than 1 country  
\- better coffee  
\- more personality

"Alright," I mumbled to myself, "what to do next." I had been asked by a lot of people to teach them how to dance, and I realized that it would be a perfect way to demonstrate the human dance styles. I was now apart from the private ballroom lessons, on twenty-one women and eleven younger girls. So if it would work I'd have a great lead.

Next day I had my first ten women coming over. "Alright Asgardians, what do we want to learn? Any requests?" They all stayed quiet as I expected. The ages of these ladies were between eighteen and twenty-five I estimated. "Okay then, I'd like to introduce some Asgardian dancing styles." I turned on my tv and they watched in amazement. I had collected a few dancing videos from accounts like 1MILLION dance and Brian Esperon.

"That looks wonderful, but is it not difficult?" a woman asked. I smiled. "Not with the right teacher." That wasn't completely true, the dancers were way better than these Asgardian amateurs. Someone else raised her hand. "Where are these dances used for?" I frowned. "For fun obviously? Or you can perform at a festival, or enjoy yourself in clubs..." I realized that a lot of people didn't know what I was talking about. "Isn't it a bit... scandalous?" I sighed. "Oh you poor unfortunate souls," I mumbled. It took me about forty minutes to explain how the social lives were from where I lived, but then we were finally ready to start.

"First we need to change your clothes." I emptied a bag with all of my sports leggings and sweatpants. "They're very stretchy, so everyone will fit them." I pointed at my table, where a pile of white shirts laid on. "Not all of them are the same, just take the one in your size."

It was fulfilling to see everyone in my 'Midgardian' clothes. And the best part was that they were pretty good dancers. Now I had to give them a reason to stick together and act like a Midgardian. My eyes fell on a painting of Thor that was on my wall since I arrived, and it gave me the perfect idea.

"So, you decided that it would be a good idea to accept a challenge from my brother?" Prince Thor looked at me as if I was the dumbest person on the planet. "I know I know, can you please help me?" He laughed. "Do I want to help someone to defeat my sneaky younger brother? I would love to, miss Hale."

\---------

Loki walked through the hallways to the garden, already thinking about his speech. I, Eleneor Victoria Hale from the planet of Midgard, have a message for you. I'd like to give a few reasons why Prince Loki-

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a few women jogging on the path in strange, tight clothing. Some of them had some sort of ear warmers on, and he recognized them from the Midgardian's room. "Can't believe it," he mumbled to himself. Then he saw one of his friends, Sif running in front of them, in the same sort of clothes. "Alright ladies, you can't dance without being in shape, we don't want red, slow, and exhausted people! Brenda, you can do it, just two minutes left, let's go!" The prince chuckled. He had underestimated the girl a bit, he admitted to himself, but her failure was pretty much a fact. After all, she was battling with the God of Mischief.

\-----------

My little 'army' had grown to 34 people in two days, but the fact that prince Loki acted as if he had already won was troublesome. The last few days I hung out with the group, but for some reason, Loki didn't show up. Until tonight.

"Ah, I'm happy to see that everyone is here, even though there are of course some traitors among us." He glared at Sif, and she looked away. Loki held up one of my hair salon magazines. "How did you get that?" He waved my question away and opened the book. "So, I have picked out a few haircuts... This one is pink, or as they call it, bubblegum. No idea what that means." He showed a picture of a Japanese model with hair as long as me. The only difference was that she was gorgeous, but my strange half curly half straight hair was not. At least not in pink. "But," he continued, "Then I saw a photograph of a woman with the brightest yellow hair I have ever seen." I covered my mouth in shock. It was neon yellow with a few pink strands. "Oh shit." He smirked. "And last but not least, shoulder-length deep blue hair." After he closed the magazine I said the stupidest thing imaginable. "I don't want to cut my hair," I whined. "Well then, I have made my decision." I rolled my eyes. "Prince Loki, I am definitely going to win, why are you doing this?" He said down. "Miss Eleneor, have you learned nothing from your time here?" I shrugged. "I did actually, what I don't understand is why you're doing this." The others stared at him for an explanation. "I like to play games to amuse myself." He looked at his friends. "These people are surprisingly boring, Miss Hale, they really are." I smiled. "I'm sure they're not that bad." He sighed dramatically. "All they talk about is battles, war, justice, and uninteresting gossip." The big man with the beard, who's name I kept forgetting, shook his head. "You like us as friends, just admit it. And we've played many pranks on each other," he said. Loki noticed a small rectangular shaped object in his pocket. "Sure," he mumbled. "Oh my fucking god you brought the phone you borrowed with you!" I was irritated to say at least. "Why did you say that?" I frowned. "Did you really think that prince Loki would not notice that? Look at him, he's the most intelligent man at this table!" I could almost feel how satisfied the prince was with himself, I didn't have to look at him to know it. "Looks like everybody around this table is committing treason against the crown, and joining the Midgard's side. How very disappointing." He had a little smile on his face. "You can go to prison for that." I didn't know what to say. "You wouldn't," Thor mumbled. "Alright, looks like I have to find a way to bend the rules a little." I stared into the prince's beautiful eyes. "Don't celebrate your victory just yet prince Loki, I will find a way to win."


	6. What.

That night I couldn't sleep. I had to win, I just didn't know how. Prince Loki was a cruel prince. A charming one, unfortunately. The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that he had it all planned out. Not just the challenge. As if he knew that I was going to get mad. And how odd are the chances that we'd meet in this gigantic building?

I sighed and turned on the lights. I just had to know. I didn't even care that I was in my pajamas anymore. I walked through the cold hallways, searching for his room. "Excuse me, guard, do you know where prince Loki's room is?" I asked politely. "Are you expecting that I tell you the location of a prince?" I pouted. "Vick!" I turned around and saw one of his friends, Fandral. "Come with me, I know where it is." I felt relieved. "Thank god, I really need to speak with him."

"So, what do you have to tell him?" he wondered. "I really need to know how long he's been planning this whole thing," I explained to him. "Alright then, here we are." We stood in front of a gigantic door. "Why am I not surprised," I mumbled to myself. "Thank you." The man smiled and walked away. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" It stayed quiet. "Helloooooooo!" I thought I heard something but I wasn't sure what it was. "Prince Loki!" I shouted.

"What." Never in my life had I heard someone sound that irritated, and I started to doubt my actions. He opened the door to his apartment and gave me a dead look. "What do you think you're doing." I was stunned by his looks. His black hair that was usually styled with a lot of hair products, was now in a casual side part, and slightly messy. It made his tired eyes look brighter. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt, and something that looked like green joggers. My eyes met his again. "Well, I have a question." he sighed. "And you couldn't wait until tomorrow." I bit my lip. "I don't think that I can sleep without your answer prince Loki." He frowned. "You're not leaving, are you?" He gestured to me to come in. "Are you always this easily convinced, god of mischief?" He smirked, but his eyes had a dead expression. "Just ask and leave miss Hale." I examined the room. It was at least four times as big as mine. Above the fireplace that wasn't being used, hung two big blades. "Damn, that is badass." He once again didn't react to my comment.

"So, what did you want to know?" He poured a brown drink into two mugs and gave me one. It smelled like coffee. "I'm pretty sure that it won't be fun for me, but I'll try to stay awake." He looked at me. "So?" I took a sip before I spoke. "You planned it all out didn't you?" He became quiet for a few seconds. "I suppose I did," he mumbled. "How did you do that?" He tilted his head. "I'm the god of mischief Eleneor, I have my ways." His voice was a bit hoarse. "Thanks for the answer, I guess." I frowned. "What kind of coffee is this? Every time that I drink some, it tastes like shit water." He smiled. "Royal privileges." We sat down on the blue-greenish couch. "Now I have a question for you Midgardian. Why did you accept the challenge?" I scratched my head. "To gain respect?" He had his famous mischievous spark in his eyes. "Alright, I guess that I was a little bored," I admitted. "Prince Loki, can I tell you a secret?" His silence was a yes to me. "I don't like it here." It was probably not a surprise to him. "Is it not dreadful," he said, "always being polite, and the pressure to use long fancy words." I giggled. "You're a prince, does that not mean you can do everything you want?" He took a sip from his coffee. "I think that the question is, do I want to be respected by my people, or do I want to be seen as the arrogant, selfish younger prince?" I thought about it for a second. "I guess so." My eyes found their way back to the blades. "How many battles have you fought?" I wondered out loud. "Dozens, there's probably a book about them," mumbled Loki. "But that magic thing you did the day we met, what was it? Like, did you clone yourself?" He looked at me as if I just asked the most stupid thing in the world. "It was illusion casting," he explained. "Ahh... "

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to stop talking, but he answered every question I had about his magical abilities. And the longer he talked, the more enthusiastic he became. "- and that's telekinesis." He looked at me, probably wondering if I wanted to know more. "Wow," was all I could say, "That is a lot." He frowned. "I suppose that I did overshare a little. I need a story in return Eleneor," he stated. "What do you want to know?" The prince smirked. "I would like to know about your precious little 'home'." I tilted my head. "Why?" He shrugged. I didn't really expect that, after all he wasn't positive about the earth at all. "Well alright then..."

It amazed me how intelligent the god was, we talked for hours. The conversations we had were about our opinions of our own planets, both the positive and negative aspects. But also my criminology study, politics, and what Midgardians think is magic. "So there's a book about a wizard who lives under the stairs, and the only way those 'wizards' can use magic, is through a stick? That is by far the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." I chuckled. "It's fiction prince Loki, you should read the books. Story's great, the author's not so great." I waved the comment away when he gave me a confused look. I cursed when a golden glow started to fill the room. "The sun's coming up," I said. "Well observed," he mocked. "You're hilarious prince Loki, it's half-past six. I'm going." I walked towards the door. "Wait." I turned around and stared into his eyes. The sun shined into them, they were stunning. "You're not too bad Midgardian." I smiled. "I know," I said with a wink, and I walked out after checking the hallway for people. I did not want to start any rumors.


	7. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nvm this is the shortest chapter xD

"I winked to the fucking prince," I muttered to myself. I wondered if I should pull an all nighter or sleep for a few hours. I chose the first option and opened the curtains. I was going to be so tired.

I had a few rules for myself if I skipped a night or had a hangover. My clothes have to be the center of attention, to draw the attention away from my tired eyes. And if possible, always wear sunglasses. Unfortunately the sky was grey, so I had to do it with some concealer. I chose for a black and white v-neck striped blouse, tucked in a black skirt. I put on a big, black hat and some matching white ankle boots. The amount of jewelry I wore was ridiculous. I yawned, this was going to be a long day.

When I walked to the kitchen I got tapped on my shoulder. "What." I turned around and saw the queen. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I get cranky when I'm tired," I explained. She chuckled. "It's alright miss Hale. I was wondering if you had seen Loki?" I shrugged. "Why would I know that?" I asked as casually as possible. "Well, didn't you two have a little game going on?" I smiled politely. "Your majesty, he's probably still asleep." She sighed. "I guess so. I hope he isn't giving you a hard time," she mumbled. "He does like to take his games seriously." Queen Frigga smiled. "You look tired, are you alright?" I nodded. "I'm good, just have to get through the morning." I laughed. "There is a whole list of things I do when I'm tired. First I'm mean, then I zone out like ten times a minute. And the rest of the day I socialize with literally anybody, until I fall asleep at the most random place." I heard my stomach rumble. "But I won't bore you with the details. Have a nice day Queen Frigga!" I yelled, and I walked to the kitchen

"What a look!" I turned around and saw Carra, the lady who made my dress for the feast. "Well thank you miss Carra," I said with a laugh. "What's the occasion," she wondered. "Nothing much. Just felt like being fancy today." I poured in a cup of tea and took a few sandwiches. She judged me in silence. "I'm not fat yet, just let me have this."

With my purse full of food, I strolled back to my room. On my way, I met Sif in her 'new' pair of leggings. "Hi there! Up already? There are no dancing lessons today," She yelled cheerfully. I moaned, I was not ready for small talk. "I just want to enjoy this beautiful day," I mumbled. "Really? It's raining." I gave her a fake smile. "I know, but I just love the rain. You know, cold and wet, isn't it wonderful?" I couldn't control the sarcastic tone in my voice. Sif frowned. "Are you alright?" I sighed and nodded. "Okay then, have a nice day," she said with a slightly offended tone, and I waved her goodbye.

It was noon and I was exhausted. I laid down on the couch and turned on the television. More news about war, Trump, and the Middle East. I sighed, and for a moment I wondered why I was trying to make earth popular on Midgard. That place is messed up.

I had apparently fallen asleep during Teen Mom OG's, because when I turned around it to look at the time it was two o clock. "Shit," I mumbled to myself. Yes, I still had five days before the bet ended, but Loki was way too unpredictable. Even though he threatened to send me to prison, I continued my quest. It took a few hours before I figured out that the women were the easiest to convince. It made sense, the gender role was a great part of this world, so it was a perfect opportunity to slightly change their lives. And the best part was that the men totally accepted it. Another thing that didn't always happen on my planet.

It wasn't until four when I saw the prince again. "Prince Loki!" He turned around and grinned. "You look classy today, well done Midgardian." I pretended to be shocked. "Was that a compliment prince? Damn, I did not see that coming." I checked out the prince, whose outfit was a mix between black leather and some snakeskin looking fabric. "Stylish as always, God of mischief." He tilted his head. "You look exhausted, Eleneor." I grunted. "Well whose fault is that?" He shook his head. "You came to me," he stated. I decided to let it go. "By the way, your mother was looking for you." I smirked. "Fyi, I'm seven people away from winning." He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Well, I guess I'll go find her. Have a nice day Eleneor." I didn't even bother to correct him this time. "Loki?" He turned around. "Are you really going to arrest me for this thing?" For a second I thought that I saw him doubt. "I don't break my promises, Miss Hale."


	8. Conspiracy Against the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol there's a part in here that I need to rewrite

"So if I press the green button I accept the telephonic call?" I facepalmed, it felt like I was teaching my grandmother to use her phone. "I need everyone in this room guys, please try harder!" I was at 47 people. It was shocking to see how many people were interested in 'Midgard'. Not only made them I put on my clothes, to be a proper human they had to understand the planet.

"Miss Hale, guess who's here to arrest you for conspiracy against the crown," Loki sang when he walked in. "Ladies please leave the room." I sighed. "Really prince Loki?" He smirked. "Please hold your arms together so I can put these handcuffs around your wrist." I smiled. "How kinky." He rolled his eyes. "Wait, I'm going to be released when the bet ends, right?" He stayed silent. "Right? Prince Loki?" I asked slightly scared. "Well-"

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? I'm not going to prison for years just because of this bet. Congratu-motherf*cking-lations, you win!" He stared at me with a blank expression. "Well? Aren't you going to mock me?" He gave me a weak smile. "Human, I did not expect you to give up." I sighed. "Me neither. So what now?" He walked to the bar in my kitchen and inspected the bottles. "A scotch fan I see?" I closed the cabinet. "Why are you like this prince?" He opened the door again, took a bottle of champagne, and opened it. "What are you doing?" The prince had opened a bottle from Armand de Brignac. "That is one of the most expensive drinks I own." He shrugged. "Prince Loki, it's not funny, I worked hard for that," I explained irritated. "Are you waiting to open it for a special event," he asked, "or do you just want to stare at it for the rest of your life?" I bit my lip. He was right of course, I didn't know what I was waiting for. "I hate it when you're right. Glasses are in the cabinet above the stove."

We sat down on the couch. "I guess I'll have to paint my hair then." The god smirked. "Yes, I am looking forward to it. I have narrowed it down to navy blue, sapphire and blueberry." He sighed with a dreamy smile. "Wait until you see the first outfit for the banquet. It's just so flamboyant, so...Pink." I whined. "Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "Do not worry Midgardian, it's not that bad." I frowned. "Doubt that." He picked up the Ipad from the table. "Show me what you like then." I frowned. "So you can dress me in the opposite I want? Nah, I'll pass." He started to push the buttons on the device until the screen lit up. "What's your machine code?" I tilted my head. "Why would I tell you that?" He took the bottle of champagne and held it above the sofa. "That's not my furniture, I don't care." He grinned. "I will throw the whole bottle on the couch. How expensive was it, exactly?" I pouted. "It's 18-07-92, happy now?" He glared at the screen. "How exactly does this machine work?" I rolled my eyes and entered the password. I opened my pinterest fashion board. Yes, it was an old-school app, but who cares. "So, I am a huge fan of sweater-skirt combinations. This Burberry patterned skirt with a black sweater and black boots for example." I pointed at a forest green blazer and pants, with a black v-line shirt underneath. "That's what I like to wear for my internship. Because I work at the MI6 for school, I have to look classy." He hummed. "That's like the secret service right? I am still wondering how you came there." I sighed. "I told you, my grades are excellent. They're already training me for an important position, to start after college."

The topic changed from fashion to technology really quickly. Prince Loki of course was not a huge fan, unless it's the 'superior' technology from Asgard. After about an hour we were listening to music on Spotify. I carefully selected the songs and avoided songs like WAP. "I think that lyrics can be as important as the melody," I told him, "Songs are so much better if they match your mood, or if you can relate to them..." It was really hard to say what he thought about it.

I refilled our glasses. "Something completely different, do you have any suggestions on books? I have literally nothing to read." For a second I thought that his eyes lit up. "Well there are of course the classics like Romeo and Juliet- and no, that's not from your realm, Shakespeare moved to Midgard for his inspiration, but he's an Asgardian." I almost choked on my drink. The prince chuckled. "Anyway, there's a tale about this sailor whose ship sinks, and he's not evil enough for hell, but not good enough for heaven so he has to prove he's worthy, blabla. Then there's the basic 'someone's going to destroy a planet and only one person can save it'- story." I sighed. "But what do you like?" He gave me a surprised look. "Oh well, personally I prefer thrillers. Blinded by Lost* is a story about a soldier who's taken hostage after watching someone blow up his friend with magic, and he loses sight in his left eye. The kidnapper takes him to a -oh this is a spoiler, I can't tell you-, But anyway, at the end he realizes that -can't say this either-." I laughed and grabbed a notebook and pen. 'Blinded by Lost you say?" I wrote the name down. "Anything else?" He licked his lips while he was thinking. "Well there is this book about a woman in wartime, who joins the resistance, I think it's called Bravery's child*. It's very interesting." I didn't ask about it, but he continued to talk about good stories and literature.

"Miss Hale?" I froze when I heard the queen's voice. Loki and I made eye contact. He pointed at himself and shook his head. I nodded. "Good afternoon your majesty!" I yelled. "It is evening, child, may I come in?" she said with a laugh. "One moment, I am naked!" Loki did a facepalm. What, I gestured offended. "What should we do," I muttered. He came closer. "Listen, I will go to the bathroom now. Keep mother busy and I'll sneak out using some magic," he whispered in my ear. I got goosebumps when his lips accidentally touched my ear. I smiled as a confirmation and opened the door.

"Hello there." I greeted her with a bow. "Good evening." She smiled. "Will you join our family dinner tonight?" I gasped. "I'd be honored!' She looked at the notebook in my hands. "Blinded by Lost? Great book. It's one of Loki's favorites as well," she said with a little smile. "Really? What a coincidence." I stared behind the queen, where Loki was walking to the exit. Shall we go?" The prince who stood in the middle of the room froze. "Wait! Ehm, how do you borrow books here? Do you need, like a library pass? Or can you just take them?" She chuckled. "I will bring you a key tonight." The prince was gone. At least almost, I could see his shadow on the floor. "Well, let's go then. Your majesty, I know a Midgardian song you would love. It's called Kings & Queens, and it's all about how the world needs women and queens." After talking about music for a while, I looked at my outfit. "Let me change real quick." And the moment I walked into my bedroom I realized that the two wine glasses were still on the table. "Oh shit."

\--------------  
*made these titles up, idk if they're real books


	9. Elly

"-And that's how they make movies." It was a surprisingly pleasant evening. Loki and I hadn't talked about this afternoon anymore, and the queen didn't bring up the possible guest I had. She did make eye contact with her youngest son a lot, and everytime she did that he sighed. "How was your day Thor?" I changed the topic. He started to talk about hanging out with his friends, drinking beer and training his fighting skills. "Remember son, it's not always about fighting," Odin laughed. "I know father, you have said that multiple times." I laughed. "You guys would make a hilarious movie, I swear to God." I took my phone out of my purse. "We should totally make a selfie." The picture came out hilarious. Prince Thor and his father had his eyes shut, prince Loki rolled his eyes, and the queen gave Loki an angry glare. "This is literally the best picture I have," I said happily. "I've noticed that Midgardians use the word 'literally' a lot, why is that?" king Odin wondered. And socializing in my 'realm' was the only thing we talked about the rest of the time.

After the dinner I went to the huge library. It was a maze. There were ladders to reach the top shelves, and there were desks, seats and sofas everywhere. You could even take a lantern to read if it went dark. After I got three of Loki's favorite books I noticed a book with a green, linen cover. The God of mischief, it said in golden letters. There was no author. It looked as if the book was read a lot. I decided to take it with me, and left the room.

~

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon on my couch. I touched my cheeks and felt dried up tears. I stared at the book next to me. "I cried over a fucking book," I mumbled to myself. I still had two chapters to go. I remembered putting it away because I couldn't emotionally handle it. After lunch I finished the story. It was about a soldier who obviously lost his friend and almost his sight by a bomb. The murderer takes him to a remote graveyard where he had to dig a grave for his friend. It later turned out that it was not only for his friend but for him as well. The murderer was the main character's psychopathic little brother who was put into a madhouse by him. He became evil after war traumas. Unfortunately, the story ended with a cliffhanger. It was weird how much literature affected my emotions.

Someone was aggressively knocking on my door. "Eleneor, open the door!" Thor screamed. I looked at his angry face. "Did you really give up?" I sighed. "Good afternoon as well."

He gave me a mad look. "Seriously? After all our work?" my shoulders dropped. "I know, it's frustrating. But he was going to arrest me, what choice did I have?" He pointed at himself. "I could have saved you, Vicky!" I shook my head. "It's my battle, not yours." The god frowned. "Then why did you ask us to help, lady?" I bit my lip, why did he not get this? "I asked almost fifty people to help me, not just you. In the end it's just a battle between Prince Loki and me!" He invited himself in and noticed the book I read on the table. "So you're a reader," he stated. "Ehm yea? Are you not one then?" He shook his head. "I'm more of a fighter!" he yelled with his low voice. "No shit." His eyes narrowed. "Is everything alright Eleneor?" I sighed and nodded. "That book is so heavy to read, I'm still sad," I explained. He did not seem to get why the story had such an impact on me. "Well alright then, if you're so stubborn I will not complain about your defeat anymore." I smiled. "Thank you."

I couldn't stop thinking about the book. At one point I was convinced it was enchanted. "Who wrote this damn story," I mumbled to myself. There was no author written on the cover. I wondered if I should go to the prince's room to ask him, but I decided not to. But the question haunted me for the rest of the day. I tried to distract myself by finishing my essays for school, and it worked pretty well. I had two assignments, one was about police administration and the other about human rights. My thoughts drifted away to the youngest prince. He was so interesting, there was no other word to describe him. Mysterious maybe. I managed to keep myself in my room until after dinner. I finished my school project, took the book and the bottle of champagne and walked to his room.

I knocked on the gigantic door. The prince opened immediately and smirked when he saw the book and bottle. He gestured to me to come in. "So you have read it I assume?" He filled two fancy glasses with the champagne and we sat down. "I can't stop thinking about it, why is that?" I asked him desperately. "Do they die? Is he going to be buried alive, or does he get murdered first?" He furrowed his brows. "He gets buried alive obviously." I shook my head. "No, it's not in the book." He grabbed it out of my hand and flipped through the book. "No, here it says: As he was digging the hole, he wondered how much oxygen there was under the mud." I thought about it. "But he doesn't actually get murdered, it's an open ending." Prince Loki shrugged. "I suppose so. The author is the only person who knows the ending to the story," he stated. "Who is the author? There's no name on the book," I asked him. He sighed. "If only I knew. A lot of writers don't use their names." I was slightly disappointed. "Don't be so dramatic, you have bigger things to worry about." He walked to one of his rooms, and came back with a gigantic pink dress. I was confused, it was gorgeous. "Wow," was the only thing I could say, "that is a lot of dress!" He had a little smile on his face. "Don't feel relieved just yet, I have six more, less fabulous outfits for you." I pouted. "We'll see." I laughed. "Your brother was so upset that I gave up, you should've seen him." He sighed. "Why am I not surprised, he always acts like a little child if something doesn't go his way," he mumbled. He studied the label on the bottle I brought. "Where did you get this from?" I smiled. "Well, it's Armand de Brignac champagne. I bought it where it's made, Rilly-la-Montagne, in France." He probably had no idea what I was talking about, because he stayed silent.

"If you were the author of that book, how would it end?" His green eyes lit up. "I would personally let the soldier die, and then have his brother kill himself." While he was explaining his choice, I realized that he enjoyed answering my questions. "What about you, Midgardian?" Every time he called me that, it felt like someone pricked a needle in my heart, but I decided to ignore the feeling. "Well, I think that he should kill his brother. I mean, he's older and stronger." He sighed. "How heroic, a happy ending." I rolled my eyes. "If you say so."

He walked to his probably unused kitchen, and took a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinets. "forty years old," he bragged with a smirk and filled two glasses.

"You know, when I was a child, I used to write stories about Haley, a queen who solves crimes," I told prince Loki. "When are you going to publish the novel, I cannot wait to read it," he said sarcastically with a charming smile on his face. "It's a nerve-wracking series, prince, you shouldn't make fun of it. You really want to know who's involved in the skittle maffia, and who the candy-dealer is at the school." He chuckled. "Sounds like a pedophile to me."

"Hey, it's a good idea, don't laugh!" He refilled our empty glasses. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I was ten years old I wrote a tale as well. It was about a king who used magic to fight against monsters." I giggled. "That's adorable!' He gave me an offended glare. "My book is illustrated," he argued. I raised my eyebrows. "And I'm sure that the drawings are beautiful."

"You'd be surprised." I sighed. "Alright, I believe you. Are you an artist, prince Loki?" He opened a drawer and took out a sketchbook. It was filled with beautiful sketches from Battlefields, Asgard, and of course himself. "This is amazing! Self-taught?" He nodded. "It's a way to cure boredom." I realized how untalented I was compared to him. "I'm so jealous right now, how can you draw such beautiful things in color? I can only draw with a regular pencil, and it's not half as good as yours." He smiled. "Well..."

While we were talking about art, I started to feel drowsy. "Prince, how much did we drink?" I wondered. He shook with the bottle. "A lot." I laughed. "Hey, you know what we should do? Publish our books!" His eyes grew big. "Then we can find out who's book is better, what are the stakes?" I chuckled. "The loser has to eat five spicy peppers, or something similar, I don't know about the plants here." He shook my hand. "It's a deal, Eleneor."

The rest of the evening we talked about the most random topics until it was time for me to go to bed. When I stood up, the whole room spun. "I had a lovely time today," I said genuinely. The prince smiled. "Me too." His face was relaxer than usual, and he had glassy eyes. "Eleneor, you can just call me Loki from now on," he mumbled with a hoarse voice. "Well alright then Loki, have a good night, I'll see you around!" He gestured to me to lower my voice. "Goodnight Elly." And when he called me that, I felt like a drop of whiskey warmed up my heart.


	10. Ginger Tea and Juice

I woke up with a pounding headache, dry lips, nausea, and sharp pain in my left ankle. The memories of the walk home came back to me.

 _The moment his door closed, I noticed how blurry the halls were. I leaned against the wall and tried to decide if I should go to the left, or right. "How great," I muttered to myself. I strolled to what I thought was the right direction. I wondered if prince Loki felt the same as me, he was a god so I had no idea. I finally saw a guard. 'Hellooo, may I get some help, sir?" The man frowned when he saw me, how rude. "In what direction should I go for the D room?" I chuckled. "D-room, hilarious." The man sighed. "Go to the left at the end of this hallway, then walk up the stairs on your right. Watch out for the threshold." I rolled my eyes. "Yes obviously. Thanks!" Two minutes later I missed the step and fell down with a scream_.

I tried to walk to the bathroom. "Fuck," I whispered to myself. Every move I made with my leg made it feel like it was on fire. I searched for some aspirin, while I swallowed the vomit that came up away. On top of that I realized that I had lost an expensive bracelet that was probably still in the prince's room.

"I need ginger tea, apple juice and carrot juice," were the first words I whispered when I entered the restaurant's kitchen. "Good morning to you too, you look awful," one of the cooks yelled. I sighed, and tried to ignore everyone's voices. There were at least ten people inside, including the loudest guy on Asgard, Thor. "Vicky, are you alright? Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I filled a glass with water and took a sip. "Yeah, I'm good." He frowned. "You look like you're hurt. I'm going to bring you to the nurses." I shook my head, followed with an incredible pain. "Yes I am," he ordered. "No, you can't," I whispered. He picked me up without warning. "Let's go," he said with his low, loud voice. "Shut up! Shut up please," I cried. For some reason my hangover was worse than usual. "Okay," muttered the prince.

I was silently judged by the doctor and nurses in the room. "What. Never seen a person with a hangover? And can someone please bring me ginger tea and apple- and carrot juice?" I whined. "Alright Miss Hale, your ankle is mildly sprained, nothing serious. Try to walk on it, don't sit all day long." Volstagg came in with a strange looking drink. "Our famous hangover drink," he said with a smile. I smelled the muddy colored liquid. "A raw egg, ten grams of ginger, olives and cocoa." I shook my head. "Come on, it really helps. How do you think that we survive our evenings?" I shrugged. "Asgard magic?" The men both laughed. I pinched my nose and swallowed the drink away, followed with a gag. "It will take most of the suffering away," Thor explained, "Most of? Are you telling me that I could've taken pills instead of this stuff?" I carefully stood up. "I have to go, thank you," I told the nurse.

Just when I had turned on my shower, someone knocked softly on the door. "Miss Hale, can you let me in?" I recognized Loki's voice. "I will be right there," I said while I put my shirt and glasses back on. "Hi," I said softly. He immediately took off my sunglasses and I closed my eyes. "Oh dear, you're not looking well," he mumbled, and I sighed. "I know, I know." I checked out the prince's outfit. He wore a black pair of leather pants, and a matching top that looked like armor. "I found a bracelet on the couch," he mumbled and he took the piece of jewelry out of his pocket. Loki grabbed my hand and carefully put the bracelet around my wrist. His soft hands felt cold against my skin. "I heard what happened yesterday in the hallway from the guards," he started and I crossed my arms. "Go ahead, make fun of me," I sighed. He tilted his head. "Now it's not funny anymore." I chuckled. "I also wanted to say that alcohol affects my behaviour and memory as well. Asgardians have a higher tolerance, so there is much more alcohol in our drinks. Did you remember the bet we made yesterday?" I nodded. "I do. As a matter of fact, I'm going to ask mom if she can send pictures right now." He smirked. "I can't wait Eleneor. The reason why I came here was because your hair will be painted today. The hairdresser will be here any moment. Isn't that exciting?" I moaned. "I hate this day so much."

I nervously sat down in the chair. The pink dress hung across me, and I sighed. Tonight was the banquet, and I was so not in the mood for it. "So this is what we're going to do today. I'll cut your hair to shoulder length, about eight inches shorter. Then we will bleach it, paint it, dry it and curl it," the hairdresser name Joanna said with a smile. "Oh god."

"Alright, the prince told me that you are doing this against your will, but I personally love it!" Joanna gave me a mirror, and I was shocked. Yes, it was short, but the cut was alright. The color was very extravagant obviously, but I sort of looked like I was an influencer. The color was a dark, deep blue with some orchid purple undertones.

I was one of the last people to walk in the room that evening. "Jokes on you prince Loki, I'm gorgeous!" He turned around and I was waiting for a snarky comment, but he just looked at me with big eyes. "You're prettier than I wanted," he mumbled after he stared at me for five full seconds. I bowed dramatically. "Well thank you for that... Compliment." He showed me a piece of parchment. "Alright, I need you to stand in the middle of the room, and say this while everybody is listening. Don't open the paper before you have anyone's attention, okay?" I sighed.

"Excuse me, Asgardians!" It became quiet. "I need everybody to know that the things I'll be telling you soon are not my words and opinions." I opened the letter.

"Just kidding, this is my opinion." I closed my eyes, the prince had outsmarted me once again. When I looked at him he had his adorable, smug grin on his face. "I personally believe that this place needs some improvement. Prince Thor for example. How many times is he going to tell us about his 'heroic victories'? He didn't fight alone and we've heard the stories way too many times. "for f- I'm not saying that there are children- sake Thor, you are not the only one who fights evil. You must not forget others. Prince Loki is one of those others." I sighed. "Not only has his intelligence avoided many wars, but his extraordinary skills have saved more lives in an hour than Thor did in a lifetime. Loki also doesn't smell like sweat half of the time." I chuckled, he had a point, at the end of the day it was not so pleasant to sit next to Thor. "This is the most important thing I wanted to share. Have a nice evening."

"I hate you so much, I swear to God." Loki hid his smirk with his hand. Thor patted my back. "It's okay Eleneor, I know you didn't mean it. You are stunning tonight, by the way, I did not see that coming." I smiled. "Well thank you blondy." I looked back to Loki. "Satisfied now?" He hummed. "Can I talk to you in private?" I got dragged to the hallway before I could answer his question.

"Of course you can, prince Loki," I said dryly. He rolled his eyes. "There is something that I should tell you, but with that attitude of yours, I don't think I will." I pouted. "I'm sorry, what is it?" He chuckled. "Thor has this crazy idea in his head that you're into him." I started to laugh so loud, I was sure that the people in the ballroom could hear me. The thought of being with him was so ridiculous, it was hilarious. "No way!" Then I realized something. "He doesn't like 'like' me, right?" I sighed relieved when he shook his head. "Alright, guess I'll have to friendzone him before he does it," I mumbled to myself.

"So, your intelligence has avoided many wars?", I asked the prince. He shrugged. "It is a fact, Elly, it really is," he told me. I smiled. "Alright then, I believe you," I replied. "It's silly how much you've done in your life compared to me. Isn't it tiring to live this long?" I wondered. "If a species who lives for only thirty years would ask that question to you, what would you say?" I bit my lip. "Good point." He tilted his head. "How did you spend your twenty-seven years?" I giggled. "Oh, so many stupid things. But I'm not going to tell you that just yet, god of mischief!" I decided that it would not be a good idea to talk about my short stripper career or my drunk fall in the Seine during my study abroad. He looked slightly disappointed but let it go. "Brother, Eleneor, are you coming back? Everybody misses you!" We stared at Thor and shook our heads at the same time, followed by a sigh. "We'll be right there!"

We were talking with the gang for a while when Thor asked if anyone wanted something to drink. "can I have a cup of tea please?" I asked him. "Alright, I'll be right back." I chuckled. "You're a good friend, Thor." He frowned. "Okay?" He answered slightly confused. "I just want to make clear what you mean for me." The blond glared at his brother. "Really Loki? You told her?" He smiled innocently. "I told you that she wasn't into you. Brother, you have to accept that not every woman has a romantic interest in you." Thor had an offended expression on his face, and we all laughed. "Stop. Stop it."

We did not stop.


	11. A better Version of Zorro

Strange fact: I originally wrote Eleneor as an DJ

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Eleneor," someone whispered. I moaned and turned around. "Miss Hale." It was like I didn't realize yet that someone came into my room while I was sleeping. It was when I got flicked on my head when I got scared. A high scream came from my mouth. "It's half-past eleven, how can you still be asleep?" It took me a few seconds before I realized that Carra the tailor was talking. "How did you get in here?" Then I saw the black-haired prince standing next to her with a smile. I let myself fall back on the bed and sighed. "Great."

"Just never do that again," I stated. "Wow, I'd almost say that you don't like me," the prince said dryly. I rolled my eyes. "You're making it very difficult." Carra clapped her hands. "Alright, this is what you will be wearing today! Handmade by me obviously. It's not what I call fashion, but orders are orders." I smiled. "Thank you!" She brought in a pile of pastel-colored clothes. "So this pink skirt has strawberries on it, and we're going to match it with a... baby blue sweatshirt with clouds on it. We have white knee-length boots and a pink bow for around your neck." I grunted. The prince put a purple beret on my head. "Perfect."

I moaned when I saw myself in the mirror. It was worse on my body, everything was out of balance. The skirt was too wide, the sweater was oversized, and the beret did not match the style at all. "I hate you so much right now." Loki chuckled. "You look astonishing." He stood behind me and we both looked in the mirror. He wore a green and black outfit that fit him perfectly. His teasing smirk was on his face as always. "How do you feel?" He uttered in my ear, and he straightened my sweater. It was stupid how those actions gave me goosebumps. "Like a My Little fucking Pony." He sighed. "I tried so hard," he acted dramatically, "and what do I get back? A Midgardian insult that I do not understand." I rolled my eyes, this man was such a drama queen. "Oh Elly, the week I have planned out for you," he whispered.

It was indeed a tiring week. The looks went from all black, to extravagant dresses, to Thor's clothes he stole. All of that was combined with my blue hair. And of course, I had to explain my choices to every single person that passed by.

It was weird how the time flew by the weeks after that. I had barely talked in private with Loki anymore, but we saw each other frequently. Thor made someone get "communication telephones" on earth, and now he couldn't talk about anything else. We had a group chat with everyone but Loki, who was of course too stubborn to use a phone.

I was also busy with my children's book. It was worse than I remembered. The spelling and punctuation were disturbing, and the plot was revealed right at the beginning. But despite that, a lot of people seemed to read it. I called Thor to ask if he knew where Loki was. He was apparently in his "practice chamber". I left immediately after Thor told me the location. A practice chamber, I wondered, what the hell is that? I was about to find out.

Before I opened the door I heard the sound of metals clashing against each other. I came to the conclusion that they were sword fighting and opened the door. I wasn't entirely right, the prince was using two blades, and his 'opponent' had a big, fancy looking sword in his hands. It was fascinating to watch. Almost as if I was watching a movie. They dodged each other, jumped over the weapons when they were about to hit them, they even made backflips. It felt like I was watching a better version of Zorro. The theme song of Pirates of the Caribbean played in my head while I watched the intense fight. Loki's hair was messier than usual, and there were some drops of sweat on his face. His expression was serious, and despite the intense fight, he had no red face. But he totally beat the trainer, as if it was nothing. When he noticed me, however, he lost his focus for a second. Right after that, his opponent managed to push him down and pointed the sword against his throat. Loki sighed and let himself fall on the floor. "Don't let anything ever distract you, prince Loki, even if it's for a beauty like her." He grunted. "We're done, Aden."

"Couldn't you wait," the prince asked while he was still laying down. I gave him a towel and sat down next to him. "I wanted to watch, that was amazing!" He dried his face and looked at me with a lively spark in his eyes. "I know." He pointed at me with one of his blades and frowned. "But because of you I've lost a battle for the first time in two hundred years, thank you very much." I smiled. "I'm sorry, did my beauty distract you?" Loki rolled his eyes and sat up. He was still a little out of breath. "Also it was the first time in a year that I practiced without using my magic," he added. "Sure." He clenched his jaws. "It's true," he stated. "I believe you." I stood up and offered him my hand that he took. "You still nailed it god, and don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut." He nodded, and I saw it as his way to thank me. "I had an announcement about our bet. 272 requests against 211" He smirked. "It is now, Midgardian." I smiled. "So the bet's over? It's been two weeks now. We never picked a time, but it's clear that I'm going to win."

"That is not part of the deal, Eleneor." I pouted. "Please?" He shook his head. "No." I crossed my arms. "Wow I just started to like you," I teased. "Oh please," Loki mumbled. I sighed and decided to ignore his attitude. "I didn't realize that you were so insecure about your tale," I sighed. The prince chuckled. "Really? Do you really think that simple manipulation will make me change my mind? Me?" I shook my head. "Of course not, I'm just thinking out loud, sorry." He stared at me with his gorgeous, green eyes and grinned. "Alright little Midgardian, tonight we'll count the final numbers." I frowned. "Well that's easy. Do you have a secret plan, Loki?" He gave me an offended glare. "It's prince for you!" I raised my eyebrows and was about to say something when I saw him stare at something behind me. "Sorry your royal highness, I forgot something!" The man who trained the prince smiled at me and winked. "See you later gorgeous." While he was waiting for a response I turned my back to him, rolled my eyes to Loki, and continued our conversation. "Anyway, prince Loki,-"

"Goodbye pretty face." I clenched my teeth. "I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?" He sighed. "Alright alright, somebody has an attitude." He looked at the prince, expecting an agreeing response, but he stayed awfully quiet. Loki narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?" I was shocked that he actually stood up for me. "I'm sorry," Aden mumbled immediately. "I'm sorry what?" You could actually see the fear in his eyes and it was somewhat satisfying. "I am sorry prince Loki." He bowed and left the room as soon as possible. And without even thinking about it we high-fived.

"did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?," Loki laughed. "I need to remember that one," he mumbled. I smiled. "Thank you." He shrugged. "It's a good comeback." I chuckled. "You know what I mean." He avoided eye contact. "You're welcome, good teamwork." He picked up his weapons and headed to the door. "Nice talking to you Eleneor, see you around!"


	12. Peppers

_Frigga saw her son's trainer leave the practice room, followed by Loki a minute later. He had the tiniest smile on his face for a second, so subtle that he probably didn't even notice it himself. She was with her sister on her way to the garden, but couldn't help to look in the chamber after the prince had left. There she saw the human girl, wandering around the room and admiring the materials and weapons. Her curiosity was amusing the queen. The way her honey-colored eyes sparkled with confidence was admiring._

_"She is breathtaking, isn't she," her sister mumbled. "Enchanting," Frigga added, "I can see why she is so interesting for so many people." She smiled. "Loki had a problem with her in the beginning if I remember correctly," Frigga's sister stated. The queen nodded. "He would never say a good word about her and her world, yet he takes every opportunity to contact her." The two giggled. "We'll see what will happen."_

It was official, the results of the bets were in. After 2 weeks exactly, we had the answer. "Prepare to lose, Eleneor." I laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, I obviously won." Prince Loki said, and he shook his head. "You really believe that, don't you?" We stared at the woman in front of us. The librarian who kept the score frowned. "It's a tie." I raised my eyebrows. "It's a what now?" I observed the prince who seemed to be as confused as I was. "280 against 280," she explained. "How many times have you counted it?" She gave us a dead look. "Enough to know I'm right."

"What should we do?" I wasn't sure where we were heading to, but we strolled through the hallways. "Split the punishment?" Loki shook his head. "No, that's not good enough." I studied the prince. "You're letting your hair grow," I stated. It was at least three centimeters longer than it was at the beginning of my arrival. "Very well observed," he mumbled. He stared at me with an unreadable look. "Is it below Midgard's standards?" He said, slightly irritated. "I like it," I corrected. He sighed. "Sure."

"Really!" The prince raised an eyebrow. "I swear, you look gorgeous." He smirked. "Alright, I believe you." I rolled my eyes, this man was really something different. "But," I continued, "What now?" He sighed. "I guess we'll both eat five peppers then." I nodded. "Alright then."

After we returned to my room to complete my challenge I filled two bottles of water. We stared at the white habanero peppers in front of us. We both knew about their reputation, it was one of the spiciest peppers in the realms. "Alright," Loki mumbled with a nervous tone. "Loki are you scared?" I laughed. He raised his eyebrows. "I cannot believe you really asked that." I sighed. "Let's get this over with." We took a bite at the same time, and after I recognized the garlic flavor, I felt like I swallowed a lucifer. My throat started to burn almost immediately and I cried internally. "Haha, you're so weak," the prince muttered with a husky voice. There were sweat drops on his forehead and he had his eyes closed. "Please keep your sweat off my couch prince," I mumbled with a smirk. I was pretty sure that I was crying though. I drank the whole bottle of water but it didn't seem to work. I sighed. "Four more," I whispered. "Okay wait." Loki seemed to have trouble with breathing. "Are you okay?" He stared at me with an offended look, but his face was more pale than usual. "I'm fine." He took a sip of water and smiled weakly. "Well, let's go." I frowned. "Are you sure?" He stared at me with watery eyes. "Of course," he uttered and he ate a second pepper within two seconds. "Oh my god, not so fast!" He started to cough hysterically. His sweaty pale face turned pink. "Loki?" He did not stop with the coughing. "Shit," I mumbled. I sighed and wondered why he couldn't fix this with his magic. "Come." I took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. I made him sit down. "Try to throw up." I could hear him struggling to breathe, and his coughs started to become quieter. I felt my heart drop. "Fuck." Loki's face was red, and I saw only one option. I stuck my fingers as far in his throat as possible, and he vomited. I placed my hand on his back and sat down on the floor next to him.

"You are just unbelievable," I muttered more to myself than to him, "you really are." Loki had finally stopped and stared at me with something that looked like guilt. "A deal's a deal, Eleneor," he said with a shaky voice. "You scared the hell out of me!" I couldn't control the anger in my voice. He seemed somewhat weirded out by it. "You could've died." I sighed. "Let's just forget the bet." He leaned against the bathroom wall. "Heat suffocates me," he eventually said, "Food, high temperatures, I don't know how or why." It was odd to see the prince vulnerable like this. He stared at me with his enchanting green eyes. "I must apologize for my behavior, Elly." I smiled. "You're forgiven." He chuckled and carefully stood up. "Now, do you have anything for that terrible breath of mine?"


	13. Farming

Ever since that day he was less rude and annoying to me. I wasn't sure if he just wanted to keep the whole thing a secret, or that he had finally realized that I was just great.

"Hey Vicks," Thor said with a laugh. "You are never going to believe what I just did." He showed me his phone. "I have found a Family farm in the electronic shop. Look I have managed to trade cows against these gold coins." I smiled. "How very nice." It was a hit, the phones. Apart from the king, the queen, and Loki, everyone in my group of friends and the royal family used one. Or at least attempted to. I really didn't get why Loki was so stubborn and I had the urge to ask him, but I didn't. A week had passed and even though he was nicer than before, I had the feeling that he was avoiding me. I had a strange, busy life these days. Women came to me with their thoughts and asked me about feminism, something that was not really a thing around here. There were girls that had never worn pants before or were told to stay at home all the time. I kind of felt like a teacher.

Thor interrupted my thoughts. "Eleneor, can you water my crops, please? I need milk for my task but I do not have any food for my cows." I sighed. "Really? I don't have a 'family farm'." He frowned. "You must download it at once," he said with a serious expression. "I'd love to, prince, but I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

I became quiet. "Well, I-I have to," I stuttered. "She's coming with me!" I turned around and saw Loki walking towards us. "Yes! That is what I was going to do." I smiled. "Have a nice day, prince Thor."

"Thank you, if he would've said the word farm one more time, I would go crazy." He chuckled. Where are you going?" Loki asked when I attempted to head back to my room. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Did I not say you were coming with me?" I furrowed my brows. "I thought you just saved me?" He sighed. "You really do not know me at all." I got dragged to his room, literally. He did not let go of me, and I thanked God that we saw no one.

"So?" His cold hands were still on my tingling wrist, and I almost thought that he forgot about that. It wasn't until doors closed when he let go of me. "Elly I need your help." He put a Nespresso machine on the coffee table in front of us. "How does this work exactly?" I frowned. "Where did you get this? And why, your coffee was okay right?" He sighed dramatically. "I, unfortunately, have to accept the fact that Midgardian coffee is better than ours." He showed me a huge pile of Nespresso cups. "I have installed an outlet in my kitchen, what now?" I walked over to the counter with his machine and plugged it in. "Now you have to push this button. Then, when it stops blinking, you can choose between espresso or a lungo. You put the cup in, put your mug on the holder, and wait until the coffee is finished." I demonstrated it.

"Do you not want coffee, Eleneor?" I was shocked that he actually wanted me to stay. "Sure!" He smiled and successfully made another cup of coffee. "There you go."

"I was thinking," he wondered, "you learn to defend yourself at your education right? What exactly?" The fact that the prince showed some interest in me was both delightful and suspicious. "Why, are you going to fight me then?" I said jokingly. He frowned. "You really think that I'm going to abuse that information, don't you?" I sighed. "Well forgive me for being interested in your little life." He stood up, but I pulled him back by his shirt. We both became silent. "I'm sorry, it's just that back on earth we're not supposed to talk about our courses, I signed a contract. You know, for the criminals and spies and shit. They say it almost every day, secrecy is key to proper law enforcement. It's the not so Democratic truth." He sighed. "Alright then."

"Hey Loki?" He looked up. "Can you kill an Asgardian with a gun?" I was waiting for him to mock my question, but he surprisingly didn't make fun of it. "Well... no not really. However, if I remember it correctly, they can hurt an Asgardian and even leave permanent scars or disabilities depending on the person. It's mostly because of our speed and durability. But no, you can't kill someone with it." A brilliant idea popped into my head. "So what if an Asgardian breaks into my place, or attacks me, what do I have to do?" The prince saw right through my idea. "I see what you're doing Eleneor, no." I pouted. "I can let you practice sword fighting with my tutor if that's what you want." I gagged, and Loki chuckled. "Oh no, I don't work with Aden anymore, he's fired." I was surprised to hear that. "Really?" He nodded. "Apparently he's disrespectful to a lot of ladies," he mumbled, and his jaw tightened. "Oh, that sucks. I'm not surprised though." He seemed to be irritated. "I got it, I failed to protect my people, let it go." I tilted my head. "I'm not blaming you," I explained. "But, how did you know?" He shrugged. "I asked around," he mumbled. "Ahw, that's so sweet of you," I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Do you have any experience with swords at all?" I bit my lip. "Well, there is this movie called Pirates of the Caribbean. I think that if that song's on, I'll slice everybody in pieces." He raised his eyebrows. "I do not know what you're talking about, but I am pretty sure that it is rubbish," he muttered. "Wow, that is prejudice, Loki. You cannot just say that."

He decided to change the subject. "How do Midgardians cure boredom?" I shrugged. "We go out, listen to music, watch telly, we bake stuff on rainy days... You can also go to the movies, the zoo or an amusement park. And if you have the time and money, you can go on vacation." He stared at me for a few seconds with an unreadable look. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing." He sat closer to me until our legs were touching. I suddenly felt warm, and I had no clue why. "So, this Spotify application, how exactly does that work?" I opened the app and scrolled through my playlist. "Well, you have a few moods and personal playlists made by Spotify itself, but you can also make your own." Without saying anything, he touched the screen and played Rihanna's S&M. "All she's saying is nanana come on," Loki said dryly. I chuckled. "Nah, wait for it." It was fun to watch his expressions during the song. From confusion to shock, to fascination. "And people just listen to this without shame?" I nodded. "How odd."

His fingers went through my hair and I froze. "The blue's almost gone," he mumbled more to himself. "Well, at least I don't feel like a mermaid again," I said with a cracking voice. I cleared my throat, what was going on? "You'd be one hell of a mermaid." I chuckled. "Ariel's nothing compared to me." He frowned and distanced himself from me again. "You really need to watch some movies!" He sighed. "Why would I want that?" I laid down on the couch. "I don't know. Fun, new experiences." Loki looked at me with a smirk. "Nah, I'll pass." I checked the time and saw that it was five. "Oh shit, I was supposed to call mum half an hour ago!" I gave him a quick hug. "See you around!"

_He didn't move after the woman hugged her. Even when Elly had left Loki's room, he was startled. But why, he wondered, why did it affect him so much? His whole body warmed up. The silly human girl had been on his mind a lot since the day that she did something gross to help him. Eleneor was a woman who barely knew him, but she still stuck her finger in his throat. He grunted and let himself fall on the couch. It was a memory that he wanted to forget, but it somehow came back to him every day. The fact that she kept it a secret was something he'd be forever grateful for. He wondered if he should stop talking to her. She knew a lot about him, compared to others. He shook his head. No, she was way too amusing, a way to cure his always present boredom. A challenge in his currently dull life._


	14. It's Britney B

I had thought a lot about my conversation with Loki. Was it alright for me to carry a gun with me? I had a few for self-protection. I was going to do a few drinks with Thor and Fandral this afternoon, would it be okay to bring one?

I closed my eyes, I was dizzy and I had no idea why. Maybe I caught a virus, or did I get too little sleep...

"I have been knocking on the door for like forever!" I heard Fandral shout. I cried internally and realized that I must've been asleep. I opened the door. "Sorry, is it four already?" The god frowned. "Vicks, it's eleven in the morning." I rubbed my forehead. "Sorry, I'm still sleepy." He looked like he didn't believe me, but didn't ask about it. "So, I suppose that you need help with your phone?" He shook his head. "No, I am here to give you this." He handed over a package with an envelope on top of it. "Thank you! What is it, who's it from?" He smiled "I am sorry, but Loki asked me to not say anything about the gift inside the box," he said with a wink. I sighed. "I guess we'll never know," I joked. "So, sounds like he stopped hating you, that's a good sign right?" I frowned. "He hated me?" Fandral shrugged. "Well, not you specifically, but he's not exactly in love with Midgard." I stared at the lord in front of me. "Wanna come in?" He shook his head. "That is very kind of you, but I must leave now. I need to find a new trainer, my old one apparently assaulted women."

When he was gone, I opened the package. And when I saw a brand new coffee machine, I couldn't help but smile. Was this his way to thank me for "the incident" as we called it? I opened the envelope and saw a postcard with a painting of Loki on it, in a heroic pose with his two blades.

You're welcome.

-Loki

I chuckled, it was by far the best card I had ever received. I stared at the card again, and realized that it was handmade. You could feel the ink on the paper, and there was a little imperfection in the background. I wondered if he had made it, but he probably didn't. Asgard's handsome prince has better things to do. I put the card next to all of my other pictures and drawings, and smiled. Perfect.

"Vicky?" I looked up from my homework. "Why is everybody always breaking into my place?" I asked the blond god. He waved it away. "Time to go, come on! Nice glasses by the way," Fandral laughed. I bowed. "Thank you for your compliment m'lord, I am honored." I decided to keep them on, and quickly changed into a pair of light mom jeans, and a black and white striped shirt with long sleeves. "Let's go nerd!" I heard Thor shout. I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming doll!"

We were only at the bar for half an hour, but the two were tipsy already. "So, what's going on exactly?" The blond god wiggled his eyebrows. I frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Fandral put his arm around his friend. "I think that what he's trying to say is, how's lovelife," he explained with a grin. "There is nothing to say really, why?" I asked suspiciously. "Just wondering Vicks, just wondering." I shook my head. "Whatever." Thor tapped me on my arm. "So no romantic interests whatsoever?" I took his hand and placed it back on the table. "Not really no." I gave the two a dead glare. "If you are going to try to set me up with someone, I'll kill you, I swear to God." The men giggled like they were twelve year old girls and I sighed. "Unbelievable," I muttered to myself. "Do not worry Eleneor."

I felt a bit like an outcast. All the men and women were singing songs that I didn't know, and talked about things I had never heard of. "Hey heyy, sing with us!" I faked a smile. "I don't know the lyrics, I literally told you two seconds ago." He had a dramatic thinking look on his face. "We must do it the Midgardian way!" I thought about it for a few seconds. "Well there are a lot of karaoke songs on Youtube." I stared at the new music box in the corner of the room. "Guys, I know what we're gonna do today." The boys looked puzzled when I started to laugh. "You really miss out on stuff up here."

_Loki was walking towards the gardens when he heard a strange noise coming from the tavern. He cursed himself for being curious and opened the door._

_"...I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops, you think I'm in love"_

_He chuckled when he saw everybody singing to the Midgardian song, led by his brother and Eleneor on the bar counter, who were the loudest of all. He leaned on the doorway and observed the room. His eyes fell on Fandral, who had his arms wrapped around the Midgardian as if the girl was his. "Idiot," He mumbled to himself. Loki's eyes met hers and the girl smiled. Her glasses made the girl look different, and it was interesting to see. "I'm not that innocent!" After that line, she left the group and walked to him. "Well hello there prince, what is up?" She pushed a glass with beer in his hand, but he declined. "I can see that you have had a couple of drinks," he stated when he saw her stumble. "Oh prince, you should've seen me on my birthday, that was crazy." It was strange for him to see her like this. He had seen her drunk before, but it was not the same. "Loki!" He sighed when his brother shouted his name. "Come join us!" The younger prince shook his head. "Not this time Thor." He closed his eyes in annoyance when the blond poked him. "So, anything interesting going on?" He glanced over at the girl who walked back to Fandral. "Since when are you so interested in my life," Loki mumbled. "Nothing, I just overheard a conversation between mother and our aunt." He tilted his head. "What conversation?" Thor didn't react to his question. "Loki, I need your help once again," he demanded with a serious expression. "Can you water my crops? Loki, do not walk away, where are you going? Loki!"_


	15. Seven Loki's

I feel like it's too long

\----------------------------

I stared at the empty document in front of me. "Alright, twelve pages, I have had worse. I can do it." I changed the font size from 11 to 12,5. It was weird that people can write fifty pages about their interests in two days, yet if it's dull, it can take an hour for only one paper. I rubbed my eyes. "Criminal procedure, a burden for the police, the key to democracy." I knew that it was one of the most important things to know, but it was for me the most boring subject. It was 90% theory, and that's just not my thing. I stared at the painting of Thor above me, laughing at me. "Shut up," I mumbled to the drawing. I took the canvas down, only to find another drawing painted on the wall. It was queen Frigga, holding the hands of two boys. The paint was cracked, and I got an idea. I opened the drawer in my desk where I kept my art supplies. "Time to fix little Thor and Loki," I muttered to myself. I played some music on my speaker, climbed on my desk, and started the 'restoration'.

Someone cleared their throat to get my attention. "Your majesty!" I bowed while I was still on my knees on my desk, with a brush in my hand. The queen stared at me with raised eyebrows. I stared down at my grey sweatpants and my five-year-old slightly darker grey sweater, covered in paint. "Oh oops," I muttered. Queen Frigga chuckled. "So this is criminology?" I sighed. "Don't even start about it." She sat down. "Do you want anything to drink?" She shook her head. "I'm fine, child." I washed my hands and joined her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She gave me a death glare and for a second I thought I had done something wrong. "What does Thor mean with Family farm? It's driving me insane." I laughed. "Oh my god, it's a game!" I felt like that wasn't the only reason she came to me. "So, I would like to ask you a personal question. Is Loki kind to you?" I frowned. "Could be worse, why?" She smiled. "Just checking on you, I know how he can be." I shrugged. "I guess so, but he's alright." She stared at me as if she wanted me to continue. "You know, we just talk sometimes, when we happen to see each other" I explained. "Oh alright then." The queen walked to the door. "Nice chat," she smiled, and she left. I sighed, what was up with this vague family? They were so involved in my life. I stared at Thor's portrait and decided to return it to him.

"Why did you take it off," he practically screamed. "It's distracting." He smirked. "That is what I do," he winked. I rolled my eyes. "Thor," I heard Sif say from the room, "Have you seen my sword?" I peeked inside the room and saw the whole gang gear up. "Whatcha doing?" The blond tied his hair up. "We are going to 'solve' a conflict with a corrupt enemy who has been tormenting Asgardians." I observed Loki in his black and green armor, who stared at himself in the mirror. "Wow, somebody is just loving himself today," I said dryly. He gave me a fake, annoying grin. "So, is anyone going to die today?" I joked. Well not really, I was a little scared for them. "Awh, the little girl is worried," Loki taunted. "Not for you anymore." He gave me an offended look. "Well, it's not on my schedule," Thor mumbled while he attached his cape to his suit, "I am planning to return before this night."

"Alright then, tell me the stories! Good luck I guess, stay alive."

I felt exhausted, even after three cups of coffee. It was strange how it happened, an hour ago I felt completely normal. It was half-past eight now, and the men and lady had not returned yet. Maybe it was because I was worried, that all the overthinking made me tired. I let myself fall on the couch and sighed. Today sucked. I was worried about a group of people I had known for only two months, while they were just doing their jobs. I closed my eyes and tried to make a list in my head of things I had to do. List-making and planning were like therapy for me. It gives you the feeling that you have your life together for a couple of days. But this time it had the opposite effect. Working on school was on the list, obviously, but the second thing I thought was about, was to get to know everyone better. Especially the younger prince, I still couldn't figure him out. He has a good taste in literature, humor, drinks, and art. But I knew literally nothing about his personal life.

When I heard the noises and cheering from the hallway, I realized that they had returned. It was ten in the evening, and I realized that I had fallen asleep. I moaned and walked out of the room.

"And then I crushed him!" The god of thunder, who had a couple of scratches on his face had a big grin on his face. People hung to his every word and I sighed. My eyes found their way to Loki, whose face was covered in bruises and scratches. I giggled when he rolled his eyes while his brother spoke.

"What happened to you?" His green eyes had a somewhat tired glance over them. "Just the usual," he mumbled softly. "Do you want an excuse to leave?" He smiled. "I would be forever grateful." I covered my mouth with my hands. "Shit, I still need to write that report about weapons." I stared at Thor who was about to offer his help to me. "No, just finish your story, I'll ask your brother." Loki frowned. "And why exactly do you think I want to do that?" I pouted. "I will never ask anything from you again?" The prince sighed. "Just this once."

After we left the room we started to laugh. "Loki we nailed it!" I stared at the injured prince. "Do you really not want to go to the doctor?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Okay, if you say so." He stood still and gestured to me to stop walking. "You wanted to hear what we did, right?" I nodded. "Would you like to have a drink with me?" I pretended to think about it. "Well, I need to do a LOT for school, so yes."

"Tell me, who beat you up?" He licked his lips. "Well I wouldn't say 'beat up', but okay. So there is-was this marquess who tried to gain more power in his area, but there is a law that forbids him to do that. So he bribed a big group of royal soldiers to work for him, and he intimidated others, like less powerful lords and barons. And it obviously had to be stopped, so we sent an army. But those incompetent fools failed, so we had to go." It felt like he was telling a historical drama, the idea that it was real was absurd. "So we arrived at the battlefield, it was scattered with dead soldiers, so Thor was in one of his dramatic justice and anger moods obviously. So he started to piss the marquess off, and I tried to calm them both down. But my brother was too stubborn and attacked the man, so we had to fight them. And then he started to beat people up with his hammer-"

"Loki I'm not here because I want to hear about your brother's actions." He stared at me with a surprised look for a second, before he masked it.

"Okay then. Anyway, we were surrounded by our former soldiers. And when they attacked us, I tricked a few with my illusion casting, and they stabbed each other when the swords went through my body. I was convinced that I'd get out without a scratch until I had to dodge my brother's hammer. I had the perfect opportunity to end the battle, but when I jumped down so I wouldn't get hit, someone decided to try the impossible." I chuckled, this guy was so smug. "So he hit me and attempted to stab me. But I used my magic to blast him away, and made an end of the battle." His gorgeous eyes sparkled while talking. "Wow, that is a book-worthy story," I mumbled. "I know," he said with a smile, and we both laughed. "I totally forgot to give you that drink," he stated. I looked at his hands, he was clutching onto a pillow when he made a move. "I'll get it."

When I came back from the kitchen, Loki's face was back to normal. I raised a brow. "Really prince?" He shrugged. "Looks like I've healed." I rolled my eyes and flicked him on his forehead, followed with an 'ouch'. I shook my head. "Un-fucking-believable." The prince sighed and stopped his illusion. "You are crazy, you know that? Crazy and way too headstrong." He stared at me in disbelief, his eyes grew big. "Am I now." He clenched his jaw, turned his head away, and flinched. "Hey, I didn't want to insult you. People care for you, you know." He looked back at me with cold eyes. "Do they though? You can be intelligent from time to time, you saw what was happening." My heart sank. I did know what he meant, I just didn't realize that it troubled him. "I did. But hey, you don't want to be a copy of your brother, right?" He studied the scratches on his hands. "That's not the point I am trying to make Eleneor," he mumbled. "I know." We drank in silence.

"You know Loki, it is not really a disaster to not be the popular one." He snorted. "Popularity and equality are not the same things." I furrowed my eyebrows. "What makes you think that you're not equal to your brother?" He sighed. "Elly please, I don't need anyone to talk about that." He observed me. "You have a lot of confidence given your situation, what's the story behind that," he mumbled. "I am just unapologetically myself," I answered, "And of course some basic childhood traumas, but that's a story for another time. What about you? You're quite fearless yourself." He smirked. "I know my strengths and powers better than anyone else. It's difficult to be scared when you know that you can kill everyone in the palace within five minutes." I hummed. "That is inspiring and frightening at the same time Lokes." I covered my mouth with my hand when I realized how I just called him. I was waiting for him to get mad, but he only rolled his eyes. "Really?" he only muttered, "you're giving the princes nicknames now?" I shook my head. "Nah, just you."

I sat closer to him to inspect the cut on his cheek that he was scratching. "Everybody knows that wounds don't heal when you touch them." The prince sighed. "I'm sorry doctor Hale," he said sarcastically. I ignored his comment and grabbed his chin to keep him from moving. "What do-"

"Shut up. I thought that the unbeatable Asgardians healed easily?" I mumbled when I saw the infected open wound that should've been stitched. "They had poison on the tip of the swords," he said with a muffled voice. "Do you have some Asgard-healing stuff?" He kept silent and grinned. I sighed and searched in his cabinets for the drink with the highest percentage of alcohol. "72%, how are you not dead." When I turned around I saw seven Loki's sitting on the chairs and couch. "Are you kidding me," I asked, trying to suppress a laugh. It was hilarious to see all the Loki's with their charming smirks on their faces. I inspected all of them, and only by one of them, you could see a dent in the chair. "Very funny." I put the alcohol on a towel and held it against the wound. "Ah, does it hurt our little prince," I giggled when he bit his lip. He gave me a cold glare. "You're doing this against my will, do you want me to smile then?" I tilted my head. "Loki, you're one of the most powerful sorcerers-"

"The most powerful."

"-The most powerful sorcerer, if you don't want my help, why don't you blast me away?" It was fun to see the person who usually has an answer to everything, struggling. "I may not be fond of this, but I still have manners," he answered eventually.

"sure."

"It's true."

"Okay." He stared at me with an irritated glare. "What can I do to convince you, should I cut your hand off?" I shook my head. "No, I'm good. I believe you." I finally thought that he let it go, but he didn't. "No you don't". I rolled my eyes. "Loki I swear to God." I carefully brushed his hair out of his neck to check the damage there. It was weird that the first thing I thought was that his skin was soft, especially compared to his bruised face. "Okay, you need to put ice on your bruises," I mumbled. "Oh, so now you're giving me orders?" I pushed his face away and he groaned. "Why don't you do it yourself then, I'm sure that you know it better than a government trained woman, who knows all about injuries from fights." "I probably do."

"Why are you like this?" He didn't react at first, and I sighed. "I don't like being grateful, miss Hale, it gives a weak reputation," he said with an emotionless voice. He put his glass on the table. "Besides, I have thanked you twice, if I remember correctly. That's two times too much." I smiled. "Thank you for the gift, I love it." He took my left hand and stared at it. His cold fingers swiped away some of his blood. I thanked God for my long sleeves, because I was pretty sure that I had goosebumps. "You are so messy," he mumbled, "how do you live like that?" I pouted.

The prince looked at his clock and sighed. "Looks like it's time for some good old diplomacy talk with my father's friends." He made a movement with his hands, and the injuries disappeared. "I will see you again," he said with a smile. It was amazing to see how he opened up more every time we spoke. "Good luck prince."


	16. Barbie Doll

It'll all make sense once the story develops I promise

\------------------------------------

 _"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close,_ " I hummed. I wasn't sure how soundproof these walls were, so I never really sang out loud, or played music on the box. But I was in a good mood. I got a -A for my essay, way higher than expected. And I was now working on school again, so I decided that I deserved to make everyone listen to me and my music.

_"I only pray you never leave me behind_

_Because your music can be so hard to find"_

But in the middle of the song, I started to feel tired. My surroundings became blurry, so I rubbed my eyes. It didn't help and I frowned, what was going on? I leaned with my head on my hands and tried to ignore the high pitch in my ears. When I closed my eyes I saw white spots, as if I had been staring into the sun. "Shit," I mumbled. I started to breathe in and out slowly, to calm myself. And just like that, it was gone.

As soon as I felt normal again, I searched for dizziness causes. There were a few options. I had an ear infection, a fever, a probably innocent virus, or a bad blood circulation. But the last one was not very probable, since I never had problems with that. I sighed and took some aspirin. I hated it when I was sick. I wondered if I could have caught an Asgardian virus, but didn't really look for an answer. It was a problem for the future me. My phone buzzed.

**Barbie Doll**

I must ask you to come at once

Thank you, Thor Odinson

Lol why

**Barbie Doll**

What is a lol

Thank you, Thor Odinson

nvm, why?

**Barbie Doll**

Just come

Thank you, Thor Odinson

I am not coming until you give me a reason

**Barbie Doll**

Can I convince you with an alcoholic beverage?

Thank you, Thor Odinson

I know who you are doll, and no, I'm not an alcoholic

**Barbie Doll**

My apologies. I would like to speak to you about my brother.

Thank you

I frowned, was he kidding me? I wondered why he would want that, but I couldn't think of anything. I changed my pajamas for a black outfit and forced myself to leave the apartment.

"This better be important." I gave the blond a dead glare. "Well good afternoon to you too," he said with a way too happy smile. "Thor, what's going on?" He invited me to his golden decorated room. "I need to discuss an important matter with you, Eleneor," he said with a serious look. I furrowed my eyebrows. "My brother has been acting a bit... odd lately," he mumbled. "Describe odd." The god licked his lips before continuing. "He acts like he cares." I sat down on the gigantic red couch. "Does he now?" Thor nodded. "I know that it may sound strange to your ears, but it's not like him." He looked around suspiciously. "You know," he whispered, "this one time he was so bored that he ordered half the palace to kneel for hours." I didn't know if I was surprised, or just disgusted by that fact. "But it seems like the two of you have had several conversations." In my head I saw the terrified citizens on the cold ground, bowing to the laughing prince Loki. "Almost as if he found a new way to entertain himself." I bit my lip. "I'll be happy to figure that out for you," I hissed. "Vicks please don't give me that 'I'll show them' look. It's my brother, not some Midgardian classmate." And after those words I walked away. "Wait I'm sorry! Vicky, come back!" I turned around and stared into his blue, with guilt filled eyes. "Really? Because this is to me evidence that I'm still seen as some little, inferior creature by everyone. I had higher expectations from you, prince Thor."

I decided to stop being informal with everyone. In some way my little 'friendship breakup' was a good thing, because my grades were higher than ever. And even better, I got an email from S.H.I.E.L.D. My heart skipped a beat. Yes, I was almost sure of a job at MI6, but this place was so different. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division was known as one of the best military and intelligence organizations. They had the best agents and technology. And my uncle Phil Caulson worked there as well, he even mastered the American accent.

Dear Miss Hale,

I would like to inform you about a new position in our taskforce.

After seeing your scores and prestations, we have come to the realization that you would be a great addition to our small team. The university describes you as hardworking, curious and extremely intelligent. We are aware of your circumstances right now, and we are prepared to offer you some extra security. Research has been done, and even though we have only had a conversation with your younger sister, we realize that your safe-house is peculiar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Baron:

"Good afternoon, thanks for making time for me during school. We would like to talk about your sister Eleneor. Would you mind sharing some facts?

Penelope Hale:

'Depends, I'm not going to give you information without something in return."

Agent Baron:

I can offer you a Mcdonalds meal with a maximum price of twenty (20) pounds.

Penelope Hale:

"Vicks is in Asgard. You know, I can't say this but since you're a cop I prolly should. She's with the god's now, bless them for putting up with her and her attitude."

Agent Baron:

"Can you specify Asgard?"

Penelope Hale:

"Oh sure, it's literally out of this world. She's in a palace with princes and kings and queens. She's all like Oooh my life sucks, I have to spend my time in a place with free food, handsome men, and princess dresses."

Agent Baron:

"So it's like heaven or something?"

Penelope Hale:

*sighs in frustration*

"No mister cop, are you even listening? Do you know what, why don't you ask her? Wow, she was right, the authorities really do lack intelligence these days."

Agent Baron:

"Well alright then Penelope, thank you for your cooperation."

Penelope Hale:

"Sure. Hey, do I get a gift card or cash?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If possible, I would like to receive more information about that location, it has our interest. We are looking forward to a reply.

Officer M. Hill

S.H.I.E.L.D

Pt. 2 in next chapter


	17. Pow pow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably warn you that even though it's an innocent story rn, there will be a lot of tragedy in the future. I'm not talking about 2 chapters from now, I haven't figured out when to really start the drama yet. But the drafts are there!

I was stunned. Not only because they offered me a future job, but because of all the information they had collected. The fact that I considered it was shocking to me. Was I really that mad, that I would betray the people who had saved my life? It had been made very clear at the beginning that I should never expose the realm. I closed my laptop and grunted. "Why is my life like this," I mumbled to myself. I poured in a drink and thought about it. I imagined walking into their mysterious office, saying hi to every agent, addressing them by their codenames. What would mine be?

"Shadow. Nah. The dragon killer?" I shook my head. Black Widow was so cool, so badass. I needed that vibe. I stared at my eyes in the glass' reflection. "The golden slayer. Oh damn, that's sexy."

But then I snapped back to reality. I couldn't. I was about to decline the offer, but something in me could not hit the send button.

"Dear officer, I would love to have such an amazing job, but the timing is not right. How long will this offer stand?"

Yes, that would give me some freedom. After I sent the letter, I started to doubt myself. What happened to my 'Take every opportunity you can' attitude? "Fuck."

When I removed my makeup, I stared at myself. "Well hello there, possible Golden Slayer, what is up," I mumbled. For some reason, that letter did give me the motivation to practice my fighting skills. Instead of changing into my pajamas, I put on my uniform and geared up. I tied my hair up and smiled at myself in the mirror. I saw a strong and independent woman with confidence, I saw me.

I wandered through the dark, empty gardens until I found a big tree. I drew a couple of barely visible circles on it and loaded my gun. I felt the energy and excitement running through my body, it was the same feeling I had as a kid when we would go to an amusement park. When I loaded my gun I felt like James Bond. The first bullet I shot was slightly off. I also realized that I had underestimated the sound the weapon makes. But there was no reaction to the bang, so I continued.

_"Insight, stability, and flexibility are the keys to surviving," agent Raminez said while demonstrating the shooting poses. We all giggled. He used his fingers like guns, and the view was amusing. "It won't be funny when you get killed by a criminal," he laughed, but his eyes were dead serious. "Now, never shoot without making sure you're hitting the right body part or the right person of course. And keep in mind that no matter where you are, there will always be obstacles."_

I looked around and there was no one near. Then, in a split second, I imagined that the five big trees and the countless statues were criminals. It went amazing, the sound of the shots and the backfire made me feel powerful and in control. But then I saw the shadow of the last statue, and I knew what it was. The two brothers. I stared at marble Loki and Thor, and before I knew it, I shot their eyeballs out. I shot so many times that you could hear the thing break down until it was only a pile of shattered stone.

Then I heard a twig snap, and I realized someone was sneaking up onto me. I grabbed my gun and loaded it as silent as possible. "What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and saw Sif. "Hello there, I am just practicing my fighting skills, Midgard style." She didn't seem to be very impressed. "See, you might see this weapon as weak. No, it cannot kill you, but I can blast out your eyes within a millisecond if I wanted to," I muttered, followed with a giggle. "Are you okay?" She seemed to be genuinely concerned. I sighed. "Sif I am emotionally tired, people have absolutely no respect for me at all, and I live in a palace where one of the princes makes people kneel for hours, just for fun, and god knows what else he does. That is what's going on!"

"Ah, so that's what my brother talks about when I'm not around." I turned around and saw the younger prince next to the shattered statue. "You have a lot of confusing emotions going on, Eleneor." He looked me dead in the eyes. "What was this for." It was more of a statement than a question. "Human fighting practice." He picked up a bullet shell. "I still do not understand how an object this small has the strength to harm or kill." I reloaded my weapon. "I really will take a bullet if you want, but it does not hurt me," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and decided to not talk to him anymore.

After that, I walked away. Nobody followed me, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?" I turned around when I heard a woman's voice. "Oh come on love, let's have some fun." I knew exactly who the male was, Aden. "Hey," I shouted, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He smirked, and the girl ran off. "Look who's back." He pulled out his sword and seemed to be displeased when I wasn't frightened. "Midgardian are you mad? You know who I am," he taunted. And then I just did it. No, it wasn't good and I don't encourage it, but I was pissed. I shot him in his left wrist. He screamed like a little child. I shot again, just to be sure. Then I walked to him and laughed. "That's from Midgard you bitch." I turned around to leave, only to find Sif and Loki staring at me with big eyes. Loki was of course doing the best he could in hiding it, while Sif's mouth had literally fallen open.

I observed the screaming man and it felt like a tornado flew around in my stomach. I had officially attempted murder. My hand started to shake, what had I done? I dropped the gun and covered my mouth. He would have killed me, I told myself. Then I suddenly realized what this meant for my future. "Don't tell anybody about this." The desperation in my voice was so obvious, even a child could have heard it. "Please, I can't have this, the most amazing jobs have been offered to me, I can't have this!" Loki eyed the man with a neutral expression. "Look what our Diamond Warrior has become," he muttered. Damnit that's a badass name. "I will keep my mouth shut. For now." I sighed relieved. "Sif?" She stared at the prince with a frown. "Fine. Be aware of Loki's 'for now,' Eleneor." The god only smirked. I hated this place.


	18. Cheese Slider

I stared at my coffin-shaped, glossy black nails. I always matched my nails with my mood, it was one of my odd quirks. ' _For now'._ That guy was the most irritating man in the realms. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw that annoying prince with his black hair, mysterious eyes, and that smirk. God I hated that smirk, it haunted me. Just like the image of people kneeling in front of him did. The horn I broke off of the statue laid on my nightstand. I glanced over to the green book that I hadn't touched since it came out of the library.

After I made myself comfortable in bed, I opened the book. The stories were both shocking and intriguing. It sort of felt like I was reading a list with facts about him, mostly about his battles, controlling behavior towards others and his successes. But for some reason, the writer showed that he respected him.

_"Midgard is a planet filled with blind people that shouldn't be allowed to rule themselves," was one of his most famous statements. Even though nobody ever argued with him, it showed the realm once again how he sees himself and his family as superior creatures._

_**Sidenote** : The Midgardians are known as the weakest race, with an average lifespan of 79 years. Their immune system is fragile, and even the slightest damage in the intestines can cause death. No magic can be found in their realm._

I ripped the page out of the book and threw it in the fireplace, but the thing didn't burn. "Of course," I mumbled to myself, "The fucking wizard." I filled the bathtub and picked out a bottle of wine. I had to come up with a way to deal with this planet, I just didn't know how to.

When I sat down in the hot water with some lazy music on, I closed my eyes. Maybe it was my anger that made me think about prince Loki, but he was just fascinating. It was difficult to not be intrigued. I sighed and thought of ways to totally burn him. I wanted him to be disrespected, to feel the pain. My own thoughts startled me. I almost sounded like some sort of basic villain. I drank out of the bottle, and my mind drifted off. I went to my own little world in my head, where I was the Golden Slayer and the head of MI6 at the same time.

"Where have you been lately?" I sighed when my jogging session was interrupted by Fandral. "Nothing, I'm just living my Muggle life." He tilted his head. "Nevermind." He started to run backwards in front of me so he could look me in the eye. "We're worried about you, you know? Thor said that you were currently on a journey to find yourself, and Loki doesn't react when we talk about you at all." I snorted and stood still. "Come on, just tell me." I shook my head. "No." I put my earbuds back in, but the man did not leave. "Can you please come back later? I'm trying to work here," I muttered. He raised his brows. "Really? Someone makes a nasty comment, and you just ignore the world for that? Never thought you'd do that." I gritted my teeth. "So Thor told you? I'm not ignoring the world." He crossed his arms. "Then what are you doing?" I bit my lip. "Can't you stick your nose in somebody else's business?"

A few minutes later when I was changing my clothes, I saw a red spot in my pants. "Of course," I mumbled to myself. I sighed, why was life like this? I turned on the shower, and right before I wanted to step in, I heard a knock. I quickly put on my bathrobe and ran to the door, to see Loki's emotionless face. "Prince." He eyed me for a second. "Eleneor, we need to t-" He paused when he saw blood running down my legs. "Who did that to you?" I could swear that I heard some worry in his voice. "Come on, tell me, I must know who did it." I chuckled. "My ovaries." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Now, I would love to chit chat with you, but as you can see, I have to take a shower." He looked around the living room. "And I will be waiting here for you. Please be quick." I searched for some mischievous spark in his mysterious eyes, but I couldn't find it. It amazed me how he always thought that he could do what he wanted. "Ells there's some of your ovary blood on the carpet," he pointed out. I chuckled. "What's so funny about that?" he mumbled with a frown. "Nothing prince Loki. Sounds like you came up with a new nickname," I laughed. "Elly is my favorite so far," the prince mumbled, "It just suits your silly Midgard personality." I placed my hand on my heart and smiled. "That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, handsome racist prince." He gave me a dead glare. "Can you please take a shower?" I looked at the growing red stain on the carpet. "Oh damn."

"You know," I said when I walked out of the bathroom, "next time you should just come back later, I had to skip my shower karaoke." When I looked up I saw that he had the green book in his hands. "Somebody has been doing their homework," He chuckled, "I am honored, miss Hale." I took the book out of his hands. "That was in my bedroom, why were you there?" The prince shrugged. "You have no boundaries at all, do you?" We sat down, and the prince offered me a glass of wine. "Thanks, but I am not really in the mood for friendliness, what do you want?" He sighed. "I need you to tell me about what my brother says about me," he muttered as if nobody was allowed to hear him. "Awh, is our little Loki scared for some gossipers? Why don't you make them kneel then?" He laid down. "I never said that, I just want to have an idea about the words my brother is spreading." I lied next to him on the wide sofa, we were facing each other. "So, do tell me." I felt his cold breath on my lips and shivered.

"Well, at first I was intrigued by you because of your god of Mischief behavior, after that, I thought you were a fun person. Then for a second, I thought you weren't, but that was only for a week. I enjoyed spending time together, but then your brother was like 'Oooh, he's being so nice lately, that's weird since he's usually acting like a power-hungry teenager. Thor said something hurtful and I was like what the actual fuck. Then, when I saw the statue of the two of you, I was angry so I broke it. And that is the tale of how Thor's comment affected my opinion about you."

He just stared at me. "Interesting," he finally mumbled, "You really have no filter whatsoever." When I frowned he gestured that he was not done talking yet. "It's not an insult," he said quickly. He stared at me with big eyes. "I have a confession to make. I asked a nurse about bleeding ovaries while you were gone, and they are not supposed to bleed, she said." I started to laugh. "Well I guess that it's one of the Midgardian body quirks." I smiled. "That is very sweet of you Lokes." He rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it." He sat up to take a sip from my drink. "What I don't understand is why people are so emotionally weak. They cannot take a simple joke." I sighed. "Well, have you ever thought about how it feels to be on your knees for hours?" He was silent for a few seconds. "I am a god and a prince Eleneor," he stated. "I am aware, what's your point?" I sat straight. "You told me once that you wanted the respect of your folk, instead of a little brother reputation. Fear and respect are not the same, you know that right?" He had an unreadable expression on his face. I tried to make myself comfortable when my cramps started. "You're in pain," he pointed out. "No I'm not," I lied while I tried to roll myself up as much as possible without looking weird. I flinched when he put his cold hand on my lower stomach. His hand started to glow, and it sort of felt like my uterus was on fire. "Oh my fucking god what the h-" He put his other hand on my mouth. "Give it a second," he mumbled. I squeezed my eyes and shut and tried to ignore the fact that some very painful magic was going into my body. It was like someone slid with a cheese slicer over my organs.

Finally, after twenty seconds or so, he let go of me. "Is it gone?" I realized that I was panting. But the cramps had magically disappeared. "I laughed. "How long is this going to last?" I asked him. "Four to five days, I don't know how the Midgardian body reacts to magic," he explained, and he smiled. It was a genuine, tiny smile, one that I hadn't seen before. "You're crazy, you know that," he eventually said. I tilted my head. "Not the first time I hear that. A smile does your face good Lokes, it really does." His laugh disappeared, and I frowned. "Why do you do this to yourself," I asked him, "ignoring people's kindness? It's like you don't want to be liked." He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Just like you, I am not a people pleaser. And why are you attempting to insult me? If I remember correctly, you haven't thanked me yet." I bit my lip, he was right. "Loki, thank you for-" He put his cold finger on my lips, and I shivered. "Is that all? My apology was way better," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat closer.

"Loki, the prettiest god on Asgard who I admire, I would like to apologize for saying my reasonable thoughts out loud. I'm sorry for complimenting you, your reaction was logical and justified." He stared at me with a grin on his face. "Apology accepted." I couldn't believe what he said. "It's refreshing to talk to someone with their own opinion, instead of the one that is told by my father." I hummed. "Loki, why are you such a mystery?" He frowned. "I mean, you're an okay guy most of the time, but I just can't figure you out." He didn't react immediately. "It is a strength Eleneor. Openness and honesty are admirable traits, but it is also a weakness. And in a world like this one, it's for the best to have some secrets." I sighed. "Oh well, I guess that life does work a little different for Asgardian princes." I took a sip from my drink. "I still don't get why people like me are seen as inferior. We die a little sooner and easier, so what? It's not like we don't have a soul, our minds work the same, what is it?" I stared at Loki, who just looked emotionless back. "Your world's a mess Eleneor. All these divided countries, all sorts of different politics-"

"Your father rules this planet alone, can do whatever he wants, and only his children can become the next ruler. Do you know what that is? North-Korean dictatorship. Monarchies like these are dangerous Loki, who knows where this realm will be in a hundred years. What if he's tired and makes a wrong decision? Nobody will be there to stop him, because they must obey the king." His speechless face was priceless. I chuckled. "Never heard someone speak against the crown?" He placed his fingers on his chin. "I guess not. Not in my face at least." He took the glass out of my hand. "Tell me Midgardian, how is it supposed to be then?" When he said Midgardian, I thought back at what Thor said. Almost as if he found a new way to entertain himself. "Loki I know what you're doing." He tilted his head. "Enlighten me," he said with a smug grin. "You are just trying to start some sort of argument between me and Asgard, so you can be entertained for a few weeks." I stood up.

"If you're going to make fun of something, it's not going to be me, or the things I stand for. So go ahead, make people kneel and suffer, I don't care. You are by far the most interesting person I have ever met, and yes, you're hilarious. But there is good and there is bad mischief, and maybe it's time for you to figure out what you want." He clapped. "That is an empowering speech, Elly." I clenched my teeth. "Loki for fucks sake!" It was the first time that I had yelled at him, and I was as shocked as he was. He also stood up. "Well, it sounds like you need some time alone, so I will let myself out."

I grabbed his wrist, but he easily pulled himself out of my grip. "Loki wait, please listen to me." He turned around with his green eyes almost on fire. "Eleneor listen very well. You cannot yell at a prince. It's not how this place works." I felt absolutely intimidated, but I swallowed the fear away. "This is going to sound very sentimental and weak, but I actually like you as a person. I thought that we were becoming friends. But then your brother says that you just use people to entertain yourself, and how can you not realize that I don't like that. Do you want to know my weakness? It's not having control over my life, not being able to say what I want to. I want to make my own choices, instead of adapting my life to a royal family. Or in this particular case, being the toy of an easily bored prince." He wanted to say something, but it was as if he couldn't come up with something. So instead he just walked out. 


	19. Not a date-date

"He's a coward, I complimented the ass, what was he thinking," I muttered to myself while walking around the castle without purpose. "Vicks!" I grunted when I heard Thor's voice. "You have once again been invited to our family dinner, and no, it's not a question." I looked him dead in the eye. "What's wrong lady Hale?" I waved it away. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He sighed. "Well alright then, I will see you tonight at six, same place as last time. And dress fancy, there will be some others as well."

I was a mess, emotionally. But that made sense since it was that week of the month. I had cried over our conversation like a five-year-old, even though I did nothing wrong. An hour later I almost walked to Loki's room with the intention of slapping him, but thankfully a friend of mine called. So now I was just listening to my old playlist.

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others, Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

"Is that how Loki works, Katy Perry?" I laughed at myself and tried to do some homework before I got ready. I dressed in a white, silk blouse, tucked into a nude, suede skirt. I had a blazer in the same color. My now brown hair was in a low straight tail, and I finished it off with white heels.

"What the hell," I whispered when I walked in. Nobody was there yet, even though I was exactly on time. I looked at the table that was set for two. Loki entered from the door across me. "You here?" He sounded more surprised than annoyed. "I was asked?" His eyes fell on the table and he frowned. Then both doors shut with a loud bang. "Have fun guys," I heard Thor say from the other side of the wall, and I recognized the giggles from his friends. "Brother?" The prince and I realized what was going on at the exact same moment. "Thor, you promised to not set me up with someone! Thor!" I screamed. Loki just rolled his eyes and sat down at the big, golden table. "See this is why I don't like him," he said dryly, and I chuckled. "So, are we doing a forgive and forget for this night?" He pointed with his fork at me. "Yes. Now sit down." He pulled the chair away when I wanted to sit down, and I fell. His little childish chuckle was adorable. "I cannot believe you," I laughed. He pulled me up. "Well, I can apparently not use you for my amusement without you knowing, so I guess that this will have to do. Prepare to be bullied, Elly." I playfully hit him. "You can't bully me, I'm like stone." I took a sip from my water. "I should've seen this coming, Thor kept asking me about my relationship status," I told him. It was like he realized something. "Oh dear, me too." He gave me a serious look. "If I ever get outsmarted by our god of thunder again, you have to kill me. Promise me."

"No need for that Loki," Thor shouted. "Are you really eavesdropping," I screamed back. "Okay, I'm going!" I turned back to Loki. "I pretend to like your brother, but I secretly hate him." I was waiting for Thor to react. "Okay, he's gone." The prince stared at his glass with a frown. "How cheap." At that exact moment, two cooks arrived with gigantic plates, full of delicious-looking food. "Are we sure that this is a date? Maybe he's just trying to make the two most attractive people in the palace fat, so he can shine again." I admired his looks. He was dressed in a completely black suit, and it was just gorgeous on him. "Prince Loki, you look stunning," I told the man, and he smirked. "So do you, as always." I bowed. "Well thank you, god and prince."

"Did you know that there are rumors about you and Fandral," Loki said suddenly. I tilted my head. "Really?" He nodded. "Okay, I wonder who came up with that. But let's not talk about silly gossip." I pointed my knife at him. "Tell me about yourself." His confused look was priceless. "C'mon, I want to get to know you, it's a date after all, if we like it or not." He sighed. "What do you want to know?" I licked my lips. "Let's play, would you rather, you know what that is right?" He nodded, slightly pissed that I even asked such a question. "Would you rather know the history of every object you touched or be able to talk to animals?" He had his answer right away. "The history of every object for sure. Just imagine the information it can give you." I hummed. "For all we know, this very fork you've been using to point at me belonged to a wizard." He rolled his eyes. "Like Hendry Potter?" I pouted jokingly. "Your eyes must be so tired after a day with me. They're going to roll out someday," I teased him, "and don't pretend like you don't know his name, I talked about him many times." I took a bite from what appeared to be chicken. "What animal is this," I wondered. "Swan." I spit the bite out. "So dramatic," he said with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose that it is my turn now. Would you rather have an easy job working for someone else or work for yourself but work incredibly hard?" I thought about it for a while. "Well, I would love to work for MI6 of course, but if they are my boss, there's no way that my job would be easy. And, easy often equals boring. And I would love to work however I wanted. So the second one I guess." The prince had a thoughtful look on his face. "But I still do not understand what that firm does exactly," he mumbled. "This is not very professional of me, but I suppose that there are no rules for Asgardians." I stood up and sat down on the chair next to him. "Well there are many positions at the MI6, and I'm not sure what I'll be doing yet. Probably something with a leadership role." And then I explained about the Secret Intelligence service. Or at least as much as I could give freely without being the dumbest agent to be in the world. And the fact that he kept asking made me happy. "I may have misjudged some of the Midgardian things after all." I flicked his head, followed with a hey. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were real," I laughed. It was fun to see the prince so relaxed. "So you're a fighter then?" he asked, seriously interested. "I suppose so. I don't want to brag but I am excellent with weapons. Guns, physical and shit, not swords." He put his hand on my cheek and turned my head away from the plate, to him. I was pretty sure that he saw the red blush on my neck because he had a grin on his face. "You certainly have the personality," he mumbled. 'Thank you!" It sounded more excited than I wanted. "Still have to learn how to swordfight though, I guess I'll ask Fandral." He licked his lips. "I suppose that I could teach you the basics." I had a big grin on my face. "Really? That's amazing!" He hummed. "Tomorrow evening at nine?"

"So, I assume that your ovaries are back to normal?" He changed the subject, and I chuckled. "If only. No, it's going to last for at least five more days." He frowned. "But it's gone after that right?" I sighed. "If only. It will come back in 29 days for me, over and over again." He tilted his head. "Why is there no cure against this illness," he asked. "It's not really an illness, it shows that a woman is fertile, and not pregnant," I explained. We talked at least half an hour about menstruation, and it was refreshing to see a man who wasn't disgusted by it. "So, can I borrow you every month for your magic pain thing?" He made a dramatic offended face. "I would almost think that you only like me for my magic abilities, Eleneor." I made a fake serious face. "Oh damn, you're on to me." We both laughed. His playful smile was beautiful. It was the first time I got to see it. "I don't know how my brother came up with all of this," the prince said, "This whole evening." I hit him. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't like it with me?" He rubbed his arm. "Never said that Elly," he mumbled with a death glare. I giggled. "So you do like to spend time with me, I knew it." I didn't actually, I just said that to tease him. "You're not the worst," he admitted to my surprise. "Well thank you, your highness. You're pretty charming yourself." He had a smug grin on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Get that grin off your face, Odinson." He smirked. "I thought that my face looked good with a smile? Your words, not mine." I stuck out my tongue as an answer. "I have a rather odd question," Loki said, "How do you love yourself so much? It's rare." I smiled. "Life's too short to spend it at war with yourself Lokes, remember that."


	20. Not a date-date pt.2

The rest of the evening was fun, better than I could have imagined. We talked like normal people about school, stupid things we had done when we were younger, the worst people on Asgard and sports. He even demonstrated how to hold a knife in a fight, and explained a little bit about how to fight with it. Every time when he talked about himself you could see an enthusiastic spark in his gorgeous eyes.

After three hours the doors finally opened. We looked into each other's eyes, wondering what to do. "Shall I walk you home," he offered. "Such a gentleman," I teased. When we were walking through the hall, he took my hand and interlocked our fingers. I felt my heartbeat raising but decided to stay silent about it. "Isn't this what you're supposed to do on a date," he asked with an almost unsure tone in his voice. I laughed. "Yes Loki, it is." We continued our previous conversation, and you could almost see the disappointment in the air when we arrived. "So, that's that," the prince mumbled. We were still holding hands, but we both didn't let go. "I suppose so." I gave him a mischievous look. "Unless I can of course convince you to watch a movie with me." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I should participate in a Midgardian activity?" My face came closer to his, and I thought I saw him flinch. "I think that it's the least you can do for me, after the last time you were in my apartment." He smirked. "Very well then, but this stays between you and me."

I wondered what movie we should watch. Pirates of the Caribbean would be a good choice since I mentioned it a couple of times. I put on the movie, took out my hair tie, got ourselves a bottle of wine, popped some popcorn, and sat down. "What are these little objects?" I laughed. "Popcorn," I explained. I rolled my eyes when he refused to try it, and hit the play button.

I was in an uncomfortable position, trying not to touch the man, and I felt like he was doing the same thing. It was childish really. I leaned on his muscular shoulder, and he froze. But after a while, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on his lap. "This is how it works in Midgard, right," he whispered, and I felt his cold breath in my neck. I shushed him and pretended that I wanted to watch the movie. But all I could think about were the prince's arms, who pulled me close to him. He knew exactly what he was doing, I was sure of it. But why?

_Loki stared at the Midgardian woman in his arms. Her loud, joyful laugh when the pirate said something funny made him smile. Her body was warm, but not unpleasant. The prince always had a plan in his mind, he never did something without underlying meaning. But today was different. When Thor locked him up he could've easily opened the door with his magic, but at that time it didn't even cross his mind._

_Life with her in the palace had been interesting. He didn't know what it was exactly. The lack of respect for royal status, her interests, and good taste, or the fact that she just did whatever she wanted. He heard about how Elly started to spread the word feminism, slow and subtle. Most men didn't realize it, but he saw how the conservative rules bothered her. And he heard how people felt about her life decisions. But it was like she blocked it out._

_Or maybe it was because she didn't adore his brother, like most ladies. Loki did a mental facepalm, he was acting crazy._

"Loki, are you even watching," I mumbled, "I can't see your face but I feel like you're not." He sighed. "So you're a mind reader now." I turned around and pouted. His lips were very close to mine, and I tried to stop looking at them. "You're really something else," he muttered, and he tucked my hair behind my ear. "That's what they all say," I answered with a smile. My whole body burned like crazy. "Isn't it weird," he asked, "that Thor just locks us up." I chuckled. "Yeah, like what does he think that's going to happen? That we look at each other in the eye and feel a magical spark?" His eyes twinkled. "Maybe he thinks that we'll fall in love after being locked up together." The prince sighed. "He still thinks that life's a fairytale." I giggled. "Yes, you are my prince on the white and brown horses, you've heard my sister." He smirked, and I caught him staring at my lips, which made me stare back at his. My whole body started to burn when his cold fingers touched my face. The space between our lips became smaller, and I could feel his breath. I couldn't believe what was about to happen, you could hear my heartbeat from miles away. I put my hand on the back of his head to pull him closer to me, but when our lips almost met, someone slammed on the door. "Lady Eleneor!" We both jumped back to where we first sat, and I saw that Loki had a shocked expression on his slightly pink face. "Yes Thor, what is it," I asked with a crooked voice. I covered my red cheeks with my hands. "May I come in?" I was waiting for Loki to tell me what to do, but he was just staring off into space. "Lokes," I hissed. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at the door. "Brother come in," he mumbled. "What?" He glared at me with a raised eyebrow, and I let myself fall onto the couch.

"Well well, looks like you are having a good time," the god of thunder smirked. "What was the motive behind this evening, brother?" I nodded. "Really Loki? Everyone but you notices it. That's ironic since you usually see everything." The younger prince frowned. "So you locked me up together with Eleneor, because you think that you see something that I don't see? Don't make me laugh," he answered. I admired his acting skills. "Thor I appreciate it that you're trying to set me up, but you could've just asked." He tilted his head. "Would you have said yes?" Loki and I made eye contact, we both knew the answer to that. "No, that's what I thought. And look at you now, drinking wine and eating maize bubbles. You're watching a movie for christ sake!" I became quiet. "You need to learn how to respect privacy," Loki said with a serious look. "Looks like the god of mischief can't handle the fact that he for once got played," I joked. He gave me an intense look, and before I realized it, I heard him say 'Don't you even dare' in my head. I gave him an angry glare when I realized that he had put that in my mind. "Thor, it's time for us to go." He stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you Eleneor, I had a good time. I will see you tomorrow night." The blond wiggled his brows. "Already a second date?" Loki put his knife against his throat, something that seemed to be very normal between brothers here. "Okay, I'll shut up now." 


	21. Murdered With a Fork

"...And then Thor burst in." Mom burst out in laughter when I told her the story. "Oh honey, you should write a story about your life there, it's gonna be a best-seller!" I pouted. "I'm dealing with a serious issue! But like, do I have feelings for him? he can be so nice, but he says these hurtful things that I just can't ignore." I sighed. "Just live your life and see what happens," she advised. I nodded. "I guess." She smiled. "So Penelope told me what happened. Did you really get asked for S.H.I.E.L.D?" I nodded. "But I can't, this place has to stay hidden, I promised that," I explained with a knot in my stomach. "Moooom, have you seen my phone, can't findeh!" I heard Penny scream. "Coming darling!" I raised an eyebrow. "She's got a phone now? Penn's eight for god's sake." My mother gave me a dead stare and hung up. "How rude."

I had a busy day, with dancing, studying, and trying to eat healthy. "Hey Victoria," a lady said with an unsure tone in her voice, "did you know that there's a group of men who want you out of here? I mean Asgard." My heart dropped, even though it wasn't entirely a surprise. "Are you for real? Who?" She stared at the ground. "A couple of lords, and there's a rumor that prince Odin isn't exactly happy with you anymore." I laughed. "What? No, he likes me, I'm a hundred percent sure." She bit her lip. "I heard him say that the Midgardian has to know her place, and stop with all these renewals and sharing her thoughts about Asgardian society." I rubbed in my eyes, this couldn't be happening. "Well, how about that." I didn't understand why the king said that. He seemed to be so interested in my stories, he always asked about my home. But the moment he saw the palace life change, he wanted me to shut up.

After class, I changed myself and decided to get some food. My mood had not improved, I found out some of the names on the list of people who wanted me gone and they were all men. I dragged myself to the kitchen and made a salad. "Since when are you on a diet?" I turned around and saw prince Loki. "I ate swan last night, I need to do this so I don't feel guilty. Since when do you make your own meals?" He ignored my question and crossed his arms. "And what is the difference between the death of a chicken or a swan?" I raised my eyebrows. "So you're saying that I should go vegetarian?" He shook his head. "I'm saying that you shouldn't go on a diet." I chuckled. "How kind of you, prince." It looked like we were pretending that yesterday didn't happen. "Well, I have to go, see you tonight god of mischief!" He gave me a little smile, and my chest got a warm feeling. "Good day, Eleneor."

I stared at myself in my Nike tracksuit and wondered what the sports fashion on earth was right now. Would it still be the same? I heard my door squeak and froze. "Miss Hale, where are youuu," I heard Aden say. I managed to stay calm. "Who's there," I said, fake naively. "Death." I turned around and reached for my hand pistol when he held one himself. "Don't even try. Throw your weapon on the ground." And so I did. I stared at the arm he held against him. "See that Midgardian, can you see it?" I looked him in his bloodshot eyes. "Yes Aden, I see that," I answered carefully. I searched for a possible weapon around me, and my eye fell on a fork. "Look at me! I can never use it again!" I noticed that he still had his sword with him. I tried to ignore his hysterical screams but panicked when he loaded the gun. "Wait!" He started to laugh like a psychopath. "No. No, I am not going to wait." I barely dodged the first bullet and hid behind the couch. "Fuck," I whispered to myself. I tried to get to my weapon, but it was impossible. Then I saw Loki standing in the door opening. You couldn't see Aden from his point of view, so he frowned when he saw me on the floor. "Elly, why on Asgard are you-" Within a second, he got almost stabbed. Almost, because I just managed to prick his artery in his neck with a fork.

"Oh no," I stuttered. The hot, smelly blood sprayed all over me. "Fuck fuck fuck." I rubbed my blood-covered face. Right at that moment, Thor walked in. "What is that noise? Oh my." He ran over to the almost dead man. "Hang in there!" I pulled the blond back. "Thor you can't save him.' He tried nevertheless. It dawned on me that I had killed a man, and I covered my mouth. "What have I done," I whispered. I saw the man's eyes roll, and Thor sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

A sharp pain hit the left side of my stomach, and I almost fell down. I managed to lean on the wall just in time. It hurt so bad that I just wanted to scream. But I couldn't, all I did was stare at my shirt, where the blood ran out like crazy. I got lightheaded, but not extremely. "Loki," I whispered. The prince who only had attention for Aden until now looked up. "I'm shot." I stared at the man on the floor, who fired the gun. My legs started to tremble, and I tried to push on the wound. The younger prince glanced over at the man, put his foot on his neck, and pushed until we heard a crack. I thought that I heard Thor swear, but I wasn't sure. Loki carried me to the couch and pushed me down. I fought to stay conscious. "Elly, please stay awake," I heard him say. You could hear the desperation in his voice if you listened close enough. I tried to swallow my pain away, but that's easier said than done. I felt pressure on the wound and whined. "This is bad Loki," I whispered. The stabbing pain in my side seemed to be endless. "Hey, just stay awake, it'll be over soon." For a second I considered listening to my body and to just close my eyes, but I resisted. He put his hands on the wound and I could swear that there was light coming off them. I squeezed my eyes shut when it started to burn, and let out a cry. "Shh, it's okay," he muttered. But when I opened my eyes, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Thor is getting the nurses right now and I just started a healing process, you will be fine." I hummed and let a tear slide out of my eye, that I had tried to suppress for a long time. "Never thought I'd see you cry," he mumbled while his fingers ran through my hair. "Never thought I'd get shot on Asgard. And I'm not crying, it's an accidental tear." He chuckled. My eyelids felt heavier and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay awake for long. "Lokes?" He just looked me in the eye. "If I don't wake up, I'll haunt you." His eyes grew big. "Wait what?" I took a deep breath and allowed myself to drift away.


	22. Unstable grandma Stick

When I woke up, I first assumed that I was in my bed, and automatically tried to sit up. But then I noticed my tightly tucked stomach, and I groaned. "You're awake!" I saw the whole gang standing across the room. "Looks like I am," I muttered. My throat was dry, and I felt a bit wobbly. "Stay still please." I looked to my right and saw a doctor. "You're on very strong medication. That means that the next couple of hours, the pain will return slowly." He read his clipboard. "You are very lucky that the man was a bad shooter, miss Hale. Nothing dangerous got hit." I sighed relieved. "You will have to revalidate, of course, starting with two weeks of nothing, combined with a ten-minute walk a day in the second week." I pouted. "At least two months of no sports, activities, or intense movements. We strongly recommend physiotherapy for at least fifty days." I groaned. "You should be happy to still be alive," Loki said with a sharp tone in his voice. "Well hello to you too," I mumbled. "So, can I go now?" The doctor frowned. "Not until the painkillers are worked out." Thor put his hand on mine. "You can do it, Vicky. I have brought your phone here with me." I laughed. "Thanks."

I had a chat with everyone, but Loki stayed awfully quiet. He was the only one who stayed though, after Thor announced that he had to go. We didn't talk, we just sat in silence. He read a book, while I was texting with mom about what happened.

"You saved me." I looked at the prince and smiled. "Of course I did," I whispered. "But why?" He tilted his head. "I had an opportunity and I took it. I can't just let a prince die," I chuckled. "Elly I stood in the same room. I could've seen it, I should have." The guilty look on his face broke my heart. I gestured to him to come to me and took his hand. "We all thought he was dead Lokes, don't beat yourself up." I looked him in the eye. "You saved me as well, so we're even." I sighed. "My life is going to be so dull these next weeks." He chuckled. "So, when are you going to teach me how to swordfight?" I asked him, and he frowned. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "I am, my prince." He shook his head. "Unbelievable. I don't know the answer, it depends on how you're healing." I pouted. "You know what sucks? Right now I'm not in pain, yet I have to stay here. But when it returns, I'm allowed to go? Like, who came up with that?" When I tried to sit up, he pushed me back. "This is just not my year I guess."

The next three hours, the stabbing feeling returned. When I was allowed to go and stood up, a sharp pain struck my stomach. I stared at the cane the doctor gave me. "Oh hell no." He gave me the most annoyed look in the world. "I can walk perfectly fine," I lied and tried to lean casually on the wall. "I can't force you, but I don't think you'll make it to your room." I smiled. "I doubt that."

Two seconds later I almost fell down. "Loki! I don't think I'll make it!" The prince, who still stood in the door opening, smirked at my failure. "Can you please help me?" He sighed and picked me up in bridal style. "I was more thinking of supporting me with your arms."

"If you don't stop complaining right now, I'll drop you and leave you on the floor to die."

"Wow okay".

_Loki wandered around the library. He knew that it was his fault that the fragile woman got shot. He stood next to the man, and every single person knows that you have to kick the weapon away, even when the man is unconscious. But he was being irrational, and just wanted to figure out what had happened. And then he shot her. And if Eleneor hadn't said it out loud, he wouldn't have noticed it. The thing he did not understand was why he felt so guilty. The god of mischief never usually lets things affect him this much._

_He picked out a bunch of books for her, hoping she'd like them. He felt like an idiot with all the caring feelings. Loki decided that it's normal to care for a friend because that's what she was now. He hated to admit it, but he befriended a Midgardian._

I was woken up by someone knocking on my door. "Hang on, just let me get my unstable grandma stick!" I stumbled to the door and tried to ignore the strange cramps. "Well hello there, wounded Midgardian." I rolled my eyes when Loki said that with a big grin. "Come in, prince Loki." He frowned when he saw how I walked. "What?" He waved it away. "So, how's the recovery going?" I sighed. "It's been a day, so not very good." He put a pile of books on my coffee table. "Just thought I'd stop by and give you these since you're not going anywhere soon." My heart made a little jump, and I decided to not tease him for being nice. "Thank you, that's amazing." He walked to the kitchen and made us some coffee. "You need to sit down," he ordered, and so I did. I studied the prince, who wore decent Asgardian clothes as always. "So I have not looked in the mirror yet..." I started, and the prince interrupted me. "Don't worry about it. You may look hideous and tired, but I'll try to see through it." I put my hand on my heart. "Well thank you for that lovely compliment!" He gave me a sarcastic smirk and sat next to me. I observed the prince. "You're still feeling guilty, aren't you?" He blinked a couple of times before he answered. "I beg your pardon?" I sighed. "All I'm trying to say is that it really isn't your fault."

The prince was amazing. He ordered soup for me, he made me drinks, and he even listened to my high school stories and told me a few of his. He commanded me to lay down as much as possible, and I pouted. "But how am I supposed to read without neck pain?" I squeaked when he pushed me to the side of the couch so he could sit next to me. He didn't seem to care that our legs touched. Loki opened a book.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

He visited me every day for the next 13 days. One time he brought his sword so I could learn how I could hold it, and sometimes he taught me how to draw, or at least his techniques. And we read a lot. sometimes he read to me, but most of the time we just had our own books. It was a perfect recovery time. For my walks, we'd go to the garden with the whole gang for moral support, but I always looked forward to seeing the prince. It was weird to say, but I was going to miss my revalidation time


	23. Vlogger

"It took a long time, but I am back," I shouted through the tavern, and everyone cheered. Loki came with us all the activities we did or went to, and I suspected that it was because he wanted to keep an eye on me. But that he denied of course. Volstagg swung his arms around our shoulders. "So you're like a thing now, huh?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?" He hugged us closer. "You, her, together?" I laughed. "Hey, calm down Hagrid. A man and a woman can be friends." He hummed. "Everybody sees it, Vicks, don't act stupid." He let go of us. "The fact that you're insinuating this is ridiculous, no offense Elly." He pointed at us. "See? That right there! You insult each other all the time, and you gave her a nickname!" Loki sighed. "It's a shorter version of her name, not some romantic nickname. And yes, what is more romantic than insults and fights." I covered my smile with my hand. "So blind," the big man sighed, "So blind."

"Can you believe it," I asked, "these guys and Sif are so involved in our lives, like seriously, get one of your own?" The prince chuckled. "They do love some drama," he mumbled. I leaned against the wall to lighten the still-present pain. "You're hurt," Loki stated. "What? No I'm not, I am feeling fabulous." He raised his eyebrows and put his finger under my chin. He forced me to look him in the eye. "I swear, it's just stinging a little bit." He rolled his eyes. "Thor, do you smell that," Hogun asked. "Smell what?" Hogun smirked. "The sexual tension in the air between your brother and Vicky." We both gave him an angry glare, and the prince let go of my face. "So desperate for attention," I sighed. "Well, I have to go, doc's going to be mad if I stay for too long."

I put on some very loud music when I returned to my room and decided to work on my drawing skills. "Add imperfections," I mumbled. Those were the words of Loki. I was focusing on a drawing of a mouth. It was a slightly arrogant grin. I had made a few laughing-wrinkles, but it only made it cuter. "Damn it." Then my hand started to shake uncontrollably. "What the hell," I whispered to myself, and I tried to hold my hand still with the other one. At one point I just hit it with a book, but I couldn't feel it. My mind started to race, had this to do with my strange, exhausted moods? I tried to find the doctor's receipt for the painkillers, and it said that it was a very rare side effect. I sighed relieved even though the shaking didn't stop for at least five minutes. The muscles in my hands felt sore, so I stopped with drawing and made a walk.

"Vicky!" I sighed and turned around to see Thor. "What are you doing in the gardens? Thought you'd be resting. Anyway, I have decided to begin a career as a vlogger," Thor yelled. I frowned. "You're what now?" He had a big smile on his face. "I will obviously not post this on the social media platforms and applications, but it will be fun to show my family and future kids. I just want them to know how amazing my Midgardian friend was. You know, since you're probably dead then." I laughed when he turned on the camera. "Greetings, future me, friends and family. Guess who got shot with her own weapon two weeks ago?" He zoomed in on my head, and I made a weird face. He pointed the camera back to himself. "She's prettier usually. Vicks, where are you heading to? You cannot leave lady Hale, you must be in my video blog!"

The next three days I got visited by Thor three times a day, so he could vlog about his 'Midgardian' friend. Loki managed to avoid him, and always came after he left in the evening. He didn't stay as long as before, he just asked about my health. Sometimes he taught me some beginners fighting tricks, but only if I asked.

"I am two vlogs away from murdering my brother." I turned around and saw Loki with the grumpiest face I had ever seen. "Oh poor thing, he's here three times a day." He walked over to my drawings. "I see that you've been busy," he mumbled. When he picked up one of the papers, he smirked. "Is this me?" He held the mouth I drew next to his, and the resemblance was remarkable. "It's a coincidence, but if you want to believe that you should." Without asking, he sat down at my desk and added some details to one of my sketches. It was amusing to see how his hair fell into his face. "Looks like your hairspray is working out," I stated. He rolled his eyes and tucked it behind his ears. "Normally I'd offer you wine or scotch, but I can't drink and I don't want to be tempted. So, tea?" He looked up and simply nodded. I sat next to him and saw that he was making something new. "Look at me," he ordered, and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking," I said dryly. "Perfect." And while I was sipping my tea, I saw my offended eyes appear on the paper, including my left raised brow. "I don't look like that," I muttered. "That is how your face looks most of the time, unfortunately," he answered without looking up. "Sure."

I took the pencil out of his hands, and he gave me a sad look. "I just wanted to ask you about your day, little child." He sighed. "The usual. I practiced some magic, tried to socialize with my friends. Thor bought me a popcorn machine or maize-bubble maker as he calls it." He shook his head. "Oh, I put someone in prison today for attempted murder," added Loki with a laugh. "Someone attempted to murder you?" He shushed me. "Not me, one of my guards. He had apparently slept with the wife of a friend. I swear, it was just like one of those predictable detectives." I giggled. "This place is unbelievable." I managed to grab all seventeen books the prince brought me the last two and a half weeks. "So I've finished them all." He seemed to be surprised. "Really? I'm impressed. I will make someone return them." He stared at the clock that said 22.45. "You really should rest more." I laid down on the couch. "Happy now?" He chuckled. "So, any favorites?" I thought about it for a second. "I know that it makes me sound like a basic bitch, but probably Shakespeare's Othello."

_Loki couldn't control a little smile when he saw Elly's face lit up while talking about the book. She laid on her side, with the wound up of course, so she could look at him. Her eyes twinkled, and his heart skipped a beat, but you could see the drowsy glance in them. "It's time for you to sleep, little disabled girl," the prince taunted. She only gave him the finger and didn't move an inch. "So I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He made the couch's pillows hit her in the air with his magic and caught her. "Let's go to bed."_

_He stood with her in the bathroom while she brushed her teeth, just to be sure that she actually planned on going to sleep. "I can do this by myself, princy." He hummed but didn't leave. He even carried her to her bedroom. His eye fell on the card he gave her with the coffee maker, the one with himself on the cover. Loki had decided that his fun with the Midgardian was not over yet, and watched her lay down. "So, you're going to watch me sleep or what?" he laughed. "Don't be ridiculous." He looked at the woman. The way her chocolate brown hair laid against her cheekbones was almost magical. "Goodnight Elly," he whispered. And before he thought it through, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She had a little smile on her face. "Goodnight Lokes."_

What had he done? I touched my burning cheeks and groaned. Maybe the god of mischief was playing a game, but I couldn't handle it. The unique way he took care of me, the sarcastic comments, his intelligence, the way he talked about his hobbies... Was I falling for him? No, I decided, I was most definitely not.


	24. Lokes, You're Drunk

I woke up at noon, and the first thing I thought about was Loki. I cried internally, what was wrong with me? I went through my closet and picked out a pair of bleached ripped mom jeans with a simple burgundy v-neck shirt. I also planned on painting my nails to distract myself, but I couldn't stop wondering if he thought about yesterday evening. "I fucking hate him," I mumbled to myself.

"Hate who?" I squeaked and turned around. "Oh, Sif for god's sake!" She sat down and smirked. "What?" The lady wiggled her eyebrows. "You know what." I shook my head. "No, I really do not," I mumbled, and I scratched my neck. "Liar." I sighed. "Just ask your question please, I have to go to physiotherapy soon," I lied. "Oh come on, I see what's going on between you and Loki." I raised my brows. "You think that we're together?" She shook her head. "But the tension!" I sighed. "Sweetheart, we're just friends." She obviously didn't believe me. "Sure."

"It's true."

"I'm trying to believe you." I grunted. "Can't you stick your nose in somebody else's business?" She rolled her eyes. "You know what? You are so hard in denial mode, you're starting to believe your made up 'we're just friends' facts." Then she walked out. "Bitch."

It was another day with a fancy party, something that happened at least twice a month. And the problem was that I couldn't always skip them. I was searching for my tailor Carra. When I found her, I heard her mention my name, so I quickly hid behind a corner. "... Yes, I know, she does not have thin thighs. I noticed a few acne scars on her cheekbones as well," she told a lady. I automatically touched my face. I couldn't believe that the woman who always complimented me, fat-shamed me. I felt a heavy feeling in my stomach, how could she? I sneaked back to my apartment and let myself fall on my bed. I was always happy with my body. No, I might not have a thigh gap or visible ribs, but I felt pretty. It weirded me out that in a 'godly' place like this, there was still fat shaming. Then I came up with a plan. I was going to show my body off in a gorgeous Midgardian dress, fuck them.

I knew exactly which dress I was going to wear. I had a golden, tight, satin dress with a split. The amount of skin that was being shown, was slightly scandalous for Asgard, but I didn't care. I straightened my hair and wore a red lip.

Thor and Sif would pick me up on their way to the ballroom at nine. I stared at the clock, they were a bit late. The longer I waited, the more I started to doubt my looks. Was it too much? Should I have worn something more covering? I finally heard someone knocking.

"Okay Vicks, are you ready to-" Thor stopped talking the moment he saw me. "Well hello there, sexy," Sif joked. I laughed. "I know, I need to show off to a certain lady." Thor tilted his head, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Shall we?"

I saw Loki talking to a group of warriors when I entered the room and smiled. I could only see his back, but his tight black suit showed his broad shoulders and muscular arms. When the men he was talking with looked behind him at me, he turned around as well. He took his time staring at me, and he licked his lips. "Gorgeous as always," he said with a wink. "Well thank you, your highness, you look pretty hot yourself!" We both chuckled. "Tension, right there," Volstagg whispered, and we both rolled our eyes. "Oh dear, this again?" I observed Loki's face. Even though he claimed that everybody was annoying, he still had a little smile on his face. "What's with the scared look?" I tilted my head. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. "You may be a good actress Elly, but you can't fool me." He flicked my forehead when I frowned. "Hey!" The prince shook his head and sighed. "You don't even see it. What are you insecure about?" I pouted and told the story against my will. "I see." His face was emotionless. I followed his gaze over to Carra, who smiled friendly back. Then he put his strong hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "If I remember correctly, you still owe me a dance," he mumbled in my ear.

"And here we have my brother and Lady Eleneor." Thor walked while talking to his phone, and Loki let go of me. "Looks like they're about to dance!" His shouting drew everyone's attention. "They're totally attracted to each other!" Loki did a facepalm. "Thor I'm going to kill you one day," he muttered, just loud enough for him to hear it. He took my hand. "Come on, let's dance."

I felt my heart slamming in my chest when he put his arms around me. "Nervous, angel?" he whispered, and his lips touched my ear. "Oh, you wish." We were talking about our day while dancing. Or he was, at least. Loki told me about how he practiced his magic with passion. The way his eyes crinkle when he laughed made my heart skip beats. "You are dancing terribly tonight," he teased. I poked him in his side, and the prince squeaked. "What was that for?" He poked me back, and I jumped away. "That tickles!" He raised his brows. "You started it," he grinned. "You're so childish," I laughed. A man scraped his throat. "Some of us are trying to dance." He apparently didn't notice that I was talking to the prince. "Shut up Arman, or you will have a big problem," Loki ordered. The man walked off and I chuckled. "That's so funny, I wish I was that powerful. Maybe I should just become Asgard's president." He grabbed my hand. "Come, let's get some drinks."

I had a great night. the prince jokingly flirted with me, and I played along. "Wait, I have another line: Feel my shirt. Know what it's made of? Boyfriend material." I laughed. "Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living," I asked while dramatically wiggling my eyebrows. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" It went like this for at least half an hour, it was so bad that all our friends walked away from us. "Now I must walk you home while thinking about how you're the sunshine in my life." Tears were rolling down my cheeks from laughter. "Yes my love, let me stay awake and worry about why I'm falling for a cruel prince." He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. "No need to be mean Ells." There was a playful spark in his eyes. "I shall take you home now." The prince stood up and slightly staggered. "Let's go."

He was adorable. It was the first time ever that I had seen him drunk, really drunk. But it almost felt as if he was being himself, as if the alcohol gave him the last push. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I put my arm around his. "You're not a bad person," he suddenly said, "you're pretty amazing Elly." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but he wasn't really paying attention. "I think you're pretty amazing as well Lokes." He continued to talk. "I mean sure, you're a Midgardian. But you're like the funniest person in this palace. You piss people off with your Midgardianness," he chuckled and pulled me even closer to him. "Loki... you're really drunk," I mumbled. He'd be so unbearable the next morning if he remembered how friendly he had been with me. "You don't have the right to confront me with that." I rolled my eyes and he giggled.

When we arrived at my door, he leaned against the wall and cornered me in. "Loki," I whispered, "You're going to wake up tomorrow with a lot of regrets, keep that in mind." He hummed. His face came closer to mine, there were five centimeters between us at most. The warmth of his breath made me shiver, and I really had to control the urge to pull him even closer. "We never finished that movie," he murmured. And even though I wanted to invite him, I knew I couldn't, he was drunk. "I can't Loki. Tomorrow you're going to be very mad at me if I did that, you know that." He sighed and distanced himself from me. "Goodnight, Eleneor," he said offended. I pulled him into a short hug. "Goodnight prince." 


	25. Stitches

Notes at the end <3

* * *

Today was my father’s birthday, and it killed me that I wasn’t there. He turned 45, so he was officially old. Yes, for a father my age he was young, but I was as they refer to it, the best teenage accident they could wish for. I decided to take a shower before our little Zoom celebration. Especially since the whole family, who thinks I’m studying abroad, was going to be there.

She walked in completely unexpected, the queen. I was about to take a shower and already took and wasn’t wearing my shirt, and so I panicked. “Victoria, I-” Her eyes found my exposed wrists, and I avoided her gaze.

I always managed to push the sadness away, but once I started to remember, the memories just kept repeating themselves, like a cassette tape. My crying mother, begging me to not give up and shouting to my father that I was dying. The way his voice trembled when he called 999.

I closed my eyes. “Why does everybody keep breaking into my house?” My voice cracked. The queen’s eyes were full of pity. “You can’t tell anyone,” I begged, “promise me.” She only nodded. “Can you tell me w-” I interrupted her. “No.” I crossed my arms. “So, what is the reason behind this privacy invasion?” I cursed myself when I saw how startled she was. “It’s not important, child.” She looked at my calendar. “Congratulations Eleneor.”

I tried to have a nice conversation with my father, but my stomach felt heavy. “What’s going on love?” I saw a little smile on my mother's face. “You’re not hiding your scars,” she mumbled, “I’m so proud.” My mouth curved into a smile. “Yeah?” She nodded. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It may be a memory of something bad, but life isn’t always sunshine and rainbows. I think it shows how strong and real you are.”

And after the birthday chat, I did the bravest thing I had ever done. I showed my scars. Most people didn’t notice it though. I wasn’t really sure what I was going to do, so I decided to help Thor with editing his vlogs. And I was somewhat relieved that he probably didn’t see it as well.

_“Friends, I have found out something disturbing,” Thor stated after he gathered Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif, and Loki. He had an almost scared look on his face. “I-I saw something when Vicky was helping me with the video blogs.” He made a long pause. Loki frowned, and so did Sif. “Well come on, I don’t have all day,” Loki scoffed. “I think that… I think that she has attempted suicide.” You could hear a pin drop. “Not today obviously, but she had two long scars on her wrists.” Loki gritted his teeth while Thor was discussing the matter with everyone. It wasn’t his story to tell, and he felt the anger boil inside of him. He clenched his fists and struggled to control himself. “I need to talk to my brother in private,” he mumbled and forced the others to walk out. “Isn’t it shocking Loki, that-”_

_“Shut up!” Thor froze. “What are you thinking? You find out something incredibly personal, and you just shout it through the room? What if someone gets drunk and tells somebody about it? Do you even realize a little bit what you’ve done?” The longer he talked, the louder his voice became. “it is not up to you to expose that!” When Thor tried to talk back, he pushed a knife against his throat. “No. Don’t you dare to justify your actions.” He glared at his brother and pulled his knife back. “You disgust me sometimes brother.” Then he walked out._

_Loki was of course wondering when and what exactly happened. He ruined some things with his magic out of frustration. He raised an eyebrow when a maid looked at him with a shocked look. “Don’t you have work to do?” She ran off, and his thoughts went back to the Midgardian. Should he ask about it, or should he leave her alone?”_

It was three in the morning when I heard a knock on my door. “Elly it’s me.” I sighed and put on a sweater. “Loki what is-” He looked at me with an almost frightened look. And then he just hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him with his strong grip. His cold body against mine made my stomach flutter. It didn’t take long for me to connect the dots, but I never expected to see him this upset. For something that happened to me, after all. I let go of him and pulled him inside.

“How old were you?” His voice was almost emotionless, but you could see the doubt in his eyes. “seventeen,” I muttered. “But it was a long time ago, and I am feeling great. Like, I never thought that I would ever feel happiness again, and now look at me, I have an amazing life!” He took my arm and slid his fingers over one of the scars. “You have been hiding it so well,” he mumbled. He laid down on the couch, and I sat next to him. “I knew it was bad when the only thing I looked forward to every day, was sleeping.” My stomach felt heavy when I talked about it. “Have you ever felt like that?” The god of mischief pulled me on top of him. My head rested on his chest, and his steady but rapid heartbeat calmed me down. “I have my moments,” he answered after a while, “but they’re never too dark.” The prince stroked my hair, and my eyelids started to feel heavy. “Why are you so nice to me lately?” It was something I wondered for a few days now, and he had his answer ready. “You make me feel okay.” 

I woke up when I almost rolled off the couch. The moment I felt something move, I realized who was laying under me. The prince just turned to his side, but continued to sleep. Heat rose to my face when I realized what happened. I fell asleep on Loki. I stood up without waking him up, and looked at his face. His dark hair, eyebrows and lashes popped out because of his light skin. His thin lips, curved into a little smile made his face perfect. I made myself some coffee, and for the first time in months I baked pancakes. 

I saw that Loki woke up. “Hey,” he mumbled with a hoarse voice, and he walked to me. He took a sip from my coffee without asking, and I hit him with the whisk. The drama queen rubbed his shoulder as if I hit him with a rock, and I giggled. “So dramatic.” He inspected all of the kitchen equipment, and flipped some switches. He even put his hand in the toaster like an idiot, but the machines were unplugged luckily. “So, what are you making?” After I told him that I was baking pancakes, he was listing everything that I did wrong. “Well why don’t you do it then?” I handed the spatula over and watched him frown and push buttons on the stove. “Oh my god, you are unbelievable.” 

After watching him struggle for about a minute or so, I took over again. “So, should we-” I interrupted him. “Yes, we won't tell anyone about the fact that I used you as a human pillow.” He sighed relieved, but then narrowed his eyes. “Why, don’t you want to be associated with me?” I served him my pancakes. “Don’t be silly,” I chuckled, “It’s more for you. I assume that you don’t like rumors?” He simply smiled, and the subject turned to birthdays. “Did you have a pleasant afternoon yesterday?” I nodded. “Penny, mom and dad say hi by the way,” I remembered. “How are her riding lessons going?” I rolled my eyes. “She was too stubborn to listen and fell out of the saddle.” He laughed. “So when’s your birthday then,” I asked him. “December 17th, why?” I tilted my head. “Well I need to get you a present obviously,” I stated. His eyes grew, as if he couldn’t believe the fact that I wanted to give him a gift. “How about a cookbook?” The prince frisbeed a hot pancake in my face. “Hey!” I threw my fork at him, but he catched it. “Have you not murdered enough people with cutlery?” I stuck out my tongue. “You’re the worst.” He gave me the finger. “Do you know how to ride a horse,” he asked suddenly. I shook my head. “Do you want to know?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reason for her attempted suicide will be revealed throughout the story. I just wanted to make clear that it's not some cheap in-between thing to make the character a little sadder.


	26. Majestic

“Oh my, you’re going on a date!” I sighed. “Thor, for fucks sake it’s not a date.” Sif joined the conversation. “It’s totally a date.” I shook my head. “No,” I replied irritated. “Okay, I guess not then.” You could clearly hear that she didn’t believe me, but I quickly changed the subject. “September is almost over already, can you believe it,” I sighed. “Does this place have winter?” Thor furrowed his brows. “What kind of question is that? Of course there’s snow.” I shrugged. “Well, Asgard’s flat and doesn’t spin around its axis, or spin around a star. Can’t blame me for asking.” His eyes grew big. “Midgard spins?” I rubbed my eyes. “The ignorance on Asgard keeps surprising me.”

On my way back to my room, I felt tingly. I couldn’t stop shivering, even though I wasn’t cold. My body filled itself with an unfamiliar feeling. It was like my brains were floating inside my head. I couldn’t even talk, my mind was too busy with other things. I wanted to lean against a pillar in the middle of the room, but my body hit the ground instead. I grunted when my still healing wound smashed on the tiles. When I sat up I noticed that the pillar was gone. “What the hell..” 

I arrived safely in my room, but my head was pounding. I touched my burning forehead and moaned. “Fucking fever.” I started to wonder how I could have a fever without anyone around who could’ve infected me. And why did I see something that wasn’t there? An Asgardian virus maybe, but I had never seen anyone sick. I sighed and changed into my pajamas. I still didn’t understand how I got so ill within a few seconds. It had happened a few times before, but not like this. It luckily didn’t take a long time before I fell asleep. 

I was always in denial, it was my weakness. If I didn’t like something, I just blocked it out so I didn’t have to deal with it. And even though I knew it about myself, I never felt the need to change that. So I decided the next morning to write it off as a little fever as long as I could. It was probably that, after all. Today was the day that I started my horse riding lessons. Loki and I agreed that he was going to teach me how to swordfight as well if we had the time that evening. 

“Elly, can I come in?” I smiled when I heard his voice. “Door’s open!” He walked in with a pile of clothes in his hands. “You need to change,” he ordered, and he threw them over my head. “May I please advise you that it would be for the best if you replace your current outfit with this one, Lady Eleneor?” I giggled when he rolled his eyes. He smirked when I walked out of the bathroom in my brown, leather outfit. “Marvelous.” 

I felt watched while we were walking to the stables. “Why is everyone looking at us,” I whispered. “Well, we were at the tavern yesterday, and Fandral was sitting at the bar. My brother who still stood in the door opening thought of course that it was a good idea to shout: Guess who’s going on a date? And then Fandral shouted back: Oh my god, did Loki ask Vicky out? And then Thor shouted the loudest yes I had ever heard.” I laughed. “No, are you kidding me?” He sighed. “I wish.” 

I looked up to a stunning brown horse. “So, they’re pretty big, eh?” He opened a chest with combs and other things that I couldn’t identify. “His name is Cassio,” he mumbled. He brushed his own, black horse quickly. “And this beauty is Amadeus.” I patted Cassio. “Shouldn’t I brush him,” I wondered. He handed over a comb. It was adorable to see how much Loki cared for the horses, how gentle he was. I flinched when Cassio made a move, and the prince chuckled. “Oh shut it,” I hissed, and it only made him laugh harder. “If you keep this pace, we’ll still be here when the sun goes down.” I pouted. “Why don’t you help me then?” He raised his brows. “The whole point of this is to bond with him. He’s the sweetest boy in Asgard,” he said. “Okay okay.” 

After we finished, Loki put the saddles on the horses. He handed over the reins, and we walked to a field nearby. I just stared at the prince when he hopped on the horse, I wasn’t sure what to do. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Scratched my neck. “So, how exactly do I get on?” I heard him groan. “The stirrups. You just saw me do it,” he said, slightly annoyed. He got off of his and gave me instructions. “Left foot right there, just swing your other- Yes like that. Was that so difficult?” I scratched my neck. I squeaked when the animal moved. “What happened to our confident girl,” he taunted. “Fuck off.” 

It took me a while before I got comfortable, but Loki helped me through it. “If I would ever get a brown horse like this one, I’d totally name him Monkey”. He grinned. “You can’t even look at me, that’s how scared you are. How do you want to take care of your own?” I pouted, and glanced quickly at the prince. He looked majestic, his lips were curved into a smile, and his eyes sparkled. “I know a nice route, follow me.” He went faster. “Loki, stop running with your horse!” He looked back and bit his lip, suppressing a laugh. “It’s called a canter. You should be happy that I’m not galloping.” He explained how I had to do it, and even though I was secretly terrified, I still managed to keep up with his pace. 

Asgard was beautiful, I couldn’t deny it. We walked through a forest, with streams, flowers, and sometimes unfamiliar animals. Loki answered every question I had about the landscape and animals. After an hour or so, we stopped in the middle of the forest. “Oh no, you’re going to kill me,” I joked. He helped me get off of the horse. “I want to show you something.” He tied the horses to a tree and took my hand. Loki guided me to a small path, dark from the shadows. “Okay, close your eyes,” he commanded. “No, I’ll trip!” He picked me up in bridal style without a warning. “Come on, just do it.” I closed my eyes. And while he was carrying me to this secret place, all I could think about was his smell. A mix between leather, a subtle cologne, and what I thought nature smelled like. “Why are you sniffing in my neck?” I shrugged. “Didn’t realize that, my eyes are shut.” I could almost feel him roll his eyes, so I put my arms around his neck. “My apologies, Prince Charming.” He put me down. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” 

My mouth fell open, it was like I stepped into a Disney movie. The dark grass was covered in glowing purple and pink flowers. There were many fireflies and a little pond with golden lilies. The place was surrounded by willow trees, who caused the darkness there. “Wow,” was all I could say. I sat down on one of the many gigantic stones. “Lokes, this is gorgeous!” I made space for him to sit down. “I know, it’s amazing, isn’t it,” he mumbled. I took his hand and noticed that the prince shivered. “Something wrong?” I let go of him, but he pulled my hand back. “No, nothing.” I thought about the party a few nights ago. “Loki, what do you remember from the night of that party,” I asked him with a quiet voice, “you were pretty gone.” He chuckled. “I really was. I remember dancing and laughing with you, and I remember taking you home.” He gave me a serious look. “You mustn't tell my brother or mother that I’ve been this kind to you the last few days, or they’ll bother us for the rest of our lives.” I sighed. “Imagine that people think you’re nice, that’s not a reputation you want,” I said sarcastically. He gave me a dead look. “You know what I’m talking about.” We didn’t really talk. We just sat against each other and admired the view, until we had to return. 

“I have a confession to make,” Loki admitted while we were heading back to the palace. “Cassio is not the sweetest horse on Asgard. Quite the opposite actually, you’re one of the few he likes.” I gasped. “Were you trying to kill me?” His eyes grew big. “What? No, I just wanted to see you fall or something,” he said. “Get off that horse so I can hit you,” I demanded. He laughed and ran off. “Loki no! That’s too fast!” 

“My butt hurts,” I mumbled. “So that’s what you’ve been up to?” I saw Thor behind us with a big grin. “Haha, you’re hilarious brother.” The oldest prince looked at us with the most exciting face I had ever seen. “And? Have you fallen in love yet,” he teased. “It’s not a date!” Loki and I shouted at the same time. “You guys are couple goals.” Then he took his phone and started to film. “These two just went on a ‘not a date’! I’m totally boating them, and-” 

“Boating?” He tilted his head. “Yes, isn’t that what they say?” I laughed. “Oh my god you dipshit, it’s shipping!” He waved it away. “All the same. Can everyone say hi to my phone please?” We quickly waved, and I managed to get away after that. 

When I saw king Odin’s silhouette, I cursed inside my head. I had to cross that hall to get to my room, but I couldn’t forget the things he said about me. “Miss Hale!” He seemed to be in a good mood, or at least he pretended to be. “Good evening, your majesty.” He smiled. “Are you still enjoying your stay here?” He tilted his head when I stayed quiet. “Oh god, sorry I didn’t realize that I am allowed to give my opinion. I’m great.” I could see that he knew what I was talking about. “I think that you may have understood a few things,” he started, but then his wife approached us. “Hello there,” she said with a smile, “Having a nice chat? How was your date with Loki?” I closed my eyes to calm myself down before answering. “It was not a date.” She smirked. “Sure,” she laughed. “You know what? I’m going to walk away now before I say something not so royal worthy. Sleep tight!”

_ “Is it a date,” Odin mumbled, “or is it not?” Frigga chuckled. “I don’t know, but I think that she’s good for Loki. He’s been so cheery the last couple of weeks.” He raised his eyebrows. “You know, less stabby.” The king laughed. “Maybe I have been too hard on her, to be honest I had my doubts about her stay.” Frigga furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?” He pinched his nose bridge. “First you must promise me to not get upset with me.” She sighed. “I may have spread the word that she should adapt more to our realm, and keep her Midgardian items and traditions to herself.” Frigga had to let that sink in. “That’s horrible,” she whispered, “what were you thinking?” And that’s how their first fight in ages began. _


	27. A Red Colored Towel

“Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween…” I hummed while stirring my veggie soup. It had been a couple of days after my first horseback riding lesson, and Loki and I met every evening to swordfight from that day on . He was a tough teacher, and sometimes didn’t seem to realize that I was just a beginner, but we had a great time. I also continued my dancing classes and decided to start eating healthy again. And of course, Halloween was on its way. 

“What  is that?” I turned around and saw Sif in the doorway with a frown. “This is Halloween, from The Nightmare Before Christmas.” She sighed and shook her head. “I am so bored, can I help you with something?”

While we were cooking, she couldn’t help but ask about Loki. “So do you see each other often,” wondered Sif. “Just as much as I see you guys, why?” She only smiled. “I asked Loki the same question, and he told me once or twice a day. Eleneor, I don’t see you every day.” I bit my lip. “Is that so,” I mumbled. “Yes, care to explain?” I shrugged. “My Midgardian mind has trouble with the concept of time.” She rolled her eyes. “Are you really this low?” I changed the subject. “I need a new song for my dance lessons, and I’d like your opinion.” I took my phone. “So there’s this song named Work B*tch…” She raised her brows and I took it as a no. “So we’ve got the good old Beyoncé songs…” At the end we chose Rihanna's Please Don’t Stop the Music. “Sweetheart don’t get me wrong, I love you, but I have to kick you out. I need to come up with an idea for the beginning of the dance.” She crossed her arms. “Can’t I join you?”

The dancing lessons were difficult to give, with 600-year-olds. They would probably be between 14 and 18 on earth. Not only were they too ambitious, but Sif also tried to assist me, unsuccessfully. “Can we not do some backflips?” I sighed. “We’re not cheerleading!” I managed to get rid of her after half an hour, and then we could really begin.

_ “Okay, Marie and Ida! When we’re at ‘Baby I must say your aura is incredible’, you have to do this… and step forward before making this move: 1,2…” Loki peeked through the door opening when he heard music, and walked in. Loki observed the woman and the children, who hadn’t seen him yet. Her silvery voice echoed through the gigantic room. The elegant way she moves in her Midgardian sports clothing made him feel weird, he couldn’t put his finger on it. Mesmerized was probably the best way to describe it.  _

_ “Loki!” Eleneor interrupted his thoughts. He smiled. “Good afternoon miss Hale.” He gestured to the kneeling children to stand up. “What are you doing here?” Her cheeks were red from all the exercise, and she was catching her breath. “I heard some very strange noises coming from this room,” he explained, “turns out it’s just your music.” Eleneor gave him the finger, to the shock of the others. “No need to get mad Cherry,” the prince teased. The older girls stared at each other, all seeing the same thing. Loki’s normally emotionless green eyes had a spark in them, and the corners of his mouth were curled up. She pouted. “That’s really nice of you prince Loki, very funny.” The prince glanced through the room. “Looks like you’ve lowered the bar with all these children,” he mumbled. “Yeah, why don’t you join us then?” He snickered. “Right, like I have time for that. By the way, my brother wants to take a picture of your little project, you know, because he thinks he’s a media expert now.” Eleneor rolled her eyes and sighed. “Gotta love Thor and his vlogs.” Loki watched her redo her hair. She had her tie between her plump, blossom lips, and he unconsciously licked his. They had shared two -almost- kisses, and they flashed by. The prince swallowed, and for a second he considered that he might be attracted to her. “What?” He shook his head. “Nothing, I have to go.”  _

  
  
  


“Good evening Eleneor!” I opened my door and saw a way too excited Thor, and a grumpy Loki. “Hey guys, to what do I owe the pleasure?” They invited themselves in. “There’s a bit of tension between mother and father, so we will be having dinner here.” The man sat down at the dining table and put his feet on the top. “What are you going to make us?” My mouth fell open. “I beg your pardon?” The god furrowed his brows. “You haven’t decided? I have a few options.” I crossed my arms. “I am not going to make you dinner. And get your fucking feet off the table,” I ordered. Loki chuckled. “Unbelievable brother,” he mumbled. “We wanted to ask if we could join you for dinner,” the youngest prince corrected. “I’m not a maid or cook, so unless you two help me, you can leave.” 

It was a disaster. I planned on making pasta, but they don’t have instant noodles on Asgard, so we had to make our own with a pasta machine. It would’ve been easy if the brothers weren’t so headstrong and competitive. “Spin the handle Thor, how hard can it be.” He grunted. “I’m trying okay, stop yelling at me!” I cleared my throat. “You’re rolling the dough backward, sweetheart,” I said dryly. “Don’t call me that when Loki is in the room, he might get jealous,” he laughed. Loki took a kitchen knife and pushed it against Thor’s neck. “Stop it brother,” he hissed. Thor raised his eyebrows. “You wanna fight? Fine with me, come o-” I interrupted. “Oh for God's sake I don’t wanna watch you fight,” I whined. The two stared at me, still with fire in their eyes. He finally lowered the knife. “Fine.” We continued in silence, at least for a minute. “So, wifey has you under control already?” Loki then slid the cheese grater against his cheek, followed by a scream. 

“I can’t fucking believe it.” We were eating ‘our’ pasta that I had to finish by myself, and the mood was tense. Thor held a now red colored towel against his cheek and glanced at us from time to time with a pissed off look. “You had it coming though,” Loki mumbled. “I was joking!” I gritted my teeth. “Is this all you ever do, fight? Do you even love each other, you’re brothers,” I exclaimed. They turned their heads to me. “I might dislike my brother from time to time Vicky, but I do care for him.” Loki’s eyes grew big, almost as if he was touched by those words. “If you had a brother you’d understand Eleneor.” I felt my heart sting when those words came out of Thor’s mouth. I swallowed before speaking. “I had a brother once,” I whispered with a cracked voice, "my parents adopted him when I was four." I cleared my throat. “Anyway, the point I’m trying to make is that you shouldn’t take each other's company for granted.” There was silence. “So, do you want to talk about it?” I shook my head. “Thank the gods,” Thor said relieved, and I chuckled. I then took my phone and made a picture of the scene. “Do I have the permission to send this to my family?” Thor inspected the picture. “I don’t know, this angle makes Loki’s face look a bit bigger,” he muttered. Loki stood up and frowned. “That towel on your cheek does take the photograph’s charm away. Remind me why it’s in there, brother.” I did a facepalm. “You know what? I’m sending it into the group.” They gave me a look of terror. “What? No, Fandral just received his photocopy machine, please don’t!” I pressed the send button. “Oh no,” I said sarcastically with a gasp, “now it’s too late.” Two seconds later I got a reply from Hogun, who sent ten emoji’s that had nothing to do with the picture at all. 

I closed my eyes when I felt dizzy. It looked like there were four Lokis and Thors, and I sighed. “Hey, are you okay? You look tired,” Thor asked concerned. I nodded. “I had trouble sleeping last night, and I think that I might have caught a cold or virus.” He squeezed my arm. “Don’t worry, you’ll get better in no time. And a cold is caused by a virus.” I tilted my head. “Do Asgardians get sick?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I’ll take that as a no,” I muttered. “Only if we get poisoned, or a new disease.” My head started to pound. “Like what?” He shrugged. “We had a problem a few years ago with a lung-virus. Caused a lot of coughing, fevers, and exhaustion. But now we barely notice it if we get it anymore.” I hummed. “Then maybe that’s what I have.” Thor laughed. “The virus actually came from a bat, can you believe that?” I chuckled. “That sounds unlikely.” He hummed. “It is the truth. We can test you if you want? We call it the Brenna-virus. Brenna means burning in the ancient language.” I smiled. “I’d like that, thanks.” The rest of the evening was less violent, and I felt relieved. We talked about family and came up with theories about why the king and queen were fighting. But nobody knew the answer.


	28. Teasing

“Stop gagging.”  
“I’m fucking trying Loki, shut your bloody mouth.”   
“So you gag? Let’s hope that Loki’s d-”  
“Oh my God Fandral, I am going to kill you in your sleep.” He chuckled. “Besides, this stick is like thirty centimeters, I doubt that his p-”  
“One word more, and I will cut your tongue out,” the youngest prince threatened. Thor entered the room. “Hello, what is everybody talking about,” he yelled happily. “Your brother’s d*ck,” Fandral answered, and he snorted by his own answer. “Okay, in that case I’ll just awkwardly leave the room,” the prince replied. Fandral laughed. “No no, we’re stopping.” The not so patient nurse scraped her throat. “Can you please open your mouth again?” After two more tries we finally managed to take a sample. “Finally,” I sighed relieved. But when I wanted to stand up I got pushed back onto the chair. “We need to go into your nose as well.” I moaned when I saw the long stick. “Are you kidding me?” Loki had apparently enough. He roughly grabbed my chin and held my face in the air so the nurse could take the test. “Wh- ouch!” It was the most uncomfortable feeling I had ever had. A man squeezing your face while there’s a stick in your nosehole was the worst.

“Ycan me go now,” I muffled. I rubbed my cheeks. “Can I leave? Or do you need to check my ass as well?” Loki pinched his nose bridge in annoyance. “Thank you for helping us doctor,” he said with a sigh. In the meanwhile, you could hear Thor and Fandral crack up in the background. 

  
I had to wait a few hours before I got the results, so I decided to work out in the meanwhile. The burning feeling in my muscles always empowered me, it showed that I was improving. I was doing three sets of thirty push-ups, and when I finished I let myself fall down on the floor. “Tired already?” I yelped and turned on my back to see Loki towering above me. “We really need to talk about privacy Lokes,” I mumbled. He smirked and sat down next to me. “You cannot possibly call this sport?” I raised my eyebrows. “You do it then,” I challenged. “Oh please, I could do this fifty times as long as you, with you sitting on my back.” I sat up. “In that case, I challenge you to do a thousand push-ups with me on your back, your highness.” His green eyes sparkled with mischief. “What’s the price? If I win I get to answer a question that you must answer,” he stated. “And when I win, I get to dress you for tomorrow.” 

The prince agreed and laid down in a planking position. I carefully sat down on his back, and Loki grunted. “Lower,” he whined. I shuffled to his lower back. “Now you’re practically sitting on my butt.” I chuckled and shifted to the middle. “Okay perfect, don’t move.” He began, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. I tried to catch up with the Midgardian news on my phone and also had to count, but Loki was too distracting. He wore a long-sleeved, black tight shirt that showed his shape very well. The way his muscles flexed with every move was just very attractive. I bit my bottom lip when he softly moaned. “You’re at ninety darling, tired already?” He huffed but didn’t reply. 

I had totally underestimated the prince again, we were at eight-hundred and he seemed to do just fine. I went through his raven hair with my fingers, and for a second he froze. “Cheater,” he hissed, and I laughed. I traced his spine with my nails and started to draw little circles on his back. I swore that I saw him shiver. “I’m just trying to make you more comfortable, your highness,” I mumbled. The prince started to breathe heavier quickly after that. “Eighty more, if you can.” The collar of his shirt had shifted, and I straightened it while making sure that I touched his skin. Then he fell. 

“Yes!” He sat up, causing me to roll on my back on the floor. Loki leaned over me, and our faces came close to each other. “Do you think it’s funny to tease me, Eleneor,” he whispered. His eyes had a naughty glance in them, and I licked my lips. “I kinda do.” He smirked and moved his face closer to mine. “Really? You like to play games with the God of Mischief?” For a second I thought that he would kiss me, but he moved his head to my ear instead. “Bold choice,” he murmured. My heart skipped a beat when I felt a pair of lips brush against my neck, just not hard enough to call it a kiss. “Are you trying to seduce me, Loki?” We both sat back up and giggled. “Would you not like that Elly?” I stuck out my tongue. “Too shy to answer,” he grinned. I gave him the finger, and he laughed. “Very well then. I will see you tomorrow morning at ten at my home then, I have to go now.”

_Loki paced away as fast as possible without looking unusual. He had just confirmed the existence of an emotion he suspected he had, and he had no idea to react to it. For a Midgardian, after all. But he was Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and he always manages to get what he desires. And after a long walk through the forests, he came to the conclusion he wanted this, he wanted her. But how?_

_Eleneor was no regular woman, he was very much aware of that. You couldn’t charm her with gifts, and the title Prince of Asgard did not impress her. Loki grunted. He had no problem with playing people, and he was extremely talented in persuading people, but not with someone like her. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help. And there was only one person he knew who had a long relationship with a strong woman._

_“Father.” Odin turned away from the window and smiled. “Loki, how are you?” The prince tried to push his pride away. “I’m sad to say that I need your advice.” The king’s grin broadened. “Go ahead, ask,” he encouraged. “How did mother fall for you,” he whispered. The king tilted his head, and Loki repeated himself. “You are asking this for miss Hale’s attention, aren’t you?” He nodded. “Well then, your mother and I had known each other almost our own lives. The older we became, the bigger the spark became.” Odin sighed. “Miss Hale has a peculiar mind Loki, I’m afraid that even I am not wise enough to see through her unique and exceptional soul. Maybe a conversation with her relatives will give you the insight you need.” Loki grunted. “That’s all? You’re king Odin, should you not be able to assist me?” He patted his son’s back. “You will do fine, don’t worry. Also, your mother loves her, so she will be thrilled to help you.” Loki knew that if he went to his mother, she would advise to get her a bouquet and pour his heart out. “Thank you father,” he mumbled. “You’re welcome, boy. And wish her well for me, I heard she was feeling sick.”_


	29. Rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story <3

I knew exactly how I was going to dress Prince Loki. I once ordered an oversized dark grey shirt with short sleeves, and someone brought a leather jacket to Asgard for me. The prince himself had loads of leather pants. I also had a fake tattoo with a snake for his arm, and a helix.

“Well hello there prince,” I said with a grin when he opened his door. His hair wasn’t styled yet, and the way his curls framed his face was adorable. I showed him the bag with the dark clothes. “You’re going to be a baddie, Lokes.” I noticed two cups of coffee on the table, and my heart made a jump. “Thank you!” The prince barely spoke, he seemed to be tired. “Are you okay?” He nodded. “I had a busy evening yesterday,” he mumbled with a husky voice. “So, this is what you will be wearing today…” He was not as amused as I was, but that only made me more satisfied. I turned around so he could put on the shirt. He almost never wore something with short sleeves, which was a shame since he did have muscular arms. “Damn Loki,” I laughed. I pushed his sleeve up and pressed the tattoo on his arm. He shivered when I put a wet towel on it. “Thought that the cold never bothered you?” He gave me a dead look. “Sooo, remember the pants you wore on the first day we met, that’s what you’ll be wearing.” His look of horror when I showed him the helix made me laugh. “Oh please, this is nothing compared to what you did to me. Where do you keep your hairbrush?” He pointed at the bathroom. it was huge, the tub was gold, he had a rain shower, and a double sink, that was covered in hair products. I chuckled, he was such a diva. 

  
  


“Sit on the chair,” I ordered. I started to brush his soft hair, and he seemed to like it. I tied his hair into a man bun, and when he realized what I was doing, he moaned. “Oh shut it, you look gorgeous,” I mumbled. We both stared at the prince in the mirror. The somewhat tight shirt showed off his amazing body, and the jacket made him look like the most badass man in the world. “Did I just create the sexiest Asgardian alive,” I joked. Well, it wasn’t really a joke, the man was stunning. “I cannot go in public like this Elly,” he whined. Right at that moment, we heard someone knock. 

“Brother, our father wants to see-” Thor stared at Loki for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. “I’m dying!” It wasn’t until Loki threw a knife in his leg when he stopped. I gasped, but the oldest brother seemed to be fine. “Hey, that’s just mean,” he muttered. “Brother I can’t leave today, tell him that.” Thor shook his head and crossed his arms. “I’m not leaving without you.” It was fun to see the brothers argue. “If you’re not down within fifteen minutes I’m going to send our mother.” Loki gave him the finger. “Fine.”

“I hate you so much right now, Eleneor.” I chuckled. “No you don’t,” I said. I straightened the collar of his jacket. I was tip-toeing since the man was 6’2. “You are so tiny,” he muttered, and he put his arms around my waist. I pouted and tried to not blush. “You’re a little cherry,” he teased, so I flicked his head. “Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re as red as blood.” I placed my arms around his neck to surprise him. “I believe that it is: As red as a tomato, you silly, slightly terrifying prince.” He stuck out his tongue. “You’re such a child,” I laughed. I squeaked when he tightened his grip, and the prince smirked. “At least I don’t blush,” he mumbled. I raised my eyebrows. “So you’re saying that it’s impossible to make you blush?” He nodded. “I never turn pink.” I pulled his head closer to mine. “Are you sure, your highness?” I giggled when I saw him swallow. His face however stayed pale. “Yes miss Hale,” he whispered, “I’m sure.” He still didn’t flush, and I sighed. Maybe he was right. And I couldn’t get any closer, or we’d kiss. Or could I? I glanced at his lips but decided to control myself. “What are you thinking of, Elly?” Loki had a mischievous look on his face. “Nothing.” I froze when he placed his left hand on my cheek. “You’re adorable,” he joked with a grin. We heard loud footsteps coming from outside, and I let go of him. “It’s time for you to go, rockstar.”

I came with the two princes to see everyone's reaction. “Alright peasants, I would like to make clear that this is obviously not my own choice,” he stated grumpily when people gave him looks. He gave Thor and me an angry glare when we giggled. Thor filmed everything, even after several death threats from his brother. “I love this,” Sif grinned. Loki gave her a dead look. “Oh come on, stop whining,” I chuckled, “You look lovely.” Fandral, who joined us, wiggled his eyebrows. “Just fuck already.” I slapped him in his face, followed by Loki’s chuckling. “Ha, you’ve copied a habit of his already.” I showed him my middle finger. “Just stop talking.” 

“Miss Hale!” We turned around and saw the doctor. “So, I have some news. You do not have the virus.” I bit my lip. “So, what can it be then?” He shrugged. “We found nothing, so you shouldn’t worry, it was probably a Midgardian cold.” I smiled, but I still felt like that wasn’t it. “Thanks doc, that’s a relief.” I felt that Loki was staring at me. I turned around and he had a look of disbelief on his face. Luckily for me, I got a call before he could say anything.

_ “Good afternoon Eleneor.” _ I recognized my uncle’s voice. “Phil, how are you,” I asked him, and I turned our call into a video call. I pulled my earplugs out of the phone, so everyone could listen. The man had a curious glance in his eyes.  _ “So I heard that you turned down the job,” _ he said with some surprise. I sighed. “You know why, I can’t just tell everyone about Asgard.” I got the attention of the others.  _ “I understand. I just didn’t expect it, since you always care a lot about your own dreams.” _ I frowned. “Are you saying that I’ve become weak?” He sighed. “ _ No, that’s what you make of it. I just wondered if there is a thing or a special someone that keeps you from-” _

“No.” He chuckled.  _ “I heard your sister talk about your prince charming.” _

“I am only going to say this once, so listen closely. We are not dating,” I hissed. Thor burst out in laughter. “Is that him?” I grunted. “That’s his brother.” I pointed the camera at him. “So there is someone then?” I rolled my eyes. “No.” Loki took the phone out of my hands. “Well that’s a bit hurtful, is it not, Miss Hale?” He smirked in the camera. “prince Loki is the name. What is your name, Midgardian?” I did a facepalm. “Agent Phil Coulson, from S.H.I.E.L.D. You’re prince charming then?” The prince had an almost insecure look in his green eyes. “Thank God,” Phil said after a few seconds, “you look way more interesting than that brother of yours.” Loki was speechless for a few seconds. “I do know that, Sir Coulson.” We just stood there and witnessed the conversation between the two. He had put the earplugs back in the phone, so we couldn’t hear what Phil said. I furrowed my brows when he walked off, laughing at my phone. “He could literally be a Midgardian.” I caught myself checking the prince’s figure, but I didn’t really care. There’s nothing wrong with looking at a handsome man, right?


	30. Out of Breath

It wasn’t until nine in the evening when I got my phone back. Loki was nowhere to be found, and when I called myself, he didn’t pick up. It surprised me how quickly bored I got without it. After watching shows like Catfish and Teen Mom for an hour long, I decided that I had to do something else. I stared at my painting supplies. Since I had recovered I almost stopped drawing and painting, it just wasn’t as fun without the company. I searched for a picture I made in the Asgardian gardens and started to remake it.

“Elly, I have come to return your telephone!” I chuckled and opened the door. “Good evening prince.” His eyes grew when he looked at me, but his look softened soon. “What is-” He put his finger on my chin, and lifted my face up. 

_ Loki smiled after having an extended phone call. They had talked about all sorts of things. Mostly weapons, fights, and Eleneor of course. He found out that he enjoyed the conversation with the Midgardian man. It was nice to be the center of attention once. It also gave him an excuse to visit her later. “Elly, I have come to return your telephone!” Her sweet giggle made him feel warm. Not in a suffocating way, it was a pleasant, somewhat confusing feeling.  _

_ Eleneor opened the door, and his heart skipped a beat. Her brown locks were tied up in a messy bun, and her grey sweatpants were covered in pink and yellow paint. She was perfect. He didn’t even think it through. Loki lifted her face up, and gently kissed her soft, chocolate tasting lips. But when she didn’t react, he started to doubt himself and let go. The girl just stared at him in shock. He couldn’t tell if she was disgusted by it or not, but the prince considered it. Then she pulled him back by his collar and kissed him roughly. Elly moved her hands to his neck, and he held her by her waist to pull her closer. She softly bit his lip, and a low moan escaped Loki’s mouth. He thought about it a lot, what it would be like to kiss her. But it was better than he could’ve imagined. His heart pounded in his chest, and all he could think about was, was how her soft, hungry lips felt on his.  _ _ Loki kicked the door shut without letting her go, and she smiled against his lips. The odd, tickling feeling he had in his stomach was stronger than ever, and he had to force himself to let go of her when they got out of breath. _

  
  


“Wow,” I whispered. The prince had a huge grin on his face. “I knew it,” he said with a husky voice, and he loosened his grip around my body. My heart pounded in my chest, and I tried to cover my goosebumps with my sleeves. “Lokes, you know what?” I stammered. He ran his thumb over my swollen lips and heat rose to my face. “That you want me,” he muttered. He gave me a soft kiss on my neck, and I shivered. “Oh please,” he chuckled, “don’t act so innocent. You kissed me a few seconds ago with such passion.” I covered my red cheeks with my hands. “What about you? Do you want me?” He hummed. “I apparently do.” I smirked. “Oh don’t be so smug,” he mumbled. “Wine?”

We just drank on the couch in silence. “So,” I finally said, “what is the plan?” The prince tilted his head. “What do you mean? I want you to be mine, it’s not that complicated Ells,” he stated. “You cannot just claim somebody darling, you have to ask it.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Dear Eleneor, would you like to be mine?” I licked my lips. “I mean I’d love to, but I don’t get into a relationship before three dates,” I teased. “Fine, then we’re not in a relationship. You’re my friend with whom I have romantic interactions.” I stuck out my tongue. “So, should we tell the others?” He nodded. “I suppose so. But we don’t have to do it like, right now. I mean, we’re not in a relationship right?” We chuckled. “Let’s just take things slow,” I suggested, and he nodded. “That sounds good.” Loki had a soft, relaxed expression. The corners of his lips were curled, and it made me want to kiss him. “God, you’re cute,” I mumbled. His embarrassed smile was adorable. He put our glasses on the table and laid down with his head in my lap. “Lokes, that is literally the worst angle to see me,” I laughed. “No it’s not, I can see your lips better this way.” I untied his soft hair and played with it. 

“Are you worried about your health,” he asked suddenly. “No,” I lied. “Don’t play stupid with me darling.” I sighed, and let go of his hair. “Please don’t stop,” he whispered. I chuckled. “You’re such a spoiled brat.” I laid down on the couch, and the prince pouted. It didn’t take long before he jumped on top of me and put his head on my chest. “So, do you have any ideas about what it can be,” he mumbled with closed eyes. “No, but the weirdest thing happened a while ago. I saw a pillar that was not actually there. I wanted to lean on it because I felt unwell, and I fell right through it.” He burst out in laughter, so I flicked him on his head. “Sorry, sorry.” He looked up. “Would you be okay with me looking through your memories?” I frowned. “I suppose so?” He sat up and pushed his thumb against my forehead, on the third eye. 

I saw myself standing in the hallway with a pale, sweaty face. I never realized how much I trembled, it was interesting to see. The not existing pilar was there, and I saw myself fall through it. Right after that, it disappeared. Then I popped back into reality.

“That’s odd,” Loki mumbled, “looks like you’re hallucinating. It can be caused by migraines, so it’s very probable that it’s just that.” He gave me a serious look. “Is there a history of epilepsy in your family?” I shook my head. “Then I’d say some sort of migraines. Maybe you do suffer from an Asgardian virus, your human body can react differently to it.” I nodded. “Let’s just see for another week.” He kissed me on my forehead and I covered my face. “What,” he asked. “Nothing, it just hit me that we made out,” I chuckled. “Well my love, you should get used to it,” he mumbled, “because I am not planning on stopping anytime soon, angel.”


	31. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I never expected that people would actually read my story, my summary is sooo bad xD  
> Thank you though, it's a boost <3 I'm running out of chapters though, I only have 3,5 left, but I'm working on it. I'm not going to stop this story, dw  
> Also, does anyone know synonyms for chuckled/laughed/giggled/grinned? I feel like I overuse them.

“Oh my,” was the first thing I said to myself when Loki left the room. “Holy fucking shit.” I touched my swollen lips. The prince had an early appointment, so he went to sleep. I just couldn’t stop my rapid heartbeat and cursed. I still wasn’t sure if we were together or not, but I wasn’t going to worry much about it. We were going to take it slow anyway. 

That night I barely slept. I was either thinking about how amazing Loki was, or of course about how he can be both cute and sexy at the same time. After twisting and turning for hours, I took a sleeping pill that soon did its job.

_ I felt a cold breeze and opened my eyes. I stood in the middle of the forest and came to the conclusion that I was dreaming. “How peculiar,” I whispered when I didn’t wake up. My frozen feet got dirty from the mud. I strolled through the woods until I saw a man’s back. “Pardon me,” I started. But when he turned around, I was at loss for words.  _

_ “Hello sister,” he said with a smile. “Joshua?” My brother eyed me. “Why aren’t you wearing shoes,” he mumbled with a frown. I felt a lump in my throat. For years I wanted to see him, to talk to him, thank him. And now, for the first time since the accident, he appeared in my dreams. “You’ve become quite the woman Vicks,” he laughed. Joshua’s signature, high-pit _ _ ched laugh made me shiver as if he was really here. And then it sneaked up on me, the way too familiar grief. I muffled a sob with my hand. “Hey, it’s okay.” He walked to me and hugged me. His touch felt so real, that I just burst out in tears. “I-I’m so sorry,” I cried. “I just did what every fantastic, big brother would do. Every sane man would have done the same.” I let out a shaky breath. “You were not a man, Josh, you’re just a boy. And you got killed by a stranger for me.” He let go of me and smiled. “I’m thirty now, kiddo.” I rolled my eyes. “Yes,” he shouted, “I missed that attitude!” He looked around. “So, why exactly am I here?” I shrugged. “I don’t know, dreams are weird.” He tilted his head. “Is this your dream? This feels pretty real to me. But whatever I guess, I died years ago.” He laughed at his own comment. “Come on that's funny.” _

_ “It’s not.”  _

_ “It is.” I sat down on a fallen tree trunk. “So, what do we do now? Should we just wait for you to wake up? We should talk, my dead senses feel that there’s love in the air.” I smiled. “Did someone tell you? What is the afterlife like?” He sighed. “I cannot say that, unfortunately. Not nearly as interesting as your drug cartel adventure. But let’s not change the subject, tell me about this special someone.” And so I told him the whole story, from the moment I came to Asgard. He gasped when I told him about last night. “Nooo… that’s so romantic!” I grinned. “It really was.” I heard a strange bell in the background. “Sounds like you have to wake up, Vicky.” My stomach felt heavy. “Maybe we will meet again, who knows?” He hit my shoulder when I pouted. “What,” I grunted. “Head up queen,” he laughed. “Until next time.”  _

__

I woke up and turned my alarm off. I touched my still wet cheeks and sighed. When I turned around, I saw red stains on my pillow. I stumbled to the bathroom and saw blood dripping out of my right ear. “Fuck,” I whispered to myself, and I quickly filled it with a cotton pad. I was not in the mood for an ear infection, on top of all the other things. I looked at Joshua’s picture on the shelf and smiled. It felt as if he had returned, as if he was back into my life. Even though it was just a dream, it was a huge comfort. I wasn’t going to tell Loki about it just yet, he’d only worry.

__

My studying was interrupted by a bark, right outside of my home. I was startled, and jumped up. “Shhh, it’s a surprise,” I heard Loki hiss. “Stop licking me, it’s disgusting.” I opened the door and saw my favorite prince carrying my kiss-giving dog in his arms. I tried not to tear up when I looked into Nala’s big, brown eyes. The prince put her down. “Sweetie!” She jumped all around me while barking, and I chuckled. “Nothing’s changed I see? Calm down Nalie.” The noise had attracted Thor and Volstagg. “What is that mythical creature,” Thor wondered. “My pitbull Nala.” He gasped. “We must take it outside and play with her!” I sighed. “I have a lot of things to do.” The prince pouted. “We can do it ourselves, Vicky.” At first I refused, but eventually, I gave in and let them take her, after many instructions.

__

I pulled Loki into a tight hug when they left, and he wrapped his strong arms around me. “Good afternoon love,” he mumbled in my ear, “do you like my gift?” I smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. “I love it.” He licked his lips and frowned. “Really? I go through the trouble to make up a perfect lie for Heimdall so I don’t look odd, and you give me a kiss on the cheek?” I rolled my eyes and softly pressed my lips against his. He moved his big, icy hands to my lower back, and I shivered. He smirked against my mouth and took my hands. Loki turned me around, and pushed me against the wall, with my arms pinned above my head. His lips found their way to my neck, and I moaned quietly when he bit my skin. He chuckled and continued sucking and biting my neck, leaving many marks. “Do you like this, when I have you against the wall?” he whispered in my ear. I shivered and tried to control the desiring feeling he gave me. Every inch of my body craved his touch, but he didn’t go a step further. “You’re such a tease,” I whined. He grinned, and let go of my wrists. “I am the God of Mischief, Elly, what did you expect?” 

__

The rest of the day I wore a scarf, despite the 19-degree weather. Thor returned Nala covered in mud, so I had to shower her. Her dirty wet tail splashed water through the whole bathroom and I grunted. “Whacha doing silly,” I laughed, “Maybe we should make Thor’s room muddy as well, what do you think?” She barked and shook herself dry. “Nala!” I sighed when she covered my white pants in brown water. “What is today's plan,” I mumbled. I decided to go to the library, to see if I could find a book about dreams. 

__

After searching for a while, I found a brown leather book called **The Curse of Dreaming** , by Gríma. The names here were always so short, it felt like they were just made for a good last name for their children. Grímason, Odinson, Hogundottir. This was of course for the men only, because that’s just how it works here. 

__

2.1 The unknown death

_ Death with its many mysteries has kept Asgardians busy since life itself was created. Dreaming about the deceased is nothing concerning, it happens all the time. There is meaning to these dreams and hallucinations. _

_ Did the person give you happiness in his or her life? You are most likely to feel that joy in your dream. This happens when you long for the feeling the person gave you when they were still alive. It can also mean that you’re not over this person yet. Most of the time you’re in a calm, plain surrounding. Common locations are white rooms or their or your home. _

_ Another reason can be that they want to show or tell you something. They may ask to bring a certain object to their grave. _

I looked up from the book, it felt like someone was watching me. I scanned the library, but nobody was there. I frowned and continued.

__

_ Maybe they will give you advice, or a look into the future. Now, if you dislike the person who visited you- _

I closed the book and sighed. I couldn’t think of a message that Josh could have told me. Was I still grieving about his passing? I shook my head. No, it didn’t make any sense that only after all these years he showed up. Besides, he didn’t know why he was there with me. Maybe I was just tired, or did the pills have some sort of influence.

__

“Vicks!” I turned around and saw Fandral. “What are you doing here,” I asked. He tilted his head. “Reading?” I frowned. “Reading? Didn’t know you could read.” I laughed at my own Chamber of Secrets joke, and he gave me a confused look. “What’s your book about?” He pulled it out of my hand. “It’s for a psychology project,” I lied. Luckily for me, the man was a little too trusting with everyone. “That is so interesting!” I read the title of his book upside down. “ **How to impress and persuade**. Someone has a crush,” I teased. He stuck his tongue out, and I chuckled. “You’re such a child. Who’s the lucky lady?” He had a dreamy expression. “Marian. She has these gorgeous blue eyes. Her kindness and bravery are admiring, Vicky. I made a move and asked her out. She said yes, but I have no idea what to do next.” I smiled. “Just ask her about her interests, make some jokes… And of course, flirt a little. Bit whatever you do, don’t bring up your ex.” He let himself fall on a chair. “I have flirted before, but I just can’t seem to act normal around her,” he whined. I giggled. “You’re really into her, aren’t you? Just be yourself, and all will be fine.” 


	32. I Saw a Blue Lady Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Carter is already dead in this story, she died at the end of Captain America: the first Avenger as an old woman

After my little conversation with Fandral, I left to take a walk with Nala. We went to the forest, and I untied her leash. She was extremely excited to be in a new place, but I managed to calm her down. I saw a blue, moving spot between the trees. It almost looked as if it was human, so I shouted a simple “Hello?” The blue woman peeked with her head over the bushes. I carefully walked closer, and she flinched. The lady’s cheekbones were very visible, and there were a few white lines covering her jaw. Her wide eyes were red where there was usually white. She reminded me of the Avatar movie. “Excuse me, who are you?” She smiled weakly. “I am here to see my boy,” she whispered. I frowned. “My name is Dina.” I walked closer and offered her my hand. “Nice to meet you Dina, I’m Vicky.” She looked around. “Lovely place, Asgard, isn’t it,” she mumbled. I nodded. “It is.” I eyed her. “You don’t look like an Asgardian, where are you from?” She tilted her head. “Do you not know what I am? Then I suppose that you’re not an Asgardian as well. I need your help.” I furrowed my brows. “True. I do not want to disappoint you, but I have literally never seen a blue person here.” Her smile dropped. “Then he must be under a spell,” she stated. “What is his name?” Her eyes were filled with sadness. “I never had the chance to name him.” I sighed. “Why is that? Can’t you find him yourself?” Dina played with her hair. “The death can’t speak with the living, my lady.” I chuckled, but she gave me chills. “Well, that is very poetic. Good luck with finding your child.” I shivered, there was a certain cold aura around the woman. “I must go now, my dog has to eat.” 

I was once again invited for dinner by the queen, and I was not in the mood. It was with the brothers, the king, and our friends. “So Eleneor,” the queen asked with a smile, “I heard that you and Loki have become close friends.” I made eye contact with the prince for a second. “Yes, he is good company,” I mumbled, and I took a bite so I didn’t have to speak. “Yes, I bet he is.” She glared at the king, who looked intimidated. “Indeed, my wife is right. He has no relationship at the moment, did you know?” I sighed. “I do know that, your majesty.” I saw Loki roll his eyes, and I giggled. It was extremely uncomfortable, the interactions between the prince and I was the topic for almost the entire time. “So, have you ever thought about a romantic relationship with our son,” Frigga said with a smirk. “I saw a blue lady today,” I almost shouted to change the subject. The room became silent. “Weirdest thing ever. I asked hey, what is up? And then I saw her red eyes, and I was like: What is going on? She asked my help to find someone.” They all looked at each other. “Strange lines on her forehead?” Odin asked. I nodded, and his face went pale. “She was looking for her child.” Frigga dropped her fork. “What was this woman’s name?” Her voice cracked. “Dina.” I tilted my head. “Do you know the lady? She seemed alright. A little creepy though,” I explained. “That ‘lady’ was a Frostgiant,” Loki explained, “they are the worst of the worst.” I chuckled. “Come on, they can’t be all bad, right?” But he refused to change his opinion. “Dina you say? I thought that she died centuries ago. Killed by her husband,” Frigga mumbled. “Well, I guess we’ll never know. She said that the dead can’t speak with the living. So unless she reincarnated, it’s just a crazy, alive woman.”

The rest of the evening, they told me everything there was to know about these terrifying Frost Giants. Queen Frigga was suspiciously quiet though. I figured that she was just worried, but how much damage can one lady cost?

After dinner, they wanted me to show them where I met her. I took them to the woods, which looked just regular. Loki scanned the area with some blue, glowing magic, and a single snowflake lit up. “It’s a necklace,” said Sif. She was right. The queen picked it up. inspected it, and quickly put it in her pocket. “Can we see?” Thor asked. She shook her head. “No, it is evidence.” He sighed. “But mother-”  
“I said no.” The already bad mood worsened. “Well, I am very tired. Goodnight your majesties and others.” Loki chuckled. “I am leaving too, see you next time,” he said. 

As soon as we turned around the corner, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer. “So, was she scary?” I chuckled. “No, just a bit odd.” He became silent for a while. “She said that she was dead,” he mumbled, “why?” He answered his own question. “Unless she really was dead.” I burst out in laughter. “So you’re saying that I saw a dead person, a ghost?” He raised his eyebrows. “Wait, you think that?” He hummed. “I have been doing research. That imaginary pillar you fell through used to be there until about a thousand years ago. Maybe you saw the past.” I thought back at my dream. “I saw my brother last night in my dreams.” I smiled. “He likes you a lot. Josh- my brother- didn’t know why he was there, he didn’t realize that it was a dream.” I gasped. “Am I magical?” The prince opened his door. “Maybe. Or maybe you’re just mad.” I hit his shoulder playfully. “Ass,” he said with a grin.

As soon as we were inside, he pressed his lips against mine. “Lokes, I’m serious,” I laughed between the kisses. He hummed. “Tell me love, do you want to be able to talk to the deceased? Sometimes magic can be more of a burden than a blessing.” He smirked. “Not for me of course.” I rolled my eyes. “Of course not. What do you know about this ghost magic?” He pushed me on the couch, and our lips met again. I giggled and sat up. “C’mon babe, answer me.” He pouted. “Alright then. Seeing and interacting with ghosts is called Ghost Psychology. The ability to manipulate dead people and spirits is called Necromancy. Don’t think you have that though, it’s a rare gift. Ghost Psychology is something that Midgardians can have as well.” I nodded. “It’s pretty cool, but maybe it’s just like a one-time thing.” He smiled. “It is whatever you want. If you want to develop your abilities, I’m sure you can. Just be careful, ghosts and spirits can be very… consuming.” 

Thor facetimed me. “Hey, what do you want?” He studied the screen. “Are you in Loki’s living room?” I snorted. “What? No,” I laughed. “Liar. I literally see his swords behind you.” I turned around, he was right. “Brother, I know you can hear me.” Loki sighed and turned the phone to him. “What are you talking about,” Thor said, and he wiggled with his brows. “Magic,” I dryly said. “You mean the magical spark between the two of you? I was calling to invite you to our mother’s birthday party, it’s next week.” I frowned. “Wasn't she born before the calendar was invited?” He smiled. “We managed to calculate it back to October 14th.” I sighed. “Alright then,” I mumbled. “But, what are you two up to, all alone on a couch.” I hung up, so I didn’t have to answer the question. 

“Well, that’s not suspicious at all.” I rolled my eyes, and Loki chuckled. “I’m joking angel.” He cupped my face, and his green eyes pierced into mine. “Amazing,” he mumbled, before pressing his lips against mine. I felt my heart pound in my chest and pulled him closer by his collar. His hand moved to my neck, which he held tight while kissing me. But then I got nauseous. I pushed the prince away from me, and let myself fall down on the couch. “Did I do anything wrong?” I shook my head. “I’m not feeling very good.” 

I frowned when I saw someone in the corner of the room. It was a lady in old fashioned clothes. She looked as if she was in her late twenties. Her mid-length brown hair was curled, and she had an iconic red lip. The woman had something familiar. “Who are you then,” I mumbled. “Love, who are you talking to?” I looked back at the prince. “The lady over there.” He stared in her direction. “I don’t see anything.” My eyes met hers. “Agent Carter, from S.H.I.E.L.D. I need to ask you a favor.” I shook my head, and closed my eyes, hoping she’d leave. “I’m not gone.” I grunted and threw a pillow through her. “I need you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. We need to know more about Asgard, so we can guarantee safety.” I sighed. “I don’t want to, I made a promise, Agent Carter. Big fan of yours, by the way. I don't want to sound creepy, but I visit your grave twice a year, on your birthday and death day. To honor you of course.” Loki gave me an 'are you kidding me' look. "Who's this agent Carter then?" She eyed him. "Found yourself a prince, I see?" The tone in her voice was contemptuous. "Don't say it like that. You fell in love with Cap." Loki clearly had no idea what was going on. Agent Carter came closer to him and inspected and touched his clothes. "You've got an odd one, miss Hale. Or should I call you your highness," she laughed. I pouted. "Not funny, agent." Loki then made direct eye contact with the woman. "Found you. Could you please excuse us? We have important matters to discuss." His eyes narrowed. "How did you even find Eleneor?" She shrugged. "I just did. I must go now, my husband is waiting," she announced. "Wait, what do you know about a blue lady?" She raised her brows. "Are you joking? There's no such thing as blue people." She then turned her back to us and disappeared.

“So can you see ghosts too?” The prince smiled. “Only if I try hard, and look exactly at the person or spirit.” I sat up and took a sip from the water he gave me. “Your ear is bleeding.” He wiped the drops away with a towel. “Maybe we should work on controlling these ghosts. You don’t want to be woken up by some guy, just so that you can greet his wife for him.” I chuckled. “I really want to know more about the Frost Giant lady though. Why was she there?” He sighed. “I don’t know love, but let’s not focus on that. From tomorrow on, we will start with doing research about this Ghost Psychology.” I raised an eyebrow, and he realized his mistake. “If you want to?” I giggled. “I’d love to, prince Charming.” He playfully hit me. “You are so mean,” he whined dramatically. I laughed and shook my head. “Dramaqueen.”


	33. Vandalism

Things were going great with my ‘friend’. We were trying to figure out if I had some sort of Necromancy powers, but the last three days I didn’t see any ghosts. It did have something uncertain, I had thrown stuff to a couple of people to make sure they were real. At one point, Loki came to me to ask ‘what on Asgard’ I was doing, and made me stop. “But Loki…”

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuses.” During all of this, the rumors about Loki and I were getting bigger and more popular, and nothing seemed to stop it. 

I was thinking of ideas for a third date and came up with something perfect. I was going to combine something Midgardian with Mischief. I let someone bring spray paint to Asgard, and went to pick it up with the excuse of walking my dog. Nala had become the palace pet in the meanwhile, everybody loved her. Of course, there were some whining ladies complaining about danger, but that was all. But the person she loved most was prince Loki. She followed him everywhere. During an official event, where his father had to knight some men, he even followed him on stage, making everyone laugh. And Thor filmed everything of course.

“There you are, good morning” Heimdall greeted. “Morning! Have you spotted anything interesting today?” He smiled. “I have been looking for the cartel’s plans.” He had a serious look on his face. “There are many of them, miss Hale. It’s going to take a while before they get caught.” Heimdall frowned. “What exactly are you planning to do?” I chuckled. “Something mischievous.”

I changed into some old clothes and went to the prince. “Loki!” I banged on the door. “What is it, love?” He opened the door, and to my surprise he had his hair tied up. “That is so hot, I swear to God.” He grinned. “I thought you would say that. Don’t tell anyone.” I nodded. “I came to pick you up for a date,” I announced, and Loki frowned. “What?” I pouted. “Are you not happy?” His eyes grew big. “Of course I am, but why are you wearing that outfit?” I rolled my eyes. “Just wondering,” he added. “One word. Vandalism. We are going to decorate some pretty objects with graffiti.” He had a mischievous smile on his face, and I was relieved. “I know just the statue,” he mumbled.

We walked outside, and the sky was pitch-black. The only light came from the stars and a few windows from the palace. The breeze was chilly, and I shivered. “Are you cold, angel?” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “I would have given you my jacket, but as you can see, I don’t have it with me.” I looked up at his green eyes, lit by the stars. As cliche as it sounds, it felt like there were thousands of butterflies in my stomach when he smiled. The way his eyes wrinkled made my heart jump. “So, where exactly is this place?” He pointed to his right, and I saw a gigantic statue of Thor and Odin. I knew that I was supposed to laugh, but my stomach felt heavy.  _ ‘Worthy,’  _ the tile said next to it. I felt bad for Loki, he really was living in his brother’s shadow. “Are you really feeling sorry for me?” I raised my eyebrows and looked at the prince. “Maybe.” He laughed. “I am okay with being the sane child, Elly.” I sighed and patted him on his shoulder. “I don’t want to disappoint you, but you are not the sane one.” He pouted and flicked me on my head. “Hey!” I put the bag with paint down. “You know, I did this once to a man’s portrait when he didn’t give me a signature. Made him suck a male genital,” I mumbled while testing the spray. “Really? You’re an agent to be, who was that?” I giggled. “Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.” He furrowed his brows in confusion. “Let’s just call him a superhero.” 

It was fun to do, ruining a beautiful sculpture  with the thrill of being caught . I watched the prince take care of his brother’s face, and noticed the big grin on his face. I sprayed devil's horns on Odin and wrote Piece of Shit on his body. It kind of looked like an amateurish graffiti project under a viaduct. “This is hideous,” I laughed. I turned around to the prince, and before I knew it, he covered me in paint. I had just enough time to close my eyes. “Loki!” I wiped the green liquid from my eyelids and opened the red bottle. “You are going to regret this, Odinson!” 

“What is going on?” Loki and I paused our little fight and looked up in the eyes of the queen’s sister. “Good evening,” the prince said with a straight face. “I ran into the Midgardian while she was demolishing the artwork.” My mouth fell open, and then I saw that he was hiding the paint on his body with magic. “Traitor,” I hissed. I sighed and looked back at the royal. “Perhaps we can trade something? Your silence against something you want,” I suggested. She then took a bottle of blue paint and wrote ‘We ain’t,’ above the ‘Worthy’ on the tile. “I tried to like Odin,” she admitted, “but I just can’t.” I laughed. “Ain’t? You’ve been doing Midgardian things, they don’t use that here.” She shrugged. “And if you keep that secret, I’ll keep yours.” She then walked off. “Oh my God, I love her.”

After Loki hid the paint on our bodies with his illusion magic, we walked back to the palace. “You know, that was our third date, if we count the other two as dates,” he stated. “I suppose it is.” The prince wrapped his arm around my waist. “Are you ready to be mine, darling?” I put on a thoughtful look. “Hmm, I am not sure yet.” I squeaked when he picked me up in bridal style. “Let me go, Lokes.” He smirked. “Not until you answer me.” I pouted. “Fine! Yes, of course I want that,” I laughed. He let me go, cupped my face, and his cold, chemical tasting lips met mine. The kiss didn’t last long, and since Loki lost focus on his spell, we were both covered in paint again. His mouth was now bright red, and we giggled. “That was by far the worst kiss in my life,” he said with a smile. “Hey, that’s on you. You were the one that attacked me with the paint.” Then we heard someone scrape their throat. We stared at Volstagg, who looked back with a huge grin. “So, how long have you been standing there,” I stammered. “Way too long Vicks, way too long.” Loki grunted. “Can you just please… You know,” he mumbled. “Don’t worry, you can tell everyone the exciting news.” I sighed relieved, but he wasn’t done yet. “I give you five days,” he added. We sighed at the same time. “You two are so on one level, a-dorable,” he exclaimed. Loki shut Volstagg up with a spell. He gave the prince the finger, and he rolled his eyes. “Fine, five days. But if I hear you say one word about it, I will cut your tongue out and make you eat it. Understand,” he hissed. Volstagg nodded and got his voice back. “Ass.”


	34. The Syndicate

It wasn’t until the morning before the queen’s party, that I saw a ghost again, behind me in the mirror. It was agent Carter again, and to my surprise, I didn’t feel sick. I was however, very annoyed. “What is it, agent?” I sighed while brushing my hair. “I have not the slightest idea why I’m here,” she said, “I hoped you’d knew.” I turned around to look at her directly. “So you’re saying I summoned you,” I laughed. She sat down on the sink. “I thought so. Do you need to talk about something?” I shook my head. “Is it not odd,” she said with a smile, “How one mind allows itself to see things that the others do not.” I shrugged. “I suppose so. I was wondering, why do you look so young? Didn’t you die when you were like 90?” Agent Carter chuckled. “I did, the afterlife just chose for a more pleasant view. You can call me Peggy by the way.” She smirked. “So, how is your love life?” 

It must’ve looked weird, me talking to the sink for fifteen minutes. We discussed my relationship with Loki, but mostly the reasons why Peggy could be here with me. “Maybe you’re like my spiritual guide.” We both giggled at the idea. “Would that not be funny?” Then she looked at something behind me, and I saw Thor. “Privacy! I’m in the bathroom, could’ve been naked,” I grunted. “Are you alright? You’re talking to yourself.” Peggy laughed and touched my shoulder. “Vicky, there’s a lady in the mirror.” We both turned around, and when Peggy let go of me, she disappeared in the mirror. “Carter, touch me.” Her reflection reappeared. “How peculiar,” I mumbled.

We both acted like children who wanted to see the light in the refrigerator turn off. “Okay, what if I touch your hair, and not your skin?” We saw her, and both laughed. “This is amazing. What if you touch my hair, but it’s not attached to my head?” She took my brush but stayed invisible. At least for Thor, who participated as well. “I have no clue what is going on Lady Carter, could you please explain your existence?” She looked him straight into the eye. “I’m a dead agent.” He frowned. “A ghost, a deceased, a dead person-” 

“I get it,” he mumbled. “I’m getting my brother, magic is not my thing.” 

“What is it?” Loki gave me a quick smile, before glaring at his brother. “There’s a ghost, Loki, in the mirror. I am not joking, I swear,” he exclaimed. “It’s Carter,” I added. “Wait, you knew about this?” Thor looked offended. I rolled my eyes and brought him to the bathroom. We showed him the trick, and he raised his brows. “Your powers are stronger than I thought, Elly.” Thor gasped. “Elly? Is that what you still call her? You said that you did it only because you wanted to calm her down when she got shot.” Loki tilted his head. “It makes more sense than Vicky, doesn’t it?” Peggy, who was standing in the corner with crossed arms, rolled her eyes. “Alright then, I will call you Elly from now on.” 

“No.” Thor frowned. “You just said that-”

“But... no.” Peggy and I giggled. “So stupid,” she laughed, “just tell him already.” I sighed. “Not yet.” The princes stared at me. “Is she talking to ghost-lady Carter?” Thor whispered. “No, she’s talking to the air. For fucks sake Thor,” Loki hissed. The oldest prince pushed him, and he hit him back with a magic blast. “Dear God,” she mumbled. “I know.” 

After a while, Peggy and Thor left the room. “Well this is an improvement I guess,” I thought out loud. “Are you really sure that you don’t want to block your new powers?” I tilted my head. “Why would I want that?” He took my hands and gave me a stern look. “I’ve been reading about Necromancy and other ghost-related magic, and from what I read and know, it’s one of the most exhausting forms of magic in the realms. I just don’t want you to underestimate that, darling.” I nodded, it was adorable that he was worried. “Don’t worry babe, I got this. I’ll stop if it becomes too much,” I reassured. “See, that’s the problem. If you don’t have it under control, it’s already too late to stop. They will fill your mind, and you will be so worn out that you can’t make them leave.” I chuckled. “But I have you, right? My sorcerer prince.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his green, sparkling eyes. “That is true,” he murmured. He bent over, and his soft lips met mine. I moved my hands to his waist and pulled his body closer against mine. His thumb against the bare skin of my lower back made me gasp, and he smirked mischievously against my mouth. Loki’s hand went up under my shirt, making my body tingle and my legs tremble. He managed to show his need for dominance, even in a kiss. I got pushed against the counter, and he moved his lips to my neck. “Lokes,” I moaned. He hummed questioning and kissed my earlobe. “What is it love,” he whispered. “Remember when we said we’d take things slow?” He chuckled when my voice cracked and looked up. “Alright then dear.” 

“You know,” he said when we sat down, “I was more talking about not moving in or getting married immediately.” I hit him. “Shut up Loki.” He laughed and laid down. “So, are we going to tell our secret then?” He sighed. “Can we not do it after my mother’s birthday, when everybody is drunk?” I nodded. “Sounds good to me. What is the dress code by the way, should I just wear a decent ball gown?” The prince ignored me and turned the tv on. “I’m talking to you,” I mumbled. He pushed some buttons and stopped at Dora the Explorer. “Where is the bridge?” Dora asked, and Loki frowned. “Lady it’s right behind you,” he answered confused. I struggled to control my laughter. “Where?” He rolled his eyes. “Behind you, you moron,” he hissed. A chuckle left my mouth, and he looked up at me. “What?” He stared back at the screen when Dora said something in Spanish. “She can’t hear you, sweetie, it’s animated.” I covered my mouth to muffle my laughs. “But she asked me where the bridge was.” Then I got the giggles. “It’s not that funny!” I wiped my tears away. “Loki, you’re like- like a thousand years, and you think that Dora can hear you,” I snickered. “Just wear a decent dress, a little more coverage than last time. And no purple or gold, mother’s going to wear that. Now stop laughing, you are incredibly annoying.” 

After Loki left, I got a call from my uncle. “Look I know that you don’t want to come to S.H.I.E.L.D, but we really need your help,” was the first thing he said. “What do you know about the Raven-Syndicate?” I sighed. “Hello to you too. Ehm, they are a criminal organization, they deal in weapons, secrets, and participate in other inhumane things. Nobody has ever been caught, they kill very easily… That’s it I think. Why?” I heard him go through a pile of papers. “We think that they might be connected to your case, the Roaming. We think that they are a part of the Ravens.” I moaned. “So I assume that you haven’t made any progress yet?” I heard him aggressively slam the keys on his laptop. “No. We try as hard as we can, we really do,” he said with a desperate tone. “Well, what do you know,” I mumbled while searching for a paper and pen. “We managed to trace down a small dealer, who referred to the Roaming as a part of the Rome-syndicate. After he gave that detail away, he begged to be in protective custody. There are MI6 and S.H.I.E.L.D agents there as we speak, but they haven't found anything yet. Their communication is untraceable since you found out how they did it.” I hummed. “Alright then, call me when you hear anything.” I then asked him a question to which I didn’t want to know the answer. “How long will it take?” There was an awfully long silence. “I really don’t want to disappoint you, but at least eight more months.” 

“Who are you talking to?” I squeaked and turned around. “King Odin!” I looked back at my phone. “Phil, I gotta go. His majesty is here.” I heard him gasp. “I won’t keep you up, have a nice day.” I looked at the man in front of me. “Miss Hale, I would like to apologize for my behavior. I have not been treating you fairly, and I certainly should not speak low about your opinions.” I raised my brows. “That is very kind, but where does this come from?” He tilted his head. “People around me showed me how wrong I was,” he told me with a smile. “Okay then. Apology accepted I guess.” Odin glanced at my phone. “Was it a warrior you spoke with?” I frowned. “What? No, my uncle, he works at a government organization. He assists the MI6 in my case.” He nodded. “I see. If you ever need my assistance, I will be happy to help.” He then stood up and walked to the door. “I better get going, or my wife will get mad.” I chuckled. “Good day king Odin, say hi to her from me.” 


	35. Two Teenagers at a Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas xx

“Hmmkay, Rome. Why Rome,” I muttered to myself. “I don’t know what a Rome is, love, but I’m sure it can wait.” I looked up to Loki, slightly annoyed. I came to him for help, but all he did was try to change the subject to magic. “It cannot, ‘love’, and it is a city.” His eyes narrowed. “I don’t know why you’re mad, but please do tell.” I closed my laptop and sighed. “Babe, this whole case is about getting my life back, my freedom!” Loki let himself fall on the chair across me. “You have a life on Asgard too, you know.” He took my notes and scanned them. “Rome’s a code.” I frowned. “I’m sorry, what?” He sighed. “Do you want me to spell it out? An organisation this big doesn’t just put their main location in their name, and what’s a better way to use a code than in plain sight? Can’t get lost or intercepted.” I was about to thank him, but he wasn’t done yet. “I’d say coördinates, or maybe it stands short for something. what if you could connect numbers or signs to the letters, and see if it means something?” I was astonished. “Your intelligence disgusts me,” I mumbled, and I started writing down everything he said. “Ouch.” He glanced at the clock. “Mother’s party starts in two hours, do you not need to get ready?” I nodded. “I guess... “ I didn’t move an inch however, I was way too lazy. “I’m so not in the mood,” I whined. “Can we not just stay in and rewatch La Casa de Papel?” Loki tilted his head. “We’re totally going to watch that someday.” He snapped with his fingers, and before I knew it, I sat on his lap. “Darling, stop feeling miserable,” he muttered, and he kissed me behind my ear. “Tonight we will share our secret with Asgard, is that not worth it?” I hummed. “It is.” He carefully pushed me off of him. “Time to go then. Unless of course you let me watch.” The naughty glance in his eyes made my whole body burn, and I bit my lip. “Wouldn’t you love that. See you tonight Lokes,” I mumbled, and I gave him a quick kiss. “Bye dear.”

I looked at the gigantic, black ball gown that I ordered. It had a tight strapless corset body, and a princess skirt from the waist, decorated with the tiniest sparkles. It almost looked like a galaxy, made out of silver stars. Getting it on was easier said than done though, so I had to call for Sif’s assistance. 

“Alright then, looks like someone’s going to steal the show,” she exclaimed. I chuckled. “I do like to do that.” I stepped into the dress and held it up, so she could pull the laces as tight as possible. “Stop, this is enough,” I whined when my breath literally got taken away. “You are beautiful Vicks,” Sif mumbled, “can you help me now?” I buttoned her red, simple a-line dress up, and braided her hair. I twisted my own hair in a bun, and applied some simple makeup with a winged eyeliner. “Let’s go girl.” 

My stomach twitched while we were on our way to the feast. I was nervous about revealing my relationship with the prince. “What’s wrong,” Sif asked. I smiled. “Nothing, I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” 

When we entered the ballroom, the first thing I did was congratulate the queen. “Should I ask how old you are, or is that a secret?” Frigga laughed. “Honestly? I’ve lost count.” She smirked. “I had a little chat with my sister this morning,” she started. I thought back to the demolished statues. “Oh no, are you kidding me,” I whined. “She said that she saw you two walking together. You looked like a couple, she claimed. Are you and-” 

“Mother!” I turned around and saw my prince, handsome as ever in an indigo blue suit. “Are you having a nice birthday,” he asked before she could interrogate me. “Yes dear, I was just having a conversation with your… friend over here.” He chuckled. “I see. I would like to borrow my ‘friend’ for a dance if you don’t mind.” Loki then pulled me to the dance floor without waiting for an answer.

“You are gorgeous darling,” he whispered in my ear while dancing. “So are you.” We were just doing a simple waltz, when I wondered about something funny. “How bad of an idea do you think it is, if we kiss right now? Like on a scale from one to ten.” The prince grinned. “A fourteen at least.” He then stopped moving, and I furrowed my brows. “Wha-” Loki put his finger on my lip, and I became quiet. We looked in each other's eyes, and smiled. He put one hand on the back of my head, the other on my bare lower back, and then our lips met. There we were, in the middle of the ballroom, kissing like two teenagers at a prom. The timing was perfect, the moment our lips met, was the moment when the music was at its most dramatic moment. We could hear our rapid heartbeats, and somewhere in the crowd someone gasped. I also heard the sound of a camera, but it didn’t really get through to me. I put my hands around Loki’s neck to pull him closer, his cold fingers drew little circles on my back and made me shiver. I laughed against the prince’s lips when everybody started to clap. “Loki! How could you not tell me?” I opened my eyes and stared right into Thor’s teared up eyes. “You mustn’t leave her brother, ever. This is my dream come true,” he cried happily. I looked back at Loki, who’s expression was soft. He had a satisfied grin on his face. You could just see that he loved the positive attention the Asgardians gave him. “Well love, we did it,” he mumbled. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and then left to talk to his mother. 

“Vicky, look at this photograph I took, is it not magnificent?” Thor showed me his phone, and he was right. It was almost like a fairytale, a goth Cinderella and Prince Charming. I didn’t realize it then, but he had the faintest smile on his lips while kissing me. “It’s beautiful,” I whispered to myself. “Good, because I have shared it with all of my telephonic contacts. All of them.” My mouth fell open. “Thor, you dumb piece of shit,” I hissed, and I slapped him on his shoulder. He only chuckled. “Now I demand that you tell us the whole story, every detail.” 


	36. Queen

“ _ Mama, just killed a man _

_ Put a gun against his head _

_ Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.” _ I was attempting to make lunch with Loki, but he was no help at all. _ “Mama, life has just begun,” _ he mumbled underneath his breath, while sitting on the counter and watching me cook. I gasped. “Oh my god, you know the lyrics,” I exclaimed. “Caught me. Hey, how long is it going to take before you finish? I am starving,” he complained. I sighed. “I’m sorry, do I look like a maid to you? You have done nothing.” Loki looked offended. “First of all, I put the bread in the burning appliance and risked my life. Second, I would have arranged a cook, but you thought this would be fun.” The toast popped out of the toaster with a ping, and he peeped. “Wow, you’re a real bad-ass man Lokes, for fighting a toaster,” I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and threw a tomato at me. “Ass,” I laughed, and I threw an avocado back that he of course caught. “Hah, jokes on you, I’m impossible to hurt.” I stuck my tongue out and emptied the dressing bowl over him. “Elly, it’s in my clothes,” he whined. “Take them off then,” I teased. He smirked and opened the first two buttons of his black blouse, while looking straight into my eyes with a naughty look. “You are pure evil,” I muttered. He jumped off of the counter and pushed me against it. “People always say that I should listen more. Now I do it, and I’m evil,” he whispered in my ear, and he pressed his lips against my neck, softly biting it. A moan escaped my mouth, and he chuckled. He grabbed my hips and moved his mouth to mine. I captured his bottom lip with my lips. The fact that I gave the usual cool prince goosebumps was encouraging. “You didn’t actually listen, love, I told you to take it off,” I said when I let go of him. “Why don’t you help me then?”

“Vicky!” I grunted when I heard Thor’s roaring voice. “Miss Hale, I have something to tell you!” I sighed. “I’m in the middle of something, come back later,” I yelled back. “Please get off of my brother, I swear, it’s worth it.” I looked back at Loki, who buttoned his shirt back up. “Fine, what is it?” I opened the door, and his lips curled up. “Lunching together, how wonderful,” he laughed. “I had a confusing telephonic call yesterday evening, it’s about the frost giant lady.” 

_“Hello child, it’s me. You are right, I am a frost giant. I need to speak with my child, he is out here in Asgard somewhere.”_ I sighed. _“Maybe he has a spell on him, giving him a different appearance. I just want him to know that I love him. Please just tell him that. I know the Midgardian lady can see me, she thinks I’m mad.”_ The call ended. “This again,” I whined. “In her defense, you did think she was crazy and slightly creepy.” I turned around when I heard a woman's voice. “Really Carter? What do you want me to do, say hello to every relative from every spirit?” She shrugged. “I mean, this is a special case,” she defended. “Why don’t you do it then?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you think that the afterlife is like? It’s not like we have tea parties with random people or creatures,” she hissed. “Well Peggy, her name is Dina, just pay her a visit, that way you can make up for invading my privacy multiple times.” She rolled her eyes and faded away. 

“Can you believe her,” I mumbled annoyed. “I don’t know, you just talked to the air,” Thor said dryly. “I managed to listen to the conversation. Don’t think too much about it, she’s just a frost giant.” I frowned. “Like I am just a Midgardian?” He shook his head. “No, that’s not what it’s like! Midgardians stand above Frost Giants,” he explained. “And the Asgardians above that, in your little worthy list?” He didn’t think long about his answer. “Well, yes.” My mouth fell open. “I cannot believe you just said that,” I yelled. “Come on, that is not how I meant it. It’s more like the strength of species. Like, Midgardians are pets, Frost-Giants are insects and Asgardians are lions or tigers.” I gasped. “So I’m a pet? Am I like a house cat to you or something?” Loki’s eyes grew big. He snapped with his finger and pushed Thor out of my apartment with his magic. “No, that is not how I meant it and you know it. I am talking about strength only. That’s why you are not a plant, but a pet. They are just as intelligent as wildlife, just weaker. And frost g-” I stopped his attempts to save himself. “First of all, insects are one of the most intelligent animals, get your facts straight. And I don’t think that you can just decide who is worth more than others. What is wrong with you?” He paced around, and let out a frustrated sigh. “Elly, you’re equal to me, I promise you that. Just… I do not know how to explain it.” I bit my lip. “Can you not try at least?” I asked him. “I know it’s not really an excuse, but we’re taught that we stand above everyone else, that Asgard is superior. And I know that it sounds strange, but Jotunheim really is from another status. Have you seen paintings of that land? It is all dead and ice. Their king Laufey rules with an iron fist.” His eyes were filled with guilt and desperation, and I started to feel sorry. “It’s okay Loki,” I whispered, and I took his hands. “Just because someone’s ruler is evil, doesn’t mean that everyone is.” He wrapped his arms around my waist, gave me a kiss on my forehead, and then pulled me in a hug. “I know that,” he mumbled, “it’s difficult to change an opinion if you’re taught that it’s a fact, love.” 

“Can I come back in?” I rolled my eyes at Loki, and he chuckled. “Thor, do you have anything useful to say, or are you just going to comment on our relationship,” I asked. “No, it’s important.” I opened the door for him. “I vaguely recognized the number, so I used my telephone to investigate the matter,” he mumbled while searching it up, “and it turns out that it’s your number.” I frowned. “Really? I literally carry it with me all the time.” And that was the moment when I realized that I needed security cameras. These ghosts needed to respect my privacy.


	37. Sore Muscles

That evening I ordered some security cameras. The Asgardians had come up with a system to transport and order Midgardian items. They rented lockers at post-offices, registered to the Midgard-mailman, a new profession in the realm. They go to earth with the Bifrost, and pick it up. It was also a way to finally expand my Midgardian wardrobe, which was filled with new Asgardian clothes. 

The next day, when I got my package, I immediately installed the cameras. One faced my bed, one my bathroom door, and one the living room. I hid them in a planter, in a teddy bear on my nightstand, and in a picture frame. “Ghosts, whoever is listening,” I said while sitting on my bed, “can you please respect my privacy and only visit me when convenient? Unless it’s important of course. Or when I ask it for some reason.” I laid down and thought back at the dream I had about my brother. It almost felt as if he was alive, as if he was with me.

“Vicky?” A little scream escaped my mouth, and there he was again. “Oh my God Josh. I did it, I summoned you!” He frowned. “I was taking a nap, not a good timing sis.” Something was different though. Joshua was more transparent, and his figure flickered sometimes. “You gotta control this, if I visit my living friends and family, I need to look my best,” he joked. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on my brother. Nothing happened though, except that he wasn’t flickering anymore. “Look, I can walk through the walls.” I laughed while I watched my brother mess around with his ghost-body. “How have you been doing,” he asked me, and he put his hand on mine. I didn’t feel anything though, I just saw it happen. “Hey, can you pick something up? Like a pen or something,” I wondered. He reached for it, but his hand went right through it. I stood up and focussed all my energy on my brother. My head started to pound, but Joshua’s silhouette became more steady, more colorful. “Kid, you’re looking a bit pale.” I wiped an alarmingly big amount of sweat from my head. “Hey, it’s okay, be careful,” he whispered. “I need to control my powers Josh, just let me practice on you,” I mumbled. “You don’t have to learn everything in one day, build it up. Do you think that Mozart became a great composer in a week?” I laughed for a second before I felt all of my muscles tense up. I groaned, and then my legs started to shake uncontrollably. I collapsed and landed with my head on the edge of the bed.

_ Joshua was shocked. His sister who brought him to her was shaking on the ground. Her eyes were rolled to the back, and her fists were clenched. Blood was coming out of her ear, and her right leg was motionless. He wanted to help her, save her, but he couldn’t. The life was sucked out of him, he was nothing more than an illusion. Before he became completely powerless, he quickly took her phone and dialed Thor on facetime. He placed it on the wall, so he could see her.  _

_ “Eleneor, how nice of - Vicky?” Thor’s heart froze for a second when he saw the usually strong and cheery Eleneor unconscious. Her mouth had started to foam, and Joshua tried to wipe some away. A few seconds after Thor left his room, she opened her eyes. _

I couldn’t immediately move when my eyes opened. I just laid there, wondering what happened. My fists were clenched, I realized, and I relaxed my muscles. When I tried to sit up, my body trembled like crazy, as if I didn’t eat for months. Then I felt vomit come up my throat, and I threw up on the carpet. “Fuck,” I whispered to myself. I looked to my right and saw my phone in a call with prince Thor. He wasn’t on the other side though, I only saw a ceiling. I crawled to the bedside and sat against the frame, still on the floor. That was when I saw the gigantic blood stain, and the head pain kicked in. I seldom felt this miserable, and a cry escaped my mouth.

“Vicky! Vicks where are you?” I opened my mouth, but a hum was all that I could say. “Maiden, warn prince Loki, tell him that it’s an emergency regarding miss Hale!” 

Thor stormed my bedroom in. “What has happened to you? Wait, you don’t have to speak.” He kneeled down next to me and noticed the wound. “You are going to be just fine, that’s not more than seven stitches.” I closed my eyes and cursed in my head. “Here, a towel.” He roughly pressed it against my wound, and I couldn’t control a moan when I felt the sharp pain, shooting through my head to my skull. “Oh, I am so sorry.” I smiled weakly. “It’s okay,” I mumbled. “You have your voice back,” he exclaimed. “What is going o-!” He got pushed aside by his brother. “Elly, what in the realms is going on,” he said with a cracked voice. “Nothing,” I mumbled, and I leaned back. “It’s fine, we can discuss it later. Brother, don’t just stand there, get some water.” Thor got the hint and didn’t return. He lifted my face up, and our gaze met. His green eyes were filled with disbelief. Not sadness, just disbelief, and confusion. His soft fingers wiped some blood from my jaw and neck away. “Your ear is bleeding,” he stated, and he put a spell on it. Loki glanced at the dirty carpet, and a soft “sorry” left my mouth. “It’s okay, we’ll get a new one.” I heard him talking, but it was difficult to focus. My eyes occasionally shut for a few seconds, and they were all dried out. My muscles were sore and ached as well. I felt a soft pair of lips on my forehead and snapped out of my bubble. “Are you feeling good now?” I nodded, but Loki could tell I was not. He sat down next to me and pulled me against his chest. I bit my lips to contain a sob but failed. Loki’s fingers went through my hair, and he whispered that it was alright, over and over again. “Shit,” I whispered when I felt the warm tears slide down my face, “what is happening to me?” We sat together on the floor for a while, until I felt a bit like myself. 

  
  


“So you summoned your brother?” I grinned when I heard the pride in Loki’s voice. I brushed my teeth, and we now sat on the bed and discussed what happened. It was strange how fast I recovered from these painful things that kept happening. “Well, sort of. It wasn’t my intention, but I thought about him, and how it felt as if he was with me. And then poof, he was there.” I touched my sweat-soaked shirt. “I should probably change,” I mumbled. I decided to tease Loki. His eyes grew big when I took my shirt off, followed by a mischievous smirk. The movement made my backache, and I moaned. The prince licked his lips, and shamelessly stared at me. “Sore muscles?” I nodded, and he sat closer. “Lay down on your stomach please.” I did as I was told. I shivered when his cold, soft hands touched my bare skin. He started to massage my lower back and worked his way up to my bra strap. He carefully opened it and continued. I gasped when he leaned over me to kiss me on my shoulders. “You’re such a beauty Ells,” he whispered in my ear. I smiled in the pillow, and then caught him in surprise by turning around and smashing my lips on his. It didn’t take long before he completely took off my bra. “Do you want this,” he asked with a look filled with lust, “You are so hard to resist, I need to know it right now, before we go too far.” I answered by unbuttoning his blouse. “Can’t believe you asked that.”


	38. In Serious Need of a Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year <3  
> I woke up today at 200 hits, and for me that's a lot xD  
> So thank youuuu and don't forget to leave kudos

I woke up with someone’s head resting on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw the shirtless prince leaning on me. He only had the blanket up to his waist, so I could see his very gorgeous abs, and I licked my lips. Memories from last night came back, and I peeked under the blanket. All I was wearing was a pair of underpants, just like Loki. When I sat up, I felt a heavy object on my head pulling me back. I took it off and frowned when I saw a horned helmet. I tried to stand up, but when I moved, Loki woke up. At first he blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light, but he burst out in laughter when he saw me stare at the helmet. His hoarse laugh filled my heart with warmth, seeing the prince relaxed and happy was adorable. “What happened? Stop laughing,” I said, and I playfully hit him. “Think harder love,” he mumbled, and he gave me a quick kiss before he stood up and put on his pants. His lips tasted strange, as if he had been drinking. I looked at my nightstand, filled with bottles of wine and scotch. “Oh dear.” I then managed to recall the night.

_ A soft “Wow” was all I could say, I was out of breath. My head rested on the prince’s chest. “After rain comes sunshine they say,” Loki mumbled, referring to my seizure earlier. “That wasn’t sunshine, it was like the sun exploded, in millions of new suns.” He chuckled and kissed me on the top of my head. Loki stumbled out of the room to the kitchen, and came back with multiple bottles. “Like you read my mind.” _

_ It was funny how energetic the prince became when he drank. “Hey, we should put a bomb in Thor’s room, and wake him up. Or we can force an orchestra to play music in front of his door.” I laughed and shook my head. He jumped back on the bed, and followed my gaze outside the window, to his statue. “Lokes, why do you always wear that horned helmet on every artwork?” He smirked. “They signify my magical skills, that I’m a master.” He made them appear with his magic, and I put them up. “I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard,” I joked. He pushed me back on the bed. “You look stunning in those horns, like a little devil,” he whispered in my ear, and he kissed my neck, going lower each time. _

I snapped back when I heard the shower run. “Hey, me first!” I walked into the bathroom and saw the prince waiting for me with a raised eyebrow. His black, slightly wavy hair fell down in a middle part, and he leaned against the doorway. I found out that his messy hair was a weak spot for me, just like his arrogant grin. “Really? That’s all you have to say after our fun night?” I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my fingers slide over his bare, lower back. “You’re right,” I mumbled, and I gave him a soft kiss. Then I pushed him out as hard as possible without hurting him, and I locked the door. “But it’s my house Loki, and don’t even try to use your magic to come back in. I am in serious need of a shower!” I whined when I felt my muscle pain again, but it wasn’t really a surprise after last night’s events.

When I returned to the living room, I saw a pile of delicious smelling pancakes on the dining table. “Surprise,” he said dryly. I turned around and saw the prince leaning against the counter. He had his clothes on again, and his hair was tied up. “Didn’t make it myself of course, but that doesn’t really matter.” We sat down, and his soft expression disappeared. “We need to work on your necromancy skills love, and we have to take it slow. I do not want to see you on the floor again.” I nodded. “What do you suggest then,” I muttered with a full mouth, followed with a ‘sorry’. “Well, let’s try to summon someone again. Maybe agent Carter, she’s been here before, it might be easier. But don’t cross your limits, you don’t have to make her more alive, or whatever we’re supposed to call it.” I sighed. “Alright then.” He smiled. “I’ve been thinking, what if Rome is like a password for a door or safe? Maybe you have to converse the letters to numbers.” I gasped. “Maybe, what if the name contains all the information? The Rome syndicate is a side branch from a bigger organization, the Raven Syndicate. We never thought that they were actively involved in my case, so we focussed more on taking down the smaller company, since that’s easier.” 

Loki took a paper and wrote R.A.V.E.N down. “What if the R stands for Rome, and the other letters for other locations,” he mumbled to himself. “Yes, European cities!” He frowned, and I quickly told him about the continent, and that it was the place of the Ravens. He made a Midgardian Atlas appear and opened the list with capitals. “R is Rome, A could be Amsterdam or Athens?” Loki sighed frustrated. “I have no idea, I wish that I could help you, but this doesn’t mean a thing to me.” I hummed. “Thought you said that they weren’t stupid enough to put their location in their name? Anyway, in the Netherlands, the drugs mostly arrive in Rotterdam. But Athens isn’t on the coast.” I opened my laptop and searched for the city. “There are a lot of roads though, you can go anywhere you want. So strategically it would be Athens. I mean, why have a base in Amsterdam when there’s a better one?” The prince didn’t really pay attention, and just gazed at the maps. “There are so many. Europe in the last ice age? What even is an ice age, it sounds lovely. International coöperation, climatic regions, welfare growth-” I chuckled. “So, you’re interested in Midgard after all then?” He looked up with a dead look, before returning to his book. “What is that great barrier reef? We should get one in the Asgardian waters,” he muttered. I sighed and shook my head. “Un-fucking-believable.”


	39. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know :(  
> school's starting tomorrow, so I'll post less frequently, sorryyy

After our little investigation, I was taken to the sports hall to continue with my sword-fighting lessons. Even though I was by far not as great as my boyfriend, I did a decent job. I felt my cheek getting scratched and whined. “Pay attention, love, I could have killed you twenty times.” I stuck out my tongue, and Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re holding the grip wrong again, how many times do I have to tell you to put your thumbs on the top?” He hit the sword out of my hands with his knives, and I grunted. “What, do I have to treat you more gently?” His voice was filled with sarcasm. “Fine, we’ll start over.” Loki was an amazing person to be around, but during practice, he could be a bit harsh. Despite that, we made big progress. Apart from the actual fighting, he also taught me how to dodge, hide, reverse attacks, and the best spots to stab to death. I was lucky that I was already trained in some of the things, and my flexibility came in handy as well. “It’s not too bad darling, you could be a guard,” praised Loki. I pouted. “I want to be warrior level Lokes, I don’t really aspire to be a guard.” He chuckled. “A warrior? That’s years of practice,” he laughed. “We can combine it with my magic! Come on, we can at least try.” He just raised his eyebrows when I made puppy eyes. “Not just yet darling, one step at a time.” He put his sword back into his sheath, took my hand, and pulled me with him. 

“So, where are we going,” I wondered, “And why are you holding me as if I’m going to run away?” Loki loosened his grip, and we walked hand in hand towards the library. I was going to learn about a different side of my powers, he told me. I tried to smile politely to everyone who gaped at us, but the truth was, that it was uncomfortable. “You’ll get used to it,” Loki whispered in my ear. “I hope so.” 

“So, as I once said, necromancy is about manipulating death, spirits, and shadows. I think that we should focus on the last one, that magic is less powerful and easier to control.” I nodded and watched the prince look for books about the subject. His side profile was breathtaking. His jawline was sharp enough to cut through titanium, and his little smirk that he often had when reading could make anyone fall in love with him. When he sensed I was watching him, he tilted his head. “What is it?” I put an arm around his waist, and the other on his cheek, and softly kissed him. It was a short one, but enough to put a big grin on his face. “You are gorgeous, prince Loki,” I mumbled. He gave me a peck on my forehead. “I know,” he said with a serious look. “You’re welcome.” He used his finger to underline a few things in the book with magic. “So, just like most magic, it’s easiest to use your hands or fingers for channeling the energy. If you slowly raise your hand and manage to be powerful enough, you can lift someone’s or something’s shadow up, and turn it into a person. You then have the opportunity to control that shadow.” He lit up a lantern and put one of my rings in front of it. “How did you get that?” There was a little silver butterfly on it. “Took it off of your hands a few minutes ago, you are so easy to rob,” he laughed. I gave him the finger. “So, what do you want me to do?” 

“Honestly? I have no clue.” My mouth fell open. “Are you kidding me, best sorcerer in the realms?” He held his hands up as if I was going to arrest him. “Hey, I have never used those powers, I’m on the same level as you.” He stared at the shadow, and I saw his pupils narrow to two, tiny black spots. I watched in amazement how he made the shadow’s wings flutter. “My turn!” I copied his staring, but I had no idea what I was doing. “You have to focus more. Send energy from your body and brains to it.” I did my best, but all they did was tremble sometimes. “I told you to focus.”

“I’m trying, Loki.” 

“Try harder.” I stopped and looked up into his annoyed eyes. “Can you please just shut up? I am not an Asgardian with tons of magical powers.” He raised his brows. “So now you’re giving your Midgardian body and powers the blame for something. I thought we were all equal?” I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying some very evil things. “I never said that our physical powers were as strong as yours, you’re twisting it.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “No, don’t be childish, we literally talked about this a few days ago,” I hissed. Loki stared at the table with big eyes, and I followed his gaze. Not only did I make the butterfly’s shadow move, but it was also flying around through the library, and it was a few inches bigger than the real ring, like most shadows. I heard it knocking things over, and after it circled around for a while, it returned to its place and lost its life in it. “Remarkable,” the prince whispered, and he put the ring back on my finger. I burst out in laughter when the whole library clapped. “Oh no,” Loki quickly said, “It’s not a proposal.” He turned back to me. “I made you angry on purpose, I was testing you.” He kissed my hand and I giggled. “Let’s leave, I think we have done enough for today.”


	40. The First Quest

We were an amazing team, Thor, Volstagg, Hongun, Fandral, Sif, Loki, and I. We had figured out that fighting in a team was more my thing, despite my usual need to be independent. Being supported by them made me stronger with sword fighting, and they also helped me with my shadow magic. After a long talk with Loki, we’d decided to master the shadow magic first, before dealing with the ghosts. I occasionally got visited by Carter or Joshua, but it was just to catch up on each other’s lives, and moral support during my training. Not only were the seven of us a great team, Sif and I were a good duo as well. But Loki was still the person I worked best with, we managed to develop my powers rapidly. I could manipulate shadows from objects, and direct them to enemies as an energy blast. I also got an official certificate that showed that I was allowed to carry a sword with me, as an advanced fighter. 

I was wandering through the castle with my dog when I overheard a conversation between the two princes. It was really more of an argument, with all the yelling.

“I think we should ask her to join us,” Thor exclaimed. “And I said no. It’s too dangerous,” hissed Loki. “Brother, we all have to start somewhere, and this battle, if there ever will be one, is minor. Our opponents do not even have the guts to attack us anyway. Vicky’s good and you know it.” I heard the youngest prince sigh. “I know that, she’s amazing. But her Midgardian body is far more vulnerable than ours, if she gets stabbed, the damage will be way bigger than when it happens to us.” I peeked around the corner and saw them sitting on a wall. Loki had his head resting on his hands, but his eyes were filled with irritation. “Brother, there are seven of us. We will protect her, no weapon will hit your lady.” I swore that I saw the corners of Loki’s mouth curl up when Thor said that. I casually walked by, as if I didn’t eavesdrop. “Hey babe!” They looked startled. “What’s the matter, were you gossiping about me,” I joked. “I wouldn’t dare,” Thor answered with a straight face. “Do you really think I’d do that, love?” I forced a laugh on my face. “Of course not, you would never do that.” 

That afternoon, I got unsurprisingly asked to meet with the group at Thor’s room. They wanted to discuss something important. “What is it,” I asked them with a smile. “So, since you have mastered fighting in like, three weeks, we were wondering if you would like to join us on a quest,” Thor announced. I glanced at Loki, who had a frown on his face, and his eyes had a cold expression. “A quest? How exciting, are we going to save a princess,” I giggled. “No, it’s a diplomatic matter, but you never know what’s going to happen,” Fandral told me. “Alright then, enlighten me.” 

“A few centuries ago, we pawned a piece of land to a lord, who wanted to use it for building homes and markets. In return, we would get paid with his many treasures, like rare paintings and artifacts. But lately, he hasn’t sent us anything, and others would love to own that ground. So today we’re going to discuss if we can get it back, or if we can deliver on our agreement.” I nodded. “So we’re going to chit-chat about objects? Why don’t you guys have a currency, this is so complicated,” I grunted. “That’s not true! We have managed to put Midgardian coins on the plastic cards by transferring our valuable belongings on it.” He showed me his banking app. “See, I own seven million British pounds.” I sighed. “Wow, you’re really poor Thor.” He frowned. “Really? How high should my bank account be?” I shrugged. “Not below fifteen million pounds, I don’t want to be associated with a poor man, dear.” 

“Brother, she’s kidding, you are extremely rich. Now can we please continue?” 

The closer we came to the man’s building, the faster my heart beat. “I’m so excited,” I whispered in Loki’s ear, “isn’t this amazing?” I straightened my strange leather armor. “Do I look badass?” He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. “Very,” he mumbled. “This is too cute,” Thor exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him. I observed our surroundings, the dark clouds gave me an uncomfortable feeling, and I felt watched. The path was cordoned off with high bushes, and full of thorns. “Are we going to free the Sleeping Beauty or what,” I laughed awkwardly, followed by a sigh from everyone. 

There was a thin man waiting at the entrance of the gate. “Welcome to the Haborym Fortress, my master will be with you in a minute. He guided us to a meeting room, filled with golden artifacts and an expensive-looking interior, and we sat down. I sat between the two princes and was pretty sure that they arranged that. “You know, Haborym is Hebrew for Satan, just saying.” I felt the tense atmosphere and promised myself to not talk anymore. We heard the door slam shut, and a chubby short man with a monocle and a black hat walked in. I bit my lip, but couldn’t control a little giggle. My boyfriend kicked my shin and gave me a death glare. “Good afternoon your highnesses, lords, and ladies,” he said way too cheerfully. “Good afternoon sir, we are here because of the agreements we made some years ago,” Loki spoke. It had to be one of the most ass-kissing men I had ever met. “Yes, I understand and acknowledge my mistakes. We will make things in order as soon as possible.” 

I got bored and inspected all the shiny decorations on the table. A dark shadow was reflected in one of the diamonds, a raised sword. Add before I knew it, I turned around and stabbed the man who almost attacked prince Thor in his back. I covered my mouth when I saw the dead soldier on the floor. “What the-” Sif whispered. We turned back to the lord, who was now holding a sword too. It happened within seconds, other fighters stormed in and attacked us. I made sure to harm people in non-fatal body parts, but the others did not. “What are you doing? Kill them!” Loki shouted. I shook my head, and I could just feel his panic when I did that. But I managed to stay alive and take the enemies down quite well. That was until my sword got hit out of my hands. I avoided using magic until then, but took the shadow from the man’s sword and made it cut him in his stomach. 

I did kill one more man, but that was to save Hogun’s life. It was crazy how well our group worked together. The timing was just right, we protected each other, attacked together, and even used each other’s bodies as jumping platforms. 

“Well,” I mumbled while tying the lord up to his chair, “looks like your little plan failed. That’s what happens when greed takes over.” We were ecstatic, victory was ours. But between our cheering and praising, I saw how Loki glared at Thor, he was shooting fire with his eyes. He bowed his head to his ears, and I managed to hear the whisper Loki told him. “You’re dead brother, you are so dead.”


	41. Gifts & Baskets

Right after we returned from our battle, I went to my apartment to take a shower. Loki and I hadn’t really spoken with each other, he was frustratingly grumpy. While we were traveling, he wouldn’t even attempt to be kind, and I didn’t get why. What could he possibly be mad about? When I got out of the shower, I put on a baby blue, loose Asgardian dress that was given to me by Sif. 

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly opened it, and looked at three maids, loaded with baskets and gifts. “I’m gonna drop it,” one of them squeaked, and I took one of the presents from her arms to help her. “So, what is all of this,” I wondered. “Gifts from the people, for protecting prince Thor,” she explained. I let them in, and helped me with unwrapping the presents. “Alright then, I love gifts.” I frowned when I unwrapped the tenth bottle of wine. “How much do people exactly think I drink?” I sniffed the weird-smelling foods and perfume bottles and asked them what it was. I was apparently the owner of a goose quiche, stuffed hyena bites, and roasted suncake. There were also letters, drawings from children, books, and jewelry. On top, there was an official thank you letter from the king and queen, that I hung on my fridge. “Are you not celebrating with prince Loki,” one of the girls asked. I turned around and said “yes,” way too fast. “I will soon, just had to freshen up a bit,” I said hastily. “Alright then lady Hale, have fun” They all stood up and walked out, leaving me with a gigantic pile of gifts, way too many to use. 

  
  


_ Loki wasn’t just angry with his brother, he was furious. Before he could celebrate their victory, he dragged him to his room. “Brother, what is the matter? Do you not want to-” _

_ “Do not play stupid with me Thor. You knew that our quest was going to be dangerous,” he hissed while pressing a knife against his neck. “What? No, I would never trick you like that, I wouldn’t even dare. I was told that it was going to be an easy assignment,” he yelled desperately. “Oh, ‘you were told’ that it was easy, that makes it alright. Who even informed you about the job?” The panic in his brother’s eyes made Loki feel somewhat powerful, it was a strange emotion he couldn’t place. But rage was what still filled his heart. “It was father okay! He said that it would give Eleneor an idea how problems get solved on Asgard, and that the chance at violence was small,” he explained. Loki removed the knife from his throat. “Father said that?” _

I walked to the ballroom for a shortcut to Loki’s room, but the space was filled with Asgardians, including the Warriors Three and Sif. When I entered they all started to clap, and I wasn’t sure what to do. “Hi,” I said dumbly. Before I knew it, I was shaking hands with important warriors and royals, they all thanked me for my actions. “Thor told us about your heroic deed, how you saved his life and Hogun’s in the battle,” Frigga said proudly. I laughed. “Well thank you, your majesty.” I looked around. “Where’s your soulmate,” I mumbled to myself, and the queen chuckled. “He’s signing some papers to officially finish the quest,” she explained. Then a man who I didn’t know, dragged me on stage. “Well come on, tell us the whole story!”

I was in the middle of the story when Thor walked in without Loki, clearly bothered. When we made eye contact he smiled, but his posture was weak. I ended my mission report to the people and made my way to Loki’s home. 

“Lokes?” I had knocked on the door three times, but he wasn’t opening. “I know you’re there, what’s the matter?” He probably knew that I wasn’t going to leave because he opened the door a few seconds later. My heart dropped when I saw him. He had an almost deranged glance in his eyes, and his face was still covered in the blood from the killed soldiers. “What happened,” I whispered. The prince flinched when I wiped some blood away from his face. Since he wasn’t going to do it, I invited myself into his house. The god stayed silent when we sat down on the couch until I took his hand. “What were you thinking,” he said with a shaking voice, “you should have killed them, don’t you understand how risky it is to just wound someone?” I tried to figure out how I could explain it. “Well, I don’t think that killing should be an option until it’s the only option le-”

“It was the only option,” he screamed hysterically, “you could’ve died!” He squeezed my hand so hard, it started to hurt. “But I didn’t, did I? We captured them and they are in jail, just try to enjoy our victory,” I said, and I covered my mouth with my other hand when I realized how loud I was speaking. “Don’t you see that I’m worried?” I pulled my red hand out of his grip, and Loki’s eyes grew when he saw it. “I am so sorry,” he muttered, and he made the redness disappear with his magic. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I’m alive, right?” I pulled the prince against me in a hug, and he closed his eyes. “I just want to say something, but promise me you won’t get mad,” he mumbled, and I hummed. “They were planning on killing us all, and killing for the good is completely acceptable.” I sighed. “For me, it’s not. But I don’t expect you to understand that.” He looked up with a frown. “I beg your pardon? What kind of comment is that,” he hissed, “what I don’t understand is why you’re being so easy about risking your life, it’s madness.” I pushed him off of me and stood up. “No, you know what? You’re madness Loki, I’m only reasonable. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have tons of gifts that I should eat before it expires. Goodnight.” 

It was evening, and the sun made place for a dark, cloudy sky. I tried to read a book and do some homework, but I couldn’t focus. I wasn’t really sure if I had gone too far, the others were comfortable with murder as well, after all. But I was right too, why take a life if you don’t have to? 

“Hello there, Midgardian.” I let out a scream and turned around to see an unfamiliar man. “Who are you,” I asked with a shaky voice, and I walked to him. “Do you not recognize me? You took my life just a couple of hours ago.” I shivered. “You were trying to kill a friend, what was I supposed to do?” I stared into his empty eyes. “You are a hypocrite. Do you really think that we wanted to kill the prince?” I looked around the room, and all the people we killed stood around me. I felt my legs tremble, and let myself fall on the floor. I sat up against the wall and was forced to listen to their story. “He had my child,” one man said, while another was drugged, and wouldn’t get the antidote without fighting. And while they were talking, I felt my heart getting heavier and the lump in my throat go. It felt like something was slowly turning me dark, sucking the happiness out of me. “Please just leave,” I cried, “Please. Please go.” It turned into sobs, which softened with each cry. I was exhausted, my body couldn’t handle it.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. It wasn’t until the silence returned, that I looked again. I saw the men shake until they turned into dark silhouettes. They then dissolved, burning into ashes that flew out of the window. I relaxed my hands and realized what had just happened. I was at the beginning of losing the great battle Loki warned me for.


	42. One of the Benefits of Dying

I had to warn him, I had to tell Loki about what happened. I knew where he was, I saw him heading to the tavern with the boys. I wasn’t sure how he was going to react to it since we had an argument, but I had nowhere else to go. 

I didn’t even have the energy to freshen myself up, I just forced myself to walk to the tavern. Right after I left the castle, I heard someone call my name. “Eleneor, I have found you.” I turned around when I recognized the male. “Aden?” I heard him laugh, and shivered. “That’s right lady, it’s me. You’re not rid of me yet,” he hissed. I couldn’t see his ghost, all I saw was a shadow. “Do you not have the guts to show yourself?” His silhouette shook his head. “Your mind is fighting me, I can’t show myself just yet.” I sighed and glared at the man. I directed all my focus at him, causing a headache, but he slowly faded away. My head started to spin again, and I sought support from a tree. I just had to reach the bar, and then I would be okay.

  
_Loki was taken to the bar by his male friends after they found out that he had an argument with Eleneor. “Brother, you thinkat- that he knew the task was dangerous,” Loki slurred. He took a big sip from his drink and demanded another one. “Why would father put us in that position,” he reacted. It hurt him to see his usually indifferent little brother so upset but refused to believe that his father knew the risks._

_The cafe’s door got slammed open, and the princes were shocked. It was Eleneor, but she looked terrible. Her mascara was everywhere but on her lashes, her eyes were red, and she was trembling on her legs._

_“I think that I need some help, I don’t feel very good,” she whispered, and a second later she fell down. Loki ran to her motionless body, filled with panic. “Elly? Ells, can you hear me?” Her body didn’t shake like last time, but it only made him more worried. At least she still looked alive at that time. He put his finger in her neck and felt a rapid heartbeat to his relief. “Get a nurse,” he heard someone say. There were a million thoughts running through his head. Did she use her powers, did ghosts visit her, or did she fall? He knew that it was partly his fault, she wouldn’t have been alone if he had just trusted her more. “Come on brother, let’s take her to the doctor,” Thor mumbled, and he picked her up._

“No no put me down I’m fine.” I opened my eyes and felt unnaturally energetic. I frowned when I looked at Thor’s confused face. “Where’s Loki,” I mumbled. “I’m right here,” he sighed relieved. “What happened to you?” I looked around, and saw many people staring at me. “Let’s talk in private.” I looked into his glassy eyes, and came to the conclusion that he was very, very drunk.

“What is it, my princess.” Loki had carried me to my apartment, against my will of course. He sat across me on a chair with a serious look, as if he was my psychologist. “They came to me Lokes, all of them. All the men whose life we took.” I dropped my shoulders and let out a shaky breath. “They didn’t want to fight, they were forced to.” He leaned over, took my hand, and kissed it. “All will be fine darling, how can I help you?” I grunted, and his eyes grew. “Sorry,” he quickly mumbled, “I didn’t mean to do something wrong.” My heart dropped when he showed his insecurity, for the first time ever. “It’s okay love, let’s get you into bed.” I dragged him to my bedroom, and he giggled. “What is it?” He pulled me on the bed with him, and he smiled. “Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?” He covered his mouth with his hands. “We’re fighting, I forgot.” I chuckled. “Let’s talk about that tomorrow Lokes.” I hesitantly kissed his forehead, but his smile didn’t disappear. “Goodnight Elly.” 

I woke up when the blankets were pulled away from me. “Elly get up, we need to talk,” Loki commanded. I groaned and sat up. The prince looked just fine, and his clothes from yesterday were clean again. “Shouldn’t you feel miserable? I have literally never seen you as drunk as yesterday,” I mumbled, and he raised a brow. “Is that really what matters?” I sighed and took a sip from the coffee he made for me. “We need to control the ghosts, or at least prevent that there will come more.” I nodded. “You must be thrilled that I can no longer fight by your side,” I stated. He stared at his hands. “I wanted to talk about that. I had no right to talk that way about your fighting… methods. It worked, we captured all of them, and most importantly spared some lives. Not only the dead ones, but the living soldiers as well told us they were getting blackmailed.” He offered his hand and pulled me out of the comfortable bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too, you were just worried about me.” Loki sighed relieved and pulled me against his cold body. “I was terrified that you would be too upset with me,” He mumbled in my neck, and he tightened his grip. “Did you really think that? I was just frustrated, not mad.” 

I let go of him and my thoughts drifted back to yesterday evening. “Do you have any idea how we can stop them?” I asked him, afraid of the answer. “Not exactly, you just have to push them away,” Loki said with a sigh. I pinched my nose bridge in frustration. “How do I do that, should I just ask them to leave? Pardon me spirit, I would like to have some privacy,” I said sarcastically. The prince rolled his eyes. “Hilarious. Just remind yourself that you hold a power over them. The reason why they can return to Asgard after their death is because of your abilities.” I nodded. “But how do I not pass out? It’s pathetic, I just need to strengthen my body I suppose.” Loki agreed. “A stronger body handles pressure better. I’ll see what I can do with my magic, maybe I can build up some sort of protective shield.” 

I heard the television go on, and stumbled to the living room. “Josh?” He sat on the couch with a bag of crisps, watching Gilmore Girls. “Vicky! Did I just sense that you’ve had enough of us from my fellow ghosts? Don’t worry, I had a talk with the soldiers last night, when I had found out what they did. Hey, watch this,” he said enthusiastically, and he snapped with his fingers. “Yeah, I don’t see anything happen,” I told him. “I do.” We turned around to Loki. “I can see him without trying.” I gasped, and my brother smirked. “I’ve been practicing you know, to show myself. I read about it in… Well, I can’t talk about after-death stuff. Anyway, if the connection between a psychic and their spirit is strong enough, or if the ghost is powerful enough, they can show themselves to everyone without the input of the psychic,” he explained. “On Asgard, they call it Ghost-psychology,” Loki interfered. “Good for you, brother in law.” Joshua turned back to the television. “I cannot believe that this still exists. If they only had Netflix when I was still alive.” I frowned. “But does that mean that you can come to me whenever you want?” He shook his head. “Only if you ask me to, if you’re weak, or when I sense you need me.” He turned back to the screen. “Now, before I’m sent back, am I allowed to watch one more episode?” 

“This is extremely weird, Elly,” Loki mumbled. We stood in the kitchen and watched my brother. “He’s my family. He died for me, I’m not going to send him away,” I whispered, and Loki sighed. “It doesn’t make sense, agent Carter has appeared when she needed something from you, not because you needed her.” I hummed. “We can ask her?” Loki shook his head. “No, just yesterday you were on the ground because of ghosts.” I pouted. “Lokes, she’s been here before, and it didn’t hurt me, come on.”   
“Yes Lokes, come on.” I let out a scream and turned around to see Joshua. “What the hell?” He smirked. “Pretty cool huh? One of the benefits of dying.” He patted Loki on his back, and he rolled his eyes. “Please? Vicks can handle it. Besides, there are two strong men to support her.” The prince huffed. “Fine.” 

I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. In the blackness, the silhouette of the woman appeared. “You have a question for me?” After she became clear, I opened my eyes and saw her transparent body in the room. “Yes, I do. How did you find me when you wanted me to join S.H.I.E.L.D?” She smiled. “I’m deeply connected to that place. I do whatever it takes to help it.” She looked at Joshua. “I have been chatting with this man, and he told me about his uncle. After I found out about your abilities and current home, I had an opportunity.” She looked at the prince. “You’re a sorcerer, the best in the nine realms. There is no way that this is all you can do.” Loki’s eyes grew big. “Say that again? I am doing everything in my power to help her.” She shook his head. “Suppressing her powers will only make it worse. We’re a part of your lives now, if you want it or not.” He furrowed his brows. “Who exactly do you think you are?” He pulled his knives out, and Joshua gasped. “You think that you can tell me what is right and what’s wrong? I am a powerful sorcerer, the God of Mischief. I think that I know what’s better.” My brother and I watched the argument. “Wait, I’m confused. He can see ghosts too?” I nodded. “Yes, he’s a magician.” Loki turned to me. “I’m not a magician, it’s not the same,” he hissed. “You know, I now see why you’re dating my sister. You are perfect for her!” Peggy frowned when Joshua said that. “Your opinion confuses me.” My boyfriend made his knives vanish, but still glared angrily at the woman. “We can develop her skills and make her stronger, so she can control the spirits. And that includes keeping them out.” Nala barked, and walked to the door. “Okay then spirits, it is time for you to go.” They looked at me but didn’t leave. “I said go.” Loki couched. “Channel your energy,” he mumbled between the coughs. I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. Needless to say, the prince was right again, and my two ghosts vanished. “I’m hungry, let’s get some food.” 


	43. Chérie

November had come, and Loki and I were together for a month. It felt way longer though, maybe that was because we were with each other all the time. He slowly got used to all the Midgardian stuff around me, and even used some out of free will, like the television. He had a strange fascination with Sci-Fi and fantasy movies, cartoons, and documentaries. He deepened himself into holidays as well, and that was how we came on the subject ‘Halloween,’ while we were chatting in the tavern.

“I just don’t get why they don’t celebrate that on Asgard,” I whined to the group, “it’s so much fun!” Thor patted me on my shoulder. “It is too late unfortunately now, October has passed.” Then he grinned. “Brother no, please-” 

“Let’s set our own feast of fears tradition,” he shouted, “and let’s set the date on november eleventh, that’s a good number.” I gasped, and Loki buried his face in his hands. “Yes! We can dress up, put on some scandalous music, drink as much as we can…” My boyfriend sighed. “Fantastic Thor, you have created another opportunity to make me uncomfortable.” I poked him. “Come on, it’ll be fun. What’s better than partying with your best friends?” 

Loki and I left a couple of hours later to my apartment, and I made it my mission to make him like Halloween. “What if we pick each other's outfits? Let’s make it a challenge, the best outfit wins.” I suggested. “What are the prices?” I smirked. “If your outfit for me is the best, I have to please you. If my outfit for you is better, I have to do whatever you want.” He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. “It’s a deal darling,” He mumbled, and he kissed my neck. When he started sucking, I couldn’t control a moan. "Do you know what I’m going to do to you,” he whispered in my ear, “I am going to tie you up and make you beg for it.” He then let go of me, and left me speechless. 

“You’re going as Elvis Presley,” I said after I pulled myself together. He knew who I was talking about apparently. His face turned pale, and he shook his head. I grinned. “You don’t really have a chance, darling,” I teased. “Fine. I was going to dress you as a female Harry Potter. But now you’re going to be someone terrible.” I raised my eyebrows. “And what may that be?” He moved his face to my left ear. “Dolores Umbridge.” A gasp escaped my mouth, and he smirked. “Wait, you can’t!” I sighed. “Fine, I’ll change it, as long as you don’t let me be Dolores.” An idea popped into my mind. “I don’t want to spoil it, but you are going to be one of the most admired men of all time.” He seemed to be satisfied. “Alright then.” He looked at the clock. “But now I really have to go.” Loki gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and left. “Goodnight Captain,” I muttered under my breath, “I’m looking forward to your speeches about justice and rules.”

_ The prince closed the door behind him. He loved how he had outsmarted her. She said that she didn’t want to be Dolores Umbridge, but he never promised to make her Potter again. “Goodnight Tony Stark,” he whispered _ . 

I woke up by a strange noise that I later identified as the tuba. “What the…” I entered the living room, still with sleepy eyes and saw a middle aged man with a brown mustache, playing the instrument on my couch. “Excuse me?” He turned around. “Ah bonjour mademoiselle!” I frowned. “Bonjour,  Parles-tu anglais?” He shrugged. “A líttle,” he laughed with a heavy accent. “Why are you here,” I wondered. “Je vais t'apprendre le français, I will learn you France.” I tilted my head. “Why would I want that, and who are you?” He grinned. “It will come in handy in your future, madame. I am a friend from Agente Carter, from the 107th infanterie.” I gasped. “You’re a hero, that’s so cool!” I looked at the instrument. “What’s up with the tuba?” He played a few notes before answering. “Helps me think. I play when I am confused and need a blanc mind. I have appeared because of your task to find the, the...” He snapped his fingers a few times when he didn’t know the answer. “Les criminals?” I nodded. “the criminals speak some French, Carter figured out. You need help so I came.” He looked at his old fashioned watch, and sighed. “I will help you after breakfast.” He went through the drawers in my kitchen. “You need to learn how to bake a pain au chocolat, this stuff is terrible.” I sighed and shut the cabinets. “Maybe they have something in the kitchen for you,” I mumbled, still a bit overwhelmed by the man. He burst out in laughter. “No chérie, I cannot eat food from the living world. You know what? I will be back this afternoon at one, and we will learn some France together,” he exclaimed, and the man then faded away. 

“Carter!” I yelled her name, and she appeared immediately. “What,” she said innocently, “I asked around a bit, and found out that a lot of deceased members of the cartel speak French.” She put on a thoughtful look. “If only someone would work at S.H.I.E.L.D and willing to expose information about Asgard, then they could investigate that further.” I gasped. “I cannot believe that you bring this up again,” I hissed. “Oh come on! You would help the world with it,” she said with a pissed expression. “Anyway, since I expected this reaction, I informed Jacques to teach you the language. Come on, it will be fun.” I huffed. “For your information, I already speak French pretty well.” Peggy rolled her eyes. “Êtes-vous sûr?” she asked with raised brows. “Oui, je parle français, chienne,” I answered with a smirk. “Oh shut up,” she mumbled. “Jacques is an amazing soldier, it’s going to be fine.” Then she chuckled. “I told him that Prince Loki will be joining too.” I buried my head in my hands. “Why would you do that,” I grunted, “he’s never going to do that.” Peggy smirked. “I know.” 

I knocked on Loki’s door after breakfast. “Hey babe,” I yelled, “I have an amazing idea!” He opened the door, still a little sleepy. He was wearing his usual Asgardian clothes, but he didn’t do his hair yet. “Goodmorning love,” he mumbled with a husky voice, and he gave me a quick kiss. “Come in.” He handed over a cup of coffee, and looked curiously at me. “So, what’s this idea of yours?” I put on a fake, exciting smile. “We should learn French.” I tried to sound as happy as possible about it. “Absolutely not,” he said simply. “Come on, please do this for me,” I begged. He just gave me an emotionless look while sipping his coffee. “Lokes you have to, ghost Jacques is counting on you,” I whined. He raised an eyebrow. “Who’s ghost Jacques,” he mumbled. “The soldier who’s going to teach us French.” He became silent. “Why does he want you to learn a different language?” I grinned. “Well first of all, I already speak some French, mon amour. Second, apparently it’s a much used language in the Raven-syndicate.” He pulled me closer and softly pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hands move down to my ass, and let out a little gasp. “The answer is no,” he said against my lips with a smirk. “Fine.” I let go of him, and was about to walk out when he grabbed my wrist. “Wait. Can you tell me more about this ‘French’?” 

The prince was looking through my book about the country with big eyes, continually asking questions about the history, art and architecture. “Let’s suppose that I would benefit from speaking French, is there any possibility that we might visit it in the future when it’s safe?” he asked hopefully. “Of course,” I laughed. “Fine. But this is the only Midgardian language I will ever learn.”

We sat down at my dining table, the three of us. After a minute or so, Loki could see and hear the man, as well as the books he brought with him. I made some tea while Jacques taught the basics to the prince. “I got it.” I raised my brows. “Really? It’s been five minutes,” I chuckled. “ _ J'ai le béguin pour toi _ ,” He said with a wink. The embarrassing thing was that I had no idea what he said. Jacques frowned. “That was only one sentence. You cannot know all of the numbers already.” Loki glared at him. “Is it really that important though?” The Frenchman sighed. “Victoria, join us.” I sat down, and opened the grammar book. “For most… nouns, you add the ‘s’ to the end to make it plural.” Loki was clicking his pen during the explanation about plurals the whole time, and it was getting on our nerves. “Anyway,” Jacques continued, “when it ends with the ‘au’, you add an ‘x’. For example,  _ bateau _ becomes- Stop it.” The man grabbed the pen out of his hands and threw it out of the window. “We just know this already, learn us how to make sentences,” he whined. I gave the man a smile. “What my boyfriend is trying to say, is that we’re ready for something more advanced.” 

“Okay,” Jacques said after making us write a couple of sentences, “what have you made?” Loki was practically begging to go first. _ “Jacques, tu es une salope _ ,” he said with a straight face. “ _ Je t’emmerde!” _ I did a facepalm, this was going terrible. “Babe please,” I mumbled. “Okay okay.  _ Je veux gouverner le monde _ .” We both stared at Loki, slightly concerned. “What,” he asked with a tilted head. “Nothing, my turn” I quickly said. “ _ Avoir le cul bordé de nouilles. _ ” Jacques chuckled. “It’s not really a sentence though,” Loki stated, and I sighed. “ _ Et alors? _ ” 

  
The rest of the afternoon we studied, and to my irritation, Loki picked it up really fast. After one day practicing, he was better in French than me, even though I had it for years in high-school and studied abroad in Paris. “It’s not fair,” I whined, and the prince chuckled. “It is true that his highness is a better student,” Jacques said proudly. I sighed. “ _ J’en ai fini avec toi.” _

* * *

_ J'ai le béguin pour toi → I have a crush on you _

_ Jacques, tu es une salope → Jacques, you are a sl*t _

_ Je t’emmerde! → screw you! _

_ bateau → boat _

_ Je veux gouverner le monde → I want to rule the world _

_ Avoir le cul bordé de nouilles → to be a lucky son of a bitch _

_ Et alors? → So what? _

_ J’en ai fini avec toi. → I’m done with you _


	44. Absolutely Not

It had become a habit to eat with the royal family every Wednesday, and I really started to enjoy the dinners. “So, what have you been up to,” the queen asked Loki and me. “We have been taking French lessons,” the prince answered. “Really, you’ve been learning a Midgardian language?” He nodded. “That is lovely dear, what was the reason?” I smiled. “Well, a tip said that French is one of the most used languages from the people who are threatening me on Midgard.” Loki made a book appear. “Also it’s known for classical art, and the home of luxury brands, Paris in particular. And it’s known for its wines and sophisticated cuisine,” Loki said while showing pictures, “I have been doing research.” We were all a bit astonished by his sudden interest in a Midgardian place, but I wasn’t complaining. “Brother, I knew that you would come to like Midgard,” Thor said happily. Odin smiled. “Claude Monet’s home, what a wonderful country to pick.” I spit out my drink. “You know Midgardian artists?” He nodded. “I do, the variety of Midgardian cultures amazes me.” After that comment, Thor started to talk about his day.

“ _ tue-moi, je m'ennuie _ ” Loki mumbled while listening to Thor’s predictable stories. I chuckled. “ _ Ne sois pas méchant, cherí _ ,” I answered. “ _ Pourquoi pas? _ ” Frigga cleared her throat. “Asgardian please,” she said with a serious look. “ _ Excuse moi, reine Frigga.” _ She just sighed and shook her head. “So childish.” Loki wasn’t done with annoying everyone yet. “Actually, the language isn’t Asgardian but English. During the centuries we’ve switched from Norse to English, and therefore falsely claimed it as our language. Asgardian is officially Norse. It’s the only thing that we brought to Midgard, and only a small part of the planet speaks it.” She buried her face in her hands. “That’s very nice dear.” 

We were walking to his room when I wondered something. “Loki?” He turned around and looked at me with a questioning look. “Are you really interested in this French culture, or are you pretending for me?” He frowned. “Why would you think that?” I shrugged. “I don’t know, you’re usually not so positive about my planet.” Loki hummed. “Opinions can change love,” he said with a little smile. He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on my cheek. 

“So, we should probably do something,” I mumbled after we just laid on the couch for half an hour. “True. Are we going to be detectives or sorcerers today?” I giggled. “I’m in the mood for some detective work.” 

_ Loki went through all the information they had collected. They had identified almost every city. Rome, Athens, Vienna, and Edinburgh. They just couldn’t figure out what the places meant. After weeks of research, the agents from MI6 left Rome, they couldn’t find anything. But the other places could be real, since they didn’t exactly know what was going on in those cities. He felt bad that he couldn’t help Eleneor much, his knowledge about Midgard was still limited. He let out a sigh and drew her attention. “Honey what’s wrong,” she asked with a concerned tone. Before he could answer her, she softly pressed her plump lips on his. Loki was always amazed by the amount of feelings that she brought with her. Everything she did had something magical, as if she was a spell. Eleneor then gasped against his lips, before letting go. “I just remembered something! When I was investigating the cartel for my study, I found a myth about a man named Tresor. He’s supposed to do the bookkeeping from the syndicate. Tresor means ‘vault’ in German, and in Austria, they speak German,” she said excitedly. Her broad smile made him feel warm, something he didn’t experience often. “That could be right, but it’s not really a solid lead, are they really going to send agents to Vienna for that? It’s not like we’ve found proof of anything yet, they’re just theories.” She moaned and let herself fall on the couch. “If only I could go,” she whined. “But you can’t,” he said with a heart filled with pity. “I know.” _

I got woken up by someone tapping on my shoulder. “Loki, it’s too ea-” I let out a muffled scream when a hand covered my mouth. The prince who laid next to me woke up anyway. “Love, what’s the matter?” All I could do was stare at the lady who made it very hard for me to breathe. Loki turned on the light. “Why are you so red?” I gave the grey-haired woman ghost an angry glare. “I have information about your Vienna theory, but do not scream,” she hissed. Loki started to shake my shoulder. “Darling?” I felt lightheaded, and the woman finally let go. “Tell me,” I panted. “What should I tell you,” Loki whispered concerned. “Not you. Can you not see her?” I pointed at the woman, but he shook his head. “It’s because we’re not familiar in any way, our connection is too weak,” she explained. “Anyway, you are right, there is a safe in Vienna. It’s apparently surrounded by history. I’ve been told that the name of the city is also the password in some sort of way, but I’m not sure how that works.” I sighed relieved. “We’re right Lokes,” I mumbled, “About Vienna.” He gave me a weak smile. “What are we going to do about it though?” He had a thoughtful look on his face. “With a good, magical disguise and many guards, we could pay them a visit? Not for more than two days for safety though.” I nodded, but then glared at the woman. “How do you know that?” She moved her hair from her neck and exposed a bullethole. “I used to be a smaller member of that group. I talked to the police, and they found out.” 

  
  


“Absolutely not.” I had called my uncle about the situation, but he wasn’t as happy about our plan as me. “Why not? Asgardians can’t get killed by bullets, they can protect me,” I almost yelled. “But you can Vicks, I will have a talk with the BMLV, but I can’t promise anything.” He raised his brows. “How did you get that information anyway?” I became silent. “I have gained the information with Asgardian powers,” Loki said with a neutral face. Phil sighed. “How am I going to explain that to my superiors then,” he mumbled. “A reliable, anonymous source told you,” Loki stated. “I’ll see what I can do for you two, but I can’t make any promises.” I gave him an air kiss. “Thank you Phil,” the prince quickly said before I hung up and gave him a high-five.

“You know what, it is for the best that we don’t go to Midgard,” Loki tried. I sighed. “It’s safer you mean, but how fun would it have been? I’ve never been to Vienna since I was a kid, and I could use a little adventure, to be honest.” He gave me a kiss on my forehead. “I know love, but have patience.”

\---------------------------------

tue-moi, je m'ennuie→ kill me, I’m bored

ne sois pas méchant, cherí → don’t be mean, darling

Pourquoi pas? → Why not?


	45. A second Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language, and I was wondering if I used the word aggravated right?

The bond between Jacques and Loki had improved over the next five days, and it made the lessons more pleasant. They shared an interest, bullying me about my French. “ _ Je te manque, _ she said,” Loki chuckled. “I do not miss you, Eleneor,” Jacques laughed, and I rolled my eyes. “Okay, I get it.” We made it a habit to practice our fighting after the French lessons, though Loki claimed that I was the only one practicing. After all, he said, I wasn’t a match for him. 

“For the tenth time, put your thumb on top of the grip. See, this is why they hit the sword out of your hands during the battle.” I sighed and let the weapon fall to redo my messy hair. “What? This can save your life,” Loki said  **aggravated** . I nodded, but for some reason it just didn’t happen. Everytime I fought, my hand shifted. “You know what, just do whatever you want. But if you die, you don’t have to come to me,” he hissed. But besides his little superiority complex, I always enjoyed being together. He did make me feel like his princess after all. 

Two days before Thor’s ‘Feast of Fears,” I got an email from S.H.I.E.L.D and the BMLV.

**From: BMLV@Regierung.de ; SHIELD@gov.com**

**To: VictoriaHale@gmail.com**

_ Dear miss Hale, _

_ We have read the report sent by Phillip J. Coulson. Unfortunately, there is no solid evidence, and since the source is anonymous, our hands are tied. The deaths caused by overdose have increased, so we will not exclude the idea of the Rome Syndicate, and even the Raven Syndicate, operating in Austria. We are trying to connect these overdoses to the cartel, but more we cannot do. _

_ Yours sincerely, Louis Berger. _

  
  


I grunted, were they serious? There were more than enough reasons to assume that the syndicate operated in Vienna, but all they were going to do was investigate overdoses. I knew that they couldn’t do anything else. After all, I was studying about this subject. But it was frustrating nevertheless. “What’s wrong darling?” I let out a little scream and glared at my boyfriend. “How did you get in?” He waved with my spare key. “Again, you’re really easy to rob.” I sighed, but let it go. “Here, read this.” I handed over the laptop, and the longer he read, how bigger his frown became. “Really, is that all?” I nodded. “So, sounds like we have to go after all,” I tried. “No, we’re not.” I pouted. “But Loki…” He put his finger on my lips to shush me. “No. It’s dangerous.” Then his eyes lit up. “We can send someone else though, Midgard doesn’t have to know about it. I’m sure that the Warriors Three will love a vacation to Austria. It’s a lovely way to spend a week outside of the United States.” He smirked when my mouth fell over. “That’s right, I know what the US is.” I gave him a kiss. “That is so sexy,” I joked. “I know.” We heard Sif clear her throat. “What are you doing here? Just knock on the door!” She rolled her eyes. “I overheard the last part of your conversation, and I wish to go as well.” I smiled. “But of course.” 

We gathered the warriors and Thor, and walked them through the mission. “Okay, first you will go to the main capital of Austria. We’ll work on the ‘It’s surrounded by history’ clue in the meanwhile. Remember, you are U.S citizens from Philadelphia, also known as Philly. You will land there, and to not be suspicious take a plane to Austria. You’ll buy the tickets in cash at the airport.” I showed them a tube of toothpaste. “In here you have earplugs, so we can listen and talk with you. Do not wear them until you leave the security, until then we use our phones.” I handed over an English to German dictionary. “Read this through and learn the most important sentences.” Hogun opened the book. “Das ist toll,” he said proudly. “Ich liebe Dich so sehr,” Volstagg added. “I’m starting to doubt our plan Lokes,” I sighed. “It will be fine,” Sif assured, what could possibly go wrong?” Thor looked a little upset. “What’s wrong,” I asked. “Now you will miss my Feast of Fears,” he mumbled. “They can go the day after the party,” I promised, and his face lit up. “Anyway, I have found an Airbnb where you can stay in, and it’s near the center.” I gave them a serious look. “And you will not bring a single weapon. Not even a small hidden one.” They all moaned. “Loki will arrange realistic passports with his magic, and your names will be a little different. Sif and Fandral as Silvia and Pharrel Jones, Volstagg as Vernon Harper, and Hogun as Harry Duncan.” Hogun snorted. “What kind of odd name is that,” he laughed. “A normal one.” I handed over their travel papers. “Please don’t fuck this up guys,” I begged. Sif smiled and patted my shoulder. “Come on Vicks, what could possibly go wrong?”

  
  


It was the day of the Feast of Fears, and I couldn’t be more excited. The tight Captain America costume had arrived, and the whole afternoon I wondered how it would look on Loki. The fabric was thin, so you would be able to see every inch of his body. I was also looking forward to wearing my costume. What did bother me was the mischievous smirk on Loki’s face whenever anyone talked about the party, but I tried to push those thoughts away. 

“Elly love, where are you?” I just came out of the shower when Loki broke into my house. “In the bathroom,” I yelled while quickly putting on my underwear. The prince opened the door and eyed me for five full seconds with a big grin. “Good afternoon darling,” he mumbled with a husky voice, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The cold feeling of his hands against my bare back made me shiver. His green eyes had an almost dangerous flicker in them before he pressed his lips on mine. A moan escaped my mouth when he bit my bottom lip, and I parted my lips. In the meanwhile, his hands traveled lower and lower, and I moved my arms to his neck to pull him closer. “Can I tell you something,” he whispered in my ear before leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. I hummed, unable to think properly, my whole body was on fire. “I asked Volstagg to pick up your costume, and he can be here at any moment.” Loki let go of me and threw my clothes at me. He laughed when he saw me pout. “You are such a tease,” I exclaimed, slightly irritated. “What’d you expect dear?” 

“I’m here!” I put my clothes on as possible, and we both walked out of the bathroom to see a grinning Volstagg. “Did I interrupt?” I sighed. “Yes,” said Loki at the same time that I said “no.” He only chuckled and handed over a bag. “Haven’t peaked yet, I want to see it tonight as a surprise,” Volstagg stated. “Oh, a surprise it’s going to be,” I muttered, and Loki gave me a glare. “What? I don’t exactly trust you, Lokes. And don’t worry, you are going to look sexy, I promise.” His mouth fell open. “And why would I want to be sexy?” I shrugged. “To show people what they want but can’t have?” He ignored me, and only sighed dramatically. “I have to go now, until tonight,” Volstagg said cheerfully, and he left. 

I took the bag with Loki’s outfit. “You’re going as a captain.” He looked surprised. “Captain of what? The Black Pearl, another ship, a sports team...” I smiled. “You’re going to be America’s captain.” Loki got a look of horror on his face. “No, I am not.” 

“Yes you are. Come on, he’s a hero.”

“He’s a scientific experiment in a way too tight suit.” I showed him the costume, and he moaned. I took my outfit out of his bag, and when I saw the gold and red colors, my heart dropped. “Oh come on darling, now we can be superheroes,” Loki teased. “Oh shut up.”

“That’s not how you should talk to your boyfriend, Tony.” I softly hit him on his shoulder. “You're so aggressive,” the prince whined. “Alright then, suit up!” It was no surprise that he didn’t laugh at my joke, and just put the mask on. “God bless America,” he imitated, and he waved with the shield. “I am Iron Man,” I said with a low voice, and Loki chuckled. “I have to meet with my father, but I will pick you up tonight.” He kissed me on my forehead and then left.

After dinner alone, I put on the awful bodysuit. It was tight, just like Loki’s. The details were remarkable though, it included Stark’s ‘heart’, and all the metal lines were printed on the fabric. There was also a mask, but it only covered the lower half of my face. I had to admit that it was a cute costume. I did hate Tony Stark for a while, but that was just a disappointed fangirl phase. I wondered what Steve Rogers would think when he knew that a prince dressed up as him. He would have been so proud.


	46. Feast of Fears

I felt watched while I was watching Netflix and waiting for Loki, yet there was nothing to see. It was as if someone was creeping up on me, but there was nobody. 

“Hey.” I covered my mouth to muffle my scream.  _ “Oh for fuckssake,” _ I thought by myself. “I can hear it when you talk in your thoughts, you know.” I paused the movie and reached for my sword. “Who the hell are you,” I said with a shaky voice, “and why can I not see you?” The female giggled. Her voice had an accent that I couldn’t quite place, something northern African. “You haven’t seen me die, you don’t know me, and you didn’t touch my grave or body. Our connection is too weak, and I’m not a very strong magical soul, I’m afraid.” She sighed when I asked her name again. “You really don’t like strangers, do you,” she mumbled. “Not when they’re dead and invisible,” I reacted, slightly annoyed. “My name is Sobekneferu.” I raised my brows. “Say that again?” Sobekneferu chuckled. “I am the first female pharaoh, I ruled about four thousand years ago.”

I came up with an idea, and walked to the bathroom. “Can you touch my shoulder please,” I asked while looking in the mirror. She did as I said, and a beautiful lady appeared. Her straight black hair fell over her tan shoulders, and her black eyeliner made her brown eyes cat-like. Her golden headpiece sparkled by the lights and made her look royal. “So, Sobek… Can I just call you that?” She nodded. “Why are you paying me a visit?” She had an elegant smile on her face. “I admire strong women, Eleneor. I have been observing Peggy Carter, and she is one of them. I listened and found out that you are a strong lady too. I wanted to offer you my friendship for darker times.” She opened her hand, and I saw a blurry vision appear. It was me, standing on a cliff above the sea, with my back turned to the view. My eyes were small and filled with tears. I had a big, blue bruise on my jaw that revealed that I had been fighting. “I have the power to see possible futures. Your destination can always be changed, but this is your future for the time being,” she explained. I tilted my head. “Can you please show me more,” I practically begged? But the woman shook her head with a disappointed expression. “As I said, it is a possible future. Since I passed, I have been struggling with providing whole visions, but I’m working on it.” There was one burning question I had, but I didn’t have the guts to ask her. “Your prince is on his way, I have to go.” She squeezed my hand before letting go. “Bye?”

“Elly, I am going to kill you!” I opened the door and saw the prince in his outfit that was almost entirely covered with a coat. When he opened it, I couldn’t suppress a giggle. The god looked gorgeous, the suit showed almost every muscle and every curve.  “Good evening to you too dear.” He gave me a kiss on my forehead. “You look lovely,” he mumbled. “You will never believe what happened today,” I started. “You saw a ghost?” I furrowed my brows. “It’s more of a routine than a surprise, love,” he chuckled. The prince took my hands. “But we’ll talk about that later. Time to go.” 

The way the ballroom was decorated was spectacular. The room had a purple glow around the ceiling, and there were a lot of realistic zombies and bodies laying around. There was fake blood, ghosts, and pumpkins. We got a lot of looks from people, and it was fun to see the Asgardian way of dressing up. Children went as warriors or knights, and adults dressed up like fairy tales or professions. There were even some Midgardian clothes. I saw a couple as the Incredibles and a few other Disney characters. Thor’s costume, however, was my favorite. 

“I am Loki, prince of Asgard. I am the God of Mischief, and it’s my job to be intimidating and annoying at all costs,” he shouted through the hall. Loki smashed his brother with his shield against Thor’s horns. “Look who it is, my favorite couple!” He pulled us in a tight hug. “Actually, Vicky’s my girlfriend too toni-” He decided not to finish his sentence after the glare Loki gave him. “Anyway, have I told you about my new idea yet?” He put his beer down and took out an expensive-looking camera. “I’m going to make a documentary.” Loki buried his face in his hands and sighed frustrated. “See,” Thor continued, oblivious to Loki’s irritation, “Vlogs are fun, but a documentary really looks into the details. I will insert pieces of my vlog though. I shall call it: Asgard’s wonders.” It was clear that he had been drinking a lot, even though the party had just started. He poked Loki in his stomach with his finger. “See, each one of us is a wonder, and we’re going to deepen into our lives, and romances,” he slurred. Loki sighed. “Brother, that is all very nice, but you’re forgetting something.” He looked at me. “My dear Elly is not an Asgardian.” The oldest prince embraced me tightly, and I tried to escape his grip. “But is she not a miracle though?” Loki assisted me, and once I was freed he pulled me close to him. “She is.” 

“I hate it,” Loki stated while sipping scotch from a pumpkin-shaped cup, slumped in a bloody chair. He threw the plastic thing away and sighed annoyed. “You are literally the biggest child in the world, you know that?” He stuck out his tongue, and he pulled out a book from nowhere. “No, you’re not going to read.” He gave me an intense glare while he opened the book anyway. “Loki,” I hissed, “This is a party. Put. The book. Down.” I scanned the room, and when I realized that nobody was looking, I used the shadow of the Captain America shield to knock the thing out of his hands and caught it. “Hey, that’s just rude,” he mumbled, but he had a proud expression. “Thank you, so are you.” A terrible singer on the stage caught our attention.  _ “Goin' down, Party time _ !” Volstagg screamed, and he pointed at me.  _ “My friends are gonna be there too, yeah, _ ” I screamed back when I recognized the song.  _ “I’m on the highway to hell,” _ Loki continued softly, but loud enough to be hearable in the silenced room. It stayed quiet after that for a second or so, and an insecure expression crept onto his face. “On the highway to hell,” Thor roared, and everyone else who knew the lyrics continued the chorus.

“I didn’t know that you listened to Midgardian music,” I muttered to Loki. “I don’t.” I raised a brow. “Thor made me,” he tried again, but I still didn’t buy it. “I broke into your telephone and listened to a playlist called Classics, assuming it would be classical music.” I burst out in laughter, and he threw his shield at my face. “Hey,” I whined, and I rubbed my red cheek. “that hurts.” He took my hand. “I’m sorry love,” he said, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “I am just bored. What was that ghost thing you wanted to talk about again?” My mind went back to the vision. “There was a lady pharaoh, who showed me a possible future.” Loki tilted his head. “What was it then,” he wondered. “I was on a cliff, and I had been fighting and crying,” I mumbled. “Wait what? And you didn’t tell me that?” I shrugged. “It was not the timing, as you said.” I tried to recall the image, the place had something familiar. Then it came to me, I saw it in a travel agency commercial. “Oh my God, I know how to find the place!”


	47. Toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little in-between chapter

After we escaped the party, we ran through all the travel agencies. “Okay, not TUI,” I mumbled. “Do you have any cliff yet?” I got no reaction from Loki, who stared fascinated at the screen from the chair across me. “Why doesn’t Venice have roads,” he wondered out loud. “Loki!” He looked up. “What? I pressed on something and now I’m looking at… European last-minute deals.” He looked at the laptop with a puzzled look. “You know, if Europe would just make one big army, it wouldn’t be so easy to take the planet over.” My eyes grew by those words. “Also, you wouldn’t need so many papers to travel,” he quickly stammered. “Sure Lokes,” I laughed, and I returned to the right page for him. “Is this it?” I did a mental facepalm when he showed me the Grand Canyon. “What are you even doing on that laptop? I filtered it to a colder climate literally two seconds ago.” I sighed and sat on the armrest of his chair to look with him. “Go to filters- No, not the city trips.” 

It went on like that for a minute or so before the prince pulled me on his lap. I sat horizontally, and he took advantage of that by kissing my neck. “Lokes,” I mumbled while trying to ignore the burning feeling in my stomach, “we should be wor-” He roughly grabbed my throat to prevent me from going, and continued biting and sucking on my neck. “What is it princess, can’t handle a bit of choking?” He loosened his grip a bit, and without a word, he threw me on the couch. I wanted to say something about it, but every time I tried to talk, he cut me off by pressing his lips on mine. And the problem with Loki was that he was addicting. The way his big, cold hands touched me left me speechless. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he whispered, and the prince chuckled when those words gave me goosebumps. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

  
  


An hour later I had found out what those things were, and I was still panting. “You’re beautiful Elly, you know that?” I smiled at the almost naked prince. The only thing covering him was a thin blanket and the Captain America shield that we used creatively. “Anyway,” Loki said, still a bit out of breath, “we should continue.” He made the laptop fly to his hands, and it was by far the strangest sight I had ever seen. A mischievous, sometimes Midgard hating God, half-naked with a laptop and a Captain America shield. “You look adorable Lokes,” I teased, and he stuck out his tongue. “I think I have something though, for real.” My heart made a jump when he said that. “A ten-day trip to Iceland, that sounds fun, doesn’t it? It’s all cold and snowy, what a paradise.” He laughed when he saw me rolling my eyes. “Oh come on love, I was just kidding. Here I have it.” He pressed on something, and just before I could see it, the tab was gone. “I had something,” He corrected. But once I restored the page, I realized that he actually found it. “Is this it? It is, isn’t it,” he said smugly, “I’m better at using Midgardian technology than you are.” I ignored his teasing as hard as I could. “Pulpit Rock in Norway.” I sighed. “Damnit, I always wanted to go to Norway.” The prince stood up and everything that covered his body fell. “Damn Lokes,” I mumbled, and he put his pants on with a little smile on his face. I quickly put on a black shirt-dress. “Well that’s done then, we just have to stay away from Norway,” Loki stated. “Well, you at least. I personally need a vacation.” Loki’s grin broadened when I gave him the finger. “Hey, don’t worry sweetheart.” He gave me a little kiss on my forehead. “I will take pictures.” And then I just hit him with a pillow as hard as possible.

I got woken up by a very loud, high pitched scream, coming from the kitchen. “Lokes, what’s the matter?” I went to him as fast as I could and gasped when I saw the broken toaster on the floor. “It’s a murdermachine Eleneor, I had no choice.” He held up his partly burned hand, and I had to control my laughter. “Turn the tap on, you idiot,” I giggled, and I made him hold his hand under the lukewarm water. “You put your hand in, didn’t you,” I asked, and I felt the corners of my mouth curl up. “No. Now stop laughing, I hate the heat and you know that.” I took his other hand. “I’m sorry love.” I observed the god and realized that he was actually suffering, more than anyone else would. My stomach twitched from guilt, so I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He cursed under his breath when he put a spell on it. “So it’s gone now?” I asked hopefully. He gave me an ‘are you kidding me’ look and shook his head. “Unfortunately not. I halved the time to three days, but for some reason, the spell doesn’t work as well on me.” I chuckled. “Somebody has sensitive skin I guess.” If looks could kill, I would’ve been dead on the ground. “I just wish that Thor would’ve filmed this.” The prince smiled. “How unfortunate that he’s not here.” I took my phone out and started to film. “So, guess who just put his hand in the toaster for the second time?” I zoomed in on Loki’s dead face, and burst out in laughter. “I want to kill you so bad right now,” he groaned. But that comment just made it funnier.

Nala came to check on us after all the weird noises and booped with her nose against the prince’s legs when she sensed that something was wrong. “Looks like there’s someone who cares for me after all,” Loki whispered to the dog, and he petted her. “Don’t be such an ass.”

“I’m merely telling the truth,” he mumbled while he struggled to wrap his right hand in bandages. “Do you need help?” He handed it over, and I carefully put the bandages around his hand. “You’re doing it wrong, you have to start between the index finger and the thumb.” I sighed and tried again. “You have to pull it tighter,” He commented. I then pulled as hard as I could, and the prince whined. “You shouldn’t wrap it like that.” I clenched my teeth. “And you shouldn’t put your hand in a burning machine. Now shut. Up.”


	48. Vienna part 1

It was the evening before the mission, and I was stressed out to say at least. We tried and tried, but pretending to be Midgardian just wasn’t a talent from my friends. 

“Guten Abend, Schatz,” Hogun said with a huge grin. The gang was prepared to go, and all wore airport outfits. “Okay, is everyone ready?” They looked like a group of students, impatiently waiting to leave for their school trip. “Philly, Vienna, a place surrounded by history.” I handed over the printed details, in case something went wrong with their equipment. “Okay, the hotel’s confirmation is at the bottom.” I decided to test them. “Harry?” Hogun had no reaction. “Harry Duncan,” I tried again. “Yes! That’s me,” he quickly said, and I sighed. “It will be fine love,” Loki whispered in my ear from behind, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on top of my head. “You don’t believe that,” I mumbled. “Just let me attempt to comfort you.” I frowned when I saw the black device with colored wires that Volstagg put in his backpack. “Ehm, what is that?” He smiled. “An Asgardian device to keep me warm.” I took the bomb-shaped package out of his hand. “I don’t think so.”

“Can you hear us!” I flinched when Hogun’s loud voice screamed in my ear, when he spoke through the earplugs. “For fuckssake, you don’t have to yell,” I hissed. Thor, Loki, and I sat nervously in my room. Well, I was nervous, Thor was excited, and Loki was just very indifferent. A knot formed in my stomach while terrible scenario’s filled my head. “Did I not tell you to put those in after you arrive in Vienna?” I heard him sigh, and the connection broke. Thor gave me a weirdly tasting cup of tea, but maybe that was just my inner Brit. “It is just a Midgardian city, and they’re powerful warriors. The worst scenario is that they may get a cut,” Loki mumbled. “Just a Midgardian city? Vienna is the City of Music, and a cultural center with some of the best historical artworks. You’ve seen the pictures, Lokes, and I saw the curiosity on your face.” He just gave me a glare, and Thor chuckled. 

_ The four warriors had just stopped a taxi for the first time in their lives and were slightly nervous. “Where can I take you,” the driver said somewhat irritated, after a few seconds of silence. He was about thirty years old, they thought, and his messy black hair had little curls in them.“Pardon me, sir, we would like to be taken to Philadelphia airport,” Fandral stammered. “Well, we call it Philly since we live here,” Hogun added. The man didn’t talk to the Asgardians the whole ride. _

“Do you think they’re alright,” I asked the princes after they texted me that they had arrived at the gate. “Yes dear,” Loki mumbled at every question I asked while reading a book. “Eleneor, they’re adults. I think they know how to fly with the airtrain,” Thor said, and he patted my shoulder. “I am off to bed now, have fun you two.” 

“Sweetheart?” Loki’s voice stopped me from falling asleep. “Maybe you should go to bed for a while, it’s going to take eight more hours before they arrive.” I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, they always messed with my feelings. He moved closer to me and pressed his lips on mine. It was a lazy kiss, but it made my heart beat faster. “Tu es une déesse,” he mumbled in my ear, “but even goddesses need sleep.” 

He picked me up and threw me on the bed. With a snap of his finger, he changed himself into familiar comfortable clothes. “Are those really Midgardian sweatpants?” The black oversized shirt and grey pants made my whole body burn. “Are you seriously blushing,” the prince laughed? “This is the sexiest thing that I have ever seen in my life, I’m not kidding.” I was suddenly wide awake. I pulled him on the bed and rolled over him. His eyes looked small, and I sighed. “I’m not tired anymore.” I pressed my lips on Loki’s, and softly bit his lower lip. “But I am, love, let's go to sleep,” he mumbled. I shook my head, and I left a trail of kisses on his jaw, to his neck. I smirked when his lips parted, followed by a moan. “No,” I simply said, and my hand went under his shirt. My lips met his again, while I tried to take off his shirt. But the prince had to be difficult of course and didn’t let me. “I’ll make sure that you don’t want to sleep anymore, prince Loki,” I whispered, and my hand went under his waistband. “I fucking hate you,” he muttered against my lips with a shaky voice, and I grinned. I could feel how turned on he was under me, and slowly pulled his pants down. “But if you prefer to sleep…” Loki groaned when I kept teasing him. “See, I don’t have to take off your shirt to make you feel good, your highness.” It was a kink of him, being called your highness, prince, or king even. I moved a little lower on the bed and kissed him on his lower stomach, after I pushed his shirt up a little. My lips went lower and lower, and Loki curled his back up a little when I reached his underpants. “Fuck,” he whispered, and I looked up at his face, full of pleasure. His lips were parted, his eyes closed, and his breath heavy. “Don’t stop darling, please your prince.”

  
  


We did sleep eventually, just a little later than planned. I was smart enough to set my alarm clock, but we got called awake by Volstagg. My heart skipped a beat, and I quickly pressed the green button after freeing myself out of Loki’s grip. 

_ “Vicky, I’m so happy you answered!”  _

I could feel the prince move behind me, and he just spooned me again. “What is it, Vernon,” he mumbled grumpily on the phone. “ _ Oh, Loki’s there, hello Loki! Anyway, we have a big problem,” _ he said with a stern voice, and he turned on the video call.  _ “See, I can choose between a pack of yogurt or a sandwich, but I don’t know much about airplane food.”  _ My jaw dropped. “This is why you called?” He nodded. _ “We’re going to land in an hour, and Hogun screamed the whole time when we took off. Let's just hope that landing will go better. Hey, did you know that it’s six hours later here?” _ I had to suppress the urge to throw my phone away and pressed the red button. “Love?” Loki’s husky voice gave me goosebumps. “We should do that again sometime, yesterday. I want to make you moan as I did,” he mumbled, and he gave me a kiss behind my ear before he stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

“I think that I’m going to wear these pants more often,” he said with a wink when I stared at him again. “You should, your ass looks amazing in it.” Thor banged on the door. “I have it! I think I know where the safe is,” he yelled. I opened the door for him. “So I’ve been doing some research because I couldn’t sleep,” he started, but when he saw his brother’s outfit, his eyes grew, and he started to vlog. “Hello, dear brother of mine, lovely look!” The youngest prince just gave him a cold glare while sipping his coffee. Thor turned the camera to himself. “I love him, my Midgardian styled brother.” I giggled. “He’s been mugglefied.” Thor turned back to us. “But what do you have on Vienna?” He grinned and showed us an online brochure from a museum. “Kunsthistorisches Museum Vienna ,” he said proudly. I gasped. “Thor, you’re a genius!” 


	49. Vienna part 2

_ Sif sighed when Hogun threw up for the third time. Five more minutes, she told herself, and then I’ll be free. It had been an interesting journey. There were televisions in the chairs before them, and the safety protocol amazed them, with the vests and strange equipment. It was definitely better than riding a horse. Fandral had to be stopped from walking to the cockpit multiple times, his curiosity was enormous. Sif stared at Vienna’s view with big eyes, it was beautiful. The usual grand buildings were doll-sized, but they were majestic nevertheless. But soon it disappeared, and the view made place for the airport. “Attention passengers, we have landed. Thank you for flying with British Airways.”  _

_ “Oh my lord,” Fandral exclaimed when they were brought to the city center. “It’s so pretty! We should visit that big building over there, what could it be?” The warriors made sure to take pictures of everything. “You know,” the driver said, “You can get a twenty percent discount for a boat tour.” Hogun, who felt better after leaving the plane gasped. “Yes please.”  _

I coughed to get their attention, while they were planning their vacation. _ “What? We have two days anyway,” _ Sif whispered. “Sure. Hey, we think that the safe has to be somewhere around the Kunsthistorisches Museum, it’s on Maria-Theresien-Platz. It’s a gigantic, white building with a huge park in front of it, can’t miss it,” I explained. “Okay fine.” I heard the guys discuss. “Hogun just bought the boat tickets, but we’ll be ready to go in three hours.” I sighed, and the princes just smiled. “Come on Vicks, let them,” Thor said, and I sighed again. “Fine.” The oldest prince stood up. “I’ll be back in three hours.” 

“I never thought that I’d say this, but I am extremely jealous of them,” Loki mumbled while staring at my laptop. I recognized the History museum’s beautiful architecture. “Maybe we should go there when it’s safe,” he continued. “Of course! I went to Vienna with my parents once, but I was like six. It was my mom’s 25th birthday gift.” I suddenly realized something. “What do you want for your birthday?” The prince looked at me with big eyes. “A present?” I tilted my head in confusion. “Well, you could take me to one of your Midgardian countries. I would love to be in a beautiful hotel in France,” he said, and an ‘awh’ left my mouth. He sat down next to me, and he put his hand on my inner thigh, traveling higher while speaking. “Then I want to tie you down to the hotel bed,” he continued, “and I want to make you beg for it.” He bent over and brushed his lips against mine. “I will make you want more and more,” he whispered, and then he kissed me on my jawline. “And I can do whatever I want with my gorgeous lady.” I lost my voice for a second or so. “Well that changed very fast,” I chuckled, and the prince grinned. “No, don’t worry love, that’s not the reason why I want to go on vacation. It’s one of them though.” 

“I’m bored,” Loki mumbled, lying horizontally on the chair with his legs over the armrest. It was an hour later, and we just listened to our friends having the time of their lives in Austria’s main capital. I was killing some time by painting my nails a dark shade green, and the prince just stared at the ceiling.“Why don’t you read a book?” He let out a ‘meh’. I sighed and downloaded Bubble Witch Saga for him. “Here,” I said, and I handed over my Ipad. “What is this Midgardian thing?” I put my nail polish down. “Just press start, and they’ll explain it to you.”

It was about half an hour later when a notification from my bank popped up. It was confirmation that I paid five pounds to King: bubble witch. I glared at Loki, who was still playing. He had a frown on his face, and his raven hair fell into his eyes. “So, you’re still not out of lives I see?” He answered without looking up. “No,” he said simply. “That’s impressive Lokes.” He smiled. “I am impressive, you know that.” The way he lied so easily was both admirable and terrifying. “That’s funny, since I just got a message that I paid five quid.” He looked guilty with his big, green eyes. “It’s the owls darling, they’re killing me!” I giggled. “You will have to make it up to me someday.” He hummed, still distracted. 

_ “Vicky, are you there?” _ I was startled by Sif’s voice. “Yes, what is it,” I said. “We’re done with the tour, and we’ve figured out the fastest way to get to the museum.” I smiled. “Finally, that’s amazing,” I exclaimed. At that moment, Thor entered my room. “Just in time I see.”

_ The four Asgardians tried to suppress their excitement while traveling by bus. The journey had been surprisingly calm, but it was too quiet, Volstagg thought. He had his eyes on a man with a leather jacket and black cap, his eyes burned on his back. “There is a man behind us,” Volstagg said calmly, “he’s been following us, I believe.” The warriors stayed cool unlike the oldest prince and Midgardian lady, who still listened with them. _ “You’re being followed?”  _ Thor’s roaring voice made Sif flinch, and the mystery man noticed it as well. It was pretty clear that he had come to a conclusion, and so the group left the bus at the first stop. “Okay Vicks, talk to me. Leather jacket, black Midgardian hat…Who could it be?” They tried to act as naturally as possible, and to their relief, the man didn’t leave the bus. “I don’t know,” Eleneor said irritated, “Literally every person on earth?”  _

_ They made their way to the museum while being scolded at in their earplugs. Eleneor insisted on them buying tickets, and not breaking in. As suspected, the building was enormous. “Okay, let’s see if we can find a backroom,” Sif mumbled. They pretended to be into the luxurious artworks while making their way to the back of the museum, and there they saw the same man as in the bus, guarding a door. “Look away,” Hogun hissed, “It’s bus-guy.” They all turned to a painting, and Sif tried to take a closer look at him with her hand mirror. “He’s not leaving,” she mumbled. “The fire alarm,” Eleneor exclaimed, “pull it!” They looked around. “I do not see a bell,” Volstagg whispered, and they could hear Loki chuckle in the background. “No you morons, the red thing, pull it. It literally says ‘pull down’,” she sighed. Fandral activated the alarm, and a high pitched noise filled the building. And then, while everyone made their way out including the man, they entered the room. _

__

_ “Okay, I see no safe.” The luxurious wooden desk was filled with administration papers, but nothing suspicious. “Is there an abnormally big painting? It’s always behind the paintings in movies,” the Midgardian said. “Don’t be ridic-” Sif got interrupted by Hogun. “It’s behind the painting!” The titanium safe was locked with a code. “Okay, I can choose from the letters P, T, M, I, and F.” Hogun touched the door, and a light started to burn, followed by a sign counting down from sixty seconds.  _

I grunted when Hogun gave me the weirdest safe-code ever. “What even is this nonsense,” I whined. _ “Bad news, we’ve triggered some sort of alarm, we have 54 more seconds. 53, 52, 51-”  _

“I get it!” The name was the place, but how? Loki gasped. “I know it, P-I-M-T-T-F,” he said without an explanation. Thor, unlike me, got it. “Of course, brother you’re a hero,” he yelled, and Loki only smirked. “It’s working! There are so many papers and so little time. You know, I would’ve expected something more thrilling,” Fandrall rattled, “oh my lords, there are maps!”  Then I heard a loud bang. “Polizei!” I covered my mouth in shock. “No,” I whispered, “are you kidding me?” Then I heard the fire alarm go off again, followed by a terrifying yell. “Eine Bombe!” 


	50. Uncle Phil Coulson

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck,” I yelled through my room. I nervously paced around the room. We lost the connection with our friends, and there was nothing we could do. Thor peeped when his phone rang. “It’s Sif,” he stated confused. “Well pick it up then, and put it on speaker.”

_ “Okay, I have good news and I have some bad news.” _ I sighed relieved, she wasn’t arrested.  _ “Hogun and I are free, but Fandral and Volstagg got arrested.” _ It became silent for a while.

“And the good news, and the bomb?” I carefully asked, scared to be disappointed.  _ “We managed to take almost all of the documents out of the safe, before it exploded.” _ I let out a happy scream. “Really? I expected something more than documents,” Thor mumbled. “Not everything dangerous is a weapon, brother.” I turned to the princes. “How did you know the code?” I wondered. “If you translate Vienna to Elder Futhark runes, you’ll see that those signs look a lot like the Latin alphabet’s P,T, M, I and F,” Loki explained. “Anyway, you two can come back to Asgard, then we can work out a plan to get the boys out.”

  
  


_ “Gutentag… Vernon Harper und Pharrell Jones. I’m detective Brunner.” The two lords stared at the strict looking police officer in front of them. They were in an interrogation room, and it confused them. “Americans I see?” He slammed a paper on the table. “Care to explain what you were doing?” Volstagg shrugged. “We got lost?” It was more of a question than a statement. “You know what I think? I think that you were planning on robbing the museum owner, and then put a bomb in the safe to erase the evidence.” Fandral’s mouth fell open in shock. “That is ridiculous, lord detective.” The man tilted his head. “Okay… Then what were you doing?” The men exchanged a look. “We will not answer that question.” Detective Brunner looked at his clipboard. “Have you seen any objects in that safe,” he continued. “We will not answer that question,” Fandral said again. They knew that there was a way to get out, but it would cause a lot of trouble. Brunner sighed. “You’re only making it harder for yourselves. Do you know how many years of prison this will cost you? If you’re going to an American prison, you can go to jail for twenty years.” Another officer walked in and whispered something in the detective’s ear, and he smiled. “Vernon Harper und Pharrell Jones, you’re arrested for robbery, a-” _

_ “Wait!” _

Sif and Hogun had returned, and handed over the big pile of papers. There were literally maps with locations of labs in South Europe, and it was remarkable how many of them were in France and Spain. It also included a note that talked about a location called 2858.

“Administration and building Chems,” I read out loud, “what on earth is that?” I yawned, staying inside for two days was tiring. “Let’s go for a walk,” Loki suggested, “Sif, Hogun, and my brother will handle the papers.” 

We walked hand in hand through the gardens, and it did me good. The sun shined on our faces, and we talked about other things than magic or criminality. I looked up at the prince, who had a strand of hair tucked behind his ears. “How’s your hand?” He looked at his other hand that was still in a bandage and chuckled. “It’s fine love, just a little stingy.” We strolled over the bridge, and right at that moment, someone arrived on Asgard. I swallowed when I stared straight into Phil’s dead eyes. He held Volstagg and Fandral’s wrists. “Philip, what a surprise.”

“I can not believe you! Do you know how much trouble I went through to get your little friends back?” We had returned to my room, and uncle Phil was ready to rant. “Allow me to explain,” Loki started, but he got interrupted. “No. I don’t allow you to talk,” the man hissed. “You know, I could see how Vicky would do this, but you? Prince Loki, I thought you were better than that.” I pouted. “Philip, let me t-”

“No.” Loki was done with him and took his voice away. “Don’t talk to a prince like that,” he said calmly before explaining why we did what we did, and telling him about the evidence we found. 

“I see,” he said with a hoarse voice after he got his back, and he coughed. “Just don’t do that again, please.” 

The rest of the day was spent giving Phil a tour through the Asgardian Palace. Everyone was interested in the mortal agent, and people watched him shamelessly. “I like you, son of Coul,” Thor said genuinely. “Thank you, prince Thor.” The princes and my uncle talked about S.H.I.E.L.D for a bit, and I got bored. “Hey, don’t you have some criminals to catch,” I wondered? “My agents are already on it,” he laughed, “and it will be in the news in about…” The man looked at his watch. “Now.” 

  
  


**_“Aktuelle Nachrichten: Europas größte kriminelle Vereinigung wurde entlarvt. Ist das der Anfang vom Ende?”_ ** __

_ Breaking News: Europe's largest criminal organization exposed. Is this the beginning of the end? _

**_“Dozens of labs have been found by the French police, all producing drugs for the well known Raven-syndicate._ ** _ ”  _

**_“Varias bandas han sido detenidas por la policía española en Madrid y Valencia.”_ **

_ "Several gangs have been arrested by the Spanish police in Madrid and Valencia." _

**_"S.H.I.E.L.D și-a dovedit încă o dată puterea prin arestarea a cel puțin 130 de infractori. Toată lumea este conectată la cel mai temut sindicat_ ** _ ". _

"S.H.I.E.L.D has once again proved its strength by arresting at least 130 criminals. Everyone is connected to the most feared syndicate."

I loved watching the news, my adrenaline made me more energetic than twenty cups of coffee. The whole gang and Phil gathered in my apartment, and we were going through all the news channels. “We did that Lokes, Isn’t it amazing?” I couldn’t control my excitement and kissed the prince in front of all my friends. “Yes love,” he laughed, and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. His sparkling eyes made my heartbeat raise. “I love you two,” Thor sighed. “You’re a good man Loki, we’re lucky to have you around,” Phil said with a little smile, and he patted his shoulder. I was expecting that he would correct him about the fact that he’s a god, but all he did was look at him with big eyes. “Thank you Philip,” he stammered as if he was never told such things, “That is very kind of you.” 


	51. Screwed Against the Bricks

_ Everything was going well. Eleneor was happy, Loki was happy, and their friends had returned to Asgard. And most importantly, the emotions Loki felt for his girlfriend became stronger every day. But all good things come to an end, and for him, that was in a dream. _

_ “Prince Loki, what’s up?” He frowned when he saw Joshua sitting on a bench in a park. “I’m fine, thanks?” He gestured to him to sit next to him. “I know a lot of things since I died. You have to tell her.” The prince tilted his head. “Why? It doesn’t really matter, does it?” Joshua’s eyes grew big. “It does! It does, prince.” Loki’s stomach felt heavy, and he stared at his hands. In the beginning, he was perfectly fine with keeping things away from his girlfriend, but it started to change. “I don’t see why I have to explain my sexuality. I like her, is that not the only important thing?” He could practically feel the desperation in Joshua’s eyes. “She’ll be okay with it, I swear on my own- oh wait- on my mother’s life.” He squeezed the prince’s hand. “Come on, tell her that you’re bi.” _

_ But before Loki could stab his ugly nosy ass, he woke up. _

The next day, the news just kept coming. Over and over again, they arrested new people. Journalists wrote about terrified dealers and fleeing criminals. France and Spain were pretty much cleaned up. The director of the History museum was arrested by the Austrian police but didn’t speak at all. 

“I love this so much,” I mumbled during breakfast on the couch with Loki, referring to the news about our accomplishments. Phil was forced to return to S.H.I.E.L.D since they had way more to do. “I see that darling,” Loki said while keeping his eyes on the tv. He had his hand on my thigh, something that he did a lot, so I didn’t seek anything behind it. Besides, I wore jeans. But this time, his hand traveled up my leg, and the corners of his mouth curled up. “Are you for r-” He cut me off by pressing his lips on mine and pushing me back on the couch. He roughly bit my lip, and I whimpered. I wanted to grab his hair and push him closer to me, but he took my wrists with his right hand and pinned them back on the couch, and used his other hand to explore my body. Every touch by his cold hands, made my skin burn. “Fuck, you’re sexy,” he whispered between our kisses. Loki let go of my hands and used them to unbutton my pants. I was a little surprised that he didn’t take off my shirt, and he saw it as well. “As you said dear, I don’t have to take off your shirt to make you feel good.” 

“Brother! You will never- Oh.” I thanked the lord that I wasn’t naked yet, and Loki and I glared at Thor. “Interrupting I see,” he laughed sheepishly. “Very much, what is it?” I threw my plate to the oldest prince, and he barely dodged it. “You’re starting to behave like my brother, Vicky.” I just rolled my eyes, and the prince turned back to Loki. “Anyway, you will never believe what I saw. Paintings.” Loki’s annoyance was so strong, I could almost feel it. “You interrupted us because you saw paintings,” he stated, “well then I have some news for you. There are thousands of paintings in this palace.” Thor looked slightly intimidated but still continued his story. “I am not finished yet. They’re new, Eleneor is on all of them! The inspiration was about our fight, they call it the Battle of Haborym.”

We followed Thor, and he was right. On the wall in the hallway between the garden and ballroom, there was a gigantic painting. It showed how I turned around and attacked the backstabbing soldier that attempted to kill Thor. My hair waved dramatically behind me in the turn. In another painting it was just me and Loki holding hands, facing the evil lord and pointing our weapons at him. The details were astonishing, and our faces were somehow both shocked and soft, like we’re in love. “That’s gorgeous,” I whispered to myself. “So, how does it feel to be nailed against Asgard’s walls?” 

“Oh, she’s been nailed against the walls a couple of times already brother,” Loki smirked, and I snorted while trying not to laugh. “Really,” he asked naively, “where?” I chuckled while Loki continued. “Well, in my living room, her kitchen, even her bathroom. This one time we tried the balcony, but it was too risky.” I bit my lip, but couldn’t control my giggling. Thor frowned. “Maybe you could try something more firm outside, screw her against the bricks.” Loki and I made eye contact, and then just burst out in laughter. “What? What are you - Okay, now I hear it. Brother, that’s disgusting, stop it.” It was too late to make us stop laughing, tears were already rolling down my cheeks. 

We had returned to my room, but the mood was gone. “Vicks?” I saw Joshua leaning against my kitchen counter with a grin. “That was awesome what you two did.” He glared at Loki, it was almost like a telepathic conversation. Loki seemed to be very tense. “How long have you two been together, two months? You know, you’re so close already,” he mumbled, still looking at my boyfriend. “Okay, can you two please stop eye-fucking?” Loki smiled. “He’d wish we were doing that.” My brother stuck out his tongue. He sat down between Loki and I. “It’s not over yet guys, you took down like twenty percent of the Syndicate, but the average homicide rate in the European Union has increased by 270% the last two days. They’re eliminating their risks.” I tilted my head. “Are you blaming me for those murders?” He shook his head heavily. “Of course not! But they might blame you, and do annoying things. You know, like haunting you and shit.” Loki waved it away. “That’s lovely, now we have some practice material. Goodbye Joshua, have a nice day.”

“What’s the matter?” The prince wasn’t himself the rest of the day, and I tried to give him space, but there was just no explanation about the situation. We went to his apartment after dinner, in the hope that nobody would break in. “Nothing,” he said while reading. The book covered his head, so I couldn’t read his face. I did notice that booklover Loki was on the same page for five minutes. “Lokes, talk to me.” He put the book down and gave me an irritated glare. “I’m trying to read,” he hissed. “You’re acting strange, just tell me what’s going on,” I tried again. “And as I said, there is nothing to discuss.” The room had a cold atmosphere, and I sighed. “I seriously am not in the mood for this, I’m going back to my apartment, goodnight.”

“Darling wait…” I turned around and looked into his confused face. “I- I can tell you later, I’m not in the mood,” he said with a sigh, and I furrowed my brows. “What? Just because you overshare, doesn’t mean I have to,” he exclaimed, and my mouth fell open. “When do I overshare?” He raised his brows and had a sarcastic smile on his face. “When do you overshare? Just yesterday you were telling us about how you once threw up in the elevator of the Eiffeltower. Well, guess what, nobody cares!” He yelled harder at every word, and his eyes were filled with a dangerous glance. “That’s too fucking bad Lokes, why don’t I just shut up then? That would be fun,” I screamed angrily. “Yes, it would be!” Then I decided to walk out before I could take it too far. “Goodnight snake,” I yelled before slamming the door behind me. “As the Midgardians say it so nicely, screw you!”


	52. Brother, I Booked Us a Hotel

_ Loki bit his lip after his girlfriend left, he managed to screw things up once again. He closed his eyes and fought the stinging feeling in his chest. It wasn’t really his mistake, he convinced himself, it was Joshua’s fault. Yes, he was the one who wanted the prince to tell her his secret, and he wasn’t ready. Without him, he would have felt better. Loki poured himself a glass of scotch, and his thoughts drifted back to the insults he shouted at her. They were lies, he loved the Eiffeltower story. It perfectly described one of her personality sides, despite it being gross. His eyes fell on the script he had received a few days ago. It was a surprise for her, a play about her favorite frog-kissing princess, Tiana. He thought of it as a way to make her feel at home. It was difficult to work on it since they spent so much time together, but the thought of her smile made it worth all the trouble. Loki grunted, why did he say such cruel things? He chugged the drink away and made his way to Eleneor’s room.  _

I was almost asleep when I felt my mattress move slightly. “I’m sorry love,” Loki whispered. He clearly thought I was sleeping, and carefully laid down on the other side of the bed. My face was turned to the side, so I couldn’t see him. “I’m not a very friendly prince,” he continued softly, “but you’re the most exciting and joyful person I have ever met. You’re so… different. I wonder how it feels to be you.” The prince spooned me, and when his arm was around me, I finally relaxed. “I just don’t know how to tell you,” he whispered, and he gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. I was astonished, this was the last thing that I expected. It was by far the most emotional thing he had ever said, and I melted. “You’re awake, aren’t you?” He gave me a kiss behind my ear. “No,” I murmured, and I heard him chuckle. “Please forgive me, darling, I love your stories.” he pulled me even closer, and my heart started to beat faster. I knew that you were supposed to feel relaxed in your lover’s arms. But with Loki’s gorgeous looks and charm, it’s difficult to ignore how his body was completely pressed against mine. “Yes sweetie, I’m sorry too.” He traced my curves with his fingers and kissed me on my shoulder. “By the way, I need you to keep December third free, it’s a surprise.” He took a pillow from the other side of the bed. “I drank something really strong Elly,” he laughed, “I should sleep.”

The prince drifted away, but I couldn’t fall asleep. Maybe it was because he held me tight against his chest as if I was a stuffed animal. But I also kept wondering if I really overshared. And what could be so serious that the most confident person I knew, was scared to talk about it? I was startled when Loki started to talk. “Is it that obvious,” he whispered in his sleep.

_ Loki stood on the balcony, enjoying the sunset in silence when he heard footsteps. “Brother,” Thor greeted, and Loki nodded as a hello. He decided to ignore his brother and looked back at the view. There she saw her, wandering in the dark with her Midgardian wires in her ears. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw his princess. Thor followed his gaze, and then it hit him. “You love her, don’t you?”  _

_ “Is it that obvious?” The youngest prince sighed. “How long have we known each other, four months?” Thor shrugged. “She’s a mortal, things go faster for her, including life. Don’t forget that brother, it might break you.” He hummed. “We’ll see.”  _

_ The prince woke up, clinging to his girlfriend, and then came to a horrible realization. He loved her. They had been together for ten weeks, and he already loved her. _

I woke up when Loki let go of me. His body was unusually warm, and when I turned to my right, I saw him staring in the air with big eyes. “What’s wrong?” He looked at me, and his face softened. “Nothing darling, good morning.” He gave me a kiss on my cheek and stood up. “So, December third? Is there a dress code?” He shook his head. “You can wear whatever you want love,” he mumbled. I gasped when he actually managed to turn on the laptop. “Wow Lokes, well done,” I joked. He stuck out his tongue. “So, what are you doing?” He was typing very slow, but his lips were parted like always when he worked. 

“Sit down Elly, I have something to tell you.” I sat next to him and waited for him to talk, but he just shifted around on the couch. His shoulders hung, and he let out a shaky breath. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “What are you afraid of?” He licked his lips before speaking. “I…” he took a terribly long break. “Like both men and women. I’m bisexual.” He nervously stared at me with big eyes. “Which I probably should have told you earlier, but-” 

I interrupted Loki’s stuttering by pressing my lips on his. I cupped his face, and then he relaxed. “Why were you so nervous? Besides, I kind of suspected it when I first met you,” I admitted. He tilted his head. “Why is that?” I shrugged and pulled him in a hug. I couldn’t control a smile when he pushed me down and laid on top of me, with his head on my chest. “You’re the best woman I could wish for dear,” he mumbled, and my heart made a little jump. “You’re the most beautiful person in the realms,” I whispered, and my hand went through his hair. “Don’t you ever forget that.” I later saw in the browser history that he searched for ways to come out.

The days passed by fast. We didn’t interfere with the investigation anymore, and let S.H.I.E.L.D handle it. Loki and I were doing great, we had fun and we practiced magic. Not only did he open up to me, but he became friendlier with everyone in the palace as well.

We challenged each other, did dumb stuff and of course, we had an amazing sex-life.

“I’m bored,” Loki mumbled. We were hanging out with our friends after dinner, but there was nothing to do. “Let's do shots,” he continued. “Brother, we have a ceremony tomorrow, we have to read the new laws. You should rest,” Thor said seriously. “Are you scared or what,” Loki taunted. “No, I’m not.” The younger prince shrugged, made shot glasses appear with his magic, and filled them all. “Alright then,” he said, and he looked at me questioning. “What do you think,” I laughed, and I swallowed the thing away. “Shit,” I coughed when it set my throat on fire, “what is this?” The others took one too, and then Thor joined as well.

_ It was twelve in the evening, and the gang was still together drinking. Of course, everything was being filmed by Thor and Eleneor. “Brother I like the Midgardian lifestyle, it’s so cute and funny,” Thor giggled. “I know.” Loki gasped. “We should go on a vacation to Midgard,” he yelled. It was unusual to see Loki naive like this, it was like he became a totally different person. But he had fun, lots of fun. “Where should we go?” He shrugged. “Let’s find out. You have the tellie-thingy right?” Thor hummed. “Random Country,” he typed. “Brother I booked us a hotel!” _

_ Loki turned around and threw his hands in the air. “Mother!” The noise everyone made had attracted the queen, who wasn’t very pleased. He hugged her tightly, oblivious to her annoyance. “You’re highness,” Elly yelled, “what a lovely surprise!” Fandral shushed everyone. “Guys, can you not read faces?” Frigga sighed relieved, finally someone with common sense. “She clearly wants to join, give our favorite queen a glass!” Then she gave her sons a mad look. “You’re going to regret this tomorrow. If you’re sick, do not come to me.” Thor snorted. “We’re gods, relax,’ he laughed. Eleneor refilled everyone's glasses. “Another one,” she yelled, referring to the Asgardian tradition. “Yes!”  _

_They didn’t exactly know how it happened, but more and more people joined. It was like some sort of house party, but in Loki’s royal apartment._ _The alcohol kept flowing, and the usually serious people were behaving like Midgardians in their early twenties. Eleneor made her way to Loki, who was telling a story to a whole group._

_ “...So then I obviously wanted to get my idiotic friends back from Midgard, and with the help of dear Elly, they escaped.” He snapped with his fingers, and everyone’s glasses filled themselves. The crowd cheered, and the genuine, happy grin on his face was priceless. “Elly darling! I booked us a vacation,” he laughed. “Really?” Loki nodded. “For me and Thor.” She pouted. He got off of the barstool and staggered. “See, we have come to the realization that we love each other,” he continued with a loud voice, “So we are going to a country named Myanmar.” Eleneor gasped. “I love that for you two,” she smiled. “Round fifteen,” a new lady friend screamed, and everyone screamed a loud ‘yes.’ _

_ Loki saw Eleneor at the other side of the room, talking to her new friends, and grinned. He felt more energetic than ever. She stared at a couple making out and had a smile on her gorgeous face. “Eleneor?” Loki’s cracked voice went through the whole room, overtowering the others. “Yes,” she said from far away. “I love you!” A big grin formed on her face. “Love you too Lokes!”  _


	53. sunglasses

“Oh God,” I muttered to myself when I woke up. Sunlight was peaking through the green curtains, and the bed I laid in was unusually full. My head was pounding, and I felt nauseous. I forced myself to open my eyes, and saw another couple in the bed to my horror. At that moment, the man woke up as well. I looked him straight into his confused, pained eyes. He must’ve realized what I was thinking, and shook his head. “We just shared the bed.” I covered my mouth. “You had sex in the prince’s bed, while the prince was doing the same thing,” I repeated slowly. I wanted to fall asleep again, but the pain was too sharp. 

“Oh no.” Loki opened his eyes and stared in shock at the people next to us. The sudden movement made him moan in pain, and he rubbed his eyes. “Lord Oliver, what were you thinking,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, your highness. You said that we could join and that I might learn something.” Loki just glared at him, and he quickly disappeared with his wife.

I opened my phone, filled with new pictures and videos. “ _ To Myanmar,”  _ we heard Loki toast, and the crowd repeated him. I looked at my exhausted prince next to me and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t even know what that is,” he mumbled. “It’s a country.” He hummed, even more confused. “ _ May Loki and I have a great vacation,”  _ Thor yelled in the next video. “Well, there’s your answer.” Despite my aches, I couldn’t control a giggle. 

“ _ Hey brother, I bet that you don’t dare to throw your hammer at father!”  _ We gasped at the same time. Thor wouldn’t, right? _ “You have to scream, ‘gonna catch them all’ _ ,” I heard myself add, and I moaned. “Wait, I have another one.” 

_ “Eleneor?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I love you!” _

“ _ I love you too Lokes!” _

The prince pulled me closer to his bare chest and kissed the top of my head. It was not what I expected our first ‘I love you’ to be, but I was okay with it. There were hundreds of pictures made, and most of them just showed Loki, Thor, and me. The big grin and sparkle in his eyes were adorable. “Elly?” I hummed. “I think that I’m going to throw up.” I jumped off the bed just in time, but the movement made everything hurt. 

We walked into the living room, and there were people scattered over the furniture and the floor. “Pardon me,” Loki said dryly, and he started to kick people awake. I didn’t even have the energy to stop him. “Fucking ceremony,” he whispered to himself, “with the white fucking walls.” Thor, who was draped over the couch, woke up and furrowed his brows. “What has been-” he stopped talking when he hurt himself with his loud voice. “Shit, the ceremony.” Everyone was awake now. “Okay,” Loki said irritated, “I think I have an idea.”

It was hilarious to see half the audience with sunglasses. “Good morning everyone,” the queen said cheery, and she sat down next to me with a smirk. “You must feel great,” I mumbled. My voice was still hoarse, and my skin was paler than ever. “I feel lovely, what about you?” Her loud voice made me flinch. Odin sat down next to her. “Hello, king-”

“Not a word.” I thought back at the video and nodded. “I present to you, prince Thor and prince Loki of Asgard.” The applause was weak but loud enough to cause pain. They both walked on stage with sunglasses, and the look on Frigga’s face was priceless. 

“Good morning everyone,” Thor whispered, and Loki just nodded. “Today we will present some new laws,” the lord continued. Thor was the first one, and read the lines as fast as possible. “This realm law dictates all those found guilty of engaging in any form of piracy will face the punishment of loss of civil privileges.” His voice was still loud, and you could hear a few people groan. “For fuckssake, tone it down,” Loki whispered to the lord next to him. The prince rubbed his forehead, and realized that everyone heard him. “Anyway…”

I looked at my side and saw that the queen was holding a camera. “For the memories,” she said innocently, and I sighed when she turned it to me. It was a true torture. It was my first official event as Loki’s ‘companion’, and nothing like I imagined.

“And last but not least, yesterday I was told that for us to better understand Midgard, our two princes will visit one of their countries.” Loki and Thor made eye contact, and I was pretty sure that they rolled their eyes. “Myanmar is a country in a part of the planet referred to as South-East Asia…”

The rest of the day, nobody did anything. Never was it this quiet in the usually lively palace. There were only maids and children, almost all the lords and ladies were with us last night. Loki watched television on mute with subtitles, while I just laid on the couch with my head on his lap. 

“Had fun last night?” The familiar British voice made me moan. “Not now Peg,” I whined, “why are you here?” Loki put his fingers in my mouth to shut me up. “I just wanted you to know that the drug trafficking is increasing again, I think that they moved to a different place and rebuilt.” I hummed but didn’t really pay attention. All I wanted was for my painkillers to work. I wondered if Thor really threw his hammer at Odin. “He tried to,” Loki mumbled, and he let go of my mouth. “Were you reading my mind?” He ignored my question. “Thor forgot to let go of Mjolnir and threw himself at our father.” I chuckled. “He’s furious Ells,” he warned. “Oh come on, how bad can it be?” 

It was very bad. Later that day, after we felt a bit better, we were asked to come to the king’s office.

“Sons, Eleneor,” he said sternly. “I think that you know why I asked you here.” I tried my best to avoid his intense gaze, but the king was mostly focused on Thor. “You three will go to Myanmar as promised.” My eyes grew big. “You actually want me to go to Earth? Why don’t we just call the criminals to come pick me up.” Loki pulled me close to him. “Father, you cannot do that.” Odin shook his head. “There is no room for discussion, you’re going. And Thor, Mjolnir will stay here.” 

“But father,” Thor asked desperately, “Can I not bring someone as well? Loki has Elly.” 

“No,” he simply said. “But why not,” the big baby whined. “I don’t want to hear anything about it. Don’t dress too warm, it’s 29 degrees and higher this week.” Loki’s eyes grew big. “You know that I can’t stand the heat,” he hissed. But Odin just walked away, like the bad father he is. 

“Okay,” I whispered to myself, “we can do this.” We went to my apartment, and Thor and I were freaking out. Loki was too probably, he just hid it. I paced through my living room. “I’m going to call my uncle for 24/7 protection, S.H.I.E.L.D can operate internationally.” The gods nodded. “Okay Lokes, do you have any idea on how to fix your heat problem?” He shook his head. “Your body’s cold right? What if you can create a reflecting shield around it, that uses your temperature as a cooling system?” He looked up, there was a little spark of hope in his eyes. “Of course, I’m going to work on it!” 

“I want to bring Mjolnir,” Thor pouted. I sighed, all he did was whine about that hammer. “That would look weird on earth,” I mumbled. “Why, they have hammers there.” I looked him in the eyes and realized that the man was not kidding. “You’re not Bob the fucking Builder, are you now?” I tried to call Phil, and after three times he picked up. 

“What.” He was irritated to say at least. “I’m forced to go Myanmar and I don’t want to die, please protect us,” I begged in one breath. “You’re what,” he said confused. “King Odin is making us, we’ve tried everything!” I heard him clicking his pen, my uncle’s way to release some frustration without weapons. “What does that man think he’s doing,” he mumbled to himself. “Okay, I will send some of my best agents. Their identities will remain a secret so you don’t betray yourselves. Yangon?” I had literally no information about Myanmar, so I just agreed. “Text me your hotel, and I’ll provide protection. I’ll talk to this Odin man later, it’s unacceptable.”


	54. Myanmar pt. 1

“I hate this,” Loki stated. We were walking towards the Bifrost after being waved goodbye by the entire palace. “Do they really think that we’re doing this voluntarily? We were clearly drunk when we announced our plan.” I sighed. “That’s your biggest concern?” Loki took my hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry love, you’ll be alright.” Thor agreed. “I do hope that we have separate rooms though. Don’t get me wrong, I love you two, but I don’t want to be around when you… You know,” he mumbled. “Can’t say the word sex, brother?” I chuckled at Loki’s words. “Alright then, let’s go to Yangon.” 

The moment we popped down in the lovely city, Loki was unbearable. “Why would anyone enjoy this place? It’s just sun, temples, restaurants, and a crowd,” he whined. “You just answered your own question darling.” We strolled through the streets and got some weird looks. I convinced Thor to wear jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. Loki on the other hand refused, and wore a black turtleneck with black pants. He also wore pilot style sunglasses and had his hair tied up, which made him look ridiculously handsome. “Lokes, just wear short sleeves,” I sighed. “I don’t have those.” I grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him with me, sick of his whining and excuses. “We are going to a clothing store, and you will buy a shirt,” I hissed. 

“Okay, this one is alright I suppose,” Loki said to himself when he took a black shirt out of the rack. We were in a luxury store, because that was the only one we could talk him into. Before we knew it, he had his hands full with black, green, and indigo pieces.

Thor and I sat on the sofa while Loki was trying out a bunch of clothes. “He’s taking his time,” Thor mumbled. “Are you alright dear?” He opened the curtain, and I gasped. The black shirt was tight around his arms, and he wore black tight jeans. “Oh my God, are those ripped?” Loki grinned. “According to the salesman, it’s ‘badass’, whatever that means.” I stood up. “Okay, let’s buy it.” But my boyfriend made me and Thor sit down again. “I have some other outfits.” 

I sighed after seeing Loki’s twelfth look. “My brother is the biggest diva in the realms, Vicks,” Thor yawned. “I hear that!” My phone rang, it was Phil. “ _ Where the hell are you? _ ” The mad tone in his voice made me laugh. “We’re at a store,” I answered. “You’re in a store? Is this a shopping trip to you?” Thor, who listened as well, snickered. “To Loki it is,” I chuckled. “Get to the hotel. Now.”

We had to drag our model out of the store. Loki wore a new pair of huge sunglasses as if he was a celebrity, and looked gorgeous. “Thor I used your plastic card by the way,” he mumbled while inspecting himself in a car window. “Brother please,” Thor sighed, “we have to hurry. Philip is very mad at us.” He only nodded and glared into a side mirror. “Are you even listening,” I hissed. Then, before I knew it, he drew his knives and pushed an in black dressed man against the vehicle. “Why are you following us,” he asked with a knife against his throat. “I’m from S.H.I.E.L.D, you moron!” I frowned when I saw that the man was carrying a bow and arrow. “are you Hawkeye? My uncle told me about you once.” Loki let go of the man and straightened his shirt. “What are you looking at, mortals?” he asked everyone who stared at us. “You must be Loki then,” the agent smirked. He eyed Hawkeye. “What are you then?” He offered him a hand, and after I glared at Loki, he shook it. “Clint Barton, nice to meet you.” 

We stepped into the luxurious hotel, and Thor ran around the lounge like a little kid while I checked us in. Clint and Loki were talking about weapons, and I was shook when I saw the prince smile. “You’ve got the whole top floor,” the lady at the desk said. “Amazing.” We strolled to the elevator after collecting Thor, where two agents were waiting for us. We had arranged everything perfectly last night, there were codes for everything. “What’s your status,” Clint asked the men. The agents had obvious problems with their names. “Wombat and Chinchilla.” Loki snorted and received an angry glare. “What?”

“There you are,” Phil said relieved the moment the elevator doors opened. “What the hell is wrong with your father,” he asked the brothers with a frown. “Hey! Do not talk about him like that,” Thor said sternly. Loki didn’t speak at all, he just walked around in the hallway. “What room should we take Lokes?” I opened the doors and searched for the biggest one I could find. The light rooms were surprisingly modern and luxurious, I noticed while unpacking. “Hurry up gods, we still need to visit a museum and pretend to do this out of free will,” I yelled. “Sorry mother,” Thor screamed back from the room across the hall, and I sighed. Loki let himself fall on the bed while letting his magic unpack his suitcases and bags. “Hey, can you do that for me too?” He smirked and shook his head. “Why not,” I whined. I let out a scream when something invisible pushed me on the bed, next to Loki. “Because,” he mumbled, and he stroked with his thumb over my lip. “I want to do something else.”

“No, you don’t.” We jumped up and stared at Phil in the door opening. “Sorry Philip,” Loki mumbled, and he stood up. “It’s okay boy,” my uncle said, and he smiled. “It’s time for us to visit a pagoda. Clint will stay close to you, and there will be agents following you.” He looked at me. “Your mother is not pleased, by the way. She’s trying to find a way to hit the ‘friggin king-ass’ in his face.” I chuckled. “Good luck with that.” 

“Wow,” I whispered when we saw the  Shwedagon Pagoda, “it’s gorgeous!” Thor was filming everything around us, and Loki just stared at the Pagoda with big eyes. A man pressed a map in his hands with details about the landmark, and without us asking, he took my card and bought three tickets. My phone buzzed.

**Uncle Agent:**

_ What are you doing? No men inside _

I stopped Loki from walking in and showed him my phone. “It’ll be fine, they search every tourist that gets in,” he mumbled before pulling us inside. The golden statues and interior based on Buddhism were astonishing, but the already hot temperature was even worse inside. Loki had his magic that kept him cold, and Thor didn’t seem to mind the heat. But all I wanted was to drink something cold or take a dive in the hotel pool. “Come on, let’s go,” I tried, but the boys refused. Loki was apparently an art connoisseur because he just kept talking about the way the statues were made. Thor was just jumping around like a kid high on candy, taking pictures. We were also being filmed by him, and I had come to a point where I didn’t even care anymore. I sighed and headed to the exit for some fresh air. But when I looked on my phone for a second, I bumped into someone. “Pardon m-” I froze when I saw a gun pointed at my stomach. I looked up to a man dressed in a guard’s uniform. “Come,” he whispered, and I had no choice but to follow him. A cold feeling took over my body. We headed to a backdoor, but on our way, I got an idea. _ Carter _ , I thought,  _ please warn Loki _ . I wasn’t sure if she heard me, and I tried to walk as slow as possible. “Move,” the man hissed, and he pressed the weapon harder on my body. “Alright alright.” We were almost outside when the criminal fell down. The crowd gasped when they saw the for me familiar weapon in his back. My heart dropped when he stood up anyway and started to shoot around, followed by screams. There were around a hundred civilians in the building, and I had to take the shooter down. “I’ll leave everyone unharmed if you come with me!” My eyes fell on a group of school-children. “You’re gonna be an agent, miss Hale. You protect people in the name of her majesty the queen.” I sighed and stepped to the man. “Ell, what are you doing?” Loki’s voice trembled. “It’ll be fine,” I assured, even though I wasn’t sure. 

The sun blinded me when we walked outside, and I had to blink a couple of times. I tried to ignore my fears. “So, what’s the plan?” The kidnapper ignored me. I slightly panicked when I realized that he brought me to a car, but then he collapsed. There was an arrow in his left eye, and I didn’t have to check his pulse to see that he was dead. “Poison on the arrows.” I looked to my right and saw Clint. “Thank you,” I sighed and I gave him a hug, “I almost pissed my pants.”

_ Loki’s heart dropped when she saw her walking away with the man, what had he done? He and Thor made their way through the crowd, but it was hard. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face. They finally made it to the door, and the brothers sighed relieved when they saw her alive. Eleneor embraced CIint who unlike Loki, managed to save her. They made eye contact, and she smiled weakly. All the color had left her face, and she didn’t hide her fear at all. “For fuckssake Ell,” he whispered, and he pulled the girl close to him. “You scared the hell out of me.” She hummed. “We just had to go inside,” she said with a sarcastic tone, but she hugged him anyway. “How did they even find us anyway?” She distanced herself from the prince, who was still in shock. He had failed. He failed to protect his lover, from a Midgardian after all. “My GPS is on, and I didn’t do it. They hacked my phone.” Loki had literally no idea what that meant, but Thor did. Thor knew more than him, it was one of the saddest things in the realms. “Brother, it’s not your fault,” he assured when he saw Loki’s gloomy expression. “I never said that.”  _


	55. Myanmar pt. 2

We returned to the hotel immediately, and no one spoke. I felt Loki’s eyes burning in my back, but every time I turned around, he looked away. I had no idea if the prince felt guilty, it wasn’t his style. But he was not stupid, and he was partially the reason why I almost got abducted. Not on purpose, but still. 

I jumped on the big bed. “Well that was an adventure,” I sighed. I looked up at the prince, and my heart skipped a beat. His breath was shaky, and he just kept blinking. “Lokes?” I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. “Fuck,” he mumbled with a trembling voice, and his grip tightened. “Sweetie, what is it?” He leaned with his chin on my shoulders and stayed silent. I could tell by his breathing through, that he was on the verge of a breakdown. “It’s okay,” I assured, “I’m fine.” His weight was tiring to hold, so I pulled him on the bed on top of me. His head rested on my chest, and we just laid there in silence while I was playing with his hair. After a minute or so, I felt my neck get wet, and Loki was sobbing. “Sorry,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.” I had no idea what to do, it was the first time I saw him like that, and I had to hold back my own tears. “Hey, it’s fine, I promise.” But something told me that Loki didn't believe it.

“Rise and shine, prince and princess,” Phil said dryly. We fell asleep apparently, I found us laying in the exact same position as before. “Lokes, wake up.” He hummed but didn’t move an inch. “You look like crap,” my uncle stated. “Thank you,” he muttered, and Loki opened his eyes. It was dark outside. “What time is it,” I wondered. “Nine in the evening. We double-checked the guests in the restaurants, there are only a couple of French and Spanish people.” I pushed the prince off of me and yawned. “Thank God, I’m starving.” I brushed my hair and changed into a simple white vintage dress. Loki on the other hand just put on an illusion of him wearing another new outfit. “Time to go!” Thor’s voice echoed through the whole floor. “Coming!” 

It was a fancy restaurant, with all sorts of specialties from the country. It was just me, Loki, and Thor. “You look better,” Thor said with a smile. “Thank you,” I uttered with my mouth full. I chuckled when Loki asked for the wine menu. “I have literally no idea what to order,” he mumbled with a frown. “Number sixteen is lovely.” We looked at the man who spoke, he sat at the table next to us with his wife. They were both dressed fancy, the man wore a suit and the lady a long, red dress. 

“Alright then,” Loki said startled. The prince wasn't used to talking to strangers, especially when they didn't treat him like royalty. “It’s a bit expensive, but worth it,” the woman added. “I assume that you have never been here before?” She had a heavy, Spanish accent. “On earth or on Myanmar,” Thor asked dumbly. I choked on my curry. Loki started to laugh, and the couple followed. “Always trying to be funny, am I right brother?” He stuck out his tongue. “I’m Marìa, and this is Javier.” 

It was nice to chat with normal people for once. Loki was very distant at the beginning, but after his fourth glass, he started to become chatty. I tried to stop the Asgardian boys from saying something that might sound weird, but I had a couple of drinks as well. “So you two are British then, and Blond is Australian.” Loki was clearly offended. “Pardon me? I am a go-” 

“An Englishman,” I quickly interrupted, and I gave my boyfriend an angry glare, that he returned. “And I am an Australiaman,” Thor added, and I groaned mentally. “You’ve had quite the drinks, my friend,” Javier laughed. “But you’re brothers,” Marìa stated confused. “Thor’s adopted,” I stammered. “Oh I see.”

Loki stared at the little boy playing piano on the stage of the restaurant with curiosity. We all clapped when he finished Für Elise, except him. “I can do that,” he dryly said, and I sighed. “Do you play the piano,” Javier asked curiously. “I have never done it in my life.” He burst out in laughter. We were all a bit giggly. He stood up and walked to the instrument. “Darling please,” I tried, but he didn’t listen. “Don’t worry love,” he shouted, “It will be beautiful!” He stared at the keys with furrowed brows. “Brother, you are taking forever,” Thor yelled while he turned on his camera. “A moment please,” he grunted. “Okay, I’m ready.” He played a song I didn’t know, but it was alright. “How does he do that, fucking god,” I mumbled to myself. “He is,” Marìa giggled. “You’re a lucky lady.” Javier picked up the microphone that was next to the piano. “Damas y caballeros, applause for my new friend Loki! Now we shall sing.” 

_ “It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, regular crowd shuffles in _ … Everybody join!” I watched how the men stood on stage, having the time of their lives. Loki didn’t know the lyrics, he just sang some random words while Javier actually had a good voice. 

_ “There's an old man sittin' next to me, makin' love to his tonic and gin,” _ we continued. “Who is that man, and what has he done to our Loki,” Thor whispered, and I giggled. “I’m not kidding, months ago he hated everything Midgardian, and now he’s singing with them, and making friends.” He clapped on the microphone and released an annoying noise. “Attention Midgardians,” he yelled, and I covered my mouth in shock. “Myanmardians I mean.” I shook my head. “Myanners?” He stopped trying. “I have been forced to go here with my wife and brother, and very much hated this place. But now I just want to share that I love you all.” He slurred his words together, and Thor and I were laughing hard. Nevertheless, he got his applause. 

“But most of all I love the people at that table.” He pointed at us, and everyone let out an ‘awh’. “My love for my brother brought us here,” he continued, “and that pretty lady in the white dress is my princess.” I chuckled when he almost tripped over his own feet. “And I love you my precious darling.” I had the biggest grin ever seen. “I love you too sweetie!” 

  
  


The next thing I knew, I laid on cold concrete. Someone called my name in the background, and I felt pressure on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that Thor had his head on it. After my eyes adjusted to the lights, I realized that I was in a cell. “Thor, Thor wake up,” I whispered, and I shook his shoulder. “What is it my sister,” he giggled. Then he jumped up. “Where have we been taken to, are we kidnapped?” We heard a sigh, and on the other side of the bars was Phil. “You have been arrested,” he said, and he clenched his jaw. I looked around the room, but it was just Thor and me. “Where’s Loki?” I tried to stand up but lost my balance. It was only four in the morning, and I came to the conclusion that I was still slightly drunk. “He has been taken to a special cell because they saw him as an unsound mind.” I groaned. “Damnit Lokes.” The door opened. “Now, this is the second and last time that I’ll save you, understood?” 

I tried to recall last evening, and the memories flooded back.

_ “Excuse, could you turn the music down, please? There have been multiple complaints.” I raised my brows at the man in the suit, presumably the manager. “No,” Loki said, “I don’t think I will.” The man raised his brows, clearly not as amused as Thor and I. “I will need to call the security if you don’t leave now.” Thor sighed dramatically. “Alright, we will listen to your request, my ally.” I burst out in laughter again when he spoke in his Asgardian voice. Loki refused to leave, and the manager kept his promise, and he called security. I gasped when he drew his knives. “Loki no,” I hissed. “Loki yes,” he answered. “Hey, stop filming,” one of the guards demanded when he saw Thor’s camera. “Loki, drop the fucking daggers,” I ordered. He made them disappear, and his eyes grew big when they tried to put his handcuffs on.  _

_ “Who do you think you are? I’m a God, you silly human!” I clenched my jaw when he said that. “Brother shut your mouth! Father’s going to be so pissed at us.” Thor glared angrily at the guard who put on cuffs on him as well. “For fuckssake guys, fucking coöperate.” My wrists got grabbed roughly, and they put the cuffs on with unnecessary violence. “Fuck you! Here we were, having a completely normal conversation, and now you’re tearing off my fucking arms.” _

_ The men looked at each other in confusion, it was probably the strangest arrest ever. “Elly, say the word fuck one more time, and I’ll kill you in your sleep,” Loki hissed. I stuck my tongue out. “Well that’s not disturbing at all.” Loki chuckled, and Thor shushed me. “Do not speak about murder, there are officers here. You can kill each other later.” _

We walked through the police station in silence, my uncle was terrifyingly quiet. “Alright Loki, time to-” I choked on my vending machine drink when I saw him escaping the cell. He looked like a puppy caught stealing treats. “Goodmorning Philip,” he said awkwardly. “Get back in,” Phil hissed. “Why?” We heard footsteps. “Get in so that I can get you out!”

We walked through the empty streets, lit up by the rising sun. Leaving the station was easier said than done, we just couldn't escape my uncle's lecture about responsibilities.

“You said you loved me, and it’s on tape,” Thor said with a little smile. Loki was horrified. “Yes, you love your brother and darling,” I laughed. “And I also said that I would kill you in your sleep.” I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “No you won’t, you love your princess.” 


	56. Mr. and Mrs. Stark

I had to admit that it was relieving to be on Asgard again. Everyone cheered when we arrived, and it felt good. And as far as I knew, nobody tried to kill me. There was a feast prepared for our return that started immediately. It didn’t take long before Thor showed everyone his videos, featuring drunk Loki and me. I covered my eyes when I saw myself dancing terribly, I didn’t remember that. “Sons, Eleneor.” I turned around and looked right into Odin’s cold look. “Hi?” 

We got dragged out of the throne hall to his office. “First of all I want to apologize Eleneor, I underestimated the dangers,” he said. He seemed genuine, and I decided to forgive him. Then his mood changed, and he glared at the princes. “Why did you two manage to get arrested by Midgardian police? We raised you to be polite, what happened?” They made eye contact, and I giggled. “Noise pollution,” Thor said after an awkward moment of silence. Odin raised his brows. “Noise pollution?” he nodded. “And resisting arrest,” he added. Odin let out an ‘oh’. “Well, that’s embarrassing. Don’t do that anymore.” Loki was awfully quiet, he just stared at his father with frustration in his eyes. “Well don’t send us on a suicide mission then,” he coldly said. “I apologized, didn’t I?” Loki wanted to say something back, and took a deep breath. “To us, you should apologize to us as well.” Odin tilted his head. “You cannot put the responsibility of Eleneor’s life by Thor and I, it’s not fair. I want you to apologize.” It was the first time that he talked to his father like that, and for a moment he didn’t know what to do. “Of course boys, that was unwise of me.”

It was a few days later, and I was finishing a report when I saw a ghost again. Ghosts to be precise, Peggy, Jacques and Joshua. “What?” I asked when they just stared at me. A few seconds later they burst out in laughter. “What were you even doing in Yangon, you were so gone,” Josh snickered. “Wait, you saw that?” I covered my red cheeks. “We didn’t see it, we experienced it.” I tilted my head. “But how, I didn’t call you?” Peggy chuckled. “We stuck around for a while after the incident in the Pagoda. Not for you necessarily, but we discovered the city for a while. We’re doing great, I feel more powerful everyday.” It was great indeed, but now I had three new people to invade my privacy. “Oh don’t worry, it’s not like we are going to stalk you.” Jacques nodded. “I think that I will claim a room in the palace, a nice place to play the tuba.” I heard someone scrape their throat and I turned around. There was a man in a suit standing in the room, he had a peculiar brown mustache. Next to him stood a fancy dressed blonde lady. “So, are you going to introduce us, or should we stand here for a few more minutes?” The lady hit him. “Patience Howard,” she hissed. “Friendly as ever,” Peggy laughed. “Eleneor, let me introduce you to Maria and Howard Stark, my old friends and former colleagues.” I hesitantly shook their hands. “Cool. Why are they being introduced, Peg?” She smiled proudly. “You know who they are, right? They can help us with capturing our problematic criminals.” I nodded slowly. “But your precious S.H.I.E.L.D is handling the case now, I’m just trying to work on my magic.” Howard snorted, and I raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on, I can expose twice as many criminals as them.” I focussed on Peggy. “What is your obsession with finding the Syndicate anyway? What do you gain from it,” I asked her. “I have my reasons.” I sighed. “I’m not working on that case anymore, let S.H.I.E.L.D handle it.” Howard disagreed. “Eleneor listen-” I waved. “Goodbye,” I said dryly before sending everyone away.

“Elly dear?” I turned around on my office chair. Loki had an unreadable look on his stunning face. “What is it, love?” He pushed the papers off my desk and sat down on it. “Father just announced the coronation, Thor will be the next king of Asgard.” Loki dropped his shoulders, and I felt sorry for him. He told me once that he wanted the king, even though he knew that the odds were low. “So, how are you holding up?” He gave me a weak smile. “Could be better, could be worse.” I closed my laptop. “Let’s get out of the palace then, get it out of your thoughts. We can go to the stables, I want to learn how to run with the horse really fast.” Loki chuckled. “It’s called galloping and you know it, idiot,” he laughed. “Wow, that’s just mean. I don’t think I’m going anymore,” I jokingly said. He gasped dramatically. “My princess I am so sorry, forgive me please.” I giggled. “Very well then prince Charming, let’s go.”

It was a nice, rainless day. The weather had cooled down to around seven degrees celsius, but after putting on two sweaters under my riding clothes, I managed. Loki was having more fun with embarrassing me than actually learning me things, but his big, joyful grin was worth it. “You are so mean,” I joked after he made fun of me again. “But lady Hale my dearest, you knew that already.” I laughed when he used his polite Asgardian vocabulary. “You know, it’s December. That means your birthday is coming up.” He hummed. “I don’t really celebrate it most of the time.” I gasped. “No… That’s so tragic,” I sighed. “December seventeenth right?” He gave me a suspicious look. “What are you thinking of?” I smiled innocently while planning a surprise party in my head. “Nothing.”  
“Just tell me,” he whined, but I shook my head. “Fine. Elly I want to break up with you.” I snorted. “I’m not joking,” he pouted, and I burst out in laughter. “Oh please, you love me,” I giggled, and he stuck his tongue out. “I do… For now,” he said fake threatening. “You don’t scare me, God of Mischief.” His eyes grew big. “What is it,” I asked concernedly. “I love you,” he said with disbelief in his voice. “A lot actually, I just realized,” he added. The prince looked away to the ground, and I let those amazing words dawn on me before I realized that I didn’t say anything. “Loki, I love you too, very much.”


	57. Official Prince-business

The next day was the third of  December and something was up. Loki acted oddly, and I was forced to stay in my apartment. I had to take the day off, but without company, it’s not as good. Thor took Nala out for walks so I didn’t have to leave. I picked out a red a-line dress for the evening, ending right above the knees. All I did was read and nap until it was time to go. 

“Love, are you ready?” I jumped up when I heard Loki’s voice from the other side of the door. “Finally,” I sighed, “I was so b-” My jaw dropped when I saw him in a Midgardian Oxford blue suit. It was made for him, his body looked stunning. He had the biggest, cutest grin on his face when he offered me his arm. “Shall we, princess?”

I stepped out of the door and gasped when I saw all the little fairy lights. “Babe, what is all this,” I whispered. “Just wait and see.” We headed to the already full theater, and when I saw the lily pads on the walls, I connected the dots. “Loki, I love it!” He sighed. “I told them that the lilies would spoil the theme before the play started, but nooo…” I burst out in laughter with his words. We got a special spot alone, on a balcony. Even though it was dark, I could feel everyone’s burning eyes. “Why are they looking at us,” I whispered. “Darling, you’re dating a prince. You should probably get used to it.” 

It was beautiful. It was the Princess and the Frog tale we all knew, with an Asgardian spin to it. Tiana and Naveen obviously didn’t become real frogs but wore stunning green outfits. Loki had an arm around me the whole play, giving me a kiss on my head or cheek from time to time. I giggled when my watch started to buzz. “What’s that?” Loki whispered. “A notification that my heartbeat is higher than usual,” I mumbled, and he pulled me even closer. I turned my face to him and pressed my lips on his. He smirked against my mouth and captured my bottom lip with his lips. But then I realized that a few people stared at us, and I gently pushed him away. “Darling come on, ignore them,” Loki mumbled. “You’ll learn to love the attention.” 

We watched the rest of the play, and I had to force myself to not sing along. But once the lights turned on after the applause, all eyes were on us again. “Thank you for this Lokes,” I said, loud enough for others to hear. “Lokes, really? We’re in public.” The crowd chuckled at his words, and Loki himself had a joyful twinkle in his eyes. “Alright, I’m  sorry, your Royal Highness, Prince of Asgard,” I sighed, and he dramatically rolled his eyes. I turned to the actors and actresses on the stage. “I want to thank everyone who made this possible, it couldn’t have been easy!” 

We had returned to Loki’s place and opened a bottle of Asgardian wine that was gifted to us. After we talked for a while, a disturbing thought crossed my mind. “Am I fit for someone like you, Loki, a prince?” He took my hands and gave me an encouraging smile. “Not at all darling,” he said with a sigh. It was like a dagger went right through my heart. “You’re a British Midgardian, you have an incredible amount of ignorance, and you are just so…” I waited for another insult, but it didn’t come. “Likable. How you handled the end of the evening, that’s what they call royal charm.” Heat rose to my cheeks by those touching words, and I sighed relieved. He cupped my face and softly kissed me. “Elly don’t worry too much, it’s not like we’re married. We’ve been together for a small three months.” I nodded. “You’re right.” I looked him in the eyes. “Do you see our relationship as a long term one?” He seemed to be surprised. “Of course love, if time lets us. You live shorter than me obviously, but there are ways to extend your life. But that is very far in the future,” he chuckled. I felt relieved when he said that, I always wondered if I was just a part of an era of his. “I love you Loki Odinson,” I said followed by a yawn. “Love you too Elly, now let’s get you to bed.”

“You know,” Loki mumbled when we laid under the sheets, “if you want I can teach you some official prince-business.” I laughed. “It’s not that funny Ells, it’s quite tiring actually.” He snuggled close to me, and I was again surprised by his body heat. “Maybe if we do it together, we can have some fun,” he murmured with his face in my neck. “Loki you’re warm,” I stated. “I know, it’s alright. Enjoyable actually.” I hummed. “If you say so.” I gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and after that, we drifted away. I went to one of my ghost friends and had a nice talk with her, Maria Stark. 

  
  


When I woke up I knew many things about Tony Stark if I wanted it or not, and I vaguely recalled promising to leave him a message. “Fuck.” That word woke the prince up. Loki was always gorgeous, but when he wakes up, it reaches another level. His face was relaxed, and his tired eyes had something innocent. The black messy curls were in sharp contrast compared to his pale face that had a little more color the past days. “What is it darling?” I sighed and sat up. “I made a promise to a ghost.” Then he turned into his serious self, and his precious expression was gone. “Are you mad? You can’t break a promise with a dead person, they’ll haunt you until their wish is fulfilled.” I groaned. “Yes Lokes, I know.” 

I stumbled to the kitchen to make us breakfast, but Loki had other plans. I was trying out the new waffle maker that Thor got me, and the prince hugged me from behind. “What are you doing,” I laughed when he gave me little kisses on my neck. “Showing my love for you,” he mumbled, and he worked his way up to my jaw. It wasn’t even sexual, just cute. “Also I found a snake in your bathroom, and I had a question about it.” I froze. “You found a what?” The thought of the reptile made me shudder. “A snake. We should keep it as a pet, I like them.” I had a hard time actually believing he wanted that. “What kind of snake is it?” I didn’t want to hurt his feelings with my fear of them and hoped for a normal answer. “I don’t know exactly, but it was gigantic,” he continued, “Thor knows probably, he loves snakes. But is that not a great idea?” I let out a shaky breath. “Yes dear, lovely. ” 

We looked at the huge animal slithering through the bathtub. “Magnificent,” Loki whispered, and he tried to get closer. “Oh God, we’re gonna die,” I peeped when it slowly got out. He burst out in laughter. “Are you really afraid of this guy?” He picked it up and it wrapped itself around his neck. “He’s gonna kill you,” I panicked, and the prince smiled again. “Don’t be ridiculous, love. It’s a python, maybe we could ask Thor about what kind exactly it is.” He put it back in the tub and sealed it with a magical shield.  "We really need to secure this apartment better."

Thor stared at the reptile with a frown. “Where’s Loki,” he suddenly asked with a suspicious look. “Right here,” he said when he walked in. The corners of his lips were curled up. Thor threw a bar of soap against him. “What’s that for?” The boys were acting strange. “I wanted to check if he’s an illusion,” Thor mumbled. “Why?” He glared at Loki. “No particular reason.” He approached the animal. “That’s a Python Molurus, they call it the Indian Python on Midgard.” I hummed and was amazed by the fact that he knew the Midgardian snake name, while he was so oblivious about everything else from the earth. “Is it pet-appropriate?” He chuckled. “Are you serious? Just like most pythons, they’re quite aggressive. They attack, even when they’re under attack. As usual, their prey is constricted and killed.” I smiled as a thank you. “Lovely, we’ll take it.” I looked at Loki with big eyes. “We are?” He pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss on my cheek. “Don’t worry angel, it will be in my home. I’m not sure what his name will be yet.” 

And that’s how we got our first pet together. 

“So,” Loki started during breakfast, “have you thought about what I said last night?” I hummed. “I have to open a new private school tomorrow actually, and it’s just cutting a ribbon and giving a simple speech. Why don’t you come with me?” I gasped. “Really? But I don’t know shit about speeches.” He smiled. “Well, first of all, don’t use swear words, keep it polite.” I took a notebook and started to write everything down. “Don’t read the text, memorize it.” I nodded. “Refer to me as his Royal Highness. Of course you can speak about our personal relationship. So if you want that, just say ‘my boyfriend, the prince of Asgard’.” I bit my lip. “Well that’s awfully cold,” I mumbled. He sighed and gave me an annoyed look. “Do you want this or not? But the most important rule of all is that you don’t criticize the Royal family during a public event. You can write your own speech, but it needs approval from the kingdom’s representative. Make it seem like it’s personal, without giving an opinion.” After he handed over a book with the Asgardian laws, it was time for him to go. “You will find everything in here, see you tonight dear.” 

I read the paper about the  new Parliamentary Preparation Institute. It was one of the many private schools, preserved for the families with power. I went through yesterday’s newspaper describing the shortage of public schools and sighed. Maybe once I settled into this new world, I could address it. His Royal Highness prince Loki did the opening, and it was my job to inspire the young children as a new, modern addition to the court. The school basically trained you to be an advisor to the royals and other influential Asgardians.  Parliamentary was a lie really, it was more like advising preparation since Odin held all the power. 

_ “Dear Asgardians, thank you for such a warm welcome. It enlightens me to see so many people, ready to start one of the best educations in the realms.” _

I sighed again, improvising was more my thing, the crowd decides the mood very often. Then I came up with an idea, but I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to talk about Midgardians. I opened my laptop to search for a specific quote by Dr. Seuss. 

_ “I think that I speak for many when I say that school is not the most thrilling place. 'It offers knowledge and prepares you for the future. _ _ It is impossible to learn every single thing in life though. You can get help from teachers, but you have a lot to learn by yourself sitting alone in a room.' That is what a wise man once said, and that statement can change everything if you live by it. Because success doesn’t just come to you, it has to be created. Together with this amazing institution and the will to grow, you have the power to do great things.”  _

I smiled satisfied. "Perfect."  
  


_ “Prince Loki?” Asgard’s representative had read the speech, and as promised he would let the prince read it first. “Tell me, how bad is it?” Loki had little faith in her speech, but he couldn’t be blamed for it. After all, Eleneor was not raised like an Asgardian. “That’s the point, it’s perfect. Inspiring and realistic, while still praising the school,” the man said with a relieved grin. The prince snatched the paper out of his hands and his mouth fell open while reading the inspiring words. “Fabulous, but please make it more formal. And the word ‘preparation’ is overused, do something about it.”  _


	58. responsibillities

That evening I got my letter back, with a little note from Loki that said ‘I love it.’ I smiled and opened the envelope. 

_ “I  _ _ anticipate _ _ that I speak for many when I say that school is not the most thrilling place. It is  _ _ infeasible _ _ to learn every single thing in life though. You can get  _ _ avail/guidance _ _ from professors…” _ I frowned when I saw all the changed words, to a level that was not understandable for ten-year-olds.

  
  


“Loki what the actual fuck,” I said after inviting myself in. He turned around from his desk and realized what I was talking about. “Darling, your speech is practically the same,” he claimed. I raised my brows. “The same? ‘It offers erudition, and prepares you for the future’. What even is erudition, those kids don’t know such words?” He seemed to be slightly irritated with me. “Well it’s not about the children. We are doing this only to satisfy all the powerful people, and gain support from the peasants. So yes, we need to use these expensive words.” I bit my lip and eyed the arrogant prince, slumped in his big office chair. “What,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “Nothing your highness prince Loki,” I said bitterly. “Oh come on, don’t be like this. I don’t make the rules, love.” I sighed. “Alright then.” The prince smiled. “Tomorrow there will be two ladies to help you dress, completely according to the protocol, like a cute royal lady.” I pulled him out of his chair and kissed him. “And you’ll be my gorgeous prince, I murmured. He chuckled and kissed my earlobe. “Of course darling,” he whispers. “But you cannot refer to me as if I’m yours, that’s against protocol as well.” I rolled my eyes, but I could see why that was a rule. “Alright then, your royal highness. I suggest that we go to bed early.”

  
  


Loki told the maids who were gonna help me to come to his place, and for some reason, he ordered them to be there at half-past seven in the morning. “Why are you like this,” I mumbled when he woke me up. “We have to be there at eleven, hurry up darling.” I flinched when he picked me up and literally threw me on the floor. “Lokes what the fuck,” I groaned. “Come on darling, the maidens are waiting for you, we don’t have long.” 

I stared at the huge amount of gorgeous dresses, drawn in a book. “Good morning Lady Hale.” I nodded at the maids while going through the outfits. “I like this one,” I stated when I picked out a huge red dress. “I’m afraid that we can’t give you that one.” I tilted my head. “That dress is going to be used by another lady next, that'd be embarrassing for her,” she explained. “I see,” I mumbled, “What about purple?” She shook her head. “King and queen only.” I pouted. “Actually, we’ve picked out something for you already,” she said with a smile. One of the girls brought a bag inside, and it was filled with a stunning green gown. Well, the top was a forest green corset with a high neckline, like it came out of the renaissance. The skirt was a very light champagne color, covered in the same green beads. “Cool,” I mumbled. Then they gave me a pair of pearl earrings and a necklace. My hair was braided into a french twist, and it was taking very long. I went through the notes from my speech. “Hey, do you ever use the word infeasible?” I asked the maids. They both shook their heads. “I thought so,” I mumbled. 

“Are you nervous, doll?” I turned around and gaped at the prince. He was in a new Asgardian suit, completely made out of leather. It had a couple of details in the same green as the dress. “First of all, yes I am. Second, don’t call me doll, it turns me on.” He chuckled. “Alright then darling, shall we go?” I took his hand, and then we got escorted to the new institute.

“It’s busy,” I said when I peeked outside the curtain of the carriage. The people waved with little flags when they saw me, and I waved back. “So I assume that you don’t come here often?” Our advisor nodded. “First time for prince Loki, madam.” I sighed. “Poor people, all they see is a lame, little town.” We were almost there, and Loki grinned when he saw the crowd. “Come on sweetheart, let’s go.” 

The door opened for us, and Loki took my hand to help me out. Then my eyes fell on one particular journalist, who had a camera in his hands. An old one, from the eighties, but definitely from Midgard. “Elly, chin up,” Loki whispered. 

I swallowed when I looked down on the Asgardians from the stage. We were on a field, and they dramatically decorated the wooden stage. There were benches with velvet pillows like it was an outdoor palace. All the children stared at us with big eyes, but the worst were the old men, with their criticizing looks on their smug heads.

“Beloved Asgardians,” Loki began, “My beautiful lady and I are honored to be here.” I listened in amazement to his speech, he was a natural. Then it was my turn.

“My dear students, I am very grateful to witness this occasion. It enlightens me to see so many people, about to engage in one of the best educations in the realms.” The longer I continued, the vaguer the words became. I had no idea what I was reading, and neither did the kids, judging by their furrowed brows and looks at the teachers.

“I think that I speak for many when I say that school is not the most thrilling place.” The children laughed, and so did I. Loki squeezed my hand, but I ignored him, I finally got their attention. 

“Yes, it offers important knowledge, and it does prepare you for the future. However, it is impossible to learn every single thing in life. That would make it a bit boring, wouldn’t it?” They giggled again, and I continued. “Individuality is necessary to build up a future.  You can get help from teachers, but you have a lot to learn by yourself. That is what a wise man once said, and that statement is a good one to live by. Success doesn’t just show up at the door, you have to work for it. At least most people. And I believe that this grand institute can guide you on that journey, and help you to build that future. Everyone, even the most invisible people, has the power to do great things.” I could not control my grin when I got the loudest applause I ever heard. I turned to the prince, and his proud laugh made my heart jump. We turned to the journalists so they could make drawings of us, and that one man a picture. 


	59. Today's Headlines

We made our way inside the building, but journalists followed us. “Lady Hale, how is it to stand next to the prince?” I put on a smile. “Very empowering, thank you.” He wasn’t done yet. “You’re quite the activist, I heard that you’re fighting for equality.” I had to think about that for a while. “I suppose so, I never really saw it like that.” He nodded. “How do you feel about the fact that there’s a shortage of public schools, and yet they open another private school?” I froze. “Well-” 

“That’s enough,” Loki interrupted, and he glared at the man. “Of course, my apologies for your highness.” 

We went past all the classes to deepen us into the school lifes, and so we split up. I was sent to the youngest group. “Good afternoon,” I said when I walked in, and everyone bowed. “That is so sweet,” I exclaimed. “Ma’am, do you want to have a tea party with us?” I looked down to the most adorable girl in the world. “Isidore,” the lady teacher hissed. “Oh my, I would love that!” I sat down at the little table on the floor. “Is Isodore your first name?” She nodded slightly. “That is very Shakespearean.” A boy poured apple juice in a teacup for me. 

“Miss Jensen says that she would kill to spend a day with his royal highness prince Loki,” he said dryly, and I could hear her choke on her tea. I had a hard time controlling my giggling. “Well I can’t blame her,” I laughed. “Did you go to school when you were a little girl,” another one asked. “I certainly did. I don’t want to brag, but I was very popular in sixth grade.” Laughter filled the room. In the corner of my eye, I saw the cameraman again. “Children, please be kind and smile at the man there.” A child crawled on my lap. “Alright then,” I giggled. And of course, after that I was buried in a pile of children.

_ Prince Loki was done with his little talk, and on his way to pick Eleneor up. He looked through the open door when he heard her loud laugh, and saw her under a pile of children. He couldn’t control a smile. “Tea time’s over,” she yelled dramatically. He observed the happy faces of the boys and girls, and thanked the gods that she didn’t listen to him. They made eye contact, and Elly winked. “Prince Loki help, they’re going to kill me!” The kids jumped up when they heard his name. “You’re welcome darling,” he chuckled. Then he frowned dramatically. “Lady Eleneor, I have some news.” She got the hint and gasped. “Prince Loki, what’s the matter?” He sighed. “We need more paintings in the palace, but our painter is sick.” He looked around the table the children were sitting around. “If only there were people to help us out with this problem.” He sat down next to the little kids and looked at them with a serious face. “May I ask you all a favor?” _

_ He watched his girlfriend make ugly drawings on purpose. “Sander, you cannot possibly be a better artist than me,” she pouted. “Oh but I’m afraid that he is. That’s going on my wall,” Loki teased. The boy started to glow. “Can you believe that,” she sighed, causing a lot of giggling. “Thank you,” Elly mumbled with a smile while drawing. That gorgeous smile, it was worth everything _ . 

  
  


My mouth dropped when I read the headlines the next day. “Prince and his lady visited the new school,” I read out loud. Sif, who joined me for breakfast, chuckled. “Yes, it’s the conversation of the day. Come on, read further.” I looked at the black and white picture where Loki and I had a big grin on our faces. We looked glorious, like a true power couple. 

_“Loud cheers for the new, modern couple yesterday, when a new royal institute got opened. It was like never seen before. Midgardians, photographers and a young prince who changed the meaning of the royal ceremony. Have we landed in a new era?”_

Thor stormed in. “Vicky, amazing!” He waved with a pile of other newspapers, all telling the same. We all went over them, but then my eye fell on a local paper. “An undeserved reputation,” I mumbled. “Oh, don’t pay attention to that,” Thor quickly said and he pulled the thing out of my hand. “No, I want to read it.” He sighed and gave it back.

_ “Eleneor Victoria Hale was seen as a woman with grand ideas, a lady of change. Her charms captivated the audience of an event that she of all people should have criticized. Throughout the whole realm, there are education problems, something a real revolutionist should fight against. Her 'boyfriend' Prince Loki however, made sure that she kept her opinions to herself. And oh, did she enjoy the attention.” _ I bit my lip, it was true. “Don’t be sad Vicks, you were great,” Sif smiled. “Thank you.” Then I heard someone knock softly. “Come in!” 

There was a thin, grey man in the door opening. He looked funny in a butler's uniform and a black high hat. He carried a small lawyer suitcase. “Good afternoon ladies and your highness,” he said  with a little bow. “Hello, who are you then?” I asked politely. “Conrad, m’lady.” He reminded me of a meerkat, with his straight posture. “Nice to meet you, Conrad, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He pointed at a chair. “May I?” I nodded confused. “I’m your personal advisor, ordered by prince Loki.” I raised my eyebrows. “Is that so? How do I not know about this?” Thor sighed. “Oh brother,” he mumbled at himself. “He thought that you would say that. It’s because we have a lot to discuss, and very little time.” I frowned. “Like what?” He opened his case, and a pile of papers came out. “These are the most important rules to know in Asgard,” he explained when he handed over a binder. Then he pulled out a stack of opened envelopes. “And these are the events you’ve been asked to join.” 

Thor and Sif left the room, and we took our place at the dining table. “Do you want anything to drink?” The man tilted his head. “A what?” I sighed and let it go. It was very uncomfortable. “Pardon me Conrad, but I have no idea what you’re asking from me,” I said confused. “There is a congress the day after tomorrow, regarding the kingdom’s popularity. It’s just a formality, but the queen wants you to attend the meeting since no royal can make it.” I choked on my drink. “But I don’t know anything about such things!” He smiled. “Don’t worry, that’s why I am here to help.”

_ Loki clicked his pen over and over again, he wanted to write but the words didn’t come. He hadn’t seen his girlfriend all day, she had been talking with her personal advisor. It was strange to be without her. After all, they were together every day. Should he be there with her, support her? The answer was probably yes, he thought. He meant to only prepare her for a possible future with the prince, but the people want her already, after hearing her speak.  _

_ The prince made his way to her chamber. “I accede with all these points,” she practiced from the other side of the wall. Her accent had changed to, as she calls it, queen’s English. It was weird to hear her like that. “But what if I don’t agree though,” she asked. “Then you mask those feelings. Don’t forget that you’re there as a formality, not a politician.” Loki opened the door. “Lokes,” she said happily, “are you ready to hear my dashing English?” He chuckled. “Go ahead, dear.” He gestured at the man to leave the room. “Thank you, Conrad,” she yelled before the doors closed. “Well silly, what have you been up to today?”  _


	60. building time

I woke up in the middle of the night, someone was poking me. I tried not to move, because then I’d roll off of Loki. It couldn’t be him, his hands were on my back. 

“Hey, it’s me.” I sighed when I heard Maria’s voice. “So, do you have a plan yet? I have so many things to tell Tony.”  _ It’s a busy week, _ I thought,  _ but I will make time for it. _ I squeaked when the prince rolled me over in his sleep, so he could lay on top of me. I smiled when I felt his calm breath in my neck. “Yes, you’ve been busy indeed. Magic, princess stuff…” I opened my eyes and gave the woman a death glare. “Alright then, I’ll come back tonight.” And without another word, she disappeared. 

“Darling wake up.” I hummed when I heard my lover’s voice. “Come on, it’s time to fight. We only have an hour before your new best friend Conrad comes,” he continued. “Just one more minute,” I whined. He pulled the blanket away from me. “I’ve seen your agenda, and you have a test in four days as well, about sociology. There is no time to waste.” A sigh escaped my mouth, I totally forgot about my Midgardian education. “Fuck.” 

I yawned during the magic practice. “Come on dear, focus!” For the tenth time, I brought the shadows of his sword alive. “Now make it move out of itself.” I tilted my head. “How?” Loki dropped his sword. “Give it a will of its own, so you don’t have to focus so intensely. That way you can control multiple things at once.” I nodded, and after a couple of tries, I did something that looked like it. “That’s amazing love,” Loki praised, and I giggled when he showered me in kisses. I looked up into his gorgeous, lively green eyes. “Fuck you’re handsome,” I murmured, and he grinned. “So are you, Elly.” 

I went over the papers. “So, we’re going to discuss how we can keep the support of the citizens?” Conrad nodded. “Well, you’re not really going to discuss. You’re just there to approve them.” I sighed. “Very well. But what if I have a great idea though? One that I can’t keep to myself,” I tried. “I strongly advise you to not do that. But if you ignore that, say: I have a good conception regarding this matter.”

The next day it was time to shine. I was dressed in something more subtle than last time, a simple peach-colored dress. I wore tiny diamond earrings and my hair was loose. As agreed, I was the last one to enter the room. The men all stared at me, as I awkwardly sat down at the long table. 

“Good afternoon lords, today I will be here to replace the role of the royal family, who regret very much that they can’t be with us.” They stared at me with blank faces. “Alright then, lord Leoson, the floor is yours.” 

“Lately we have noticed that the royal family loses its popularity. That is why I think that we should make a plan, an appearance to the commoners.” Everyone agreed. “That’s why I suggest a speech about the strength and wealth of the empire and the family, to show the realm how we’re doing.” I frowned when everyone approved that idea. “Lady Hale?” I woke up from my thoughts. “I don’t see how that will have the desired result.” You could hear a pin drop when I said that. “I beg your pardon?” I tried to avoid his arrogant gaze. “People dislike the royal house because they live in such luxury, knowing they can never have that. What they want is compassion and gratitude.” The lord next to me frowned. “Are you mad? We need to stand above the commoners.” I sighed. 

“Yes I see that, and I’m not suggesting that we should get rid of our fortune. What I mean is that they want recognition. Nobody likes bossy know-it-alls.” He snorted. “What do you suggest then?” I smiled when I got the result I wanted. “Never thought you’d ask. I believe that you all know about the education shortage. It’s a very simple plan. Build some new public schools in Asgard, and give the people the feeling that you care about them.” I looked around the table. “Well?”

“I can’t believe that you made them build schools,” Loki smirked. He waited for me in the hallway after he was finished with whatever task he was doing. “I know, isn’t it great? I feel so good,” I said happily. “Ooh, they should name a school after you!” He laughed and put an arm around my waist. “Darling, I already have a school,” he mumbled, and he gave me a kiss on my temple. “Of course you do.” We turned around the corner, and there I saw a group of journalists waiting for us. They had a big camera and a huge microphone. “How did they even get that,” I whispered, “it’s so vintage.” Loki decided not to follow the protocol. He was after all the God of Mischief, so he just kissed me, in front of all those people. I giggled.

“Lady Hale, how does it feel to make a difference in the Asgardian realm, as a Midgardian?” I frowned. “Well I don’t really see what my origin has to do with all of this.” He bowed as an apology. “Do you have something to say to the parents and future students of these schools?” I thought about it for a second. “We are looking forward to training new pupils in the institutes,” Loki said. I playfully hit him. “Prince Loki, let me be in the spotlight for once,” I joked. The reporter chuckled. “Alright then darling,” he sighed, but his eyes had a playful spark. “Do you have any study advice for the young Asgardians?” My mind drifted back to the pink poster in the classroom in my elementary school. “Well there is this thing that they always said at my school, a translated proverb. Learning is like rowing upstream: not to advance is to drop back.” It was the first best thing I could think of, but it seemed to work. “Wonderfully said, lady Hale.” 

  
  


We strolled to Loki’s apartment. “We’re great together,” he said suddenly, “they love us.” 

“I love us too,” I smiled, and then I gave him what was supposed to be a sweet kiss. But when I let go of him, he claimed my mouth again, and I got pushed against the walls. I wanted to warn him that people could see us, but he didn’t give me a chance. “Lo-” He silenced me again, rougher this time. His grip on my hips tightened and I moaned. 

“Daring, here in public.” I flinched when I heard a familiar voice, and I pushed the prince off of me. “Love, what’s wrong?” I gazed at the man we murdered, Aden. “What is it that you want from me,” I whispered. “An apology,” another man said. It was the man I murdered in the battle weeks ago. “We’ve been over this guys. It’s not like I can un-kill you,” I said with the last bit of courage I had. “Watch your words Aden,” Loki said bitterly. “Is that so, your highness? What are you going to do, kill me?” I watched in amazement as a green light swirled around the prince’s fingers. “Wouldn’t that be nice,” he mumbled before he touched the man. And then he disappeared, as quickly as he came. “Now mister backstabber, are you going to leave by yourself, or-” I interrupted Loki, and got rid of him myself. I wasn't completely helpless


	61. Mother Gothel

“Okay, we need to get this under control,” Loki commanded once we were in his living room. “It’s not that big of a deal Lokes, this was the first time in like forever. It’s Maria Stark we should worry about, I promised to give her an idea this evening.” He groaned. “What did I say about promises to ghosts? And no, it is bad.” I ignored the last words. “I was thinking about hacking into his pretty tower and leave a message, but it’s not very realistic with his security.” 

“We should start training tomorrow, and put everything else on hold,” Loki continued. 

“Maybe we can ask Howard to help us hack the building,” I muttered to myself.

I winced when he squeezed his glass into little pieces. He stood up and sighed in frustration. “Are you even hearing yourself?” His voice was raised, and there was something threatening about the way he stared down at me. “Loki calm down,” I tried. In the corner of my eye, I saw some objects shake by his magic. “Calm down? If we don’t do anything about this, you’ll go mad!” I flinched when I heard a vase shatter. “That would make two of us,” I whispered when I stared into his big, confused eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry Ells.” He sat down again and let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” I took his cold hands. “Loki, I appreciate that you care so much, and of course you’re right. But it’s my mind, not yours. And please don’t ever yell at me again, you scared the shit out of me.” Those last words hurt him, and he lowered his head. “I didn’t mean to.” His voice was quiet, as if he was scared to talk. “I know.” I pressed my lips on his, but he didn’t kiss me back. “What?” I got worried when he gazed into the air. 

“What’s wrong with me Elly?” I froze by that unexpected question. “Nothing’s wrong with you honey,” I stammered. “I hate it,” he continued, “to not be at least two steps ahead of something. And I can’t bear it that I can’t control the spirits in your head.” I put my finger under his chin to lift his face up. “Darling, it’s okay,” I whispered when I pulled him close to me. “You’ll know it when I’m upset for real,” I added with a laugh. I heard a chuckle to my relief. “Is that a threat?” I hummed. “It most certainly is, minou,” I murmured. “I’m not a kitty, how dare you,” he protested. “You’re a gorgeous, petty minou.”

“Oh please, when am I ever petty?”

“Don’t even get me started, kitty.” The god couldn’t control a smirk. “Be careful with what you say Doll, I’m a prince. You should kneel for me.” I grinned. “Like I haven’t.” He hummed. “I’ll help you with the Stark matter tomorrow. I only want you to do one thing in return.” I bit my bottom lip when I heard the low tone in his voice. “Kneel.”

  
  
  


“I’m not going to break in Lokes,” I said for the sixth time the next morning. “It’s the most logical choice, my love.” I sighed. “I am literally learning how to prevent criminal activities, I’m not breaking into the Stark Tower.” He hummed in disapproval. “What.” He shook his head. “Nothing dear,” he mumbled absentmindedly. “What if someday, Anthony Stark finds an old encrypted message on his computer thing, written and sent in the car lady Stark crashed in, later that day.”

“You’re a genius,” I exclaimed, and I gave him a kiss in excitement. Loki pushed me back on the sheets, with no intent to leave it by a kiss. He sat on top of me, and it was a great sight. His black hair partly covered his sparkling eyes, and I shamelessly stared at the shirtless prince. “I need to shower,” I managed to say before he pressed his lips on mine again. “No you don’t.” I bit his bottom lip, and he let out a moan. “Yes I do,” I whispered. He let out a dramatic sigh and sat up, still with my body between his legs. Then he smirked wickedly. “I heard that shower sex is dangerous, but I’m willing to take the risk.”

“Oh my God, Loki, is that really the only thing you think about?”

“At the moment, yes.” I hit the prince with my pillow. “That was uncalled for darling.” He looked at me again. “You should be punished for t-”

“Shut up.”

After the shower that I ended up sharing with a certain prince after all, we got Howard to help us. There were rumors about how he raised his son, or more the lack of parenting. He took the chance immediately, and it made clear how much he regretted that. I imagined what Anthony’s face would be like if he read the letter we were writing. Or Maria at least. It was strange to know that I could make the death visible if I tried enough, but Loki had made clear how that would damage the world. Howard shut himself off from everything around him as he was writing and sketching. Loki and I could do nothing but watch, and every question of ours was waved away. 

“Mr. Stark, how far are you,” I asked for the tenth time in an hour. “I want you to summon Jarvis,” he only said. I tilted my head. “Who’s that?” I sighed when he ignored me again. “Look little sophomaniac, I can’t do shit if I don’t know who I’m supposed to summon.” His left eye twitched when I called him that. “Edwin Jarvis was a former ally of mine.” Loki now sighed as well, before taking my hand and pressing it against Howard’s forehead. “Imagine him Stark,” he bitterly said, clearly done with our behavior. “And Elly, focus on your magic. Take it as an opportunity to practice.” I hummed and bit my lip to prevent making a snarky comment on his bossy behavior. 

“Anything for you, your highness,” Howard mumbled, and I chuckled. But we both knew that Loki was right, and after a few seconds, we slowly saw a man appearing. He wore a dark suit, red tie, and his hair was slick. The man named Jarvis had a huge frown on his face, more in surprise than anger. “Mr. Stark?” He smiled and patted Edwin on his shoulder. “Long time no see,” he smirked. I wondered why they hadn’t visited each other in the afterlife, but I knew that I wouldn’t get an answer. 

“I have it.” I jumped up from the book Loki and I were reading, after waiting for almost another hour. “The air vents.” Loki let out a dramatic sigh, and I regretted that I had introduced the stubborn man to the god. “Is there something wrong my prince,” Howard said sarcastically? “This is not some sort of tale Stark, and after the research I did on your son, I doubt that that plan will work.” They exchanged death glares. 

“Lokes, why don’t we give it a try? Asgardians can magic themselves out of the situation if things don’t work out, I’m sure. You can always try.” He raised a cocky brow. “Alright then darling,” he slowly said with a bitter smile, “but if it doesn’t work, I’ll drag you to all my meetings for a week.” He glanced at me with a smirk. “Even the ones with the diplomats.” I let out a moan. “No, they’re such know-it-alls, and they also believe themselves to be amazing manipulators. I already have you for that,” I whined, and Loki playfully hit me. “You just broke my heart,” he sighed sadly. Jarvis, who didn’t do much besides whispering in Howard’s ear, coughed. “I propose that we continue to explain the plan,” he said politely. “Of course servant boy, go ahead,” Loki said. I laughed, and a second later the prince joined. I felt like he didn’t know why I was laughing though. 

“Okay, '' I said confused after the explanation, “let me get this straight. You want us to use magic to turn into Pepper Potts, then climb into the vents before it works out. This Asgardian who doesn’t know shit about technology is going to hack into the most secure building in the world while laying curled up in a fucking vent? And then we need to stay out of sight of a robot also named Jarvis, who literally sees everything like he’s Heimdall?” It sounded ridiculous. 

“I calculated it, and if we do it right it should work. I’ll be his guide the whole time, and with a little luck I can do stuff from up  _ here _ .” The belittling way Howard pronounced that last word didn’t go unnoticed by Loki, and I sighed for what felt the hundredth time that morning. “What was that,” he said coldly, and Howard raised his brows. “Oh come on, this planet isn’t nearly as… developed as earth.” I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to decide if I wanted to see or end this argument. 

“Excuse me?” Stark snorted. “Did I hit a nerve?” Loki drew his daggers, and Jarvis let out an “Oh my.” Howard chuckled. “What are you gonna do, stab me? You can’t even do-” A high-pitched scream escaped Howard’s throat. Jarvis’ and my mouth fell open as we saw him get stabbed. “Loki,” I hissed. It would take a while before Stark was going to forgive him, I just knew it. “You wanna fight, mother Gothel? Fine!” Howard’s pride had revealed the first detail of the afterlife. They have an up-to-date offer of movies and televisions for that matter. After all, the mother Gothel didn’t exist until Disney’s Tangled movie, after his passing. I quickly sent him away, before the two biggest egos caused any more harm.

“What,” Loki dryly asked after Jarvis and I glared at him for a full minute. “He literally asked for it.” He looked at his enchanted daggers as if they were his children. “I just love my magic,” he murmured. “My wife is waiting for me. Thank you miss Hale for the hospitality,” Jarvis said politely. He glanced at Loki, who was still praising himself. “Thank you for the show prince Loki.” I spotted a tiny smile on the prince’s face. “Anytime, Edwin,” he mumbled absentmindedly. “Alright then, until next time.”

“Darling, are you done getting off on your blades?” Loki put them down and walked over to me. “You’re so beautiful in that outfit,” he complimented before he pulled me in a hug. It was a lie obviously, I wore my most comfortable clothes. I couldn’t control a smile when he played with my hair, but I knew what he was doing. “Loki, I am furious at you,” I huffed. He backed off a little and bent in to kiss me. His lips were an inch away from mine, and his grip around my waist tightened. “Are you though,” he muttered before he brushed his lips against mine. “Very.” It didn’t sound as convincing as I wanted, and he enjoyed it. “I don’t believe you, my princess.” I pushed myself away, and the disappointed pout of his was priceless. 

“I’m sorry minou, not this time.” I couldn’t control a giggle after I called him that. “Stop it,” he threatened, but I only laughed louder. “My apologies Mother Gothel.” He frowned “Who is this mother Gothel?” I shrugged. “If you buy me Disney Plus, I can show you.” He let himself fall on the couch. “Is that all I am to you, a rich prince?” I dropped down next to him. “Don’t be silly love, you’re sexy as hell too.” He smirked and raised a very dramatic seductive brow, before we both burst out in laughter. “Alright then, what is a Disney?”


	62. William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the last few days I'm struggling a little with writing. The ideas are there, but I don't have much time. I also noticed that I forced myself to write fast so I could publish, and it's showing. So, I'll probably upload 2 times a week.

“We are not naming him William Snakespeare.” 

I glanced at the python in the gigantic terrarium. “Why not, it’s hilarious?” Loki sighed and gave me an ‘are you kidding’ look. “Okay, okay. What about Yoshi? That’s cute.” He sighed dramatically. “It’s like you want him to get bullied.” I frowned. “Wait what, by who?” I followed the prince’s gaze, and my heart dropped when I saw a box next to the terrarium. “Oh God, Loki are you kidding me?” He furrowed his brows. “Well I can hardly make him live alone. He likes Nala, but she can’t move around much in his cage.” I choked on my tea. “Hang on, you did what now?” The prince waved it away. “We need to come up with the names. Besides, Sindri and Beckett are lovely and completely trained snakes,” he continued. “Then why are you afraid of him being bullied?” He stared at me as if I was a five-year-old. “For school of course.” And then I lost it. “Stop laughing Ells,” Loki tried, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.

My giggles got interrupted by a ringing phone, and when I recognized the number, I practically ran to it. 

“Good afternoon, Eleneor Hale speaking.” I could feel Loki’s questioning look burn in my back, so I mouthed MI6 to him. _ “Good afternoon Miss Hale, we are very pleased to inform you that you’re suitable to work in our organization.” _ I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. “Fantastic,” I said as neutral as possible. There was a short pause.  _ “There is however a rule for your Criminology exams. They must be taken under the surveillance of a professor _ .” My excitement disappeared. “I see,” I mumbled quietly. The pity in the man’s voice was hearable.  _ “We know about your situation, but you can still take the exam next year _ .” My mind was racing. “Alright, can we not just do it from the moment it’s safe for me to return to ear- England?” He sighed from the other side. _ “I’m afraid not, miss Hale. You know that you can take them the whole month of December, so if there are any updates, please contact us.” _ And with that, the conversation ended. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Loki said softly, and he kissed me on my forehead. I looked up at his gorgeous face, and I could tell that he was lost in his thoughts. “Give me a day,” he said after a minute or so, “I think I might have something.” I hummed and looked at my watch. “Well, Loki dear, it is time for you to attend a lunch with boring old gods. Please do say hi to them.” He snorted and gave me a quick kiss. “Of course I will, little doll of mine,” he teased. I couldn’t ignore the disappointed feeling in my stomach when he walked out of the door, but I soon got distracted by a hiss. “Dammit William Snakespeare.” I stared at the python. “Let’s get you a proper name then.” And that’s how I spent my afternoon. Just me, talking to Nala and the snakes in Loki’s living room. 

_ Prince Loki got bored way too soon. Thor was talking about one of his warrior stories, but he couldn’t help but notice the prying eyes on him, together with the whispers. “Is something the matter?” the God of Mischief asked coldly. “No your highness, we were just wondering where your beloved is,” one of the lords asked carefully. Both Odin and Thor seemed to be unhappy with the shift of topic, and Loki couldn’t be more amused. “My dear Elly is taking a day off today,” he smirked. He nodded, and the hint of disappointment in the lord’s eyes was pleasing him. “I would love to hear a new opinion about Asgard’s recreational options. I heard Midgard has many.” He innocently stirred his cup of tea. “Well, I could ask her to join us of course, if that is what everyone wishes for.” Everyone agreed, but his family stayed quiet. “Father, brother?” He couldn’t control a smirk. “That would be lovely,” Odin gave in with a sigh. “Bring her in.” _

I jumped up when someone knocked on the door. “Prince Loki’s not here,” I yelled from the chair. “You have been asked to join the meeting, lady Hale!” I looked down at my joggers. “Door’s open, come in,” I screamed back at the maid. She walked in and frowned. “Yeah yeah, I know,” I huffed. She seemed to be startled. “My apologies,” the girl mumbled. I tilted my head in confusion. “It’s okay,” I quickly said, “let’s get me changed, shall we?” I dragged her to my apartment, and after I put on a blossom-colored a-line dress, we left. I didn’t even look that royal, it was more like a cottagecore kind of dress, but they didn’t know that. For all they knew, I was wearing expensive Midgardian haute couture.

The room was easy to read. Loki had his mischievous grin, Thor a somewhat confused frown, Odin was emotionless, and the others just stared at me in curiosity. Long story short, Loki tried to annoy his father and sibling. 

“Good afternoon everybody, how lovely that I can join you,” I smiled. “Lady Hale, thank you for joining us,” an old man with a ridiculously long beard replied. I struggled to not call him Gandalf or Dumbledore. I winked at my boyfriend, and his grin grew. “How can I help you?” They started to explain the lack of recreation possibilities, and my mind filled itself with countless ideas. “Two words: Champions League. Or Olympics, that’s more diverse.” They frowned, and I summarized the idea behind the competition. 

“Well Eleneor, I don’t think that that’s a good idea.” The enthusiastic chattering dimmed when Odin spoke. “Why not?” He sighed with pity in his eyes. “It might disturb the peace in Asgard, by splitting the civilians in teams and supporter-groups.” That was absolutely the dumbest thing I had ever heard. “But being part of a group can cause so much joy, and people get a chance to discover new talents, build new relations. Is that not more important? Besides, it’s more peaceful than sword fighting anyway, and healthier than drinking in the pubs as a way of having fun.” I looked over to Thor, who was as excited as me. “I like it, father we must do this!” The king had no option but to agree, and after that, the topic changed. We chatted about their realm and mine. 

“So, how are you enjoying your stay here?” I glanced over to Loki and smirked when he winked. “I have nothing to complain about,” I chuckled. The man smiled a little and hummed. “Are you comfortable?” I nodded. “Yes, very. The rooms are magnificent. Doesn’t change the fact though that Loki always leaves a mess,” I complained jokingly. “Oh no dear, you broke my heart,” the prince whined as reaction, and the lords laughed. “Also the bed is big enough to share…” Odin choked on his drink. “Oh my, king Odin I didn’t mean it like that,” I faked. But it was very clear to most people, that it was exactly what I meant.

As soon as Loki and I were alone, we burst out in laughter. We had a great conversation with the men. To my surprise, they enjoyed it when we joked about our relationship, or when we had small arguments or teased each other. But Odin’s face was the best of all. Right before I left, I explained again that I was just joking, and I believed he forgave me. But wit h Odin, nothing was ever certain.


	63. Heartbreaking

Loki had been very busy the next day, and more annoyingly, secretive. Whenever I asked him what he was going to do, he just returned the question as if I was a little kid. I finally accepted that I was going to spend the day alone, but then I heard a knock on the door. I closed my book with a sigh, and when I opened the door, I saw- 

“Professor Johnson?” The man had a confused frown on his face. That was a very short flight,” he stuttered. Loki, who stood next to him, hummed. “Yes, you fell asleep after we had that drink.” And then it dawned on me. Loki drugged and kidnapped my professor and former agent. “Wow, what a surprise,” I laughed. The man smiled and invited himself in, and he watched the wall paintings of Loki and Thor. “So, Asgard then? I thought that your partner was mad, miss Hale, I’ll have to admit that,” I chuckled when Loki pouted. “So you know where we are?” He hummed and touched all the Asgardian decorations. “So, I suggest that we start with the theoretical exam tomorrow, so you can prepare yourself a bit.” I nodded. Loki put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Well, why don’t I show you around in the meanwhile?” And every sane person would’ve screamed what a terrible idea that was, but I didn’t. I trusted Loki with the human.

_ Loki observed the rather short man next to him and regretted his idea the moment he started to ask the most foolish questions. It was fun though, to see all the Asgardians watch the strangely dressed person next to the prince. Even though his arrival wasn’t announced, it was perfectly clear that he was a Midgardian, with his suit and his glowing, vibrating watch. Loki wasn’t a fan of the square-shaped device, but he didn’t point it out, the man was in charge of Elly’s future after all.  _

_ “Hello, your highness.” Loki sighed when he heard one of the royal journalists speak. “Hello Gorden,” he said somewhat coldly. “May I ask who this Midgardian associate is?” The professor smiled. “David Johnson sir, nice to meet you.” Gorden hummed and wrote something in his notebook. “Tell me, son of John, what is the reason that you’ve come to Asgard? I assume you’re a friend of lady Eleneor,” he continued.  _

_ “Well yes, this week we’re taking her exams for her job, about which I cannot give any details away.” The loud, passionate, scratching sound of the pencil made Loki wonder if he made a mistake by letting the professor answer his questions, but it was too late now. “My friend and I have to leave, we promised to visit Thor.”  _

_ “Did we?” Loki glared at the mortal. “I understand. Do you object against publication in the papers?” He shook his head. “Wonderful, have a nice day, and don’t forget to read the news tomorrow.”  _

  
  


I was too nervous to eat anything the next morning. I knew that I could do it, but exams are nerve-wracking. “It’ll be fine darling,” Loki mumbled from behind his paper. He claimed the whole couch with his long legs in a pair of new, green sweatpants. “You can do it, Vicks,” Thor agreed. He’d invited himself for breakfast, insisting on filming this ‘life changing’ day. He zoomed in on Loki. “Well well, what is my brother smiling about,” he spoke to the camera. I sat on the armrest so I could read the headline too. 

“The expansion of the Midgardian culture,” I read out loud. It was a little article about the meeting with the professor, and the plans for sports events. On top, there was a cute photo of me and Loki laughing. Loki flipped the page, and there in the corner, we saw a little article about Odin, Frigga, and Thor. I couldn’t control a snigger. “What is it,” Thor asked. “Elly and I got the headlines, and you are put away in a little corner,” Loki chuckled. I glanced at Thor, who had his  jaw tight. “Is your vanity standing in the way,” the younger prince continued. Thor ended his video. “Don’t be ridiculous, brother,” he said with a forced smile. His fists were clenched, however, and unfortunately, Loki saw that too. “It’s alright brother, it must feel odd to not be in the spotlight for once.” The dangerous glow in Thor’s eyes made me shudder. “Enjoy it while you can, we all know that it won't last long. Born number two, and that's how it stays.” 

Loki had a hurt expression on his face, soon covered by pure rage. I took a sip from my drink to prevent myself from saying something very insulting. How dared he to talk to Loki like that?

“What, does the truth hurt you, Loki?” I bit my lip in frustration. Loki jumped up, green magic coming out of his hands. “Oh Thor, you’re dead,” he hissed with a crazy smile and wide eyes before he got blasted away. I stood up, planning on stopping them, but I knew it was impossible. “Guys come on,” I tried, but the damage was already done. I knew that they weren't actually going to kill each other, but it could happen by accident with their furious behavior. I was a hundred percent on Loki’s side and had the strong urge to throw a knife at Thor’s head. But that wasn’t going to solve anything, so I just had to stop one of them. And unlucky for Thor, the sun shined on Mjolnir perfectly, creating a gigantic shadow. I would lie if I didn’t feel satisfied after beating the thing on his head like he was a little cartoon because it was hilarious. He was so flabbergasted that he also gave me enough time to push him out of the room, and lock the door. 

“Idiot,” Loki mumbled while pacing around. “Don’t listen to his words, darling.” I stopped the god and pulled him in a hug. “How dare he.” I let him rant for a while before he calmed down. But the pain in his eyes was still there, and it was heartbreaking. His mind was racing, he was probably thinking about all the consequences. “Thor’s going to tell a very exaggerated version to our friends, they’ll pick his side like always and then-” 

“Sweetie stop.” He looked down at me. “Who cares about their opinion. He was a piece of shit, and I’m always on your side, that’s the only support you need.” Some tension left his shoulders, and he chuckled. “Don’t laugh, I’m worth like twenty Fandrals.” He only laughed louder. “I know that dear,” he mumbled before pressing his lips on mine. But it wasn’t as passionate as usual, just a tired kiss. I looked at the clock. “Honey, I have to leave for the test.” The prince pouted. “Good luck Elly,” he sighed. I nodded, and my stomach filled itself with nervous butterflies again. “Wish me luck, Lokes.”

  
  


_ “Odin, you’re being ridiculous,” Frigga sighed at her husband, who was pacing around as if a war had started. “We can’t keep inviting Midgardians, it’ll risk exposure, Frigga!” The queen raised her eyebrows at his yelling. “Don’t you yell at me. Besides, they’re doing it very discreetly, I even think that Loki secretly put a memory spell on the poor man.” The last part was a little lie. “But dear, he didn’t even come to me.” She shook her head. “And why do you think that is? Have you said anything supportive about his relationship yet?” His silence answered her, and she sighed again. “I’m not really in the mood for senseless complaining today Odin, I’m leaving.” _

_ The king watched his wife walk off. He wasn’t crazy, he thought, all he wanted was to protect his kingdom, keep it the way it is. The traveling between the realms had to be stopped, or for the Midgardians at least. But a negative statement to the press about Miss Hale or Midgard was no option anymore, she was simply too likable, and not to mention Loki’s girlfriend. An idea popped into his head. An unwise one probably, he’d get a lot of backlash. But once the time was there, and the opinions had changed, he would go through with it. Nobody had to know, not until it was necessary. _

“So?” I hopefully looked up to my professor. We had just finished the theory- and practical exam, but his face was unreadable. “Well, everything looks good, but there’s a little flaw in your fieldwork.” I frowned. “What is it? I thought I did well,” I sighed disappointed. “You do,” professor Johnson quickly said, “it’s just… you scream.” I tilted my head. “You scream when you’re startled, or you squeak.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.” I let myself fall on the couch. “Well, now that I know it, can we try again?” 

We had to practice outside now the sports room was occupied. It was a funny sight, two people geared up in Midgardian weapons. I even got a ‘God save the queen’ cap, which wasn’t official, but I thought it was cute. I tried to ignore Fandral’s pissed glare, but it was a little unsettling to have four skilled warriors who are mad at you and your lover. “Okay, let’s go.” 


	64. Chapter 64

It was lonely without Thor. As much as I loved Loki’s company, it still sucked to have lost a friend, to not have anyone who wants to learn so eagerly about my world. I knew why Thor lashed out, he was so used to being the center of attention that he felt unwanted the moment his brother took over. But he was an ass still, because what he said about Loki was the painful, cold truth. He was seen as the number two prince, and it hurt him. It was odd how he never saw that. I forced myself to stand up and get dressed, it was time to go to Loki. 

“Darling?” I knocked on the door for the fourth time, but there was no sound on the other side. I frowned when the door turned out to be unlocked, he never did that. “Loki?” My heart dropped when I saw the huge mess in the living room and kitchen. Plates and vases were shattered, furniture was pushed aside, it was as if a bomb exploded. I walked to his bedroom, and there he laid, staring at the ceiling with watery eyes. “Loki, I- fuck,” I stammered, and I sat next to him. 

“It’s true, you know it,” he said quietly. I thought about my answer for a second before a soft “yes,” left my mouth. “And I try and try, but nothing seems to get the attention,” he whispered, while attempting to blink his tears away. “Honey, it doesn’t matter, okay? Besides, you’re adored now.” He closed his eyes, but couldn’t stop a tear leaving his eyes. “It’s just a fase.” I sighed and wiped his tears away. “Don’t say that. You’ve been yourself in the public lately, less royal protocol. Have you heard one negative comment about that?” He opened his eyes, and the red color revealed that he’d cried before. “No,” he slowly said before he glamoured his eyes back to normal. “Exactly, now put on that cute smile of yours, we’re going out.” The prince furrowed his brows. “To where?”

“No idea, but let’s get out of this palace.” 

We left the court with a gold, very extravagant carriage. “Was this really necessa-”

“Yes,” Loki interrupted. He’d turned back to his old self. “Alright then diva, where shall we go?” His eyes lit up with mischief, and I already regretted leaving the choice to him. “There’s this festival in a village nearby. Let’s pay them an unexpected royal visit.” He gestured to the rider to stop the carriage. “We’ll just take a couple of guards with us.” I smirked. “An entourage, classy. Might as well get a genie to sing Prince Ali.” the prince furrowed his brows. “We really have to get Disney Plus.” 

It was all very dramatic. Our golden carriage was in the middle, with a white one before and behind us. There were twelve warriors on horses around us, what was very minimal apparently. The windows were not very soundproof, but it was funny. 

“It’s the prince!” a kid’s voice yelled. I opened the little red curtains and saw a little boy smiling at his parents, and pointing at us. Their jaws were dropped, and I smiled. He had a very colorful outfit on. “It’s for the parade at the festival,” Loki explained. I hummed and watched the road. The sidewalks became fuller the longer we were on our way. People wore bright colors, neon almost. They were covered in very heavy makeup, in the same colors. I looked down at my own black pants and Midgardian hoodie. “We’ll buy you something,” Loki said as if he read my mind. 

We had to continue by horse, the streets were too full and narrow. People were staring at us with big eyes, but all I could focus on was the gigantic plaza, filled with hundreds of market stalls, and a huge stage. There were flags and colorful decorations everywhere. “Welcome to Myriad Square, love.”

I pulled Loki with me to a clothing stall the moment we got off our horses. “Hello, how can I h-” The speaking man lost his ability to talk, it seemed. I looked up at the prince, who had his cold look on his face. “Don’t look so angry darling, you’re scaring the poor lord,” I laughed, and he stuck out his tongue. “Alright, I want this,” I mumbled when I saw a pink, flowy dress. “Are you sure? It’s not very…” Loki was about to say fancy, but after I gave him a glare he shut up. “Your clothes are literally the only dark things in this whole village Lokes, if someone’s ignoring the dress code it’s you.” He huffed but didn’t say anything back. 

“People are watching us, aren’t they,” I stated without looking. “Yup,” the prince mumbled. I turned around and smiled. “So, what’s with the staring?” They flinched by my words. “I know, prince Loki does look a bit out of tone. But hey, everyone can wear what he wants.” He gently pushed me, but there was a little smirk on his gorgeous face. “Last time I’m bringing you with me,” he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the crowd to hear. The giggles were amusing. “You’ve become fond of the attention, haven’t you?” Loki whispered in my ear. I hummed. My eyes fell on a stall selling colorful chokers, and I got an idea.

“No,” Loki simply said when I tried to put the yellow thing around his neck. “Oh come on, do it for me.” I put my arms around his neck. “You know, I think that it’s sexy.” He raised a cocky eyebrow. “You say that every day, it’s not really a valid argument anymore.” I rolled my eyes. “Dear, I wish that there was another option.” 

“What do you mean?” I smirked and coughed to get everyone’s attention. “Okay everybody, who wants prince Loki to wear this necklace?” My voice echoed through the crowd, which started to cheer. The prince bit his lip when he saw the civilians cheering so loudly for him to wear the choker, and then gave in. I wasn’t joking when I thought it’d be sexy, it fits perfectly around his long, pale neck. “Gorgeous Lokes, just… wow.” 

  
  


_ Loki watched his princess wander around the village with a smile. People stared at her, and she just played along and listened to them. The odd peasant dress gave her something innocent. He fidgeted with his tight necklace he was forced to wear and sighed. Goodbye, silent and cold prince, he thought by himself. It was just impossible to keep that image, now that there was a charming lady by his side. It was at that moment when he started living by one of his girlfriend’s quotes. Time to be unapologetically himself. _

We had been at the festival for at least five hours until it was time to return to the palace. We had held a little speech about how we enjoyed ourselves on the stage, and afterward met with the musicians and dancers. But the closer we came to the palace, the grimmer the mood. Loki sighed dramatically every two minutes, and it got on my nerves. 

“Stop it,” I snapped after the tenth time, and I received a glare. Just to get in my hair, he sighed again before he spoke. “I want to be dropped off at the east-side entrance.” It was the shortest way to his room, and so the chance to run into Thor was the smallest. 

“What are we going to do,” I wondered while we sneaked around the palace. “So your uncle contacted me, and he asked me if I could assist him with something he didn’t understand.” I furrowed my brows. “Why would he come to you, and not me?” He smirked smugly. “He thought of me as more… useful with the opinion of an outsider.” Bullshit, I thought, but I kept my mouth shut. 

After we got in, Loki filled two wine glasses with bourbon. He usually lectured me on using the proper glasses with the right drinks, so there was definitely something wrong. If he saw my worried look, he did his best in hiding it. “Remember that note about location 2858? They can’t figure it out.” He took a big sip before he continued. “And that administration and chems thing, they think it’s about creating the drugs, but they’re stuck on that as well.” I almost choked when he made an Ipad appear with his magic. “When did you get that?” He unlocked the device, and an ‘awh’ left my mouth when I saw that the code was 1410. “Philip gave it to me,” he mumbled while searching for the right emails. “I got a Starbucks gift card for my birthday,” I huffed, and the prince chuckled for the first time since we arrived. 

I leaned over the prince’s shoulders so I could read with him, but it was the same as he told me. “So, 2858 is a zip code in Hungary, but that doesn’t make any sense,” I sighed. “Is there a connection between chemicals and numbers,” Loki wondered out loud, and then I got an idea.

“Periodic system,” I mumbled to myself when I searched it up. And after puzzling for a while, I found it. “Nickel and Cerium,” I explained to the confused god. “28 is the atomic number for Nickel, and 58 for Cerium. Their symbols are Ni and Ce, and that spells Nice.” Loki still had a frown on his face though, not understanding what I was so happy about. “Nice is a big city in France,” I exclaimed. 

“Oh.” He took my phone and dialed Phil's number. "Why do you know his number by heart, should I be worried?"

"Darling please shut up." 


End file.
